Duel Academy Stories: Darkness, Light, and Destruction
by The Duelist of Dawn
Summary: After returning from the 12 Dimensions, Duel Academy faces their biggest threat yet. Even in the midst of their final year, Jaden and Claudio must face the threat of Nightshroud and Brightveil returning. Can their new powers help them in defeating them once and for all?
1. Looking Towards the Future

First off, I would like to say that I'm sorry that it took so long to get this out. Over the months some things went down with my family, ending with my Grandmother being diagnosed with breast cancer. I had to be there for my father, since I know he was really affected by it. But I know she would want me to continue, and especially after checking out some other fanfics plus watching some GX to get me motivated.

Before that, I got Persona 5 and was hooked!

Speaking of, I have seen Season 4, to who may be concerned about the future of this fanfiction. But since it was short, expect this story to be longer before I reach when it actually started.

So now, let's get right to it! The start of Season 4 of Duel Academy Stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

* * *

Chapter 1: Looking towards the Future

Duel Academy Island, somewhere in the Pacific, the typical Pacific island, trees, cliffs, stunning beaches, a dazzling sea and the towering volcano rising proud over the domed building which was Duel Academy, its four dorms scattered further around the island. Perched at a cliff top by the sea, the once, long-suffering Slifer Red dorm, now little more than a two-story house divided into dorm-rooms. A larger, and conservative Ra Yellow dorm with some better accommodations, yet somewhat still equal to the Slifer Dorm, and that was just down path from the main building with all the classrooms, activity rooms and the main dueling arena. And finally, both Obelisk Blue's male and female castle-like dorms which was taller and a better than the other two, and sitting beside a stunning lake which sparkled in the dazzling sun.

It's been a month after the events involving Yubel and Tragoedia, and things were running along smoothly around Duel Academy. During the first week of the month, the Overseas Students returned to their respective schools. Axel Brodie and Fidel Rodriguez to West Academy, Jim Crocodile Cook, Yuri Grahmm, and their teacher Kaleb Wilde to South Academy, the teacher Kai Mason and Tetsu Ecada to East Academy, and finally Jesse Anderson, Crystal Rose, and their teacher Valencia Valtona back to North Academy.

After the second week, Jean-Louis Bonaparte and his son, Marcel left Duel Academy to go back home and bond together as family should.

Pretty much, everything was just as it should be for those planning to come here to become better duelists, especially those who were about to graduate this year...

* * *

"A new Vice-Chancellor!?" Sheppard gasped.

[That's correct.] Kaiba replied with a stern look. [As we all know, Jean-Louis Bonaparte resigned from the position after the return of Jaden Yuki and Claudio Osbourne. The events prior due to his son's condition at the time. However, we were also amid a project of our own.]

"Yes," the Chancellor nodded. "The joint venture of Duel Academy and the four sister Academies in order to cultivate our Duelists and find out which ones need improvement and which ones deserve to stand at the top."

[For this, we need a strong duelist who understands the depth of how this will happen.] Kaiba continued. [Which is why I selected the person who will take the reins.]

It was then that Kaiba's image was replaced by a full body picture of a slim, young-looking woman. She had long, silky smooth, red hair that went down to her hips. She was clad in a fluffy red dress that went to her knees, an orange jacket, and wore white sneakers.

[This is Etna Belmonte. She will be your new Vice-Chancellor and will help in demoting and promoting the students as chosen by the visiting professors]

In the corner of her photo, Sheppard could see the list of accomplishments she had as a student well as Dueling History.

"Impressive," the Chancellor acknowledged. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but will we run the risk of having another 'Viper' on our hands? Although we mourn his death, he brought the student body to its knees with his Bio-Bands and Survival Dueling."

At that point, Kaiba's face returned to the screen.

[We've made sure to do an extensive background check, thanks to my Security Expert, Seth Scrapper.] He explained as he stood back to show the man in question. A tall man with brown hair and eyes, dressed in a black jacket and jeans. He had a security badge over his left shoulder. The man nodded as he spoke up.

[We have had others with nearly the same credentials as Miss Etna,] Seth explained, [However, all of them had questionable records in the field of office. Most of them had ties to rivals of Kaiba Corporation and by extension, found that they wanted to rise within the ranks in order to take control of Kaiba Corp.'s stocks. Etna has no motives relating to that or any record of communicating with our company until signing up for the position. She will be fair.]

Sheppard took a deep breath and exhaled, "Very well. How soon shall she arrive?"

[She'll be there first thing tomorrow morning.] Kaiba replied. [You and the other faculty heads will meet with her before the students do. Be ready.]

"Yes sir," the Chancellor stated as the video feed cut. He then turned to look outside his office. "I just hope now that Jaden and Claudio have returned, the school can rest easy for them and their friends' graduation later this year..."

* * *

Later that afternoon, a duel was to take place. Perched at a cliff top by the sea, the once, long-suffering Slifer Red dorm, now little more than a two-story house divided into dorm-rooms, although during the first year underneath its new headmaster, it got an upgrade in looks, better accommodations like better food, a recreational room, and the fact that's it's not looking like a rundown outhouse with a deck.

Speaking of the new headmaster, a tall man with neat, brown hair and brown eyes stood at the front of the dorm with an Academy issued Duel Disk. But the newest thing about it was that it had a red color outlining the duel tray. He dressed in a Slifer Red uniform that had a coat that with a red tie and white collared shirt underneath. He was Spencer Sojourner, the Headmaster of the Slifer Red Dorm.

Across from him stood a brown-haired boy, wearing an open red jacket with a black shirt underneath, grey pants. After some time, the bangs of his hair grew a little longer and his expression was a little fierce than normal. He also had the new red-outline Duel Disk as his headmaster.

"So Jaden," Spencer addressed his student. "I know you're ready for this test. In fact, you're the only one who has to."

"Yeah," Jaden nodded. "Reyna told me she's been through this with you. However, since it is a duel, I plan on passing it."

The Headmaster noticed Jaden's lack of enthusiastic for a duel, or any duel, lately. This was brought to his attention by Jaden's sister, Reyna as she's the closest to him aside from the rest of the third years, namely his friends and girlfriend, Allyson Anderson. Still, he filed that for later and activated his duel disk. Jaden did the same. Both Duel Disks now had red outlines.

"Let's see how far you've been in the past month!" the Slifer Headmaster shouted.

DUEL!

Jaden: 8000

Spencer: 8000

"I'll begin," Spencer announced, drawing his sixth card. "I'll begin with Draconis Warrior Long in attack mode!" In a flash of fire, a red humanoid dragon carrying bombs in its hand and around its waist appeared. It was clad in white armor with flames emblazoned on it. (4/1600/1300) "I'll also add the Equip Spell Dragon Shield to it!"

Long growled lowly as a shield made of white and gold dragon scales appeared on his arm.

"I'll also set one card facedown to end my turn." He concluded as he inserted a card next to his Dragon Shield.

"It's my move, draw!" Jaden announced, drawing his sixth card.

"During your Standby Phase, Long's effect activates!" the Slifer Headmaster interjected. "He deals 500 points of damage to you!"

Jaden braced himself as Long breathed a small flame on one of his bombs, letting him ignite the fuse. Then he lobbed over to Jaden's side with a light bounce and...

*BOOM!*

The Senior Slifer grunted as the smoke from the blast covered him.

Jaden: 7500

Spencer: 8000

However, Jaden smirked. "Nice move, Mr. Sojourner... But here comes something bigger! First up, Elemental Hero Bubbleman! I summon you!" In a wave of water, short man dressed in a blue suit with a water tank strapped to his back and a water cannon on his right arm appeared. (4/800/1200) "With this card, I can draw two more since he's the only one on my field!"

He drew his two cards and then set to work...

"I set one card facedown and then activate the Spell Card Charge Fusion! I fuse the Elemental Heroes Bubbleman on the field and Avian in my hand!"

Looking up, Spencer smiled seeing the signature move of his star pupil being made. Fusion... He then saw in the sky as the Hero of Water appeared with another man wearing a green, winged bodysuit before a fusion vortex.

" _Hero of the Water, Hero of Wind! Become one and combine your elements to form a greater Hero! Fusion Summon! Appear! Elemental Hero Mariner!"_

Emerging from the vortex came another Hero with long black hair and a blue mask covering his eyes. He was dressed in a small tunic and grey shorts, carrying silver anchor on his arms. (5/1400/1000)

"So you're going for me," Spencer stated. "Thought you would be the type to go after my monster..."

"After what happened so far, my previous skills won't be enough," the E-Hero user stated. "Not to mention, I'm always trying to improve my deck."

"As you should," the Headmaster nodded. "Now, what's next?"

"I'll activate his effect!" Jaden announced. "While I have a Set Spell/Trap Card on my field, I can attack you directly with him!" He then turned to his Fusion Monster. "Go Anchors Aweigh!"

Mariner jumped into the sky and launched one of his anchors, blasting the teacher's life points.

Jaden: 7500

Spencer: 6600

The Red Headmaster groaned as Mariner pulled the anchor back with the chain, but couldn't help but smirk. He knew that Jaden knew about the Equip Spell, and that's why he went for a direct attack. _'You have been studying up on the Dragon-Types... Pretty good!'_

"But we're not done yet," Jaden announced as he played another card. "Next up, I activate Mask Change! With this I can send a Hero Monster to the graveyard to Fusion Summon a Masked Hero from the Extra Deck!"

Mariner looked at his right hand and saw a glowing mask appear in it. He then placed the masked over his face, brightening his body.

" _Hero of Water! Don the mask and ascend to the next level! Transformation Summon! Now reveal yourself! Masked Hero Acid!"_

In place of Mariner was now a Masked Man clad in an outfit with a darker shade of blue, with a red center that had a golden star over it. In his right hand, he carried a silver gun. (8/2600/2100)

Spencer braced himself for what was about to come...

"Acid's effect activates!" Jaden announced. "When Special Summoned, I destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on your field and your monster loses 300 ATK! Go Acid Rain!"

Acid aimed his gun to the sky and fired a dark blue laser into the clouds. Seconds later, it rained dark blue droplets that shattered Spencer's Dragon Shield and his set card, while making Long feel the sting of the burning rain. (4/1600-1300/1300)

"Now I attack Long with Acid! Go Acid Bullets!"

Acid then fired the gun directly at the weakened Draconis Warrior, blasting it with many bullets that shot it into pixels.

Jaden: 7500

Spencer: 5300

"I end my turn," Jaden concluded.

The Silfer Headmaster laughed. "Impressive, Jaden! I haven't been hit that hard since battling the other teachers! This one turn proves you've improved immensely! Now let's see you take to the defensive! My turn!" He drew his next card. "Let's counter your Fusion with mine, shall we?" He then revealed three cards. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse my Draconis Warriors Drago and Draco from my hand!"

Another Fusion Vortex appeared in the skies with two humanoid dragons appearing in the skies. Draco wore a black vest and pants over his dark green scaled body, wielding two red chakrams. (4/1600/1400) Drago was light green scaled wearing a dark red vest and pants, wielding a short sword. (4/1400/1600) Both were fused within the vortex. Emerging from it was a giant, silver armored, three-headed humanoid dragon that had dark green scales. He carried a red shield and sword. (8/3000/3000)

"3000 ATK, eh?" Jaden muttered. "I won't lose much in Life Points..."

"Think again," Spencer interjected. "Being a Fusion User, you should well about its weaknesses! Even though Masked Heroes are technically a Fusion of a Hero and a Mask Spell Card, they are still Fusion Monsters." He then revealed his next card. "I play the Quick-Play Spell De-Fusion!"

Jaden gasped as Acid screamed while vanishing. "That's right... Since he played it and there's no Fusion Materials in his graveyard, the Fusion Monster is just sent to the Extra Deck..."

"Also Jaden," Spencer continued. "I also get to use a Trap Card from my graveyard. Remember when you used Acid's effect to destroy it? I can now banish it and the Spell Card Dragon Shield to activate its effect!"

The E-Hero User braced himself as the Trap Card and Spell Card ejected from his Headmaster's Graveyard. He then revealed the Trap Card in front of the Spell Card. "I activate the effect of Draconis Appearance! Since a Fusion Monster has left the field, I can remove this card and a Spell Card from my graveyard to Special Summon a Draconis Warrior from my deck equal to the level the monster that left!" He then removed the card from his deck and played it. "Come forth, Draconis Warrior Shenron!"

A flash appeared next to Quetzel, bringing out a large humanoid dragon that had wood-like horns on top his head and was clad in only chain mail and black armored pants. He wielded gauntlets over his arms, making Jaden know that this was his choice of weapon. (8/2500/2200)

"Expect the unexpected, Jaden Yuki!" Spencer smirked. "Attack my Draconis Warriors! Triple Breath and Blade! Fists of the Dragon God!"

Quetzel charged first, unleashing flames from its three mouths that surrounded Jaden's side of the field. Then, together with Shenron, they both unleashed a massive slash and strike to the flames, exploding around Jaden's field. This left the Senior Slifer on one knee from the shock.

Jaden: 4500-2000

Spencer: 5300

"And there's something you should know about my Shenron," the Slifer Headmaster explained. "I can deal piercing damage with him on the field, so this will be the last turn for you..."

Jaden nodded as he stood up, "Then I'd best do something about it." He then drew his next card, surveying his four cards hand and then his facedown card. He then smiled at his teacher. "This is going to be the last move!"

' _What do you have, Jaden Yuki?'_ Spencer thought as his student prepared to make his move.

"I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Jaden announced, playing his next Monster. It was black-haired, grey-skinned female wearing a form-fitting red bodysuit who appeared in a veil of flames. (3/1200/800)

The Slifer Headmaster raised an eyebrow, knowing Jaden well enough that he wouldn't play a weaker monster against his strongest.

"Next, I activate Miracle Fusion to fuse my Burstinatrix on the field with my Avian in the graveyard!"

Soon the spirit of Avian appeared from the graveyard and flew into the air along with the fiery heroine and went into a multicolored vortex.

" _Hero of Wind! Heroine of Fire! Become one and combine your elements into a new Hero! Fusion Summon! My favorite Monster! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"_

Appearing from the vortex was Jaden's Signature Fusion Monster; a tall monster with a muscular physique. It was mostly green with large, white wings keeping it aloft. But the right arm was red with a dragon's head attached. (6/2100/1200)

"Of course, you wouldn't be discouraged," Spencer smirked. "And I bet it's not over yet, is it!?"

"Right," Jaden nodded as he opened his Field Spell slot, "Now I activate Skyscraper!"

Soon, the outside of the Slifer Red Dorm was replaced with a nighttime sky among many tall buildings. And on the topmost one, stood Flame Wingman over the Draconis Warriors.

"Thanks to this, Flame Wingman will gain 1000 ATK since he'll battle a monster with more ATK than him." The Slifer student explained.

"That it will," Spencer nodded. "But that won't end the duel with just 3100 points of damage dealt to me..."

"Which is why I'll end with this," Jaden then activated his final card, "I activate the Spell, Skydive Scorcher! With this in play, if I have an Elemental Hero whose ATK are lower than my opponent's monsters, I can destroy all your monster and you take damage equal to the strongest destroyed monster's ATK!" He then smirked. "But there's more!"

"Huh?"

Soon, Flame Wingman took to the skies and engulfed himself in a fiery aura. Once at the peak of his jump, he dove straight for the two dragons, whom failed to get any defense and were both tackled into the ground. That's when Jaden continued with...

"If Skyscraper's on the field when I do this, it'll deal damage equal to the combined ATK of both destroyed monsters!"

Spencer gasped as Flame Wingman appeared in front of him with his dragon arm stretched out. The Headmaster braced himself and shielded with his duel disk as the E-Hero launched the flames around him, deal the damage of the Spell and ended the game.

Jaden: 2000, Winner

Spencer: 0

Spencer grinned as he deactivated his duel disk, causing all the holograms to fade.

"Well done, Jaden Yuki," He praised. "You've certainly come a long way since your second year here. Wouldn't have expected better from one of the best duelists on the island." He then smiled. "To think you'll be graduating in half a year. Despite you being of the 'lower-ranks', I think you're ready for the Pro Circuit."

Jaden deactivated his duel disk as well and nodded, "Thank you, sir. I'll keep on improving." He then bowed to his Headmaster and left the Slifer Campus.

Seeing the sudden departure, Spencer couldn't help but frown. He may have seen the occasional smile and smirk from Jaden during the duel, but there was none of the fun-loving duelist he came to know. It was disheartening to see as he thought about what could have happened when Jaden and his friends departed to the 12 Dimensions to save Jesse and Allyson Anderson. The last time he genuinely smiled was when he returned to Duel Academy, to let everyone know he returned, along with another friend of his. But after that, he just lived each day at the Slifer Dorm with Spencer and Reyna making sure he did his homework, just so he could stay on top of his academics.

The Headmaster sighed, "Jaden, what happened to you?"

"You see what I mean?"

Spencer turned around to see a young, slim woman staring down at him from the second floor of the dorm. She had brown hair that goes a little past her waist which is highlighted by a streak of red and has side bangs, and has red eyes. She wore a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt underneath her vest, white denim shorts that cut off a few inches above her knees, knee-length stockings, a black belt that slacks a little off her right hip, a black deck box with a red dragon on the cover, a pair of red shoulder-length fingerless gloves with silver knuckles, and a pair of red and black running shoes. This was Reyna Yuki, twin sister to Jaden, and another user of Elemental Heroes.

She was just as sad as her Headmaster was, hearing his response.

"Yeah, he's lost that spark that everyone saw that dueled him," Spencer nodded. "Also, it seems like he used his head more than his heart. I mean, it's great that he's gotten smarter..."

"But at the cost of who he truly is," Reyna added. "I get that Zane told him he had to grow up, but it didn't mean to give up everything he loves..."

"So, something did happen at the other dimensions?" Spencer wondered. He and the other faculty members were aware that Jaden, Reyna, and many others ventured into the other dimensions due to Seth Scrapper's report to Chancellor Sheppard and Seto Kaiba.

The young Yuki sighed, "Yeah, Mr. Scrapper left some parts out since mostly everyone came back. Jaden and Claudio both had to fight some demons of their past, using the others to get to him. It pretty much broke them down to the point that they may have quit. But thanks to Aster's and Zane's sacrifice, Jaden and Claudio found their resolve and fought the ones responsible for everything happening the first half of the year."

"'Sacrifice?'" Spencer wondered.

"Almost everyone that came back were trapped in another dimension due to Jaden's and Claudio's actions, but everyone was under the influence that they died. It broke the group apart for a while until we understood what really happened."

The Slifer Headmaster sadly sighed, "So I guess he's training himself to become strong enough to bear the burdens." He then shrugged. "But that madness is over, right? He took care of it?"

"That's what I kept asking him," Reyna replied. "He's said that Yubel and Trageodia are no longer a threat, so I wonder why he won't take it easy. It can't be because of exams. He's no longer flinching at the mention of those, Allyson pretty much confirmed it. Heck, he even did alright in midterms."

"Speaking of her, has she really spent time with him?" Spencer asked.

"Not as much as one would hope," Reyna sighed, "Studying, duel tests... That's it. Otherwise, he's hanging around the dorm or going to..." She then widened her eyes as she realized where Jaden's going now. Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, Jaden was walking towards the beach." Spencer said. "Come to think of it, Claudio's had it rough as well... Maybe he's gone to see him..."

"Maybe I can learn something if they talk it out!" Reyna stated as she ran after her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, in front of the Yellow Dorm, a building the size of a library, another duel was taking place between Headmaster and student.

The first was a man of Spanish decent with black hair down to his neck, clad in a Ra Yellow Uniform that had coattails, black pants and shoes. However, he was lacking in notability as no one could remember him despite him being in plain sight. This was Sartyr Kabayama, the Headmaster of the Ra Dorm.

Across from him was a young man who was very well known. He had black hair, styled in dreadlocks, wearing the student version of the Ra Yellow Dorm, khaki pants, and black shoes. This was Claudio Osbourne, one of the top duelists of Ra Yellow.

Both of them activated their duel disks, now sporting yellow outlines.

"Well then, Señor Osbourne!" Sartyr announced. "It's time for your test! Let's see if your Jukebox Heroes can match up against my Monsters!"

Claudio shrugged, "Don't worry, I plan on passing. Also, it's finally a pleasure of battling you. Let's see what you got..."

The Ra Headmaster noted that the Jukebox Hero duelist was not enthusiastic as normal. However, he wanted to focus on giving the test.

DUEL!

Claudio: 8000

Sartyr: 8000

"Let me serve the first dish," Sartyr announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Carrotman in defense mode!"

In a flash, a carrot with cartoon arms and legs appeared. (2/800/900)

"Cooking again, sir?" Claudio wondered.

"But of course," the Ra Headmaster smirked, "You truly haven't sampled my dueling enough..." He then played another two cards. "I then end my turn."

Claudio was now confused, _'Okay... I know how his cards work. He needs his monsters to be removed from play with that Curry Pot card in order for him to summon Curry Fiend Roux. Why just one of the materials?'_

"What's wrong, my student?" Sartyr asked, keeping his smirk. "Has my one monster frightened you to submission?"

"No," Claudio replied, drawing his sixth card. "Just really need to see your angle. But for now, I bring the music to your kitchen. I summon Jukebox Hero Slash in attack mode!"

In tower of flame, came a man with long brown hair, clad in a black vest that exposed his upper body and black jeans. Over his eyes were black shades and a custom top hat on his head. (4/1300/1500)

"Next, I play Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two!" He continued as he played the named Spell card, drawing his cards and discarding his choices. "Now let's bring the heat; I discard a monster known as Jukebox Hero Rush the Beat!"

A faint image of a drummer wearing a beanie appeared in front of him.

"By discarding him, I can Special Summon any Jukebox Hero in my graveyard." He stated. "Catch is, I have to return him to my hand during the End Phase. And I'll choose, Jukebox Hero Master of Puppets!"

The drummer's image was replaced with two giant hands with guitar strings attached to its fingertips. (6/400/2000)

"A high-level monster and you cannot destroy my Carrotman with it?" Sartyr wondered. "What do you plan on doing with it?"

"First, I must resolve Slash's effect," Claudio interjected. "By bringing out a Jukebox Hero, he deals 500 points of damage to you! Taste the November Rain!"

Slash played a quick solo, summoning acid rain to pelt the Ra Headmaster, draining him of his Life Points.

Claudio: 8000

Sartyr: 7500

"Now to activate Master of Puppets' effect," Claudio stated. "By sacrificing him, I summon two Level 4 or below Jukebox Hero Monsters from my graveyard! And I'll choose to return Rush the Beat, and Jukebox Hero Bon-Fire!"

Master of Puppets dug its hands into the ground before pulling up, bringing back Rush the Beat and another brown-haired guitarist that had black, leather jeans with no shirt. In his hands, he carried a microphone by its cord, swinging it like a ball and chain. (4/1100/1800), (4/1800/500)

"And with two more J-Heroes summoned, Slash deals 500 points of damage for the two of them!"

Sartyr screamed in surprise as the acid rain answered Slash's music.

Claudio: 8000

Sartyr: 6500

"Now to rock you!" Claudio grinned. "Rush, take down the Carrotman!"

The drummer jammed on his instrument before chucking one of his drums at the living vegetable, smashing it to pixels.

"I activate my Trap card," Sartyr announced. "Counter Spice Cumin! With this Trap, I can summon another a Level 4 or below Monster from my hand!" He then took out his choice card and summoned to the field. "Potato Man, come out!"

Soon, a potato with the same arms and legs as Carrot Man appeared. (3/900/800)

"But your trap summons it in attack mode," Claudio pointed out. "Meaning I get to do more damage! Attack it, Slash!"

Slash ran across the field and struck it with his guitar, shattering the potato to pixels.

Claudio: 8000

Sartyr: 6100

"My next Trap activates," the Ra Headmaster noted. "Counter Spice Cumin! I can now summon Onion Man from my hand!"

Then, the onion with arms and legs appeared. (3/1200/1200)

"Still won't change a thing," Claudio continued, "Bon-Fire, you're on! Attack that onion!"

The lead singer threw his microphone at the onion, smashing it to pieces before pulling it back.

Claudio: 8000

Sartyr: 5500

"I then end my turn, activating Bon-Fire's effect! For every J-Hero on the field, you lose 300 Life Points!"

Bon-Fire started to swing his microphone again, but unleashing fireballs from the momentum which pelted the Headmaster.

Claudio: 8000

Sartyr: 4600

However, even taking the damage, the Ra Headmaster laughed.

"Impressive, Señor!" He announced. "You've become quite the powerful duelist. No doubt from everything you've endured in almost three years."

"And you're strong for a guy who can smile while taking a beating like that," Claudio replied. "In fact, I'd say we all owe you an apology for overlooking you."

"Don't worry," Sartyr waved off, "I've come to terms with that; all I can say is that I must continue my work for the sake of the students that come to this school." He then gained a serious look. "And the first step, is seeing how my top Ra Yellow student has surpassed his head teacher!"

"Let's see what you've got," Claudio stated. "Although, I don't know what you have since you have nothing to bring out your Ace Monster."

Sartyr chuckled, "But if I were to say, I have another?"

"Hmm?"

"Let me show you what I mean! I draw!" Sartyr announced, drawing his next card. "First, I activate my Card of Demise! I can draw until I have five cards into my hand!" He then drew out four more cards in order to get to five. "Now all the ingredients are in place! I activate the Continuous Spell Curry Pot!" On the left of the Headmaster, a giant Curry Pot appeared. "You know the rules of this card, no? Any Monster sent to the graveyard will be Banished!"

"But not if they're already in the graveyard..." Claudio muttered. He then gasped and widened his eyes.

"Looks like you've figured out what I am planning!" the Ra Headmaster grinned as he played his next card. "I activate Harvest Produce! I can add three Normal-Type Plant Monsters from the graveyard into my hand! But I cannot not summon them this turn!" He then added Carrot Man, Potato Man, and Onion Man from his discard slot and into his hand. "Now to add them to the Curry Pot as I play Polymerization!"

"A Fusion Monster!?" Claudio gasped as the vortex appeared in the sky, sucking in the three plant men.

"Now watch as I fuse my three Monsters into my one of my favored assistants," Sartyr announced. "Fusion Summon! Appear Curry Fiend Montezuma!"

Jumping out of the vortex was a giant, red-skinned monster dressed in a chef's hat and apron, He carried a giant knife and fork with a bowl of curry on top of the hat. (8/2800/2350)

"And then since my three Monsters were sent into Curry Pot, I can activate its effect!" the Ra Headmaster grinned. "All three of your monsters are Banished!"

Claudio felt sickened as his three Jukebox Heroes became hunks of meat that were added to the Curry Pot, with the ladle stirring it. "Okay, as delicious as your food is, sir... The imagery is way too much."

Sartyr sighed. "I understand... But then, you have worst problems than indigestion! Because now I can summon my Curry Fiend Roux!"

Bursting from the Curry Pot, another giant chef appeared. It carried a large spoon staff and a rice cooking pot in its oven-mitted hands, a large chef's hat fashioned out of a curry bowl on its head, a red flowing cape on its back, plate shoulder pads, fork feet, a carrot goatee, onion belt, and a white metallic body. (8/?/0)

"Curry Fiend Roux's ATK are determined by the number of monsters removed from play x 300, plus the number of spices x 200!" Sartyr stated.

"Which means with 6 monsters that's 1800, and with 2 spices that's 400." Claudio stated. "Meaning 2200." (8/?-2200/0)

"Next, I activate the Spell Mixed Spice Garamasela!" the Headmaster stated, playing his next card. "With this, I add two Spell Spice Red Peppers and once Spell Spice Caraway! Plus, with another Spice card in the graveyard my Roux's ATK increases by 200!" (8/2200-2400/0)

"Now, even after these other three cards, I have another Spell Spice Caraway in my hand."

"And four Spell Spices mean 800 more ATK," Claudio stated.

"I activate my Caraway Spells, first," Sartyr announced, activating the two cards. "Each of them takes 200 Life Points from you and gives them to me!"

Claudio felt drained from the Spice's raining flakes as Sartyr smiled at the rejuvenating feeling.

Claudio: 7800-7600

Sartyr: 4800-5000

Also, Roux got stronger! (8/2400-2800/0)

"Next, Red Pepper Spices!" Sartyr continued, "I give 300 ATK to both monsters!"

A cloud of Red Pepper blanketed the field, increasing the ATK of the Curry Fiends (8/2800-3100/2350), (8/2800-3100-3500/0)

"This is going to hurt..." Claudio muttered while bracing himself.

"Curry Fiend Roux, attack with Hot Curry Launch!" the Ra Headmaster shouted. "Montezuma, attack with Poisonous Feast!"

Roux scooped some of the curry in its hat with the spoon and then flung it at Claudio, making him feel the heat of the attack. But then Montezuma rushed across the field and struck Claudio in the stomach with both weapons.

Claudio: 4500-1000

Sartyr: 5000

"Then, I activate Montezuma's effect!" Sartyr continued. "On your next turn, you must summon two Monsters or else risk losing 2000 Life Points! I shall end my turn, causing the effects of Red Pepper Spice to end." (8/3100-2800/2350), (8/3500-3200/0)

Claudio sighed, "I'm in a tough spot, in my condition, I can't bring out two Monsters." He then placed his fingertips on his next card. "However, my next draw could change everything..."

"Then let's see you prevail, Señor Osbourne..." the Ra Headmaster stated.

"I draw!" Claudio announced, drawing his next card. Looking at his five-card hand, he nodded. "Alright, let's go! I summon Jukebox Hero Modest Mouse!" First, he brought out a two-foot mouse wearing a black-tie suit, with a banjo in his hands. (3/800/1200) "Since I have no other cards in my hand, I can draw two cards!" He drew out his two cards. "Time to go! I activate my Ritual Spell Cowboys from Hell! I can use monsters whose Levels add up to 8 or more!"

"Ritual Summoning!?"

"I sacrifice my Level 8 Jukebox Hero ZP!" Claudio announced as an image of a tall singer in green/red dragon armor vanished into red smoke. _"Singers from the Underworld, accept this offering and return to the stage for your fans! Ritual Summon! Take the stage! Jukebox Hero Pantera!"_

Suddenly, pyro erupted from the ground and unleashed four men dressed in black vests with white shirts that had flaming skulls, Also, they wore blue jeans with black boots. Each of them had a microphone, bass guitar, and drumsticks. (8/3000/1200)

"However, you've increased Roux's ATK by 300!" Sartyr announced as Roux's power increased. (8/3200-3500/0) Sartyr then noticed all of them had skull heads. "But your monsters' faces have... uh..."

"I'll activate Pantera's effect to clear that up," Claudio smiled. "When Ritual Summoned, I can destroy all Monsters on your side of the field and they'll gain 200 ATK for each one!"

(Pantera – 10's)

The band started playing their music, suddenly sounding dark and ominous. But once it revved up, both Curry Fiend Monsters were huddled close together as flame pillars surrounded them, threatening to burn them.

"However, I activate Montezuma's effect," Sartyr countered. "Once per turn, I can negate the destruction of my Curry Fiends by sending another card on my field to the graveyard. I select Curry Pot!"

Soon, the Curry Pot was incinerated to take the blow for their monsters.

"Oh well, guess they have to stay like Ghost Rider for the moment," Claudio shrugged. "But next, I set two cards facedown and activate the Spell Card Duel! This lets us draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Both players drew their full six. Once Claudio saw his, he grinned. "This is what I wanted! Now I activate my Spell Card Double Summon to play my Symphonic Warrior Piaano!"

In a flash, a small, keyboard-like machine appeared. (3/900/1300)

"Now I tune Level 4 Modest Mouse with Level 3 Piaano for a Synchro Summon!"

Piaano played three keys on its board before transforming into three rings that surrounded Modest Mouse, reducing him to four stars.

" _Always in focus, trace with lasers. Become the metal spy to reveal my foe! Synchro Summon! Electric Eye! Jukebox Hero Hellion!"_

Erupting from the silver energy that sprouted from the Synchro Summoning, a giant mechanical bird flew behind the Ra Headmaster, armed with red lasers on its wings and red eyes that zoned in on its opponent. (7/2300/1500)

"Since you've Synchro Summoned, you added two more monsters to the Curry Pot!" Sartyr stated, "Increasing Curry Fiend Roux's ATK!" Roux's aura heightened from the boiling pot. (8/3500-4100/0)

"Yeah, but I'll add Hellion's effect into the mix," Claudio countered, "I can look at your hand and find a monster, increasing its ATK by 300 times the level!"

The Hellion's eyes scanned Sartyr's six-card hand, it found only one Monster. Another Onion Man, its Level 3. Using the data, Hellion became stronger. (7/2300-3200/1500)

"And now, I'll add my facedown card, Polymerization!" He continued, revealing the known Fusion card. He then fanned out three Jukebox Heroes. "I'll fuse Jukebox Heroes Smooth Criminal, JB, and KG to Fusion Summon!"

Sartyr gasped as he realized what was going on, "Ritual, Synchro, and Fusion Summoning... In the same turn!?"

The three mentioned J-Heroes appeared in the sky before being absorbed into the Fusion Vortex.

(The Ring in Return – Coheed and Cambria)

" _Three masters of music! Combine your arts and call upon the God's music! Fusion Summon! Descend, Jukebox Hero Apollo, the Deity of Sound!"_

Emerging from the vortex came a tall man in Roman armor. Strapped to his back were a bow and a quiver of arrows. (10/3500/2500)

However, Curry Fiend Roux's power increased from the three monsters that were removed. (8/4100-5000/0)

"You may have pulled off an impressive maneuver," Sartyr praised, "But Curry Fiend Roux stands at the top of the food chain!"

"Then let me knock him off the pedestal by activating Apollo's effect," Claudio stated. "I can return all Monsters in my Graveyard and Banished Zone to my deck, increasing the ATK by 400 for each Jukebox Hero returned! And there will be 8 over them for another 3200 ATK! But that would mean your Curry Fiend Roux losing 2700 ATK!"

Curry Pot started to shine brightly, causing it to bubble over and released the souls of the Jukebox Heroes, returning them to Claudio's deck as he added their cards. Apollo then reached for his bow and arrow, pulling back the string and ready to fire. (10/3500-6700/2500)

However, Curry Fiend Roux's power waned from the loss of ingredients. (8/5000-2300/0)

"Oh no," Sartyr gasped.

"Pantera, attack Curry Fiend Roux!" Claudio called out. "Pyro Metal!"

Pantera started to play very wildly, also adding flames to their soundwaves. Roux couldn't handle the flames and exploding into pixels.

Claudio: 1000

Sartyr: 4300

"Hellion, attack Montezuma with Laser Sight!"

The metal bird screeched as it charged up its eyes as a blue color, firing lasers from its wings and vaporized the second Curry Fiend.

Claudio: 1000

Sartyr: 3900

"Now Apollo, attack Professor Sartyr directly with Solar Light Arrows!"

Apollo let go of the string, sending the arrow flying as a flashing weapon that pierced through the Headmaster's disk. Sartyr was left kneeling on the ground in defeat.

Claudio: 1000, Winner

Sartyr: 0

The holograms disappeared as Claudio walked over to his Headmaster to lend him a hand.

"You okay, sir?" He asked.

Sartyr looked up at his student and smiled as he took the hand and stood up on his feet.

"Better than ever," the Headmaster stated. "You have truly surpassed my expectations and those of the Chancellor. Not only did you beat one of my new strategies, but you've used every Special Summon in a single turn."

"Well, after a half a year just using Synchro Summoning, I figured trying to combine them with the other Summonings would be the next step." Claudio shrugged. "So, I had help from Jaden to get back into the Fusion Summoning, and then retaught myself Ritual Summoning. Pretty soon, I was able to all Summonings in a single turn."

"Impressive," Sartyr stated as he gave a slight bow. "Although... I figured you'd play a musical number as a sign of victory when your monsters dealt the finishing blow."

Claudio gave an oblong smile, "Couldn't find the right song in the middle of a test... I'll do it another time. Right now, I got somewhere I have to be."

With that, the J-Hero duelist walked away from the dorm.

Seeing this, Sartyr started to look a little sad as well.

"Has your travels in the other dimensions caused you to lose your spark?" He wondered.

"It's bad isn't it..."

The Headmaster turned around to see a young woman with black hair walk up to him, wearing the standard Ra Yellow uniform for girls: a white, sleeveless shirt with yellow outlines, yellow miniskirt, and yellow boots. This was Melody Hikarii, a Magician Duelist and Claudio's girlfriend.

"Despite handling the fight with his old monster, Trageodia," She explained, "He's only smiled in the two days he returned. After that, he's all business... Even the time we've spent alone, it's like he's just making sure I'm okay." She sighed. "Not that I really blame him; we almost lost each other in the other dimensions... Now he tries to isolate himself for long periods of time when we're not in class or at the dorm."

"Maybe you should see what's going on with him," Sartyr explained. "He was moving in the direction of the beach."

Melody gasped, "Jaden, of course! He's had the same problem as Claudio! He must be going to see him"

With that Melody took off after the J-Hero duelist...

* * *

Jaden was sitting at the beach shack, checking out his cards and smiling fondly at them. The Elemental Heroes, the Neo-Spacians, and just recently, Yubel. After the events of 12 Dimensions, he had finally reconciled with his old favorite when realizing the spirit was possessed by the Light of Destruction and coerced by Twilight into finding him. Thankfully, he saved her by fusing their souls together to ensure that she'd be free of its influence and that Yubel would be there to protect and care for him.

"Yo, Jaden..."

The Senior Slifer looked up from his cards and saw Claudio walking up to the table and sit across from him.

"So, I won against Professor Sartyr..." the J-Hero duelist stated. "Gotta say, that Fusion he pulled out of nowhere was impressive. He really is great and overlooked..."

"Spencer's still a force," the E-Hero duelist added. "If I didn't pull out that Skydive Scorcher combo, I would've lost." He then looked down at his cards. "But we really do need to get stronger if that's happening."

"True," Claudio nodded. "We don't know when Nightshroud and Brightveil are coming back, so we need to keep on improving. We have to make sure we can counter anything they throw at us."

"And until then, we gotta keep the others out of this," Jaden sighed. "After what we've put them through..."

Claudio frowned and nodded as he pulled out his deck, fanning out his cards. He saw the cards he started with, the Jukebox Heroes, the Ironheade Crew, and of course, Trageodia. He remembered the devastation he felt having to kill the soul of his old favorite card. However, due to its history, it was inevitable that it would happen but after realizing that both he and Tragoedia were destined to fight each other for Claudio to gain his rightful power.

"Don't worry," Claudio stated. "No one will have to suffer again..."

Unknowingly to both men, Reyna and Melody were peering around the shack, overhearing the conversation. They both looked to each other with concerned expressions.

* * *

At sunset, a boat was approaching Academy Island. Looking over from the front were two young people.

A young, teenage girl with brown-green eyes, brown hair that went down to her waist, style like into a pony tail. She was wearing a white blouse with black shorts and brown shoes. This was Roxanne Terrador Jones, a Pro League Duelist who specialized in Knight and Swordsman Monsters.

The other, a young 13-year-old with tanned-colored skin, spiky blue hair on his head. He only wore a white muscle shirt, ocean blue shorts and brown sandals, along with his duel disk and deck. He was the sea-themed duelist Matthias Tsunami, son of Mako Tsunami.

"Never thought we'd come to Duel Academy like this," Roxanne stated. "Not that I don't welcome it as well..."

Matthais nodded, "Hey, remember how it did great for the student duelists who participated in the GX Tournament. But then again, I was defeated by you in the first-round due to matchup draws."

"Still, we needed to get stronger." Roxanne noted. "And Kaiba's Academy is truly the perfect place to get our skill to improve."

"That's not all you're doing."

Both teens looked behind to see another person walk up to them, dressed in a blue business woman suit. She stared at the two teens and continued with.

"You're the perfect reason to show that will not play favorites at Duel Academy after they hear the plans I have for you and the rest of the students." She said in a serious tone. "And we'll make sure that the school continues to thrive for the future."

Etna Belmonte was now arriving to Duel Academy.

* * *

I know a lot of the characters haven't show up, but I really needed to focus on Jaden and Claudio's state of mind considering what's going on in the future. But don't worry, I will get to them all next chapter!

Curry Fiend Montezuma

EARTH

Level 8

Plant/Fusion/Effect

2800/2350

Carrotman + Potatoman + Onionman

This card can only be Fusion Summoned with the above Fusion Materials and cannot be Summoned any other way.

When this card is Fusion Summoned: Your opponent must Summon the same number of Monsters you control or lose 2000 points.

* * *

Next Time: Etna has now arrived at Duel Academy to be the new Vice-Chancellor. Of course, this will raise some problems when the students think it'll be repeat of Viper when she puts her plans into motion. However, she plans to show her worth in a duel with one of the protesters.

Please Review! Later!


	2. Vice-Chancellor Etna Belmonte

Alright, it's been a while since the last chapter. It's hard making these chapters, but I keep watching some material from GX to know what to look for. And, having only two days of the week does not make it easy for putting in the work.

Also, I'll say this. I'm not accepting OCs at this moment. I have what I need for the moment, so please no more reviews or PMs asking me about them. If I need them, I'll let you know in the intros. Also, let's not make the PMs that long. As I said, I have work and I can't reply most of the week. Not to mention, I try to keep them short and sweet until I have the time. And even then, I've got a life outside of this to attend to. Please understand, I'm not snubbing people off, I just need time outside of the site at times.

But I digress, I have made the second chapter! Read On!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

Chapter 2: Vice-Chancellor Etna Belmonte

* * *

The next day at Duel Academy there was a meeting for the faculty as soon as they got the word that the new Vice-Chancellor Etna Belmonte was on the island.

Already, Spencer and Sartyr were present at the table and sat down on both sides.

At the front of the table was the Chancellor himself was a middle-aged man with a bald head and gray hair on his eyebrows and small goatee. He wore a magenta uniform that was styled like the Obelisk Blue boys' uniform over a yellow collared shirt and red tie. He was called Sheppard.

Sitting next to Sartyr was an effeminate man with lime green eyes, and blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and looked as if he used makeup with the purple colored lips. His outfit consisted of a regale variation on the standard Obelisk Blue uniform, complete with gold trimmings and ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. He also wears crescent-shaped earrings. He was Dr. Vellian Crowler, Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys' Dorm.

To the left of Spencer, a beautiful woman with grey eyes, and red hair that had a long bang going down her face. Her outfit consisted of a white blazer with blue trimmings over a pink, short dress and red heels. She also wore blue and white earrings. She was Fonda Fontaine, the Gym Instructor and Head Nurse of Duel Academy.

To the right of Spencer, a young, tan-skinned woman with light pink eyes, wavy, jet-black hair and currently wore a white t-shirt and the same blazer as Fonda's. She was Rachel Mason-Wilde, the new Headmistress of the Obelisk Blue Girls' Dorm.

Standing next to Sheppard was Etna herself, gauging everyone in the room with calculating eyes.

"Alright then," Sheppard announced, breaking the silence. "I've called on this meeting regarding the results of the venture between our Duel Academy and the four Sister Academies. Also about the resignation of Bonaparte."

"Right," Spencer nodded. "Bonaparte went back home with his son, Marcel. Can't say that I blame him after what happened weeks prior."

"And then the cleanup of Viper's exploits of the Bio-Band and the Survival Duels took more time to clear." Fonda added, remembering the overhaul of work she had during those weeks.

"But there's also the manner of the third-years getting ready to graduate," Crowler noted as he looked at the new person in the room. "Is she here to be a career adviser?" But as soon as those words left his lips, Etna narrowed her eyes at him and caused him to shudder.

Rachel sighed, "You don't remember what I've explained to you that since Bonaparte had resigned, the Vice-Chancellor position was open?" She asked.

"I thought I was taking that position..." the Obelisk Headmaster sulked.

"After what happened earlier this year, Seto Kaiba has sent us our new Vice-Chancellor to help us recover plus settle the results of the venture." The Chancellor stated as he turned to the new woman. "This is Etna Belmonte, the new Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy. Etna, I'll introduce you to our headmasters and..."

"There will be no need, sir," Etna suddenly spoke up, still staring at her new colleagues. "I've read the files given to me by Kaiba Corporation's faculty, and I know who everyone is..."

Everyone in the room was shocked that their new Vice-Chancellor was well-informed before getting here. As such, she turned to Slifer Red Headmaster.

"Spencer Sojourner," She stated, "Already in the one and a half years, you've made a great impression on all the Slifer Red Students and helped them improve their studies and skills, taking some time from your leisure activities. You're already surpassing Lyman Banner; I'm sure he'd praise you as well in showing off the hidden gems of Duel Academy."

Spencer raised his eyebrows in wonder before smiling and nodding, "Thank you... the Slifers were well due in getting the recognition and graduation they deserve."

"As well as they should," Etna nodded back. She then turned to Sartyr, "Sartyr Kabayama... You really need to stand out more; just because you're a teacher, you need to reach out to your students outside of classes and just promotions and demotions. Maybe that's why you're not that recognizable..."

"Oh... uh..." the Ra Headmaster stuttered, feeling embarrassed about his situation with the new Vice-Chancellor.

"Don't worry so much about it," She stated. "Just know it's not all about what you do best..." Next, she looked to both Rachel and Fonda. "Now, I hear that Mrs. Wilde has been Headmistress for the Girls' Blue Dorm for such a short time, but hearing your credentials has me intrigued that you are what's best when you do your job. And Miss Fontaine prior to the change has been most competent since she first signed on. Given her skills in knowing the human biology, I approve the change. I'll just say you two should be in a mentor relationship since Mrs. Wilde knows little at this point. But know that the future of the Blue Girls Dorm will be changed to see their development."

Both women smiled and acknowledged what they've heard. Rachel knew it was tough getting into the swing of things, especially since the venture happened and was just managing the girls at that point. But thanks to Fonda, she could teach in the classroom as well.

But then it came to a head as Etna glared at Crowler, who shuddered once again.

"And then there's you, Vellian Crowler," She stated. "As Headmaster of the Blue Dorm, you should have cultivated the best duelists on campus. But hearing of your time three years ago to now, I am very disappointed. Most of the Obelisk Blue students would rather use rare cards and harass the lower-ranked students without taking time to train themselves against one another. In fact, I blame your incompetence since you've always looked down on the lower ranks yourself; namely the one who defeated you to get into this Academy..."

Crowler was now as pale as anyone could get. He couldn't remember the last time someone criticized him about his actions from strangers. Seeing this, the other faculty members were shocked again. Not 30 minutes on the island, and Etna had talked down on Crowler... HARD! And knowing how bad Crowler could be, despite his efforts of making change, no one could forget the amount of stress he put on the school in the past two years.

Sheppard cleared his throat, causing all tension to loosen a little.

"Now, since we've all introduced ourselves, let's talk about the results of our venture." He stated. "With this, we can re-lay all information to Etna here and get to work in placing our students in the right dorms until graduation day."

"Actually..." Etna interrupted. "I have a better idea... Sure, you can still talk about the students' progression... But I think the high-ranking students themselves can tell me who's most deserving of promotion and demotions."

"How so?" Sartyr wondered.

"Simple... They know most about the mannerisms of the students because they themselves are students. We'll know why some are deserving and why others need to improve. As teachers, we only look to data and that is always not enough to gauge a duelist's strength..."

Spencer chuckled a bit, "I hear you... If you're well-informed as you are, you'll know who personifies that in spades."

"Jaden Yuki and Claudio Osbourne, yes?" Etna asked. "Two duelists who are in lower-ranked dorms, but are leaps and bounds ahead of the Obelisk Blue Students. Of course, they still must finish their time here to truly show how much they've grown. But since I know they are deserving, we'll learn about the other students. I ask that you bring the best male and female duelists of both Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue to the faculty room after the opening announcement so I can compare input."

"I have no problem with that," Sartyr stated.

"Nor I," Rachel nodded.

Sheppard turned to Obelisk Blue Headmaster, "Crowler?"

Crowler snapped out of his shock and sighed sadly, "I'll go call him..."

* * *

Sitting outside the faculty room, Roxanne and Matthias heard everything that went on between the higher-ups.

"Whoa," Matthias gasped. "So, this is what Etna was all about, huh? No wonder Kaiba hired her..."

"She can make that much impression on colleagues, who knows what the students are going to think of her..." Roxanne noted.

* * *

Later that morning, the students were now filling up the main classroom after hearing an announcement made by Chancellor Sheppard regarding new faces. All the students were sitting by their dorm arrangements.

Among the Slifer Students were Jaden and Reyna, the latter looking at her brother with a troubled expression after hearing about Jaden's and Claudio's revelation yesterday.

Near them sat a spiky black-haired teen wearing a tattered and dirty looking black jacket with a dark purple shirt underneath and black pants were shouting out a bunch of orders to the Obelisk students. He was Chazz Princeton, now in his third year, a user of the Ojamas, a Slifer student but refuses to wear the dorm colors.

But he was currently looking to his right at a young, Chinese teen with short, black hair and his name was Jachin Chong, a user of Persona Monsters and what was called a Psychic Duelist, one that can bring Monsters and Card effects to life. Yet, he wasn't one to abuse that power...

"I almost forgot about how much this place has changed since we got back from the other dimensions," Chazz noted. Jachin just sighed as he continued to look straight ahead. Still, the black coat Slifer continued, "You think with all training we had to go through since the Overseas Teachers and Students left, we'd get some down time because of the upcoming graduation event." He then groaned seeing his friend's sad expression. "You're still broken up about her?"

Unbeknownst to him, Jachin was fighting his inner demon... or in his case, shadow. Lurking in the dark recesses of his mind, was Jacinth, an incarnation of Jachin's inner desires. He wanted nothing to destroy all people that threatened his host. So far, several people fell at his power and many more injured when he was first unleashed as a child.

" _ **Jachin..."**_ the Shadow growled in his mind. _**"She's right there... Go and kill her... Destroy her for denying you!"**_

" _No... Stop it..."_ Jachin muttered. _"I'm not going to hurt her... No matter how many times you tell me!"_

The shadow chuckled darkly, _**"You really try to keep your morals, but to deny your true feelings... So sinful, boy... You tried so many times to keep me in check, but all it takes is that one event to question your morality. That one person who will continue to hate your existence. You want this, no matter how much you deny it!"**_

Jachin turned to young girl in question, sitting far away from him and Jachin as possible. Another girl of Chinese nationality, with long, black hair down mid-back and brown eyes. She was wearing Slifer red jacket with a white shirt underneath, black shorts and boots. Her name was Xiu Zhen Teo, a new Slifer Student for the year. She was sitting as far as she could from Jachin, still blaming herself for causing their friendship to tear apart. But she was unaware about the danger that would befall her.

' _I should just apologize for everything I've done,'_ She thought somberly. _'I probably hurt him after being possessed by that demon...'_

Next, a tall, young man wearing a longer version of the Slifer Red jacket. His dark brown hair is arranged sporadically in a fashion like that of his sister, with a large portion trailing the upper part of the nape of his neck. This was Atticus Rhodes, a user of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon. He was placed in Slifer by the late Viper, wanting to build up the Bio-Bands after viciously defeating him in a duel.

The third main girl of Slifer had dark purple hair down to mid-back, wearing a yellow collared shirt underneath the red vest, black leather shorts with a brown deck belt on the side of her hip, and knee-length stockings with red boots. This was Blair Flannigan, a first-year Slifer Student.

Finally, a tall blond-haired boy with stunning sapphire eyes, long unruly hair reaching mid back, and dresses in a black coat with red flame patterns, a blue t-shirt, and blue jeans. He also sports a pair of triangular shades which he called the coolest in existence. This was Masaki Oda, a second year Slifer Red, and a user of Shonen Heroes.

"So, how's Aster been doing since he's back at the Pro Circuit?" Blair asked the Shonen Hero duelist.

"It's been rough being a Pro, but he's really stepped up his game since that duel with Yubel," Masaki replied. "Not to mention, the new group who's sponsoring Aster has been treating him well."

"The Senrigan Group, right?" Atticus asked. "Aren't they the group that rivals Chazz's brothers' organization?"

"The very same," the Shonen Hero Duelist noted. "But, how can you not back someone like Aster? I'm happy for him and Sartorius for that matter, he and his sisters are getting their lives on track."

In the Ra Yellow section sat Claudio and Melody, the latter also worried about her boyfriend's state of mind after the events of the dimensional travels.

Around them were three boys, two of them wearing Ra Yellow uniforms, consisting of Yellow Jackets, gray pants and shoes, yet the third stood out wearing a coat like the Obelisk, except colored white and crimson. One of them was brown-haired, wavy styled and wore glasses over his dark brown eyes. He was Jeremy Roswell, another third year Ra Yellow student who was the resident Sci-Fi expert/fanatic, right down to the Alien Archetype deck he had.

The other was white haired, with orange eyes. He was Vincent Merchet, a second year Ra Yellow student using Dragons and Rider styled cards, proficient in Union Monsters as well. He's lately been using the Dragunities to advertise the use of Synchro Monsters due to his many dreams about them.

And the one that stood out had long, shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes, plus a scar over his cheek due to his time of taunting arrogant Obelisks. He was Alex Jacobs, a third-year Ra Yellow and user of Gemini Monsters.

"I hope Mrs. Crowler is not trying to get into the good graces of the new Vice-Chancellor," Alex yawned and stretched. "I wonder what Chancellor Sheppard saw in that guy?"

"You guys really need to stop this rivalry," Jeremy stated, "He's changed since the events after Duel Academy was pulled into that desert. He really changed his view of the students."

"Thanks to Kaiba putting the fear in him," the Gemini Duelist grinned. "I saw how he was sweating from when he had to talk about that Sub-Space Dueling Arena he borrowed when he was Chancellor."

"But how did you know about the new Vice-Chancellor?" Vincent wondered.

"The wonders of staying up late to see new people walking around the campus," Alex replied. "Plus, with Bonaparte gone... Someone should fill the position, and Mrs. Crowler better keep his day job..."

"Still, gotta hand it to Sheppard to get a new person to fill the position." The Union Duelist noted.

Another was a young girl, pale-skinned, green-eyed, and very dark brunette teen wore a long, black coat over her shirt, knee-length skirt and shoes. She was Lyra Raines, a second year Ra Yellow, and a user of the Infernity Archetype.

Next, a girl that had long red hair tied up with a white ribbon in a ponytail that goes down all the way to the bottom of her back, side bangs that fall to just the bottom of her face and blue eyes. This was Mikoto Kazehana, a first-year Ra Yellow that uses Flamvells.

"This must be pretty big to ask for all the students in one classroom," Mikoto wondered.

"It'll affect the whole school, that's for sure." Lyra noted in her usual monotone voice. "Hopefully a change for the better..."

Finally, two boys sat together. The first was a short, light-blue haired, grey-eyed boy wearing. This was Syrus Truesdale, a third-year Ra Yellow due to Viper's actions. The second was a more feral-looking dark-skinned boy in a Ra uniform, with a bandana styled like a dinosaur's face tied up over his dreadlocks, a green shirt and beige camo pants worn under his jacket that had its sleeves torn off. This was Tyranno Hassleberry, a second-year Ra Yellow and a Dinosaur duelist that uses Jurracs.

"You really have been a good role model for the younger Ra students, Hassleberry." Syrus said to his junior classmate. "I'm impressed on how they've taken to you."

"More like try to copy me," Hassleberry sighed, "Those poor boys should know it takes more than copying another great duelist to be a great duelist."

"I've seen what you mean," Syrus replied. "Dmitri's been good academically, but he still tries to copy strategies now and then."

Up top sat the Obelisk Blues with one that had long, messy blond hair and light green eyes. He was Allen 'Seung Joon' Kamakawiwo'ole, a second year Obelisk Blue of Korean/Hawaiian nationality, user of Fairy-Type monsters, specifically Vylons.

Another boy sat with him had long, sandy blond hair underneath a black Cowboy hat and brown boots, making him Jethro Cartwright who earned his spot in the dorm last year, even waiting patiently from the first year with his use of Desperadoes and Tribal Warriors.

"You changed your deck around?" Jethro wondered.

"Yeah," Allen sighed. "I mean, I still have my father's deck... But it's time I became my own duelist using cards that I've chosen. Still, I do keep a part of them since I know they can help out my Vylons."

"My new cards were tough to work with," Jethro noted. "I remember that tough battle from Fidel; West Academy has some hardcore duelists. But I became better than I was before."

Near them sat a stunningly beautiful blonde-haired girl wearing a blue and white top, a blue miniskirt and royal blue boots. This was Alexis Rhodes, a third year Obelisk Blue and a user of Cyber Girls and Angels.

Next to her sat a jet-black haired teen, styled in a wolfcut, and staring at him with silver eyes, while wearing the Obelisk Blue uniform for boys consisting of a large blue, long-tailed jacket, grey pants and black shoes. This was Kenji Yuuyami, another third year Obelisk Blue Ninja duelist, who's also a skilled ninja, and as of last year, Alexis' boyfriend.

"It's hard to believe we're close to graduating," Alexis said with a soft smile on her face. "We're almost done..."

"It's really happening," Kenji chuckled a bit. "Meaning a lot of doors are going to open for us." He then turned to his girlfriend. "Still, being a teacher's quite the ambition. But knowing how much of a brain you can be, you can pull it off."

"Thanks," She nodded. "But what about you and your clan? You've always said you're going to succeed your father as Clan Leader. Any idea how you plan for that? I'm still out of the loop of how that works."

"Let's just say, I'll literally have to battle my own Sensei to be acknowledged," the Ninja Duelist noted. "And he's not to be trifled with, whether in a duel or in combat. And he's an old man..."

"And I know you can surpass him, if your father could," She assured him.

"Thank you," Kenji said, smiling at her.

A moss green-haired person with emerald green eyes, dressed in the guys' version of the Obelisk Blue uniform. This was Sam Warrington, a first year Obelisk Blue and a user of Gusto Monsters. She was staring down at a Chazz and Jachin, just as worried about the latter as Chazz was.

"I guess Jachin's still sore about Xiu Zhen," She said to herself. "But, he hasn't made a move in a month. Chazz still has the Ojamas and I've got Windaar watching him from afar." She then frowned. "I may want to keep an eye on Xiu Zhen as well..."

The next girl had white/blonde hair, green eyes, and went by the name of Lily Rose Lee, a great Dragon duelist and proficient in the high-level Monsters.

Another girl had long, golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and went by the name of Allyson Anderson, a Spirit Monster user.

"I've heard that Jaden hasn't been hanging out with you for a little while," Lily asked the girl next to her. "Is everything alright?"

"I think he's still a little freaked from what happened when I was captured by Yubel," Allyson replied. "Every time we do get together, he always has this sad smile whenever I smile at him. Reyna's been telling me he's been serious on his duel training, aside from preparing against Professor Sojourner as some of the other Senior Slifers were."

"I heard from Reyna and the other girls who went with him," the Dragon duelist sighed. "I kind of see why Jaden's doing this... but..."

"He shouldn't be too hard on himself," the Spirit Duelist noted. "He helped me and Jesse, plus he was deceived the whole time. No one that he cared for actually died."

"But it was the fact that he and Claudio led the rift between others that messed them up," Lily stated.

The next Obelisk was wearing a gold t-shirt with silverish-white trench coat over it. On the back of the coat was a gold circle with a 5-pointed star on it. The rider was also wearing a light-blue denim jeans, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. His hair was brown in the style that looks like Shu Ouma's hair from the anime Guilty Crown and has blue eyes. This was Kurogasa Kururugi, a user of the Haos Archetype.

Finally, two people sat next to each other. The guy had long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and currently wore a dark blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts with white and black sneakers. The girl had long, wavy light brown hair that she let out and wore a red tank top, tan jean shorts with white and blue shoes. This was Bradshaw and Kairi Hawkins, the former user of Gladiator Beasts and the latter user of the Allies of Justice.

"Well, this has been cool," Bradshaw sighed. "We've literally been taking it easy compared to what happened earlier this year."

"Don't remind me," Kairi added. "I felt bad for what happened with Claudio, and we said all those things..."

"They set things right," Kurogasa stated. "And it was because we saw things in the middle of the match..." He then looked sad, "Still, I know where you are coming from..."

"Did you ever hook up with Mikoto yet?" the Gladiator Beast Duelist asked.

"Um..."

"You should really start doing that..." the Ally of Justice duelist muttered.

All the students were talking amongst themselves, wondering what the announcement was since all dorms and years were present. That was until the faculty decided to come to the front of the class with Sheppard taking point.

"Good morning, students!" the Chancellor greeted with a stern smile. "I've called this assembly to address the changes that are coming to Duel Academy from here on." That got the students looking puzzled for a minute until Sheppard continued, "As you well know, the results of the venture came in from the first half of the year. Thanks to the visiting professors, we can now implement the plan of improving you all."

"The plan of improving us?" Chazz wondered. "Isn't that what they were doing then?"

"I guess those were tests?" Blair shrugged.

"However, this will be taken care of by our new Vice-Chancellor chosen by the owner," Sheppard continued.

"Called it!" Alex grinned, while everyone else just gasped.

"I like for you all to meet Ms. Etna Belmonte." The Chancellor announced.

It was then the named woman made her way towards the front of the stage with a stoic expression. She shook the Chancellor's hand when offered before looking towards the crowd of students. When she looked at all of them, she saw the look of indifferences on their faces.

"Also, I know what Viper has done during that time," Sheppard sighed, noting the anger on some of the students. "But I assure you..."

He was suddenly stopped when Etna looked at him with a face that said, "I'll handle this." Seeing it Sheppard stopped, preparing to see what she would do.

"Now, I know what all of you are thinking," She announced, "I'll be just another Thelonious Viper; working you all hard with the impression that I have my own agenda. Well, let's clear the air... You're right."

"HUH!?" the students and faculty shouted.

"I plan on turning this school around so that the REAL duelists can shine when graduating from this Academy." Etna stated. "I won't need any fake items such as the Bio-Bands seeing that I'm a skilled duelist in my own right. As of this day, I will not tolerate any favoritism when it comes to Dorm status. After all, your test scores from when you applied placed you in that dorm... But you could easily slip like any human being at school. Also, no amount of money will save you when the time comes to make it in the real world. I'll make sure that everyone who comes here will make it by their own merit."

She then started pacing around the stage, still staring at the students.

"This means that any of you can be promoted OR demoted without question once I gather the necessary data on you all," She continued. "After that, we can see if you can improve and stay on top. That's my agenda: stopping this status quo and show if truly Obelisk Blue is the best, Slifer Red is the worst, and if Ra Yellow carry the intermediate status."

Pretty soon, the students started talking loudly to each other about the new Vice-Chancellor's declaration.

"Well, that's something," Sam muttered.

"Not to mention it's crazy that she strolls up and makes the rules over us," Bradshaw noted.

"However, this Academy is owned by Kaiba," Kairi pointed out. "And if he's the one on the hiring slip, I can tell this is his vision of what he wants to do. Remember, he's on speaking terms with Alister and Erika."

"What exactly is she doing!?" Crowler gasped. "She's riling them up!"

"But you must admit there is some truth to this," Spencer stated. "When I first came, the Obelisks stood at the top of the food chain... But I can tell that they've never dueled to improve... Just to hoard their status over the other students in the lower ranks. Hell, they even set things up so that they have an unfair advantage."

"I must admit," Sartyr sighed. "There were a handful of students in my dorm that did the same to the Slifers. And yet you've seen some of them being promoted into Ra Yellow and eventually into Obelisk Blue. They truly deserved their current statuses."

"Also, hearing from Fonda... Majority of the girls are only in Obelisk Blue was due to the fact of living arrangements," Ray noted. "But I can tell that there's not a lot of skill there."

"True," Fonda nodded. "Also, there's the fact that most of the Obelisk Blue dormitory and most of the Ra Yellow Dorm were taken over by one person; who, by the way, is only in Slifer because he dropped out."

"Yes, Chazz has grown." The Slifer Headmaster noted. "I just hope with whatever she has in mind, Etna can truly include those deserving students as she says."

"THIS IS STUPID!"

The entire classroom when silent one Obelisk Blue student spoke up. Claudio frowned as he remembered this person from his first year of school. A tall boy with messy black hair and black brown eyes, wearing the Obelisk Blue Blazer. This was Shawn Masters, a duelist he defeated for the School Duel Tag Team Representative. The J-Hero duelist sighed seeing that this guy was just as arrogant. "Well, here it goes... Running his mouth..."

Melody looked up at the Obelisk as well and frowned, "I can't believe someone has the nerve mouth off in front of the teachers."

"Mr. Masters!" Sheppard shouted back. "This is uncalled for."

"Chancellor," Shawn protested. "Think about it, this is just like Viper all over again! She's even stated that! I for one think you shouldn't even let her onto your school and sent her back home."

Surprisingly, most of the students were in favor of Shawn's protest. This shocked the faculty and some of the students who were going to give it some thought.

"Whoa," Reyna gasped. "Can you believe this, Jaden? Viper really hurt this school that new people aren't going to be welcome here!"

"I wouldn't worry so much about it," Jaden shrugged as he leaned back in his seat. Before his sister could protest him, he and Reyna saw that Etna was still as stoic as ever. Truly the only thing changed was the Vice-Chancellor was looking up at Shawn.

"So, Mr. Masters, was it?" Etna asked politely. "Let's see if you have the resolve to back up your claim. I will bet my existence as this Academy's Vice Chancellor in a duel. You win, I resign. I win, you will be demoted to Slifer Red. Do you accept?"

Shawn smirked, "Of course; as if I could lose with stakes like this. You're telling me to go to the bottom of the barrel; I'll shoot back up to where I belong in no time!"

"Then meet at the arena with your deck," Etna noted. "You have 30 Minutes." She then turned to Chancellor Sheppard. "Chancellor, I do request that any classes within that time be cancelled. This is the fate of how things work at this Academy at stake."

Sheppard nodded, "Mr. Kaiba does have faith in your abilities, so I'll agree to your terms. But I must say, this will be the only time I allow this."

"Understood," Etna smiled, "One time is all I need."

* * *

The thirty minutes have passed as both Etna and Shawn met at the dueling arena, shuffling each other's decks. The students and faculty were also present, waiting to see what kind of duel would be in store.

"Shawn really has a death wish," Claudio muttered. "I know some of us have defeated faculty members. But from what Sheppard's talking about, a duelist chosen by Seto Kaiba is someone you shouldn't take lightly."

"Tetsu even said that he faced Kaiba before," Melody noted. "It wasn't completely one-sided, but still Kaiba dominated the duel since his first turn." She then gave a worried look to Claudio, "Anyway, how have you been?"

The J-Hero duelist looked puzzled as he turned to his girlfriend, "Hmm? What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Even after the things in the dimensional worlds?" She pried. "I know all of us were not the same coming back from that, but you and Jaden have changed. You're not as lively as normal."

Claudio shrugged, "After fighting off Yubel and Trageodia, who set the whole thing up to get to us, Jaden and I just decided we really needed to be better people. We won't just look at the fun and thrill of dueling, and stop being selfish is all... In one way, Viper and the other deceased teachers were right about us. We looked to our own ends and never looked around us."

"And have you talked to Jaden a lot?" She continued.

"Yeah, considering we're the same..." the J-Hero duelist sighed. "It's not easy after giving into the darkness and terrorizing people. We can't let that happen again."

Melody frowned as Claudio turned back to the duel, _'Are you still that troubled? There must be more to it. You even said something about not trying to make people suffer...'_

It was then Shawn and Etna returned each other's decks and walked to both sides of the arena.

"Let's see what Kaiba sees in you," Crowler frowned, looking at his new Vice-Chancellor.

"Duelists begin!" Sheppard shouted.

Both players activated their duel disk and drew their opening hands!

Shawn: 8000

Etna: 8000

"You may have the first move, Mr. Masters," Etna announced.

"Then this will be a short duel," Shawn laughed as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Giant Germ in attack mode!" Once he placed the card on his disk, a giant, disease-ridden ball appeared in front of him. (2/1000/100). "Next, I set two cards and end my turn." He concluded

Etna narrowed her eyes as she drew her sixth card. _'An obvious trap, but one I will gladly pay... Not now however...'_ She then grabbed one card from her hand to activate. "I play Distrain Card, targeting your first Set Card!"

Soon, a purple spike jammed into the Set Card behind Giant Germ, piercing it lock.

"You can't activate the card I just targeted, and if you were to activate the other one, you'd lose 800 Life Points." The Vice-Chancellor announced.

Shawn growled, _'I can't activate Crush Card after Giant Germ's destroyed!'_

"Now I summon Laval Magma Cannoneer!" She declared playing her Monster Card. The card released a humanoid monster made of purple and gray stone. Attached to its back were twin cannons that were pulsating with magma on the inside. (4/1700/200)

"A FIRE user..." Mikoto stated.

"That means she may use effect damage..." Hassleberry added.

Etna spared a glancing look at the two Ras, _'Someone's caught on to what my deck can do... I may have more... personal training for them..."_

"So, are you going to move?" Shawn stated, getting impatient.

Etna sighed, "So, you like to rush? Very well, I use my next card. Dark Room of Nightmare!" She inserted her card, prompting the Continuous Spell to appear. "Now for every effect damage I deal, you lose 300 additional points of damage. Next, I use Bonfire to add a low-level FIRE Monster from my deck to my hand." The disk pushed out one card from her deck, letting her take it. "I choose Volcanic Scattershot!"

"One of Axel's Monsters?" Claudio wondered. "She really is going to rack up the effect damage this time."

"Now I use the effect of my Cannoneer!" Etna announced, taking two Monster cards out of her hand and show them to her opponent. Both were Volcanic Scattershots "Twice per turn, I can send a FIRE Monster from my hand to the graveyard to deal 500 points of damage. I'll choose to send these Scattershots to the graveyard. Furthermore, when Scattershot is sent to the graveyard, I can deal an additional 500 points to the graveyard!"

"And with damage four times, he'll take damage from Dark Room of Nightmare four times as well," Kurogasa gasped while the other students around him were also shocked as well. "Meaning 1200 points of damage!"

Soon enough, two three-headed lizards that looked like bullets appeared in front of the Cannoneer. Both went into the Cannons, melting into magma orbs.

"FIRE!" Etna shouted as Cannoneer fired both shots at the Obelisk who braced for impact as he was blasted twice. Then, he was blasted by the ghost flames of Dark Room of Nightmare.

Shawn: 7500-7200-6700-6400

Etna: 8000

Finally, the ghost images of Volcanic Scattershots appeared and blasted Shawn again with small flames, amplified by the Continuous Spell.

Shawn: 5900-5600-5100-4800

Etna: 8000

Seeing this, Shawn was at a loss for words taking so much damage on the first turn.

"Now," Etna continued. "I attack your Giant Germ with Laval Magma Cannoneer! Magma Force!"

The Laval Monster unleashed small molten rocks from its cannons this time, landing near the Germ. With so much heat near it, the Giant Germ melted into a puddle that quickly evaporated.

Shawn: 4100

Etna: 8000

"I activate Giant Germ's effect!" Shawn countered. "I deal 500 points of damage plus Special Summon the two Giant Germs from my deck!"

A purple aura surrounded Etna, translated the damage. She merely just closed her eyes to endure it.

Shawn: 4100

Etna: 7500

Then two copies of his destroyed Monster appeared. (2/1000/100) x2

"Next, I activate the Spell Bait Doll!" Etna continued, playing another Spell Card. "This will force you to activate your Set Card!"

"That will activate Distrain Card's side effect," Spencer whistled.

"Meaning Dark Room of Nightmare will activate once more." Sartyr noted.

"Wow, in one turn she's managed to cripple an Obelisk-Grade student." Ray stated. "And to think, I read his file and he's one of the few that earned it."

"But you can see he still caught on to the arrogance," Fonda added. "Meaning it wouldn't be long for someone to capitalize on that."

Sheppard carried a stern look at the dueling field, _'So Etna has more strength than she lets on.'_ He then sighed. _'Truly this must be done, whether Shawn can stage a comeback or not.'_

Soon, the Bait Doll was placed on Shawn's remaining Set card, forcing it to reveal itself.

"The Trap Card, Underground Trap." Etna stated, reading the card. "This allows you to Set a Trap Card from your deck. So, this will help you immensely. However, two problems: I know what you're going to plan since both players must check the card. Also, you lose 800 Life Points due to Distrain Card for the activation of that card and another 300 for my Dark Room of Nightmare."

The purple bolt then shocked the Obelisk, also amplified by the ghosts from Etna's Continuous Spell.

Shawn: 3300-3000

Etna: 7500

Shawn growled at all the damage he's taken, before having to resolve his Trap card. "I use the effect of Underground Trap, and use it to Set Full Force Virus!" Soon, his disk pushed out the selected card, forcing both players to look at it before it was set on the field.

"She's stopped the Virus Combos so far," Claudio noted. "But now he can do it... if that other card's what I think it is..."

"Yeah, he once stopped you playing your monsters in the first year," Melody stated. "If she has something that can stop it now, Shawn doesn't have a chance."

"I end my turn with a facedown card," Etna concluded.

"It's my turn for some payback," Shawn announced, drawing his next card. "I activate the Spell Card Duel! This makes draw until we have six cards!" Both players drew until they had their full six. "Next, I summon D.D. Trainer!"

Soon, a portal opened and brought out a fiendish snake ridden by a small goblin. (4/100/2000)

"Then, I activate my Full Force Virus Trap Card!" He continued, activating the Trap. "I sacrifice a DARK Monster that has at least 2000 DEF! So, my Trainer goes bye-bye!" Soon, the Different Dimension Monster turned into dark smoke and spread across to Etna's field. "This Trap Card destroys all your monster cards in your hand and field with 1500 DEF or less!" He then grinned. "From what I've seen, that's the types of Monster's your running with! And for the next three turns, you will lose all of them when you draw!"

The smoke consumed Cannoneer and broke him down to rubble.

"Now let's check your hand!" He grinned.

Etna wordlessly turned over her hand. There were more Laval Cards to see, about four of them. And just as Shawn deduced, they had low DEF for the Virus to work.

"Now, I destroy them!" He said as Etna was forced to discard them.

"However, one of the monsters you forced me to discard, activates its effect," Etna countered as she revealed the last card she placed into her graveyard. "Laval Volcano Handmaiden!" Soon, an image of a fiery-maned woman made of hot coals and dressed in a blue and silver dress. "When she's sent to the graveyard, I can send another Laval Monster from my deck to the graveyard that's another Handmaiden." She then took another Laval Monster from her deck and discarded to her graveyard.

"She's willingly discarding her cards?" Allen wondered.

"Then, she'll definitely have Boss Monsters that can work with that mechanic." Jethro noticed.

Mikoto gasped, "That must mean..."

"Mikoto?" Kurogasa wondered.

Etna smiled, ' _She's caught on... Then, she'll be easier to train then...'_

"Next, I activate Double Summon and Sacrifice one of my Giant Germs to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des!" He announced as the second germ vanished and unleashed a giant fiend that had a demonic robe and a glass filled with blood red wine. (6/2450/1600) "Then, I remove the three Fiends I have in my graveyard to Special Summon Dark Necrofear!"

A ghostly wisp erupted from the ground and unleashed a blue skinned, bald woman in silver armor around her body and purple armor around her limbs. She held on to a broken baby doll that cackled. (8/2200/2800)

"Now I attack with everything I have!" Shawn announced as Dark Ruler unleashed a black beam from one of the heads on his robes, Dark Necrofear fired twin beams from her eyes, and Giant Germ tackled through her.

Shawn: 3000

Etna: 6050-3850-2850

However, once the attacks were done, Etna still stared directly into his eyes.

"Whoa, she hasn't budged an inch!" Reyna gasped.

"She's a tough duelist, that's for sure," Jaden noted.

Looking uneasy at what he just saw, he frowned as he inserted one of his last cards. "I place one card facedown." _'All I need to do is use my last card to take out all she's got! Not to mention, my Full Force Virus is still in effect!'_

Etna sighed as she drew her next card, once she looked at it she looked back to her opponent. "Looks like I was right... You are a weak duelist."

"WHAT!?" Shawn shouted.

"Even with a Virus Deck, I figured you'd do much more." Etna stated. "After all, the more Virus cards you use, you can truly limit your opponent's strategies. Plus, you could have had cards to force me to draw and stop. There's no doubt many skilled duelists that could use more moves out of them, but you're just purely using power behind it. But as you noticed, my deck benefits from your Virus!" She then revealed the card she drew. "I've drawn Rekindling! This lets me Special Summon all my FIRE Monsters with 200 DEF or less from the graveyard!"

"I was right!" Mikoto gasped. "Her deck is nearly like mine, the monsters she discarded and destroyed so far had low DEF. Her deck can benefit from the graveyard and even burn an opponent."

"However, before I play it... I can activate a monster effect from my Graveyard!" the Laval Duelist continued. "Since I have at least three Laval monsters, I can use the effect of Laval Lakeside Lady!" A ghostly form appeared as a woman like the Handmaiden, wearing a black dress. "I can remove her and my Handmaiden from the graveyard to destroy your Set card!"

The Virus Duelist gasped as he saw his last card burst into flames.

"Next, I activate Molten Conduction Field!" Etna announced. "I can send two more Laval Monsters from my deck to my Graveyard!" She then took out her two choice cards. "Not only I send a Handmaiden, but I also send Laval Phlogis!" The two cards were sent to the graveyard. "Then, I send another Laval Monster to the graveyard due to my Handmaiden's effect." She then sent another Monster.

"Third, I play another Bonfire to add Flamvell Firedog and summon it!" She stated as a dog made of burning magma appeared. (4/1900/200) "Finally, I activate Rekindling to Special Summon my Monsters!"

Soon, magma erupted from the ground and unleashed four monsters from the dead.

"I Special Summon Laval Volcano Handmaiden, Laval Forest Sprite, Laval Magma Cannoneer, and Volcanic Scattershot!"

Along with Handmaiden, Cannoneer, Scattershot, another young woman made of coals wearing a dark blue bodysuit and hood over her hand. (1/100/200), (2/300/200), (4/1700/200), (2/500/0)

"Now, I tune my level 4 Cannoneer with my level 1 Handmaiden," Etna announced as the Handmaiden became a Tuning Ring surrounding Cannoneer and reducing it to four stars.

" _Monsters sleeping inside the lava. Unleash the fury of the dragon! Synchro Summon! Erupt! Lavalval Dragon!"_

From the eruption came a black coal, serpent like dragon with volcano-like horns on its head. (5/2000/1100)

"All that for this weakling," Shawn scoffed.

"I'm not done yet," Etna stated, shutting her opponent up. "First, Handmaiden's effect activates placing another Phlogis from my deck to the graveyard." She took another card into her deck and into her graveyard. "Next, I activate my Dragon's effect! I can shuffle two Lavals like my Cannoneer and my Handmaiden back into my deck, letting me return your Dark Ruler to your hand."

After shuffling her cards, the Dragon beat its wings causing a whirlwind that blew the Dark Ruler off the field.

"Also, I with my two Phlogis in the graveyard after being sent there from the deck, they let all my Lavals gain 300 ATK!" She continued as her Dragon and Forest Sprite gained power. (5/2000-2600/1100), (2/300-900/200)

"He's done," Kairi muttered.

"No kidding," Bradshaw noted.

"First, Flamvell Firedog attacks your last Giant Germ!" Etna announced. The burning dog rushed the field and pounced the germ into the ground with a splat. A purple aura damaged Etna with Giant Germ's effect.

Shawn: 2100

Etna: 2850

"Next, Flamvell Firedog's effect activates and brings out a FIRE Monster with 200 DEF or less!" She continued, taking out another monster from her deck. "I bring out Laval Lancelord!" Erupting from the ground, a stone-bodied warrior appeared wearing flaming kilt and wielding a magma spear. (6/2100-2700/200) "For my final move, I activate my facedown card... Urgent Tuning!"

"Urgent Tuning?" Kurogasa stated as he saw the card activated. "So, she's that fast-paced..."

"This card lets me Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!" Etna stated. "So, I tune Level 2 Forest Sprite with Level 4 Firedog!" She announced as the Forest Sprite turned to two Rings and reduced the Firedog to four stars.

" _Monsters sleeping inside the lava. Become the dragon flying above the volcano! Synchro Summon! Take Flight! Lavalval Dragun!"_

Soon, another dragon burst from eruption. It was bigger than the first one and it looked it was crossed with a pterodactyl. It let out a mighty roar. (6/2500-3100/1200)

"Finally, the effect of my Forest Sprite activates," She continued. "All Laval Monsters gain 200 ATK for each Laval Monster in my graveyard. At last count, it was three!"

The Dragons and Lancelord roared as their powers increased even further. (5/2600-3200/1100), (6/3100-3700/1200), (6/2700-3300/200)

Shawn gasped as he saw the three powerful monsters.

"I'll let my dragons attack to end this duel!" Etna announced. "Take out his Necrofear and the rest of his Life Points!"

The Obelisk screamed as both dragons unleashed a fiery beam that vaporized his last monster and shut him down to his knees.

Shawn: 1100-0

Etna: 2850, Winner

The audience all gasped at how much an Obelisk had loss against an unknown duelist, mostly at this point. The faculty were impressed at the skills Etna displayed and showed no signs of holding back her power. Most even caught on that she didn't use her full strength.

Majority of the students couldn't even fathom at how much strength she truly had if it only took a little to put Shawn to his knees.

Shawn was at a loss for words as he saw his deck backfire on itself and aided the enemy. He may have had dealt the damage, but after that it was a complete shut out. He was so in shock that he didn't notice Etna walk towards him and looked down on him.

"I believe we had a deal, Mr. Masters," Etna stated. "I hope that being in the Slifer Red status can change that attitude of yours. Working your way back up can do wonders for your character as well. Report to Headmaster Sojourner for further details."

The Virus duelist wordlessly got back to his unsteady feet and walked out of the arena. The people were in shock at seeing the defeated face of the demoted student.

"This isn't the same as what Viper did to me," Atticus noted. "She really was teaching him a lesson..."

"Looks like the Slifer Red Dorm won't be as empty as anyone thinks, eh Jaden?" Reyna asked her brother.

"Guess not?" Jaden shrugged. "But I can tell that Shawn needed to improve... It'll make him a better person, like our new Vice-Chancellor says."

The younger twin frowned, _'You've never been this analytical... What's going on with you?'_

Even Allyson looked down from her seat and heard Jaden's comment, "Jaden..."

"Wow, Jaden sure has changed..." Kenji noted. "He was never this... aloof."

"No kidding," Alexis frowned. "It also looked like he didn't enjoy seeing that duel; just trying to take it all in and think it over."

As soon as Shawn left the room, Etna addressed the students.

"Now that this is done, I'll tell you what will happen in the coming month," She announced. "After the results that the Overseas faculty has given and combined with the stats given by this Academy, there are a certain number of students that are subject to promotion and demotion. But be advised that it won't be immediate... You will be tested in duels to see if that happens, just like how Shawn Masters was tested against me."

Everyone looked at each other puzzled.

"I will defer to certain people about who will be tested and once I found them, I'll contact you via Duel Pilot." She continued. "This will all take place tomorrow. You are all dismissed." She then turned around and left the arena.

"So that's what's going on," Syrus wondered.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Private," Hassleberry noted. "After what happened this year, you shouldn't be worried about being demoted. Viper placed you back in Ra for the same reason he got Alexis' brother in Slifer: to stir pot for his Bio-Bands."

"He's right," Mikoto smiled. "I can tell you're a Senior Duelist who can be on the level of Zane, if not better."

The small Ra sighed and smiled, "Thanks guys."

"I wonder who she will talk to about the duelists who will get the honor," Jeremy wondered. "From the sounds of it, it may not be our teachers."

"Maybe because Mrs. Crowler will have some of his Obelisks keep their status," Alex figured.

"Not likely," Lily said, shaking her head. "Remember, most of the Obelisk students were easily defeated by Chazz during the Society of Light siege last year. If anything, there may be a complete overhaul. And Chazz is technically a Slifer Red, which majority of Obelisk Blue still looks down on."

"Well, it's not going down again," Jethro stated. "If it comes down to it, I'll earn my keep."

"I heard that, dude," Allen smiled

Pretty soon, the group of friends had renewed vigor about what's to come.

* * *

Outside the arena, Etna met up with Roxanne and Matthias, who stood just outside the locker room.

"Ouch, a little overkill, don't you think?" Roxanne noted.

"It's only necessary to get the point across about not playing favoritism among ranks," Etna stated.

"So, when do we get to show ourselves," Matthias wondered. "Hiding in the shadows to observe is not my thing."

"Your first classes are tomorrow, where you'll be introduced into Slifer Red." The Laval Duelist replied. "Since you're entering late into the year. Meaning, you have a chance to showcase your skills to those that may look down on you. You're also looking for those duelists that the tests may have missed. You both may need work, which is why you've enrolled in Duel Academy in the first place, but you still have the discipline of a Master Duelist to know who's deserving. In fact, I may have a job before you do that... Testing the strongest duelists."

"You mean Jaden and Claudio?" the former Pros asked.

"The very same," Etna noted. "I heard from Chancellor Sheppard that they've defeated their respective Headmasters yesterday. But we need to know how strong they've become because the joint venture had their strengths come to mind since they are the top 2 Duelists. Until then, we'll stick to plan A in testing the others."

"Yes ma'am..." they said and bowed.

* * *

Alrighty! We're done! Thanks for reading.

Next Time: Time now to see who's getting promoted and demoted. We start with Atticus Rhodes, who was unjustly dropped to Slifer by Viper and his dark motives. But does he still have the skill and determination to return to Obelisk Blue? Also, we see Reyna get her chance to be promoted as well. But with how Jaden is, will she take the promotion and leave her brother behind?

Please Review! Later!


	3. The Challenge

Alright, got this out! And man, I do have a lot of characters to remember. If it weren't for constant reading and saving profiles, I don't know how I'd get this far. Anyway, it's time!

Also, freaking nostalgia! FF9 on PS4 and the return of Gold and Silver on 3DS Virtual Console! As if I didn't have much distractions! WHY MY PAST!?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

Chapter 3: The Challenge

* * *

After witnessing Etna's first duel, everyone was now wary of getting on her bad side and not make presumptions like Shawn did. The next day, the Virus Duelist was now a part of Slifer Red and wearing the red blazer. Majority of the Obelisk Blues treated him as an outcast for being 'bottom of the barrel' material, while others felt he deserved to be demoted for speaking out of turn.

It was then Etna was gathering the top students from what she read from Chancellor Sheppard's files. She was now in her office talking with Tyranno Hassleberry, Melody Hikari, Kenji Yuuyami, and Alexis Rhodes.

"I've called you four here today to discuss the students of this Academy being promoted and demoted," Etna began, gauging the looks and thoughts of the students. "I would have used the results given to me by the visiting professors, but I believe I need a student's input in this as well. You four are the best and brightest in terms of overall dueling skill and academics."

"So, what exactly do you need from us?" Kenji asked.

"I'd like for you to discuss which students, from any dorm, deserves to be promoted or demoted, and give me your reasons." The Vice-Chancellor replied. "I trust you all to not make any personal reasons. I do know about some of your interactions with various students." Seeing the students' understanding looks, she continued. "So, who is first?"

"I'll start with Reyna Yuki," Alexis announced. "She may have been here only months, but her skills in dueling rivals Jaden's not to mention she's smart when it comes to her schoolwork. If she didn't choose to be in Slifer, she would have been in Ra or Obelisk."

Etna nodded, "I agree. She's been on top of her schoolwork and then she refines her dueling in ways a normal Fusion specialist has not."

"I'll add in Blair Flannigan," Kenji stated. "She's another duelist who chose to be in Slifer Red, but she nearly defeated me in a duel during the GX Tournament, last year. Not to mention, I can see her battling tougher opponents and walking out a strong winner or someone who's lost, but made her mark."

"I heard from Mr. Pegasus about that duel," the Laval duelist smiled. "I was surprised as well about her not being in Obelisk Blue. No wonder Slifer Red seems promising for working the higher class. I approve."

"Okay, I'll talk about Syrus Truesdale," Hassleberry noted, causing everyone to look at him. "He's truly grown as a duelist and started off as an Obelisk Blue, only demoted for Viper's plan..."

Etna raised her hand, "Don't worry, I know about the events that has transpired in the last few months. I've also been confided about the dimensional battles from Chancellor Sheppard and Seto Kaiba. So, if they play a part in all of this, I can reach an understanding."

The four students suddenly became relaxed, knowing that another person who can understand something outrageous. With that, the Jurrac duelist continued.

"Alright then, during that war he was able to defeat Jaden," he stated. "Not to mention his skill has improved from what everyone's told me, even with the duels I had against him. What's mostly improved is his confidence."

Etna chuckled, "I'd like to see that for myself. I've heard of his infamous duel against the famed Hell Kaiser, his own brother. To be able to hold his own against a revered opponent at this school and even hold his own against another who's been his better... Any other promotions?"

"I'll say Chazz Princeton." Melody spoke up.

"I've heard of him," Etna sighed. "His skill as a duelist is worthy, but his attitude was the problem. He could end up like another Shawn."

The Magician duelist nodded while Kenji, Alexis, and Hassleberry also voiced their agreement.

"However, he's grown as a duelist and a person," Melody noted. "He no longer cares about the rarity or the power of cards like he did in the first year. Not only that, in his own way, he's shown the younger duelists from his own prep school that he's evolved beyond their valedictorian to get into Obelisk Blue."

"Also, he's shown respect for the other dorms," Alexis smiled. "Showing that one's status at this school doesn't reflect their ability."

"And he's has defeated all the Obelisks as a Slifer duelist," Hassleberry stated. "Since you know about the Society of Light as well."

"He stayed on top of academics after the first year," Kenji noted. "Can't go wrong with someone who skill in two categories."

Etna raised an eyebrow before smiling, "So we're all in agreement here? Okay, I'll see here."

"And..." Kenji interjected. "Atticus Rhodes... and excuse me if I do get personal on this one. The only reason he was demoted was BECAUSE of Viper's Plans. And if you read the file about him, he can't use some forms of Red-Eyes Black Dragon because of Nightshroud."

Etna now had a stern look on her face, "So, this is what the name of a problem area of this school." She then looked to Alexis, who had a troubled look on her face. "Has he improved beyond using the Darkness Dragons for the Red-Eyes?"

"Yes," Alexis nodded. "He wants to make sure he can stand out on his own in case the worst happens."

"He has resolve," the Vice-Chancellor noted. "I'll see it through and give him a chance..."

* * *

(Minutes Later...)

"Now let's talk about demotions," Etna continued. "Now, I know from your testimony for Chazz is to be believed, a lot of them should be demoted, but I know some still hold promise. So, I'd like to know who could be demoted now."

"I'd actually have two," Kenji noted. "Raizou and Torimaki. Two students from the same prep school when they transitioned into Duel Academy. In fact, I was a student at the same school."

"I can vouch for him," Melody added. "They're old friends of Chazz who always hazed anyone of the lower dorms. However, their skills have never improved despite the new cards and the introduction of Synchro Summoning. The only time they've dueled Obelisks were during field tests."

"And they even have the nerve to talk down on people like Chazz to think they're weaker." Kenji added. "However, they've been defeated by those of lower dorms in their first year."

"Ah yes, the bullying type," Etna sighed. "And I've seen their files, so I shouldn't be surprised to hear their names. Anyone else?"

"There is this one kid in Ra Yellow named Dmitri," Hassleberry noted. "After dueling him once..."

"Oh wait," Alexis interjected. "Does he copy other duelists' deck?"

"Yeah," the Jurrac duelist noted.

Alexis, Melody, and Kenji groaned.

"I'd say we have enough of this," Etna sighed, finding the copy duelist's file. "I can see he's a smart kid from his grades, but he really needs to be his own duelist for this year."

Alexis then sighed, "Two more duelists... Jasmine and Mindy..."

Kenji and Melody looked at the Cyber Angel duelist in shock, "Your best friends?"

"But they haven't done anything productive as duelists," Alexis continued her case. "In fact, in the GX Tournament last year, I had to bail them out against a Pro Duelist. They even had him outnumbered two to one and they were still pushed to their breaking point. They once earned that spot, but they haven't done much since then."

Etna looked over the girls' files, "Yes, it is a shame... Looks like they have to prove if they can improve, otherwise they'll have to do it from the ground up." She then looked up to her students. "Now, how I do things is simply different from looking for winners and losers. Sure, the outcome of the duel affects the result, but I like for duelists to see everything they have in their decks. I fancy giving challenges to my students. I'll tell them via Duel Pilots." She then stood up from her desk, "But for now, I believe we should go to class and I'll be teaching the third years for today. The duels will take place afterwards."

* * *

In the classroom, the third-year students were already assembled and awaiting the Vice-Chancellor to start her class. For once, Jaden had come to class and was talking with Claudio.

"Anything unusual happen today?" Claudio asked the Senior Slifer.

"None," Jaden replied, "I even have Winged Kuriboh searching for clues."

"The Ironheade Crew is still at it," the J-Hero duelist mused. "I even checked the ruins and the Abandoned Dorm, since they had more sources of the Shadow Games."

"And the only one with dark powers, aside from us, are Kenji, Atticus, Alex, Jeremy, and Lily." The E-Hero duelists noted. "Kenji is just like us, dark but uses it for good. Alex, Jeremy, and Lily are free from their bonds when they were possessed. However, with the threat of Brightveil returning, we need to keep an eye on her."

"And Atticus can't use the Darkness Dragons," Claudio stated. "Otherwise, Nightshroud can come back through him. We should do something about that as well, taking out all the sources of Nightshroud."

The bell rung, signaling the start of class, prompting Claudio returning to the Ra Yellow section of class. Melody greeted him, but was still wary of what Claudio was hiding from her.

' _There he goes again,'_ Melody thought. _'He's talking with Jaden discreetly, but treats it as nothing when he's around me and the others.'_ She then noticed Kenji, Alexis, Atticus, Jeremy, Lily, Alex, Jethro, Syrus and Chazz over at the two individuals at question. _'And I know the Reyna, Allyson, and the others are still worried. I think we should discuss this...'_

Pretty soon, Etna came through the bottom doors of the class...

Followed by two familiar faces to majority of the schools.

"Roxanne and Matthias?" Syrus gasped.

"They're at this school again?" Kenji wondered.

The whole class then started to talk loudly about the situation, until Etna intervened...

"Quiet down, everyone!" She shouted, making everyone do just that. "Now, it looks like I won't have to make introductions about these two duelists coming to Duel Academy. But I still have another announcement to make. As of now, Roxanne Terrador Jones and Matthias Tsunami are now Third-Year Students of Duel Academy of the Slifer Red Dorm, due to their late entry."

"EHHHH!?" the whole class gasped.

"You all knew the rules, did you not?" Etna continued. "As such, they'll earn their status to Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue once promotions begin. Not to mention, I won't give them special treatment because they are Pro Duelists."

"Hello everyone," Roxanne announced, bowing to the class.

"Hey there," Matthias smiled, waving to everyone.

"Please take your seats at the bottom row, you two," Etna instructed. "We're about to begin classes." Pretty soon, the two former Pro Duelists took their places together at the Slifer Red section. "Then, we'll begin classes with Archetypes. You may know that Archetypes of cards nearly follow the same criteria of abilities, looks, etc. But sometimes, you know that several Archetypes can work together. After all, I'm a first-hand experience."

She then turned on the screen showing Rekindling and multiple Flamvell Monsters.

"Now, Flamvells mostly have monsters with 200 DEF that coincide with Rekindling's effect." She explained. "However..."

She then clicked on the screen to show many FIRE Monsters, mostly Lavals, some Volcanics, and many other FIRE Monsters of other archetypes.

"You can also see that this card can benefit others of different Archetypes." She stated. "A better explanation would be all Hero Monsters."

Some people looked discreetly at Jaden and Claudio when they heard 'Hero'. The screen then showed cards like Elemental Hero Stratos, Vision Hero Adoration, Legacy of a Hero to name a few...

"While there are many sub-archetypes of the Hero Archetype, there are still cards that can benefit them all if one were to run multiple Heroes across different sub-archetypes..."

' _Just like what happened with Aster...'_ Jaden thought, remembering his duels with the Pro Duelist and watching him in other duels.

"To those who simply run with one Archetype," Etna continued. "Do not be afraid to expand to others that can help your deck immensely. The same goes for cards that can also play off what the Archetypes can do."

* * *

Later that day...

Jaden laid on his bed, mulling over today's events. He thought about Etna's teachings, knowing his deck is diverse with all the possibilities a Hero deck can do. He used Reyna's monsters along with Masked Heroes, and of course the Neo-Spacians. He would soon put into practice all the skills he obtained.

Soon, his door burst open and in came a happy Reyna Yuki standing in front of him.

"Jaden, I'm in line for a promotion to Obelisk Blue!" She exclaimed, showing off her Duel Pilot.

The elder Yuki sat up on his bed, and read his sister's Duel Pilot, "Reyna Yuki, you have been selected for a Promotion Duel against Lyra Raines. Your victory will move you into the Obelisk Blue Dorm." He then smiled a little, "Hey, that's great. You've been here half the year and now you're moving up."

"Yeah, but it also says I have to make sure I win with a Fusion Monster that needs definite materials." Reyna stated, reading her message again. "Meaning, despite using monsters that need an Elemental Hero plus a certain attribute, I have to use the ones that need specific materials. And I only have so few that fits the bill." She then gave a wry smile. "I guess that's the difference between you and I, you mainly use specifics, while I have free reign to fuse."

"You'll figure it out," Jaden stated as he laid back on his bed, "You always have."

Reyna frowned as she crossed her arms, "Also, I've been wondering something... Although I'm happy that you're taking your classes seriously, I'm surprised you're not in line for a promotion duel. In fact, I've heard from the Ra Yellows that you should have been in there."

"Well, I like the color Red..."

"Sure, but you really should think about it," She continued. "Especially since we've came back from the other dimensions. We really haven't talked much since you got back..."

"After what I've been through, it's not easy to go back to the way things were." Jaden sighed. "Having to sacrifice so much to defeat Yubel and Tragoedia... Sacrifices that should have never happened..."

"Jaden, you shouldn't be down like this," Reyna interjected. "You said everything with Yubel has been resolved, but what do you mean by that?"

"It means you won't have to worry about her hurting anyone to get to me," the Senior Slifer noted as he got off the bed. "Thanks to that, we don't have to worry about any threats that will come after me and use anybody to do it. What matters is that you, Allyson, and our friends are safe and we get to finish off this year the way it was meant to be."

"Jaden..."

"Don't we have to see your Promotion Duel," Jaden interrupted as he turned to his sister with a little smile. "Come on, this is your big chance and you won't make it if you're late."

Seeing that look hurt Reyna deeply, making her frown. "Why are you hiding from us? In fact, _what_ are you hiding from us?"

* * *

Soon, the whole student body and faculty turned out for the first Promotion Duel of the semester. Many comments were made about Reyna getting the opportunity to Duel for a higher rank.

"Reyna's getting the first battle!?"

"She's only been here half a year!"

"But you've seen how good Jaden is; maybe that's why she's getting this chance."

Allyson sat next to her boyfriend with a smile on her face. "I knew Reyna wouldn't stay a Slifer for long! You must be proud of her."

"I am," Jaden nodded. "She deserves it. At least everyone will see how great she is, despite her dorm status."

"Kind of like you," the Spirit Duelist smiled, nudging him with her elbow. "You may be a Slifer, but you're so much more than that! Especially being a hero of this Academy."

The E-Hero duelist couldn't help but feel somber at the word 'hero'. "Yeah... a real hero..."

At the arena floor, Reyna and Lyra met each other in the middle and exchanged decks for shuffling.

"I'm being selected to test you," the Infernity duelist stated with her normal tone. "Must be an honor..."

"It'll be a sweet duel, that's for sure," the young Yuki replied. However, she didn't seem that much enthusiastic than normal.

"Problem?" Lyra asked.

Reyna sighed, "Jaden hasn't been himself lately after what happened a week ago."

"Oh yeah... You guys had more problems adding on to the ones me, Allen, and several others had to face." The Goth stated.

Reyna remembered the fact that the tabloid group Venom, once run by Ileana Viper, were trying to take advantage of the Academy-less island and many students being absent without reason. Lyra was one of the people fighting them, but lost to its leader.

"Then again, he loves a good duel, right?" Lyra continued. "Show him your skills and determination to getting in to Obelisk."

Reyna smiled, "Right, thanks Lyra..."

Lyra then gave one of her rare smiles, "No thanks needed, I just don't want to defeat a weak opponent. But I plan on showing you my skills in kind."

"Now I know I'm in for it," the E-Hero duelist smirked. "I'm ready for you!"

The girls returned their respective decks and took their places on both sides of the arena. Etna then stood up and spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies, this is duel with Reyna Yuki's promotion at stake." She announced. "As such, I wish to see a fair duel between the two of you." She then turned to Reyna. "And Miss Yuki, remember your stipulation..." The audience suddenly looked confused as they wondered what their new Vice-Chancellor was talking about. "During these Duels, if I call on you, you will have a challenge to complete as well as winning your duel. Even if it results in a loss, if your determination and resolve is true as a Duelist, I'll give you another chance along the year." She then looked to the competitors. "Now girls, begin the duel!"

Both players activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Reyna: 8000

Lyra: 8000

"I'll go first," Reyna announced, drawing her sixth card. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" She declared, playing her Monster Card. A man in blue and silver armor appeared, equipped with metal wings. (4/1800/300) "When I summon it, I can add a Hero Monster from my deck into my hand, and I choose Lady Heat!" She took out her choice card. "Then, I'll play Hero's Bond! Using this, I can Special Summon 2 more Heroes from my hand! I choose Lady Heat and Blazeman!" She announced, playing her 2 Monster Cards. In a blaze of flames, a woman in a white and red bodysuit and a man in a red helmet surrounded the field clad in dark red armor and black tights appeared. (4/1300/1000), (4/1200/1600)

"I see you're no slouch when preparing defenses," Lyra noted.

"And that's not all I have for you," the Hero duelist smirked, "When summoned, Blazeman adds a Polymerization card from my hand!" Her disk pushed out the Fusion card from her deck. However, it was a different kind of card. "Fusion Substitute! This card will always be treated as Polymerization!"

"Wow, three Monsters at once," Masaki noted. "And she even got a Fusion Card ready to go! I wonder what's different about this one..."

"Then, I choose to play Blazeman's other effect, sending an Elemental Hero from my deck to the graveyard and he'll take on its stats until the end of the turn." Reyna continued as she took out one card. "I choose Sparkman!" (4/1200-1600/1600-1400) "I then place one card facedown to end my turn." Reyna concluded. "During the End Phase, Lady Heat's effect activates. It deals 200 points of damage for each Hero I have on the field!"

Lady Heat conjured up three small fireballs in her hands. She then tossed them at Lyra, who casually blocked with her disk. Blazeman's stats returned to normal.

Reyna: 8000

Lyra: 7400

"She has Sparkman?" Kurogasa wondered. "Most of her Heroes are effect monsters, and I guess she'll need another choice of LIGHT Monsters for fusing the Shining."

"My move," Lyra announced, drawing her sixth card.

"Leave it to Lyra to stay cool in the face of attacks," Jethro smirked.

"Just be sure to watch out for her counterattacks," Allen stated.

"I summon Infernity Archfiend in attack mode!" the Infernity Duelist called. From a dark portal, an orange-haired demon wearing purple robes appeared with low chuckled. (4/1800/1200) "I attack your Lady Heat. Demon Pressure!"

The Archfiend chanted loudly, causing a seal to appear above Reyna and her Heroes. Soon, a black flame hand smashed through and lunged for the heroine...

"I activate my Trap, Hero Barrier! I can negate an attack on an Elemental Hero!" Reyna countered, revealing her facedown card. Lady Heat then generated a flaming barrier above her. Once the black hand hit, the two forces exploded and left the Heroes unharmed.

"So, I won't have deal with that again," Lyra shrugged. "I place two cards facedown to end my turn."

"She's not being rattled," Etna mused. "Even at a disadvantage, she's stays calm. What will Reyna do at this point?"

"It's my turn," Reyna announced, drawing her next card. "Next, I activate Blazeman's effect to send Necroshade to the graveyard as well for Blazeman to take on its stats and attributes!" Blazeman's aura took on a faint darkness. (4-5/1200-1600/1600-1800) "Now here we go! I activate Fusion Substitute! Just like the original Polymerization, I can fuse Lady Heat and Blazeman as a DARK Monster!"

Both Monsters appeared in the fusion vortex, swirling together.

" _Heroes of the flames! Take in the darkness and use it for justice! Fusion Summon! Appear! Elemental Hero Escuridao!"_

Flying out of the fusion, came a shadowy figure. It was a thin monster with silver armor around the chest and its whole body made moved like a living fire. (8/2500/2000)

"A DARK Hero Fusion," Lyra said, looking intrigued. "What do you have planned?"

"When this card is on the field, it gains 100 ATK for each Elemental Hero Monster in the graveyard, and I've got four!" Reyna declared as her Hero powered up. (8/2500-2900/2000) "Then, I activate Fusion Recovery to bring back Blazeman and Fusion Substitute from the graveyard!"

"That means she can use another Fusion Monster!" Allyson cheered.

"But that means Escuridao loses 100 ATK," Kenji noted. (8/2900-2800/2000)

"Now it's time I do it all over again, summoning Blazeman!" Reyna announced, bringing back the flame-based hero. (4/1200/1600) "Then, I add another Fusion Substitute from the deck!"

"There must be something special about the name," Alexis wondered. "Aside from being treated as the original card."

"Still, the downside is the Monsters to fuse must be on the field," Claudio interjected. "That card only uses Materials you control. But there is an upside..."

"Now I use Fusion Substitute again," Reyna continued as another Fusion vortex appeared, absorbing Stratos and Blazeman.

" _Heroes of the Elements! Become one and embrace the flames! Fusion Summon! Appear! Elemental Hero Nova Master!"_

Flying out of the vortex came a taller warrior clad in crimson red armor like a knight's, red cape blowing in the wind. (8/2600/2100)

"And thanks to this Fusion, I have two more E-Heroes in the graveyard, meaning Escuridao's power increases again!" (8/2800-3000/2000)

"Two fusions in the turn," Lyra smirked. "Alright, show me what you've got..."

Reyna smirked back, "Someone's eager... But I'll come at you with all powers! First, Nova Master will attack your Archfiend! Burning Fist Strike!"

The FIRE Fusion Monster roared as he charged in and punched the fiend in the stomach with a fist of flames, shattering it to pixels.

Reyna: 8000

Lyra: 6600

"And when Nova Master defeats a Monster, I can draw a card," Reyna continued, drawing her card.

"But destroying my monster, activates my Trap Card. Rope of Life!" Lyra countered, revealing one of her cards. "I discard my entire hand to revive my Archfiend, but with 800 ATK extra!" After sending her hand to the graveyard, the Archfiend reappeared after being hoisted by a dark rope around its waist. (4/1800-2600/1200) "And since it's Special Summoned while I have no hand, I can add an Infernity Card from my deck to my hand. I choose Infernity Launcher."

"That's great, but you still have my other Monster to contend with," the Slifer girl continued. "Attack with Darkness Blitz!" Escuridao rushed across the field, morphing its right arm into a spear...

"Not so fast, I activate the effect of Necro Guardna in my graveyard!" Lyra countered, causing a ghost of a white haired, dark-silver armored man to appear behind her and catch the Hero's spear in his hands. "I remove it from play to negate your Monster's attack!"

"Whoa, she used Rope of Life to put it in her graveyard to block the stronger attack," Alex stated.

"Reyna may have knocked down her Life Points, but it's like Lyra's controlling the field," Jeremy noted.

"I end my turn with this card," Reyna concluded as a Set card appeared behind her Heroes.

"My draw," Lyra announced, drawing her next card. "I activate the Continuous Spell Infernity Launcher." She stated, letting the Spell take form. "Once per turn, I can discard an Infernity Monster like my Beetle!" She discarded her last card, causing the Continuous Spell to glow darker. "Then, it activates it's final effect. By sending this to the graveyard, I can Special Summon 2 Infernity Monsters from my Graveyard. So, not only my Beetle will come out to play, I'll also bring out my Infernity Destroyer!"

Reyna braced herself as the Continuous Spell burst into dark flames, unleashing two Monsters from its embrace. The first was a dark colored beetle (2/1200/0) and the next was a demon wearing a dark blue vest, flexing its claws. (6/2300/1000)

"Then, I activate my Beetle's effect." She continued, "I sacrifice it to Special Summon two more of them from my deck!" The beetle glowed purple before splitting off into two. (2/1200/0) x2 "I now tune my Level 6 Destroyer with my Level 2 Beetle!"

Everyone watched as the insect became two Tuning Rings, surrounding the larger fiend and reduced it to six stars.

" _From these dark souls combined, I create the dragon of death. Synchro Summon! Rise from the dead, Infernity Death Dragon!"_

The darkness spread from the Synchro Summoning process and unleashed a pitch-black dragon that stood on two legs and spread out its wings that looked torn and tattered. It had four arms, two smaller, dinosaur-like arms and two larger ones with clamps for hands. Its head was topped off with a grey crown made of prongs with what seemed to be a portion of its brains being shown. (8/3000/2400)

"I thought I'd see one of your dragons come out," Reyna grinned. "Time for some fun!"

"But first, I reveal my facedown card, Call of the Haunted," The Infernity Duelist continued, "I can Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard. But, it won't be any of my Infernity Monsters."

"No?" the E-Hero duelist wondered.

Lyra smirked, "I reveal a new Monster, Mechanical Hound!"

A loud howl was heard as a large, bronze armored dog machine appeared. (7/2800/1500)

"Another non-Infernity Monster?" Allen wondered.

"Now I can dominate the field," the Goth continued. "For I activate my Death Dragon's effect! I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and then deal damage equal to half of its ATK. And I select your Escuridao! Flames of Death, now!"

"I hate to break up the act, but I activate my Quick-Play Spell!" the Slifer girl countered, revealing her facedown card.

...Or if could lift, as it froze up before the card was revealed.

"What!?" Reyna gasped. She then looked at the last Monster, who was now glowing golden. "That thing!?"

"While I have no hand, Mechanical Hound prevents your Spells from activating," Lyra stated. "Meaning, your facedown card will not play. Death Dragon's effect continues!" Infernity Doom Dragon roared and unleashed black flames from its mouth to burn up the shadow Hero and make it explode.

Reyna: 6500

Lyra: 6600

"Now to battle," Lyra said, "Mechanical Hound, destroy Nova Master! Power Pounce!" The giant metal dog leapt into the air and landed on the last Hero, crushing it to pixels.

Reyna: 6300

Lyra: 6600

"Now, I attack directly with my Archfiend and my Beetle!" the Infernity duelist continued. Both the insect and fiend rushed the field, causing Reyna to block with her disk.

Reyna: 5100-2500

Lyra: 6600

Allyson gasped, "Reyna!"

"Lyra's really stepped up her game, she's used a Monster that we didn't expect," Ray stated. "She's come a long way since our last duel. I'd be proud if she did make it to Obelisk Blue. Both do have the potential like Etna said..."

"I end my turn," Lyra concluded. "Let's see you overcome my monsters."

"And it will be a fun challenge!" Reyna stated as she moved her disk away from her face, showing a smile. "You really shown you'd belong in Obelisk Blue! And I can see you really don't think I'm done."

"I'm not ignorant of the power of the Hero Monsters," the Infernity duelist stated. "I've faced Claudio in battle earlier this year, and I can attest that if I faced Aster, Masaki, and even your brother... I could have them on the ropes and they'd bounce back with a stronger fight. I'd like to see that."

"Then, let's get to it!" Reyna said, drawing her next card. "Now, you've stopped me from activating Spell Cards. But that's on the field..."

"Hmm?"

"You think about the name change yet?" She continued. "Sure, it can play like Polymerization, but now I use its other ability. One that Mechanical Hound can't touch! By removing Fusion Substitute from my Graveyard, I can return a Fusion Monster back to my Extra Deck and draw a card!"

Lyra watched as her opponent removed the Spell and pocketed it, remove the Nova Master and putting it back where it belongs. Finally, Reyna drew another. Looking over her choices, minus her other Fusion card, she nodded. "Alright, here's my move! I'll set one monster facedown and two cards facedown."

"That's it," Hassleberry wondered.

"Well, with Spells being locked out," Syrus trailed off.

"Don't worry, she has a plan," Jaden shrugged. "She won't let something like that give her trouble."

"My draw," Lyra announced, drawing her next card. "I summon Infernity Dwarf!" Her next card brought out a dark purple dwarf wearing orange overalls and a feathered hat, wielding a flaming axe. (2/800/600) "Thanks to this Monster, my Monsters can deal piercing damages as long as I'm handless."

"Oh great," Reyna muttered.

"Now I send in my Mechanical Hound to destroy your facedown monster," Lyra declared. "Power Pounce!" The metal dog once again jumped onto Reyna's Monster, smashing it to pixels. But then it reformed into another Monster. A clay jar with a grinning face. (2/700/600) "Morphing Jar!?"

"That's right," the E-Hero duelist grinned. "Using Fusions takes up a lot of hand power, so I need more than just Spells and Traps. But this also puts a damper on your plan to win! Right now, you got the piercing damage..."

Reyna: 300

Lyra: 6600

"But now, Morphing Jar's Flip Effect activates!" Reyna continued. "We discard our hands and draw five new cards! I'll discard my last Fusion Substitute and then we both draw!"

Lyra frowned as both her and her opponent drew their five card hands.

"Then, Morphing Jar's destruction causes my Trap to activate, Hero Signal!" the E-Hero duelist continued, letting the trap emit the searchlight. "I Special Summon Elemental Hero Knospe in defense mode!"

Answering the call, a small living flower bud with a red jewel around its neck appeared. (3/600/1000)

"But I'll take it down with my Archfiend," Lyra announced as her fiend began to chant...

"Which causes my last card to activate," Reyna countered, revealing her last card. "I play Super Junior Confrontation! This causes both our weakest Monsters to do battle and end the Battle Phase! Meaning your Dwarf has to fight my defending Knospe!"

The Dwarf growled as he used his axe to stroke at the plant hero, only to be blocked by a seed to the face.

Reyna: 300

Lyra: 6400

"And since she did Battle Damage, she gains 100 ATK and loses 100 DEF!" Knopse glowed a green aura. (3/600-700/1000-900)

Lyra looked at her hand and saw that she couldn't empty it quickly, opting only to set two cards to end her turn. "You got me there, but it's not over yet..."

"Now that Lyra has a hand, Reyna still has a chance." Sam stated. "But I think we still can't count out Lyra..."

"She's got ways to discard her hand, but will it happen soon?" Jachin wondered.

"My turn," Reyna announced, drawing her next card. _'But if I know Lyra, I have to be careful! If she can discard her hand again, Mechanical Hound will stop me. Just hope I can get this going... Let's go!'_ "I use the Fusion Substitute in my graveyard, to return Escuridao to my Extra Deck and draw a card!" She removed her Spell to return her Fusion Monster and took her next card. "Now, I play another Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand!"

"Huh!?" Jaden gasped. "She has those Heroes!?"

" _Hero flying in the sky! Heroine of the flames! Become one and become the undying enforcer! Fusion Summon! Appear! Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!"_

In a flash, another hero appeared. He had a tanned, human face with a green helmet obscuring the eyes. His outfit consisted of black with fire emblazoned on it, white wings, red legs and a tail. (6/2100/1200)

"That's the monster Aster had last year," Chazz stated. "How did she get that one?"

"Simple, Aster gave it to her," Masaki replied with a shrug.

"You're kidding me?" Hassleberry said.

"Nope, Aster wanted to let go of his past," The S-Hero duelist smiled. "So, he passed it on to another Hero Duelist who could use it the right way."

"But that's not all, I'm going to do!" Reyna smirked. "I play Miracle Fusion next, fusing Phoenix Enforcer with my Sparkman in the graveyard!"

" _Hero symbolizing the Phoenix! Hero of Light! Become one and illuminate the evildoers! Fusion Summon! Appear! Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer!"_

Combining with the Sparkman, Phoenix Enforcer got metallic upgrade as his wings were encased in steel and wore a new green suit. (8/2500/2100)

"Well done," Etna mused. "But can you win with this card? If not, do you have another?"

"With this Monster, he gains 300 ATK for the Elemental Heroes in the graveyard! Right now, I got five!" Reyna stated as her Fusion Monster powered up. (8/2500-4000/2100) "But it doesn't stop there! I haven't Normal Summoned yet, and I should bring out a new friend of mine! I summon Elemental Hero Ocean!" In a wave of water, a fish-headed hero appeared wearing a blue bodysuit and wielding a trident. (4/1500/1200)

Lyra braced herself.

"Now, it's time to bring the pain! Since I have another Elemental Hero on the field, I can allow Knopse to attack directly!" Reyna announced, letting the plant fire the seeds into Lyra's disk.

Reyna: 300

Lyra: 5700

Once again, Knopse got more powerful. (3/700-800/900-800)

"Then, I attack your Mechanical Hound with my Phoenix Enforcer!" She continued as her illuminated Hero charged in.

"I have you now," Lyra announced, discarding one card from her hand. "I play my Trap, Rising Energy! I discard once to increase my monster's ATK by 1500!" The metal dog roared loudly as its powers went overdrive. (7/2800-4300/1500) "I win this duel!"

"Not yet, you don't!" the E-Hero duelist smirked. "I play a new card in my hand, I activate Flash Fusion! I fuse Knopse and Ocean on my field!"

Lyra gasped, "With two more Elemental Heroes in the graveyard, you'll surpass me again!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer power increased once more. (8/4000-4600/2100)

"But first..."

" _Flower that has yet to bloom! Hero that commands water! Combine your energies and encase your enemies in ice! Fusion Summon! Descend! Elemental Hero Absolute Zero!"_

Soon, a warrior encased in white armor appeared with a cold blizzard. (8/2500/2100)

"Now Shining Phoenix Enforcer, continue your attack!"

Soon, the Mechanical Hound's power met the Fusion Monster's in mid attack. However, the Hound was soon overpowered and broken down to pieces.

Reyna: 300

Lyra: 5400

"Absolute Zero now attacks your Infernity Dwarf!" The ice clad hero charged in and knocked down the dwarf with a massive right hand.

Reyna: 300

Lyra: 3700

"And it's not over yet," Reyna stated.

Lyra gasped as she realized the card she stopped earlier was still on the field. She watched in shock as it flipped over. "Construct Element!?"

"Yup, meaning I can switch out these two for two more E-Heroes in my Extra Deck! The best part is that it counts as a Fusion Summon!" Reyna cheered before she turned to her Heroes. "Thanks, boys!"

The LIGHT and WATER Heroes nodded and vanished into her Extra Deck, prompting her to bring out two more.

"Now come forth, Elemental Heroes Tempest and Terra Firma!"

Soon, two more Heroes took their place. One was tall hero wearing a blue and golden armor and armed with blaster on his right arm, the other was a pure white creature with jewels embedded in its shoulders, head and chest. (8/2800/2800), (8/2500/2000)

"So, you have more Fusion Monsters with specifics like Jaden?" Lyra mused. "I was only aware of Terra Firma, but I should have known since you did pull the alternate fusions of the Avian/Burstinatrix combination."

"Normally, I wouldn't have brought him out, but I have my challenge and I can win it with Absolute Zero's effect," Reyna stated. "Since he left the field, all your Monsters are destroyed!" Lyra cringed at seeing her Doom Dragon destroyed by a sudden blizzard, causing it to be encased in ice before shattering to pieces. "Sorry to break up the time, but let's see you dodge this!"

Both Heroes charged in, ready strike down the Infernity Duelist...

"I activate Infernity Inferno!" Lyra countered, revealing her trap card. "By discarding my two cards, I can send two Infernities from my deck to my graveyard!" She then discarded her last two cards, while taking out her choice cards. "I select Infernity Guardian and Infernity Demiurge!"

Everyone was confused as that did nothing, causing both Heroes' attacks to hit home and made a giant explosion that covered up Lyra's side of the field.

"Lyra!" Allen cried out.

"Is it over!?" Sheppard wondered.

Reyna smiled as she said, "No it isn't... Right, Lyra!"

Soon, a black light illuminated the cloud and let the Goth's form be seen.

"You're right..." She stated. "True, you've sent my Life Points to 0..."

Reyna: 300

Lyra: 0

"But now, I can bring out a new Dragon to take you down!" the smoke cleared up and everyone saw that a Trap Card was what made the black light. "When you sent my Life Points to zero, I could remove Zero Gate of the Void from my graveyard."

"Which you discarded with one of your Traps?" Reyna asked.

"Correct," Lyra replied. "And like I said, thanks to it I can summon my next Monster. You beat it, you win... But with these circumstances, you're done!"

Soon, the Trap Card erupted into a pillar of darkness.

" _The unrelenting void! Release the power deep inside and answer the purge! Synchro Summon! Arise! Void Ogre Dragon!"_

A massive roar erupted from the pillar, releasing the giant dragon within. It was as big as Infernity Death Dragon, but had demonic armor around its torso and piercing black eyes that stared at the Heroes. (8/3000/3000)

"And this dragon can stop one Spell or Trap Card from being activated and destroyed as I don't have a hand," Lyra added. "So that one card won't do anything, if it's something that activates while I battle with him."

"I end my turn." Reyna concluded.

"She tried her best..." Allyson sighed. "But with 3000 ATK, all Lyra has to do is attack Terra Firma!"

"Looks like we've seen her limits..." Etna stated, looking at the young Yuki. "And yet, she has her brother's strength. She may pull off a miracle move..."

"My move," Lyra announced. "Also, one of the cards discarded was Infernity Pawn. Thanks to this monster, I cannot draw cards. Meaning, Void Ogre Dragon can now attack unhindered." She then pointed at the Legendary Planet monster. "Destroy Terra Firma and the rest of Reyna's life Points!"

Void Ogre Dragon unleashed as black flame from its mouth, rushing towards the weaker Hero and incinerating it, and continued towards Reyna...

But it was blocked by a mass of furry fiends all taking the hit for Hero Duelist.

"Kuriboh!?" Lyra gasped.

Reyna smirked. "His effect reduces that battle damage to zero! How could I NOT use him?"

The Goth smirked, "Surprises... However, I wonder how you can get out this. Just like me, you're handless. And any Spell or Trap Card you activate, Void Ogre Dragon will negate it. Unless it's something that can stop my monster by a Monster effect, you've lost."

"But it's not over until the last card is played," the Hero duelist pointed out. "And you're not playing anymore cards, so it relies on me!" She then raised her duel disk. "I DRAW!" She drew her lone card, causing everyone to wait with bated breath. Once Reyna looked at the card, she smiled. "I summon Gauntlet Warrior!"

In a flash of light, a small man with blue armor and a large right gauntlet appeared. (3/400/1600)

"What does he do?" Lyra wondered.

"By sacrificing him, my Warrior Monsters gain 500 ATK!" Reyna explained, "That makes it higher than your Dragon!"

Gauntlet Warrior threw off his large gauntlet and gave it to Tempest, who donned it on his own right fist. (8/2800-3300/2800)

Lyra smirked once more, "I lose..."

"Been a thrill!" Reyna praised. "Great Tornado, attack!"

Using his new weapon, the E-Hero fought off the black flames of Void Ogre Dragon and dealt a massive wind cutter to it. The Dragon weakly roared as it fell to the ground, shattering to pixels and ending the game.

Reyna: 300, Winner

Lyra: 0

The crowd cheered for the competitors as the holograms turned off. The girls met in the middle of the ring and shook hands.

"I completely had you, and you turned it around with a single draw." Lyra smiled. "One card, I never thought you'd have..."

"Hey, you used a Monster that took advantage of your handless combo." Reyna praised. "That Mechanical Hound had me if I didn't bust out Morphing Jar. I was truly looking for draw power, like I said earlier."

"The Deck answered your call," the Goth nodded. "At least I can see that you truly belong as an elite. One that can truly be called one..."

"And if it's any consolation, you'll get there soon," Reyna smiled. "You have ways of cheating death as a duelist! You can keep people on edge with the ways you can keep yourself going with 0 Life Points."

"Thanks," Lyra nodded as she took her leave.

Soon, Etna stood up and spoke into the microphone.

"You really pulled out a surprising victory," She stated. "You even took advantage of my challenge. Win with a Fusion Monster that uses specific materials, and you used one without the normal ways of Fusion. I'm impressed that you can do this." She then smiled. "For that, I hereby promote you to Obelisk Blue!"

Soon as that was said, the crowd cheered for the first-year's victory and promotion. Reyna was delighted to hear that and even turned to see Jaden and Allyson. She saw that Allyson was ecstatic for her and Jaden just gave her a small smile and nod. Reyna smiled at the approval she got before leaving the arena...

"Now..." Etna interjected, causing the cheers to die out. "Time now for another duel for a Slifer to see if he can return to Obelisk." She then turned to the duelist in question. "Atticus Rhodes, are you feeling ready?"

The Senior Duelist gasped, "Me?"

"I've heard from many duelists' gossip stating that you shouldn't be in the situation you are now due to Professor Viper's plot," Etna stated, causing Atticus to sigh in remembrance of the worst time of his life, "So, I offer you this chance to see if you can rise up from that misfortune. I also heard you've progressed with your Red-Eyes deck and made it into your own; I want to see that considering the strength of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon itself. Show me your mastery as well."

Atticus took a deep breath and even looked at the many people around him, especially his sister Alexis, Kenji, and even looking down to see Claudio's expression. Once he saw the nod, Atticus stood up and took out the Red-Eyes deck. He remembered the misfortune he had of being Nightshroud's proxy and how it tainted that deck by using the Darkness Dragons. He knew without them, Nightshroud couldn't come back through him, and even battled with the deck in the 12 Dimensions, so he'd have to improve himself by training with the Red-Eyes. Luckily for him, it was if a higher power answered his prayers of becoming stronger thanks to him going to Ms. Dorothy's Card Shack. He was able to find new cards that would improve the Red-Eyes' potential and move him further away from Nightshroud. Now was his time...

"And your opponent..." Etna wanted to continue, but turned to a section of the Obelisk Blues and nodded. This prompted the duelist in question to stand. Atticus turned and widened his eyes when he realized it was Lily Rose Lee, a kindred spirit when it came to be possessed by another being... Namely Brightveil. "Both of you have a history, but never truly dueled it each other. Considering Dragons are theme of both your decks, I would like to see that clash. Not to mention, Lily is highly skilled in bringing out high-level dragons without having to Tribute many. My challenge is this: Atticus, prove that you can control the Red-Eyes through your cards and hold on to all your ideals.

"You got it," Atticus nodded.

"Just don't hold back," Lily said as a challenge and as a concern for her friend, knowing his past with Red-Eyes. _'Meaning, I'll need to battle with Light and Darkness Dragon from now on.'_

* * *

Soon, both players shuffled each other decks, walked to their respective sides, activated their duel disks, and drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Atticus: 8000

Lily: 8000

"Ladies first," Atticus offered.

"Don't mind if I do," Lily announced, drawing her sixth card. She then frowned, "You really need to lay off the flirting with many girls; only going to hurt you in the end."

The Senior Slifer flinched, "You wound me."

"Very well," the Obelisk girl stated. "First, I use the Spell Dragon Shrine!" She smirked as she played her Normal Spell. "I can send 1 Dragon-Type monster from my deck to my Graveyard." She then fanned out her deck and chose one of them. "And I choose to send Rabidragon!" Once she sent the card, the Spell still shined. "But by sending a Normal Monster to the graveyard first, Dragon Shrine lets me send another one to the graveyard!" She then took another Monster from her deck and sent it off to the graveyard, before shuffling the deck and placing it back to the disk.

"She already has a high-level Monster that she could bring out," Alex grinned. "Atticus better watch out..."

"No kidding," Jeremy added.

Soon, a faint image of a small, orange baby dragon appeared next to Lily.

"I just sent this cutie called Kidmodo Dragon to the graveyard!" She announced. "And it's effect Special Summons a Dragon-Type Monster from my hand!" She then revealed another Monster in her hand. "I choose this one, Armed Protector Dragon!"

In a pillar of light, a glowing, otherworldy dragon appeared glowing dark blue and roared with power. (8/2000/2800)

"Then, I use the Equip Spell Dragon Shield and set one card facedown to end my turn." She concluded. "While my Dragon's on the field, Equip Cards can't be destroyed and he gains 500 ATK for each one Equipped."

The glowing dragon roared once more, increasing its strength. (8/2000-2500/2800)

"Wow, she's good," Roxanne stated. "If Seto Kaiba were here, he might be impressed seeing the way she brought out a high-level dragon."

"A Monster with 2500 ATK on the first turn," Etna mused. "Not only that, she has more threats in the graveyard. Let's see if Atticus can battle back."

"I draw," Atticus announced, drawing his next card. "Time for a new move! I summon the Black Stone of Legend!"

Lily raised an eyebrow as she saw a black stone shining red appear on her opponent's field. (1/0/0) "Black Stone of Legend? Is it related to your Red-Eyes?"

"Right you are," the Slifer smiled. "However, it's just like Red-Eyes Black Chick, but better! By sacrificing this card, I can Special Summon a Red-Eyes Monster from my deck that's up to Level 7!"

"Wait a sec..." The Dragon duelist gasped. "There's more than just Red-Eyes Black Dragon that fits the requirements?"

"Yup, let's get you acquainted with one!" Atticus stated, as the disk pushed out the chosen card. "Come out, Red-Eyes Baby Dragon!"

The stone cracked open and unleashed a small dragon. But unlike the chick, the dragon had some ferocious look to it. (3/1200/700)

"Looks like the Red-Eyes Monsters have gotten some upgrades," Alexis stated. "That's good, otherwise he'd be suffering from the Darkness Dragons."

"Yeah, he's really trying to make that deck his own without Nightshroud's power," Kenji nodded. "And if anything, he'd become better than all the duelists who made Red-Eyes famous."

"I end my turn with a set card." He concluded.

' _Okay, that monster must have some effects since he hasn't summoned the original Red-Eyes.'_ Lily thought as she drew her next card. _'But I have to take a chance if I want to gain the field advantage back.'_ She then played another card. "I'll summon Twin-Headed Behemoth!"

A loud roar was heard and from a portal emerged a two-headed purple dragon appeared. (4/1500/1200)

"Now attack Red-Eyes Baby Dragon!" She announced as both heads unleashed two streams of flames towards the small dragon, incinerating it to pixels.

Atticus smiled, "Now I activate the Baby Dragon's effect! When destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a Level 7 or lower Red Eyes Monster from my deck and equip the Baby Dragon to it with 300 ATK more!" He then revealed his choice monster. "Now it's time for the original Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Soon enough, the original dragon appeared. A tall, thin monster with black scales covering its body and red eyes piercing at the monsters who threatened the baby. (7/2400-2700/2000)

"Now it's stronger than the Armed Protector Dragon," Lily muttered. "I'll end my turn here."

"Now it's my turn," Atticus announced, drawing his next card. "I activate the Spell Dragon Heart! By sending three Dragon Type Monsters from my deck to the graveyard, my Red-Eyes gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase!"

He then revealed another Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Wvyern, and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from his deck and placed it into his graveyard. Their spirits powered up the Dragon on the field and its baby. (7/2700-3700/2000)

"And I'm not allowed to Normal Summon this turn, but it works out as I attack your Twin-Headed Behemoth!"

"I activate my facedown card, Staunch Defender!" Lily countered, revealing her facedown card. "Now you face my Protector, and as you were trying to avoid it, any Monster that's equipped to Dragon Shield can't be destroyed by anything, plus no damage is done by any players."

The Inferno Fire Blast was launched by Red-Eyes, hitting the otherworldy defender, only fizzle out in the end.

"I end my turn with a facedown card and activate the effect of Red-Eyes Wyvern in my graveyard, bringing out my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from my Graveyard!" Atticus stated as the Wyvern was banished into another dimension, letting loose another black-scaled dragon, but much bigger. (7/2400/2000), (7/3700-2700/2000)

"I draw," Lily announced, drawing her next card. "I summon the Tuner Monster Delta Flyer!" From a portal, a small, brown wyvern appeared with its wings flapping like a dragonfly. (3/1500/1200) "Now, I'll bring out a heavy hitter! I tune Level 4 Behemoth with Level 3 Delta Flyer!"

Delta Flyer flew around Behemoth, creating three tuning rings and four glowing stars.

" _The dragons that soar through the sky! Bring out the one who can shatter the earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings! Exploder Dragonwing!"_

A massive roar broke through the summoning, unleashing a giant, purple dragon standing upright and spread its red wings. (7/2400/2000)

"Now she brought out a Synchro Monster that could destroy any variant of Red-Eyes," Spencer figured. "Most of them have 2400 ATK, which Exploder Dragonwing can destroy with ease."

"Then, I'll add the Equip Spell Fighting Spirit and equip it to my Synchro Monster!" Lily continued, inserting another card into her disk. "Thanks to this, my Dragon gains 300 ATK for each Monster on your side of the field! Meaning 600 ATK for your two monsters, and it'll be tough for you to stop since every time you bring out a monster, he'll destroy you with its effect."

Exploder Dragonwing developed a bright red aura, increasing its power. (7/2400-3000/2000)

"Not only that, Armed Protector Dragon protects that Equip Spell as well," Alexis noted. "Meaning, it'll be safe from being destroyed as well."

"Now, let's take care of your Red-Eyes!" Lily shouted. "Exploder Dragonwing will attack him!"

The Synchro Dragon charged up flames in its mouth.

"I'll stop it with this card," Atticus countered, revealing one of his facedown cards. "Quaking Mirror Force!"

"A Mirror Force card!?" the Dragon duelist gasped.

"Unlike the original, this will cause all your monsters in Attack mode to be switched facedown," the Red-Eyes Duelist smirked. "Meaning, your dragons are taking a nap! Plus, your Equip Spells are gone!"

Lily was helpless as her monster's attack hit a dusty barrier that imploded and spread towards her side of the field, immediately replacing her monsters with Set cards.

She sighed, "I end my turn."

"Now Lily cannot protect her monsters," Kairi stated. "All Atticus needs is to surpass the DEF of Armed Protector Dragon or force it back into attack mode."

"And this would be easy if plays something like Black Skull Dragon or Meteor Black Dragon," Bradshaw noted.

"It's my turn," Atticus announced, drawing his next card. "Now it's my time for surprises with Polymerization!" He stated, raising the known Fusion card before playing it. "I fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon on the field and the Summoned Skull in my hand!"

Everyone watched as a fusion vortex appeared, absorbing the original dragon and the legendary fiend monster.

" _The Dragon with Unlimited Potential! The fiend that controls lightning! Become one and unleash your combined power! Fusion Summon! Arise! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!"_

Flying out of the vortex was the famed Black Skull Dragon, only emblazoned in flames and looking darker than the original counterpart. (9/3200/2500)

"A new fusion with the Red-Eyes?" Matthias whistled, "This should be interesting."

"Archfiend Black Skull Dragon?" Lily wondered.

"Yup," Atticus smiled. "It may have needed an Archfiend Monster to fit the fusion, but after using something like the original Black Skull Dragon, bringing out this guy was a breeze! But now I can take control of this match! Before I do that, I'll activate my Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's effect! Since it was sent to the graveyard while equipped to a monster, I can add a Level 1 Dragon Monster to my hand!" He then took out his choice card. "I choose Black Metal Dragon!

"Lily better brace herself," Kenji stated. "It may not be Nightshroud tainting the cards, but remembering how I fought him, I can see what's coming."

"No joke," Alexis noted. "Remembering that volcano Shadow Game was too intense..."

"Finally, I'll Gemini Summon my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!"

"Gemini Summon!?" Everyone gasped.

Suddenly, the dragon roared as it surrounded itself on fire.

"Whoa, a Gemini Monster I didn't know about!?" Alex gasped. "These must be brand new from Industrial Illusions!"

"Whoa, there's a fire thing going on!" Jethro whistled.

"And it's not letting up!" Allen noted.

"First, I'll attack with Black Flare Dragon and target your Exploder Dragonwing!" the Senior Slifer announced. "Go Dark Flare Blast!"

The Gemini Dragon unleashed a dark red fireball and fired it at the facedown Synchro Monster. (7/2400/2000) It was then engulfed in the flames, shattering to pixels.

"Then, I'll attack your Protector Dragon with my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon! Volcanic Fireball Attack!" Atticus smirked as his new Fusion Monster unleashed its attack from its wings and mouth, fanning the flames towards the otheworldy dragon as it appeared. (8/2000/2800) It exploded into flaming pixels.

"Now you deal with both of their effects," He suddenly announced.

"I figured that was coming," Lily muttered.

"After damage calculation, my Archfiend Dragon can take a Red-Eyes Normal Monster in my Graveyard and deal its ATK to your Life Points. Not only that I can shuffle it back into my deck!" Atticus noted as he raised Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Soon, the dragon appeared as a ghost before becoming real. It then unleashed an Inferno Fire Blast, dealing damage to Lily.

Atticus: 8000

Lily: 6600

"Then, I can also do the same with Black Flare Dragon!" Atticus continued. "After the Battle Phase in which this guy battles, you lose Life Points equal to its original ATK!"

Then another Inferno Fire Blast was launched by the Gemini Dragon, blasting Lily once more.

Atticus: 8000

Lily: 4200

"Whoa, that deck is fully charged with effect damage!" Melody gasped.

"And with Atticus finally working with it, he can become a force to be reckoned with." Claudio added.

"It's your turn," Atticus concluded.

Lily smiled, "I'll admit, you were scaring me with how well you used that deck. But now how about I get down to bringing out my dragons?" She then drew her next card. "Now let's go! Since you have monsters while I don't, I can Special Summon Vice Dragon with half its stats!"

In a bright flash, a dark purple dragon flew onto the field, taking a knee. (5/2000-1000/2400-1200)

She then smirked, "Because of this Special Summon, I can play Inferno Reckless Summon to bring out two more of my Vice Dragons since he does have less than 1500 ATK!"

Soon, two more Vice Dragons appeared next to the weaker one. (5/2000/2400) x2

"However, I can take advantage of your secondary effect!" Atticus countered, taking out a card from his deck, "I do have a copy of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon! And I can bring it out!"

Then, another large black dragon appeared next to the burning one! (7/2400/2000)

"I wonder what's Lily's plan," Allyson mused. "She's got defense, but as long as those Black Flare Dragons are out, she'll lose due to their burn effects!"

"That next card she has will turn it around," Sam noted.

"Perfect!" Lily announced, surveying the field. She then played a Spell Card. "I activate the Spell Card, Blessings of the Dragon God! For each Dragon Monster on the field, I can draw a card! And between the two of us, six cards for me!"

"Whoa!" Atticus gasped as his opponent drew her full hand. "I did you a favor bringing out one of my copies!"

"Right you are!" the Dragon duelist grinned, playing three new cards. "Now I activate Double Summon and bring out the Tuner Monsters! Influence Dragon and another Delta Flyer!"

Not only the dragonfly-like Tuner appeared, a small, blue bipedal dragon appeared and stretched out its wings. (3/300/900), (3/1500/1200)

The Red-Eyes Duelist braced himself as his opponent made her move.

"I tune the Level 5 DARK Vice Dragon with Level 3 Influence Dragon!" Lily announced as Influence Dragon becoming three Tuning Rings, surrounding the weaker Vice Dragon and becoming five glowing stars.

 _"Darkness guides these monsters into the hidden goodness of our hearts. Synchro Summon, my dark half! Dark End Dragon!"_

The portal turned dark, letting out a large, pitch black-scaled, western-styled dragon with three-fingered claws, large, bat-like wings, and a long head with horns that pointed outwards. The characteristic that stood out the most was a second face on its body, grinning and leering at its opponents. (8/2600/2100)

While everyone stared down the dark Synchro Dragon, Lily continued her move.

"Then, Scroll of Bewitchment which makes one of my Vice Dragons to LIGHT!" She stated as the second Vice Dragon gained a faint, light aura. "Now I tune Level 5 LIGHT Vice Dragon with Level 3 Delta Flyer!"

Delta Flyer then became three Tuning Rings, surrounding the brighter Vice Dragon and becoming five glowing stars.

 _"Let the light envelop these monsters and bring forth the angel of Dragons! Synchro Summon, my Light Half! Light End Dragon!"_

The power of the Synchro Summon, brought forth a portal of light and released another dragon. This was an eastern styled dragon as its body was long and serpentine, but possessed four angelic wings. Around its torso, it wore a golden armor chest-plate with an emerald within. And on its head, a golden crown, shaped-like a halo, which possessed another emerald inside. (8/2600/2100)

"She brought out both versions of her Light and Darkness Dragon." Jaden noted. "Pretty good..."

"I'll say," Reyna added, "I remember when you told us about her past as Brightveil's vessel."

' _Well, she certainly has gotten better,'_ the Elder Rhodes thought. _'I have to get ready for this...'_

"I use Dark End Dragon's effect," Lily announced, "I can send one of your Monsters straight to the graveyard, at the cost of 500 of its ATK and DEF! Dark Evaporation!"

The face on Dark End Dragon's body flashed its red eyes and opened its mouth. It then unleashed a dark mist that surrounded Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, causing it to evaporate inside. (8/2600-2100/2100-1600)

"Well, you have taken away one of my dragons," Atticus stated, "But you'll take away another dragon since my Vice Dragon is in attack mode!"

"Then, let me change your tune with De-Synchro!" Lily smirked, showing off the spell card. "I take my Dark End Dragon back into my Extra Deck, and bring back the two who originated it!" The dark dragon vanished in a bright light, back into its mistress' deck. Then from her graveyard, Vice Dragon and Influence Dragon reappeared. (5/2000/2400), (3/300/900) "And then, I Sync them again!"

The process returned as both Vice and Influence Dragon synchronized once more.

" _Synchro Summon! Return! Dark End Dragon!"_

On cue, the dark Synchro Dragon returned. (8/2600/2100)

"You can use that ability again!" Atticus gasped.

Once again, the face on Dark End Dragon's body flashed its red eyes and opened its mouth. Dark mist that surrounded the Gemini Summoned Black Flare Dragon, causing it to evaporate. (8/2600-2100/2100-1600)

"Looks like I have a chance to destroy all your monsters," Lily stated. "Light End Dragon, attack Red-Eyes Dark Flare Dragon! Shining Sublimation!"

The angelic dragon unleashed a light beam that vaporized the dark Gemini monster into nothing.

Atticus: 7800

Lily: 4200

"Now Vice Dragon and Dark End Dragon, direct attack on Atticus! Vice Breath and Dark Fog!"

Atticus covered his face when both dragons unleashed dark smoke from their mouth, surrounding his body.

Atticus: 5700-3700

Lily: 4200

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Lily concluded.

Etna smiled, "Clever, having the foresight to Synchro Summon and De-Synchro Dark End Dragon to use its effect twice to get rid of the main threats. Atticus, respond in kind to her moves."

"My move!" Atticus announced, drawing his next card. He looked over his cards, and then remembered a move he didn't make earlier. "I activate Black Stone of Legend's effect in my graveyard! I place one of my Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon back into my deck and add this card back into my hand!"

He then shuffled one of the Gemini Monsters into his deck while adding his stone card.

"Then, I activate Graceful Charity!" He continued, "I'll draw three cards and discard another two." After drawing his three cards, he discarded his two choices. "Next, I play the Spell Red-Eyes Insight! I send the Black Stone of Legend back to the graveyard and add this new piece! Red-Eyes Fusion!"

"Red-Eyes Fusion!?" Jaden and Claudio found themselves shouting.

"The Red-Eyes is still evolving!" Lily gasped.

"And let me show you how much," Atticus grinned as he activated the Fusion card. "This Spell card allows me to Fuse Monsters not only from my hand and field, but also from the Deck! Downside is that I can't Normal or Special Summon anything else after this."

"From the deck!?" the Hero Duelists found themselves shouting again.

"I fuse Red-Eyes Black Dragon along with Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact in my deck!" Atticus announced as the original Red-Eyes fused with a small dragon inside of a burning meteor.

" _The Dragon with Unlimited Potential! The Dragon descending from space! Combine into one and unleash your newfound power! Fusion Summon! Come out! Meteor Black Comet Dragon!"_

Soon, an eruption occurred and unleashed a massive burning dragon. It was like Meteor Black Dragon in a way, but having darkened meteorite as its body with the lava flowing through. (8/3500/2000)

"Now it's a new version of Meteor Black Dragon," Alexis stated. "Where did he get these cards?" She then smiled. "Not that I don't mind, he really has gotten better."

"Yeah," Kenji added with a smile of his own. "He certainly came a long way since being possessed by Nightsthroud. But that's a given since he had to grow outside of the Darkness Dragons. As powerful as they are, there's only a few of us can stop him."

Lily was now bracing herself for the new monster's power.

"Since it was Fusion Summoned, I activate its effect!" Atticus smirked, as he held up a new version of a Red-Eyes. "I send Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning from my deck to the graveyard and deal damage equal to half its ATK! Since this had 2500 ATK, I'll deal 1250 damage!"

A burning version of the Summoned Skull likeness appeared, it then crashed itself in front of the Obelisk Girl, causing her to cry out from the damage.

Atticus: 3700

Lily: 2950

"And if you remembered that I had Black Metal Dragon still in my hand," Atticus continued as he held up the card he had from Red-Eyes Baby Dragon's effect. "I can now use his effect! I can use this as an Equip Card, giving him 600 ATK!"

The small dragon perched itself onto the larger dragon, becoming a part of it. (8/3500-4100/2000)

"4100!?"

"Yup, and I'll attack your Light End Dragon! Meteoritic Rush!" Soon, the fusion monster ignited itself and charged at the angelic dragon.

Lily steeled herself as she announced, "Light End Dragon's effect activates! I can reduce its stats by 500 each, to reduce the battling monster by 1500 each! Light Expansion!"

Soon, Light End Dragon's radiance blinded everyone in the audience, creating a dome of light that surrounded the playing field. (8/2600-2100/2100-1600) Meteor Black Comet Dragon felt its power weakened. (8/4100-2600/2000-500) However, it persevered and caused an explosion that destroyed the light dome and Light End Dragon with it.

Atticus: 3700

Lily: 2450

"She had no choice," Jeremy noted. "Lily had to reduce the damage."

"Yeah, otherwise Atticus would have had an overwhelming advantage," Alex added. "But with the threat of Dark End Dragon, I wonder why he didn't attack that one."

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Atticus concluded.

"My turn," Lily announced, drawing her next card. "I activate Dark End Dragon's effect! Dark Evaporation, send Meteor Black Comet Dragon to the graveyard!"

Just like the previous incarnations before it, the large Fusion Red-Eyes was absorbed into a dark fog and removed from the field. (8/2100-1600/1600-1100)

"You activate its second effect," Atticus countered, "I can summon a Normal Monster back from the graveyard! Welcome back, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Once again, the original dragon reappeared. (7/2400/2000)

"Also, with Black Metal Dragon's effect while equipped to another monster, I can add a Red-Eyes card into my hand!" He continued as he added a card. "I choose Red-Eyes Retro Dragon!"

"I'll counter with the Continuous Spell, Burden of the Mighty!" Lily announced, playing her Spell. "It reduces your monster's power by 100 times their level!"

Red-Eyes felt a pressure on its body, losing power. (7/2400-1700/2000)

"I'll then sacrifice my two Dragons! And summon one of my best, Light and Darkness Dragon!"

Jaden gasped as Vice Dragon and Dark End Dragon vanished into a portal. Once done, a massive roar was heard and unleashed a new dragon, but with a familiar look. It's left half was the same as Dark End Dragon and the right half was the same as Light End Dragon. It let off a light and dark aura. (8/2800/2400)

Etna nodded, "Good, you're letting go of your fear. You may have played it away from this Academy, but you've never used it at the place that caused you to lose who you are..."

"That dragon..." Bradshaw noted.

"Yeah, it's like Light End and Dark End in the same body," Kairi gasped.

Atticus took a deep breath as he prepared for the assault.

"I'll attack your Red-Eyes with Light and Darkness Dragon!" Lily announced, "Shining Breath!" On cue, the dual type dragon unleashed a breath of white fire and blasted the legendary dragon into pixels.

Atticus: 2600

Lily: 2450

"I activate the effect of Red-Eyes Retro Dragon!" Atticus stated, "I can Special Summon this card in Defense Mode and bring out Red-Eyes Monsters that were destroyed this turn!"

"Light and Darkness Dragon's Effect activates!" the Dragon duelist interrupted, shocking Atticus, "Once per Chain, it negates your card effect at the cost of 500 ATK and DEF!"

Light and Darkness Dragon let loose a black lightning bolt from its head and zapped the ghost dragon, stunning it. (8/2800-2300/2400-1900)

"I end my turn." Lily stated.

"Whoa, now I know how she was a powerful duelist," Alexis noted. "But if Atticus had some Counter Traps, he could stop it..."

"Yet, he didn't activate any of his facedown cards..." Kenji added.

"I draw," Atticus announced, drawing his next card. _'Alright, I have to time this right. Otherwise, I'll lose my chance to return to Obelisk Blue.'_

' _I know you can overcome this Atticus,'_ Lily thought. _'But once you do, I'll be ready...'_

"I activate Monster Reborn!" Atticus announced.

"Light and Darkness's effect activates!" Lily countered as her dragon zapped the spell card, nullifying it (8/2300-1800/1900-1400)

"I chain it with my next facedown, Call of the Haunted!"

"What!?" Lily gasped as she saw one of his facedown cards, reveal itself.

"You said it was once per Chain," Atticus smirked. "Meaning, you can't stop this! I return my Archfiend Black Skull Dragon to the field!"

In a flash of dark fire, the Archfiend Dragon returned to the field. (8/3200-2400/2500)

"It can beat my dragon," Lily gasped.

"Now Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, attack Light and Darkness Dragon!" Atticus announced.

The fiendish dragon unleashed its magma balls at the dragon of light and dark, torching it to ashes.

Atticus: 2600

Lily: 1850

"I activate Light and Darkness Dragon's last effect!" Lily noted. "I destroy all cards on my field and Special Summon a Dragon on my field! I pick Light End Dragon!" Burden of the Mighty and her facedown card was destroyed in a light pillar, letting Light End Dragon emerge from it. (8/2600/2100), (8/2400-3200/2500) She then smirked, "But not only I have this dragon back, the facedown card destroyed was Dark Coffin!"

"Uh oh," Melody gasped. "She planned this out perfectly! Without any cards in Atticus' hand, she can get him to destroy a Monster on his side of the field!"

The Dragon duelist smiled, "Sorry Atticus, but you have no choice but to send that dragon to the graveyard. Without him present at the End of the Battle Phase, you can't deal damage to me to win."

"I disagree!" Atticus smiled, shocking everyone once more as his last facedown card revealed itself, "I reveal the Continuous Trap Birthright! It lets me Special Summon a Normal Monster from my graveyard!" Soon enough, Red-Eyes Black Dragon was on the field. (7/2400/2000) "And I can destroy him to resolve your Trap!"

Soon, the Dark Coffin appeared on the field and absorbed the original dragon inside before going underground.

Despite all this, Lily smiled and was ready for the end.

"Now my Dragon's effect activates since I end my Battle Phase!" Atticus continued, holding up Red-Eyes Black Dragon once more. "I deal its ATK as damage while sending him back to the deck."

Soon, Red-Eyes returned and unleashed its Inferno Fire Blast and surrounded Lily to end the game.

Atticus: 2600, Winner

Lily: 0

Once again, the crowd exploded into cheers, mostly from the girls, as they saw Atticus' strength return as if it he never lost it against Viper. Atticus gave a huge smile himself, looking at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in his deck once more.

Etna even smiled once more as she announced, "I applaud you both. You two are worthy of the Obelisk Blue Brand, including you, Atticus Rhodes. You've shown me that you could bring out the potential of a Red-Eyes Black Dragon with all your skill. This is the Atticus Rhodes I've heard so much about alongside Zane Truesdale. I can still see much in that deck, but today is enough to place you back in Obelisk. Well done."

The crowd cheered once more collectively, seeing Atticus return to Obelisk.

He even got a surprise when Alexis ran down the crowd and hugged him in congrats, alongside Kenji giving him a pat on the back with Jeremy, Alex, and Lily giving him praise as well. Once the Red-Eyes Duelist turned to Claudio, he saw the applause he gave him as well. He smiled, but still it nagged him about how the J-Hero duelist was still aloof in his mannerisms...

* * *

It was night as a group of friends gathered at the Slifer common room, having a small party for Reyna and Atticus becoming Obelisk Blue. Atticus was now back in the long, white with blue trimming blazer he was introduced in. Reyna kept her original clothing, stating that she liked this look, plus knowing that the dress code was that strict when it came to originality.

"TO REYNA AND ATTICUS!" Everyone at the party shouted as they clinked their glasses together as a toast.

"Finally, got you back in those colors!" Jeremy grinned.

"Yeah, and those Red-Eyes monsters you pulled out really made you stand out," Kenji praised.

"Thanks guys," Atticus stated, drinking in the praise and his glass.

"Just need you to hang on to a single girl, and you'll be okay in the coming years," Alex smirked, causing Atticus to do a spit-take.

"That's true," Lily said, crossing her arms.

"And after he still had the nerve to have me hunting for boys..." Alexis said, giving a sly look to her brother.

"OH, COME ON!" the Red-Eyes duelist whined. "This is supposed to be a good occasion for me, and you guys are talking about me and girls!?"

"Welcome to my world," his sister replied.

Elsewhere, Reyna was receiving similar praise from other friends.

"Wow, already an Obelisk Blue," Sam grinned, patting the Hero Duelist on the back. "As long as you're showing how great you are!"

"Oh man, I really need to show how much I've grown," Blair pouted.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Reyna replied. "After all, you've taken so many skilled duelists down and to the limit that they couldn't overlook you."

"Still, it's great that you're an Obelisk in your first year," Syrus praised.

"Took half-pint here two years!" Hassleberry grinned.

"And what have you done in one?" Syrus smirked at his junior, causing the Jurrac Duelist to stop and look flustered.

"Whoa," Reyna smirked, wrapping her arm around small Ra's shoulder's, "When did you get this witty?"

"Uh..."

"Reyna, you broke him..." Kairi giggled.

"At least they can't accuse Syrus being a slacker when it comes to the ladies," Bradshaw laughed.

"Speaking of..." Chazz stated, looking around the room for people. "Where's Jaden and Claudio? They were here during the toast..."

"Huh!?" Allyson and Melody gasped, looking frantically around for their boyfriends.

Spencer sighed, "Why do they do this to their friends?"

Matthias and Roxanne were now frowning about Jaden and Claudio. This were the people that everyone held in such high regard and they don't even give praise to their closest friends and siblings?

* * *

Standing near the Abandoned Dorm, Jaden and Claudio having their private talks.

"Looks like we don't need to worry about Atticus and Lily being possessed by Nightshroud and Brightveil," Jaden stated.

"So, back to square one on how we find them," Claudio shrugged. "Twilight's crafty making this a lose-lose situation."

"Still, we can't wait for them to just jump in and take this world and then all of the dimensions." The E-Hero duelist sighed. "There must be something we can do..."

"However, one silver lining," the J-Hero duelist smiled. "Atticus and your sister moving up in the dueling world."

Jaden smiled as well, "Yeah... Good for them after what they've been through in the other dimensions."

"Reason why we're doing this... And if we do cross paths with those Nightshroud and Brightveil, we destroy them once more." Claudio stated. "Meaning if this training duel we got set up with the Vice-Chancellor tomorrow, then we're going to use it to get stronger."

"No other ways about it..." Jaden nodded as both boys pulled out their Duel Pilots and both read a message from Etna.

[Meet at the volcano tomorrow after classes, for your Duels.]

* * *

And at the end! Met with our first batch of promotions with more on the way along with some demotions. The next two chapters will be in the span of one day with a class duel and then the duels with Jaden and Claudio.

Next Chapter: Time now for some duels with dorm changes on the line. Chazz and Syrus will have to work together if they want to get back into Obelisk Blue, against the ones who always looked down on the Slifer Slacker since day one. Also, Jasmine and Mindy will also place their status of Obelisk Blue on the line against an opponent they'd never suspect to test them.

Please Review! Later!


	4. Show Your Strength

Another long wait, but I hope this chapter was worth the time. Had trouble with the decks this time instead of the dialogue, so that was a switch. But now, please enjoy the long-awaited Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

 **Chapter 4: Show Your Strength**

* * *

Another day of classes went by, letting Etna take control of the next batch of promotional duels. Right now, she was in the middle of the arena along with four participants. To her left, were Chazz Princeton and Syrus Truesdale. To her right were Taiyou Torimaki and Raizou Mototani. She sensed the animosity between the four of them, more so from Chazz, Taiyou, and Raizou. Reading up from their history, they all came from the same prep school before attending Duel Academy as Obelisk Blue students and the latter two used to follow Chazz Princeton as he graduated as their Valedictorian. But once Chazz lost to Jaden Yuki, a Slifer Red and Bastion Misawa, a former student who was Ra Yellow, he fell from grace as he left Duel Academy following a duel with the latter. Taiyou and Raizou were quick to drop him from their list of 'friends' since he lost to lower ranked students.

Syrus had history with them as he met the three of them during his first outing on Academy Island. Once a meek, young Slifer Red who would back down against the three when told about territory, was now someone who held more confidence over his past three years and rose through the ranks. Although he was Obelisk Blue, he went back down to Ra Yellow due to Viper's demotion of him.

Syrus and Chazz were both thinking how they reached this point...

* * *

(Flashback)

 _After classes were let out, Syrus headed back to the Ra Yellow Dorm. Like many of his friends, he thought about Jaden's state of mind after he and Claudio left the party in honor of Reyna's and Atticus' promotion to Obelisk. But before he could continue, his Duel Pilot beeped, prompting him to take it out of his pocket and see the message. Once he saw it was from Vice-Chancellor Belmonte, Syrus opened it up and read the message aloud._

 _[Syrus Truesdale,_

 _Later today, you will take part in a Promotion Duel where your victory will mean you will become an Obelisk Blue. The duel will be under Tag Rules and your partner will be Chazz Princeton, who has also been selected to be promoted as well. You will duel against Taiyou Torimaki and Raizou Torimaki. However, your challenge will be to create an Extra Deck monster that needs both partners' Monster Cards as materials to be created. It would be advised to contact your partner and prepare for your duel._

 _Good luck to you.]_

" _No way!" He gasped._

" _Alright!"_

 _The small Ra shrieked as he snapped out of his thoughts to see Reyna looking down at him with a big smile on her face. "Reyna, you scared me."_

" _Sorry," She quickly replied, "But after hearing how you're getting back to Obelisk Blue, I'm happy for you! Especially since you shouldn't have in the first place!"_

 _Calming down, Syrus managed a small smile, "Thanks, but I have to win the duel and pass the Vice-Chancellor's test."_

" _Right, having to use your monster and your partner's monster in a Fusion or Synchro Summon," Reyna mused. "I had to think about it as well, seeing as I had limited options for my test. But I had the loopholes for mine. With you, you're gonna have to see Chazz about that."_

" _And against two guys that used to be Chazz's buddies," the Transformer Duelist noted. "Although, that's pushing it..."_

" _What's the story with those three?" Reyna wondered._

" _Well, Chazz used to be the top Duelist coming into Duel Academy during our first year," Syrus explained. "However, he got into a fight with Jaden with who was to become the next King of Games. They got their chance during the first Promotion Exam Duel where Chazz used a deck full of then-rare cards back in the year, putting Jaden in the corner. Still Jaden was able to beat him with Winged Kuriboh's rare Level 10 card and then a direct attack with Avian."_

 _Reyna smiled, "Oh yeah, Jaden does have the lucky draw."_

" _But because of that, Crowler put Chazz in a duel against Bastion where they switched dorms if Chazz lost. Not able to take it, Chazz sabotaged Bastion's deck so that he wouldn't have to duel and lose his place. But Bastion planned for it along with Claudio and Melody since Bastion had several decks to duel with that were test decks and used one of them to beat Chazz. It's what caused Chazz to be alienated by the Obelisks."_

 _Reyna sighed, "Chazz had it coming; but seeing him now, he's a far cry from that person. Especially since he's got real friends."_

" _The only thing to worry about is if Chazz can cooperate with the challenge," Syrus figured. "I mean, we're still not exactly friends..."_

" _But he's still a good guy," Reyna figured. "You should just talk to him."_

 _Syrus nodded, "Alright, I'll head over to the Red Dorm then..."_

* * *

 _(With Chazz)_

 _Chazz was once again hanging out with Jachin, who was still fighting to keep his inner self in check about killing Xiu Zhen. Knowing that Jachin could be unstable when near the freshman Slifer, he also had Sam on lookout for when they crossed paths. Not only that, the Ojamas volunteered to keep an eye on Jachin if Chazz couldn't. The Black Coat Slifer was skeptical of this idea, remembering several botched jobs over Duel Spirits, he still had many more in the form of weak Spirits that he liberated from a well that formerly housed them. It was then he received a call from his Duel Pilot, letting him take it out of his pocked to read the message._

 _[Chazz Princeton,_

 _Later today, you will take part in a Promotion Duel where your victory will mean you will become an Obelisk Blue. The duel will be under Tag Rules and your partner will be Syrus Truesdale, who has also been selected to be promoted as well. You will duel against Taiyou Torimaki and Raizou Torimaki. However, your challenge will be to create an Extra Deck monster that needs both partners' Monster Cards as materials to be created. It would be advised to contact your partner and prepare for your duel._

 _Good luck to you.]_

 _It was then Jachin managed a smile, "Looks like you're moving back up."_

" _Yeah, and I have to bring Syrus with me," Chazz noted. "Meaning I have to check in with him so I can see what we can create together as far as Fusion or Synchros."_

" _Well, he does use Machines," the Persona Duelist noted. "Maybe with your V-to-Z series version with your Ojamas can work out. And since Syrus does have the Tuner Monsters, you can use his Extra Deck to create your monster for the Challenge."_

 _It was then the Ojama Five came out and addressed the situation._

" _Alright!" Yellow shouted. "The Boss is getting back into Obelisk!"_

" _All with him backed by the best Monsters in the game!" Red cheered with a peace sign._

" _We'll take on all comers!" Green shouted._

" _Those numbskulls won't know what hit them!" Black grinned._

" _Go team..." Blue groaned._

" _And I have to put with you five jokers..." Chazz growled at his five Duel Spirits. "But at least you'll have a purpose in that duel if Jachin's words are something to go on."_

" _I'll hope to see you get back into Obelisk," Jachin stated._

" _But what about you?" Chazz asked. "You gonna be okay?"_

" _I'm fine," the Persona duelist sighed. "He's been a pain, but I won't give in. It's just saddening to know that a friend was never a friend the whole time."_

 _Chazz scoffs, "If that's the way you're gonna put it, then you'll bounce back and put that Shadow of yours in its place. You should see me! Remember those two jokers that tried to ride my coattails back at my first year? I'm now inferior to them since I'm a 'Slifer Slacker'. Like I care! They only liked me because I was a Princeton; what my name stands for. Not to mention if I can still hand them their asses in duel AS a Slifer... Then they and others like them will never learn when they mess with the Chazz!"_

 _Jachin couldn't help but chuckle a bit, prompting Chazz to smirk._

" _Looks like life's not going to be bitter for a while," the Black Coat Slifer grinned. "Now, I'm going to see Syrus for a bit and plan on battling my old friends..."_

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

So now we have the four men preparing to face each other. The Obelisks were both staring at the Slifer and Raw with a look of discontent.

"So, all we have to do is beat you down to keep you beneath us?" Torimaki grinned. "This is should be cake!"

"Especially since we know how weak you truly are?" Raizou laughed.

Chazz gave a fake yawn, "Are you two done? All you do is talk about how I'm a Slifer Slacker because I couldn't beat Jaden... Big whoop... I can still duel circles with any card while you two were craving for my attention."

Torimaki scoffed. "Still doesn't mean you belong at the top..."

"I can't believe this," Syrus grumbled. "Chazz loses one duel and you alienate him? Some friends you are..."

"This is survival of the fittest, twerp," Raizou countered. "Weak fall to the strong! And we managed to STAY at Obelisk Blue after all this time!"

The small Ra then narrowed his eyes, "Then why we're you selected to be demoted."

Both Obelisks paled as they stopped their deck shuffling as they remembered the message they received from the Vice-Chancellor saying that they were dueling to stay at Obelisk. But as far as they were concerned, that was not leaked anywhere. It got worse as Syrus continued.

"Think about it," He said, "During the Society of Light raid and the time that Duel Academy was sent to the other dimension, you two always fell to Chazz and became part of the problem! So, you don't have any right to talk down on Chazz who's made himself into a better person. And the only reason you looked down on me is because I wasn't as good as Zane at the time. So, I wouldn't be talking if I were you!"

Hearing this stunned the audience, including Chazz, as the small duelist went into an outburst.

"Syrus really came out with that," Reyna whistled.

"But he's right," Jaden added.

"Not to mention, I haven't heard any accolades from those two," Jethro noted, pointing at the Obelisks. "All they do is talk about how much money they got and new cards they could wipe the floor with the Reds and Yellows."

"Don't worry," Sam smirked. "Chazz has got this in the bag!"

"Chazz and Syrus both," Jachin noted. "Syrus used to be the one everyone saw as the weakest due to not being at Zane's level. Chazz was held back by his brothers wanting him to win for their plans of world domination."

Before Raizou could retaliate, Etna cleared her throat.

"That will be all, boys," She announced. "You two return your sides and get ready to duel." Both teams did as they were told while the Vice-Chancellor continued to address the situation. "This duel will take places as a Dorm Switch stipulation. If Chazz Princeton and Syrus Truesdale are victorious, they become Obelisk Blue students with Taiyou Torimaki and Raizou Mototani becoming Slifer Reds. If both Taiyou and Raizou are the winners, no switch will take place. However, I still have my challenges. For the Obelisks, they must simply play off one another's strategies and work together. For the Slifer/Ra team, they need to have summoned a Fusion or Synchro Monster that uses at least one monster each from both duelists."

"Meaning Chazz and Syrus need to have a compatibility between them." Kenji noted. "But do they have one such monster?"

"Who knows," Alexis replied. "But they seem like they have it under control."

"Now gentleman, begin!" Etna shouted as she leapt off the stage, leaving the four duelists to activate their duel disks and draw the opening hands.

DUEL!

Chazz/Syrus: 8000

Raizou/Taiyou: 8000

But before any turn was made, a panel opened up in front of them and shown a simulator that had the zones for Duel Monster card placements.

"This is how you will duel," Sheppard announced. "All Tag Duels will now be fought using these simulators. That way, both players can use the cards from the partners without problems."

"Then I'll go first to show how it works," Chazz announced, drawing his sixth card. He then put two cards on the simulator, "I'll set a Monster in defense mode and one card facedown."

"All those cards and two set cards is the best you can do?" Torimaki smirked, "Truly the mighty have fallen."

Chazz looked his former flunky straight in the eye and said, "It's your turn."

"Humph," the Obelisk scoffed as he drew his next card, "I start with the Spell Sacred Sword of the Seven Stars! I Banish 1 Level 7 Monster in my hand to draw two more cards!" He then grinned as revealed one card. "So, I'll get rid of Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos!" He then pocketed said monster and drew another two cards.

Lily gasped, "A Dragon Ruler!?"

Alex, Atticus, and Jeremy looked to her. "I take it that's not a good thing?" the Gemini Duelist wondered.

"They're dragons that can work well with being banished and search out other Monsters of the same attribute." The Dragon duelist continued. "And with the right cards, they can swarm the field and dominate just as quickly!"

"Whoa, cards like these should be banned!" Jeremy gasped.

"There's no need if it can be beaten," Atticus shrugged. "Besides, Chazz knows his ways around Dragons. Syrus included..."

Torimaki grinned as he also took another card from his deck, another copy of Blaster. "And when Blaster's banished, his effect kicks in and adds another FIRE Monster to my hand So, it's like I lost nothing!" He then played another Spell. "Then, I use Cards of Consonance! I discard a Dragon-Type Tuner Monster, such as Flamvell Guard, and I draw another two cards!" He discarded his Normal Tuner and then gained an extra two cards.

"Are you going to play any cards now?" Chazz scoffed. "You're boring me!"

"You shouldn't talk!" the Obelisk continued to talk, "Beating you will be a cakewalk since you only have those Ojamas, and they're weak as you became!"

' _Then someone hasn't looked at Chazz's win streak lately,'_ Sam thought. _'Not to mention he has cards that work with Ojamas.'_

"Next, I'll play the Field Spell Dragon Ravine!" Torimaki continued, placing the Field Spell into the correct zone. Once activated, the Field changed into a deep ravine with stone pillars placed behind the four players. "I'll use the second effect, by discarding one of my cards. I pick my Blaster to discard and send Labradorite Dragon from my deck to the graveyard." He discarded his Dragon Ruler and sent another card into his graveyard. "Then, I use Gold Sarcophagus to banish Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms from my deck and it'll be mine in two turns!"

In a gold flash, a giant dragon made of tornadoes appeared before vanishing.

"That activates its effect to bring out my tuner Monster Delta Flyer to my hand," He continued as he added the named monster to his hand. "Next, I summon it!" Soon, the dragonfly-like Tuner Dragon appeared. (3/1500/900) "Then, I'll activate the effect of Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles from my hand to discard it and another Dragon-Type to Special Summon, Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders from my deck!"

Once he discarded his two cards, a crack erupted from the Ravine and brought out a wingless dragon made of rock with many pillars grown from its body. (7/1600/3000)

"Now I place two cards facedown and tune my Level 7 Redox with my Level 3 Delta Flyer!"

Delta Flyer turned into three Tuning Rings, surrounding the Dragon Ruler and becoming seven glowing stars.

"I Synchro Summon my Level 10 Trident Dragion!"

A giant pillar of flames erupted from the Synchro Summon and three monstrous roars were let loose from it. One by one, three horned, dragon heads appeared, all red in color with tan necks underneath. But once the smoke cleared they found that they were attached to the same body! (10/3000/2800)

"A Level 10 Synchro already!?" Syrus gasped.

"That's right, and this one has already beaten you!" Raizou shouted.

"Because of my Dragon's effect!" Torimaki continued. "When it's Synchro Summoned, I can destroy two of my cards and it'll gain two additional attacks this turn!"

"Three attacks with 3000 ATK!" Roxanne gasped. "That's insane!"

"It'll be like taking three Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacks!" Matthias added.

Soon, two of the Synchro Dragon's mouths devoured the Set cards of Torimaki, who then grinned. "And those two cards were called Statue of the Wicked! Meaning I get two Wicked Tokens!"

In two golden flashes, two small serpentine fiends appeared and snarled at the opposition. (4/1000/1000) x2

Chazz frowned at what he was about to face.

"Time to get some!" Torimaki grinned. "First, I use Trident Dragion's first attack! Go and destroy that facedown monster!"

The middle dragon head breath a dark red flame at Chazz's set Monster, revealing it to be a short, blue monster with a flat head and wearing red bikini briefs. (2/0/1000)

" _Like this was new!"_ Ojama Blue shouted before he was destroyed into pixels.

"Ojama Blue's effect activates," Chazz announced as he took two cards from his deck and showed them to his opponent. "I add Ojamagic and Ojama Country to my hand."

"But you won't be able to use them since with my four attacks, I'm ending this now... Slifer Slacker!"

Chazz smirked, "Oh that'd hurt... If I didn't do this!" the Black Coat Slifer activated one of his facedown cards, "I activate the Trap Hallowed Life Barrier! I discard Ojamagic to turn all damage to zero for this turn!"

Torimaki gasped as four attacks from his monsters were stopped by a white barrier that absorbed the blows before vanishing.

"And if that wasn't so much trouble for you, Ojamagic adds Ojama Yellow, Black, and Green from my deck to my hand!" Chazz continued as he fanned out his three aces. Pretty soon, the three of them appeared around Chazz's head.

" _We're here!"_ They shouted, causing the Black Coat Slifer to get annoyed.

Syrus seeing this smiled sheepishly, knowing the love-hate relationship between Chazz and the Ojamas.

"Not only he's got the Ojamas in hand, there's no telling what strategy Chazz will have in using them," Roxanne mused. "Weak as they are, they have a lot of potential."

"And after hearing how he was truly the cause that started the Society of Light and then converting them back to normal." Matthias stated. "I wonder why he didn't get back into Obelisk despite losing the first round of the GX Tournament."

Torimaki scoffed as he shouted, "I end my turn."

"Wasting a potential one turn kill like that will cost him dearly," Etna mused. "Blocked by a simple shield from Mr. Princeton." She then nodded. "It appears he has calmed. I expected his Trap would be one that would counterattack and destroy. Let's see if Syrus can take advantage of what his partner left him."

Chazz stepped back from the simulator as Syrus stepped up.

"It's my turn," the young Ra announced, drawing his sixth card. Looking at his hand, he liked what he saw. But then also he checked for Chazz's facedown card. He gasped as he saw a card that could fit with his deck. He looked at Chazz and saw the same smirk on his face, inclining his head at the two Obelisks. Catching the meaning, Syrus made his move. "First, I activate Double Summon, letting me use two Normal Summons. The first is the Tuner Monster, Transformer Blaster!"

In a flash, a giant red stereo system appeared with black speakers. It then transformed into a robot with the speakers as its legs and the cassette opening as its chest. (4/1400/2200)

"I use its effect to create a Cassetticon Token!" Blaster opened its chest and ejected a white cassette tape on the field. (2/500/500)

"No matter what Synchro Monster you pull out, it won't amount to nothing against my Dragion!" Torimaki taunted.

"Next, I use Chazz's facedown card!"

"Huh!?"

Chazz smirked as his partner flipped over the card and placed it into the Field Zone, causing Dragon Ravine to vanish. In its place was a giant hangar with octagon-cylinder cases.

"This field is called Union Hangar," Syrus explained as he took out one card from his hand. "And then I use my second Normal Summon to bring out A-Assault Core!" He then brought out a yellow machine resembling a scorpion. (4/1900/200) "And now I activate the effect of Union Hangar. When LIGHT Machine Union Monster is summoned to the field, I can Equip another LIGHT Machine Union to it. Meaning, I can bring out B-Buster Drake!"

From one of the capsules, a light green dragon with a silver air craft launcher on its back. Once it descended, Assault Core attached itself to the launcher.

"It's not doing anything," Raizou noted.

"Then, I'll just tune my level 4 Assault Core with my Level 4 Blaster!" Syrus announced as Blaster became four tuning rings, surrounding the Union Monsters who became 4 stars.

" _Righteous forces combine to open the way to the one who will them to hope. Synchro Summon! Roll Out, Transformer Optimus Prime!"_

From the combined forces, a large red and blue truck appeared with a container attached to it. Detaching from its back, the truck transformed into a tall robot and armed itself with a silver handgun. (8/2600/3000)

"There's his signature Synchro Monster," Vincent stated. "And he must have his reasons for sending those Union Monsters while they were already combined."

"The effect of my A-Assault Core and my B-Buster Drake activates," Syrus announced. "Buster Drake lets me add C-Crush Wyvern from my deck and Assault Core adds Buster Drake from the graveyard. Both are added to my hand."

"That means he can use them for his Transformers once more." Kenji nodded. "Nice..."

"Then, I equip Break! Draw! to Optimus and then attack your Trident Dragion!" the small Ra announced as Optimus drew his firearm.

The opposing Obelisks laughed. "With a weaker Monster!?" Raizou scoffed. "I'll be able to finish this without resorting to using my deck at this rate."

"Optimus Prime's ATK position effect activates," Syrus smirked. "He gains 1000 ATK when battling a stronger monster!"

"WHAT!?" The Obelisks gasped.

Optimus raised his gun, charging it for attack. (8/2600-3600/3000) Then it fired at the body of the dragon, causing it to roar in pain before shattering into a thunderous explosion.

Chazz/Syrus: 8000

Raizou/Taiyou: 7400

Etna smirked, "That will teach them to overlook Monster effects. Taiyou exhausted his hand with that strategy of his trying to one-turn kill. One must not try that unless the enemy is unable to block said move."

"My Equip Spell allows me to draw another card after my Machine Monster destroys a Monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard." Syrus explained as he drew another card. "I then activate Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and sending my two Union Monsters back to the graveyard."

"Why would he do that while he had them back in his hand?" Jethro wondered.

"I set two cards facedown to end my turn." Syrus concluded.

Torimaki scoffed as he switched places with his partner.

"My turn," Raizou announced, drawing his sixth card. "I activate my own Graceful Charity!" He then drew out his three cards and discarded two of them. He grinned at his new hand and went to work. "Next, I activate Polymerization! I fuse Big Piece Golem and The Earth – Hex Sealed Fusion in my hand!" He held up his three cards, revealing a giant stone golem and a rock made of various magic stones entering a fusion vortex. "I now Fusion Summon my Level 7 Multiple Piece Golem!"

Now entering the hangar was a giant golem taller than Big Piece Golem, made of stone rather than rock. It had massive spherical hands with brick-like fingers at the end of them. It had red eyes staring down at the Slifer/Ra Duo. (7/2600/1300)

"They both have the same ATK," Bradshaw stated. "Wonder if he's going to do something."

"He might suicide it since it can't get any stronger," Kairi replied. "Otherwise, Syrus still has an advantage."

"I then activate Laminate Armor and equip it to my Golem giving it 1000 DEF!" Raizou continued, causing the Fusion Golem's body to brighten a bit. (7/2600/1300-2300) "Now I attack your monster with my Golem!"

Syrus frowned, knowing what was going to happen as Optimus Prime prepared to fire back with his gun. He begun to reach out for his facedown card, but decided against it at the last second as both attacks collided with a monstrous explosion. But at the last moment, Multiple Piece Golem emerged from the remains with its body returning to normal. "Optimus Prime's final effect activates: I take Matrix of Leadership from my deck and add it to my hand."

Raizou laughed, "Bet you didn't think that my Laminate Armor also prevented my monster from being destroyed!" He then grinned even more. "But then I can also do this! I can activate De-Fusion to send it back to the Extra Deck and bring out both Big Piece Golem and the Medium Piece Golem I discarded with Graceful Charity!"

Multiple Piece Golem vanished back into the disk, releasing Big Piece Golem back from the graveyard along with a slightly smaller golem with a mohawk-like head. (5/2100/0), (4/1600/0)

"And then when both monsters on the field, I can Special Summon Small Piece Golem from my deck without its effects!" He continued as a small golem appeared with its eyes peering through an opening. (3/1100/0)

"Clever," Alexis noted. "Multiple Piece Golem can do that by itself, but only at the end of the Battle Phase where none of its materials can battle."

Syrus braced himself for the coming battle...

"Now my Golems, attack that little runt and Chazz directly!" Raizou grinned as the Golems rushed across the field and raised their hands with punches. Small Piece Golem went for Syrus, Medium Piece Golem hit Chazz, while Big Piece Golem struck both boys.

Chazz/Syrus: 5900-4300-3200

Raizou/Taiyou: 7400

"And it doesn't stop there," Raizou continued. "I have my partner's Wicked Tokens battle you!"

Syrus and Chazz braced themselves as the two tokens rushed the field and tackled them.

Chazz/Syrus: 2200-1200

Raizou/Taiyou: 7400

"1200!?" Reyna gasped.

"At least they have something left," Allyson noted.

"I end my turn here," Raizou stated.

Etna frowned once more. "Exhausting their hand again just for damage." She then sighed. "He could have saved those Tokens and Small Piece Golem as defense since Chazz would attack its Fusion Components. They just want to exert dominance..."

"Before Chazz's turn begins, I activate Drawing Beacon!" Syrus announced, revealing his Trap Card. "For every 1000 Life Points lost, starting next turn, Chazz gets 1 card draw in addition to his Draw Phase card!"

The Obelisks gasped as Chazz took the field once more.

"No pain, no gain, boys," Chazz grinned as he took seven cards for his Draw Phase. Now armed with twelve cards, the Black Coat Slifer made his move. "First, I activate Double Summon and bring out X-Head Cannon and V-Tiger Jet!"

In a flash, a blue machine with a spike ball torso and two cannon barrels on its shoulders along with a yellow mechanical tiger shaped like fighter jet appeared together. (4/1800/1500), (4/1600/1800)

"Next, I activate Ojama Get Ride to discard the three Ojama Brothers and Special Summon 3 Machine Union Monsters in defense mode!" Chazz continued as he discarded his spirits.

"NOOO!" The Ojama cried as they were sucked into the discard slot when their cards were.

"I feel sorry for those guys," Jachin sighed.

"Yeah, but you know they'll bounce back again," Sam smiled a little.

"Now I summon Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, and W-Wing Catapult from my deck!" the Black Coat Slifer shouted as three machines appeared with the other two. The first was a red metallic dragon, the second a yellow tank cruiser, and the last a blue jet platform. (4/1500/1600), (4/1500/1300), (4/1300/1500)

"They're in trouble now..." Sam grinned.

"They have a big head lead after this," Jachin added.

"Now I fuse my machines!" Chazz announced as first the XYZ monsters began to detach and then reform on top of one another. "Combination Summon! XYZ Dragon Cannon!" Once done, the combined force of the three monsters appeared as a heavily-armed cannon. (8/2800/2600) Then, V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult flew at one another, locking on and adding more thrusters to its back. (6/2000/2100) "Combination Summon! VW-Tiger Catapult!"

"Whoa, is he going for it!?"

"First, I activate XYZ Cannon's effect!" Chazz announced, discarding Ojama Country, Ojamuscle, and a Trap Card. "I destroy your three Golems!" Soon, XYZ unleashed a laser blast from the dragon's mouth and obliterating the golems.

The Obelisks gasped at the loss of their monsters.

"Now, let's destroy those two tokens!" the Black Coat Slifer announced as both machines leveled their cannons and missiles at the two weaker tokens, blasting them to pixels.

Chazz/Syrus: 1200

Raizou/Taiyou: 5600-4600

"Next, I place three cards facedown to end my turn." Chazz concluded, emptying his hand.

"Now you're emptying your hand!?" Raizou said.

"At least I'm not trying to empty it all for some pointless attacks..." the Black Coat Slifer shrugged. "At least I know I can probably block anything you dish out since you keep wanting

"My move!" Torimaki shouted, drawing his next card. "First, Gold Sarcophagus brings my Tempest to my hand!" He announced as he brought out his card. "Then, I activate Card of Demise!" He then drew his four cards to make a five-card hand. "Next, I play my Sacred Sword of the Seven Stars to banish Tempest again!" The Dragon vanished once more, allowing two more cards to be drawn. "And that will get another one!" Another Tempest in his hand. "Now, it's time for more of my Dragon Rulers to swarm the field, staring with Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Ruler of Waterfalls! I'll banish two more Dragons, Blaster and Redox from my graveyard to Special Summon him!"

Chazz grinned, "Actually, you won't!" He then revealed his three facedown cards. "I activate Ojama Trio, Ojama Duo, and Emergency Provisions!"

"What the!?" The Obelisk gasped.

"First, Emergency Provisions sends my Ojama Traps and my Field Spell to gain 1000 Life Points for each one!"

The Field vanished back into original arena along with the two Ojama Traps, causing a blue aura to surround Chazz.

Chazz/Syrus: 4200

Raizou/Taiyou: 4800

"Cool, he padded their Life Points." Claudio stated.

"Then Syrus must be saving something good." Melody figured.

"Now it gets interesting!" Chazz continued. "You know how Ojama Trio uses up three of your monster zones to plant Ojama Tokens? Well, Ojama Duo does the same thing with your last two zones!"

"WHAT!?" Again, the Obelisks gasped once the five Ojama Brothers appeared on the Obelisks' side of the field. The small spirits taunted the Obelisks by making funny faces, or at least trying to. (2/0/1000) x5

"They blocked their Dragon Ruler from being summoned." Jaden noted. "Making them use up their Dragon Ruler's summon effect so they can't do it again."

"Not only that, those haven't been known for Ritual Summoning and they can't use cards to make them Tuners." Reyna added. "Unless they have something that needs Beast-Type Monsters as Fusion Materials, which I doubt, Chazz and Syrus got this won!"

However, Chazz frowned as he saw the grin on his former associate's face.

"I was hoping you'd do that!" Torimaki smirked. "I expected the Ojama Trio Trap, but this works out even better."

"Huh?" Syrus wondered. "What are you getting at?"

"First, I must reap the benefits of my Dragon Rulers that I've banished!" the Obelisk continued as he fished out two cards from his deck, "Redox gets Exploder Dragon and Blaster gets Flamvell Guard!" He then played another card. "Then, I activate Trap Booster! I discard Tidal, to activate the Trap to transform all these tokens to Dragon-Types!"

Soon, the Ojama's gained scales, tiny wings on their backs and dragon snouts on their faces.

" _We look weird!"_ The Ojama shouted as they looked themselves over.

Torimaki then grinned as he revealed a Polymerization in his hand. It was soon that everyone had red flags going off in their heads as to what was going to happen next.

"He has it, too!?" Lily gasped.

"I fuse the five Dragons on my field to Fusion Summon my Five-Headed Dragon!" Torimaki announced as the Ojamas were sucked into a massive Fusion Vortex. Once done, a massive dragon dropped onto the field with a thunderous stomp. Just as the name suggested, it was a light-brown dragon with five heads each representing a different Attribute except LIGHT or DIVINE. (12/5000/5000)

"I should have known you would have gotten that card!" Chazz scoffed. "I remember you bragging one day about how you finally got the card that would beat anyone."

"The wonders of staying in the elite!" Torimaki smirked. "Especially since you got disowned the last time you fell from grace."

It was then the Black Coat Slifer scowled, hearing that statement. He may have let go of his two elder brothers' pressure over him, but they were still a constant reminder of what he once was. Not to mention, he realized the mess he had to deal with since everyone from Obelisk now mocked him for being in a lower rank.

Etna frowned at what was heard, "And it is that thinking that will get them defeated every time..."

"Next, I'll get back to bringing out more powerful Dragons as I play Dimension Fusion!" Torimaki continued, playing his next Spell Card. "I pay 2000 Life Points to bring out three other monsters that were banished!"

A dimensional vortex opened and brought back Blaster, Tempest, and Redox from it. (7/2800/1800), (7/2400/2200), (7/1600/3000)

Chazz/Syrus: 4200

Raizou/Taiyou: 2800

"Finally, I summon Exploder Dragon!" Next, a small blue dragon holding a bomb appeared. (3/1000/0) "And now to battle! I attack with Exploder Dragon on your XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

The small dragon rushed at the Dragon Cannon, igniting its bomb along the way.

"I activate Syrus' facedown card, Roll Out!" Chazz quickly announced, revealing the left behind card. "This attaches a Union Monster from the graveyard to any one of mine, so long as its appropriate! And I choose A-Assault Core!" Soon, the scorpion-like Union Monster appeared and attached itself onto the Dragon Cannon. Just in time for Exploder Dragon to suicide itself into the XYZ machine. "And if you think that was pointless to use this Trap, then hear this! Assault Core prevents my monster from being destroyed by card effects as its Special Ability. So, my XYZ Dragon Cannon's here to stay!"

"At least I take no damage from Exploder Dragon's ability then," Torimaki snapped back.

"Alright, Syrus saved him with that card!" Reyna cheered. "And then Chazz knew which one to pick!"

"Then, I use Five-Headed Dragon to attack your XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" The Obelisk shouted as the big dragon unleashed a fire, water, earth, wind, and dark breath from each of its mouths, melting the Assault Core off the Cannon.

Chazz/Syrus: 2000

Raizou/Taiyou: 2800

"Blaster attacks VW-Tiger Catapult!" He continued as the Dragon Ruler of Infernos torched the other Union Fusion with intense flames.

Chazz/Syrus: 1200

Raizou/Taiyou: 2800

"I place one card facedown to end my turn." Torimaki concluded. He then turned back to Raizou, "Finish them off, they're no way they can dodge my Dragon's power!"

"Got it!" Raizou nodded.

Syrus walked up to the field and drew his next card. He smiled and turned to his partner and said, "Chazz, I'm ending it this turn..."

Seeing the determination in his partner's eyes, he nodded and replied. "Go for it."

"Wonder what Syrus has got in mind?" Allen wondered.

"He'll end it here," Lyra replied. "Make those Obelisks eat their words..."

"My move," Syrus announced. "Now I remove A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake, and C-Crush Wyvern from my Graveyard for another Fusion!"

"I knew it!" Reyna cheered. "He's using one of the monsters that helped bring you back, Jaden!"

Jaden watched as the Union Monsters from the graveyard rose up and attached themselves onto the one another.

"Combination Summon! ABC-Dragon Buster!" Syrus shouted as the newly formed monster descended onto the field. (8/3000/2800)

"Still not enough to beat us!" Torimaki stated.

"I activate ABC's effect!" the Ra interjected, sending a card from his hand to the graveyard. "I discard one card to Banish your Five-Headed Dragon!"

The Obelisks gasped as they saw the Dragon Buster unleash a black hole from above the giant dragon. And even it was powerless as it absorbed into the hole before it imploded.

"Whoa, he took it out just like that," Atticus gasped.

"He even had the right attribute to do it," Alex noted. "Just had to power it up..."

"And it looks like Syrus isn't finished yet," Jeremy noted.

Syrus looked back to Chazz...

* * *

(Flashback)

 _Before the upcoming battle, Syrus and Chazz were going over each other's decks. It was then that the young Ra made a suggestion..._

" _Hey Chazz, you still have those VWXYZ monsters, right?" Syrus asked._

" _I do," Chazz replied, pulling out the mentioned monsters from his card stash. "What's up?" The Transformer Duelist promptly fanned out the ABC Monsters, prompting the Black Coat Slifer to gasp. "They made more of these!?"_

" _Not only that..." the Ra continued by pulling out a Fusion Monster. "We can use a powerful monster if we work together! With how fast we can summon our respective Fusion Monsters, we should have a lock."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

Chazz nodded back, before the young Ra shouted...

"Then, I remove both ABC-Dragon Buster and XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped as they saw both ABC-Dragon Buster and XYZ-Dragon Cannon break apart into the air and then started to reform into a bigger robot with each part now becoming new limbs and firearms that made the new machine a more destructive force.

" _ **Combination Summon! Appear Level 10! A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon!"**_ Syrus and Chazz shouted together as their combined Fusion Monster dropped to the ground and levelled their weapons at the Dragon Rulers. (10/4000/4000)

"I should've know they'd have a combination," Reyna whispered. "After seeing Syrus' Monster being made for equipping to his Transformers, they follow the same pattern as Chazz's V-to-Z series."

"But who'd have thought those two would get on the same page," Jethro noted. "Those two were as opposite as night and day, heck Chazz even looked down on Syrus."

Roxanne smiled, "I knew Syrus was great after seeing his work during the GX Tournament, but now he's leaps and bounds ahead! I'd like to battle him after he makes it to Obelisk Blue."

"Attack Redox!" Syrus announced as the Fusion Machine unleashed a massive barrage of lasers at the weaker Dragon Ruler.

"I activate Enemy Controller!" Torimaki countered, revealing his Quick-Play Spell. "I tribute Redox to take control of your Monster!" Redox vanished as the giant game controller appeared and the cable went for A-to-Z.

"A-to-Z's effect activates!" Chazz announced as Syrus discarded his last card.

"I discard one card to negate your card effect and destroy it!" Syrus finished as a radiation aura surrounded the machine, causing the cable to disintegrate and destroyed the controller. The Obelisks were now in shock. They were finished.

"Replay! I attack Tempest!" The Ra continued as more lasers fired at the Dragon Ruler of Storms, blasting it to pixels.

Chazz/Syrus: 1200

Raizou/Taiyou: 1200

"Then, I can activate its final effect to separate this monster to our two other monsters!" Syrus continued.

"NO!" Torimaki and Raizou shouted as the big machine detached and reformed into ABC-Dragon Buster and XYZ-Dragon Cannon. (8/3000/2800), (8/2800/2600)

"Now attack Blaster and their Life Points!" Chazz and Syrus shouted together as both their machines fired lasers, destroying the last Dragon Ruler and then blasting the Obelisks to the floor, ending the game.

Chazz/Syrus: 1200, Winner

Raizou/Taiyou: 1000-0

The crowd cheered as the holograms disappeared. Etna stood up from her chair and made her announcement.

She looked down at the losing team with a disappointing look. "Mr. Torimaki, Mr. Mototani... You may have shown your academics were up to snuff, but seeing your attitude through your dueling is atrocious."

Everyone winced at the venom in her voice.

"Throughout the entire duel, you wanted nothing more but to destroy your opponents with power," She continued. "Power's good and all, but you were not smart about it. Many of your moves had no defense in it and you enjoyed when Chazz and Syrus were pushed to the brink. I told you I would not tolerate any bullying, and from what I saw that is when the 'Slifer Slacker' beaten you along with a 'Ra Reject'. The only Slacker and Reject I see is the two of you if you continue this way. You two are hereby demoted to Slifer Red. Learn from this mistake and work back up to your 'former' status."

Both former Obelisk were growling at the berating they received, but could do nothing about it as they had lost. Etna then turned to the winning side.

"Syrus, Chazz," She said, "Good job to the both of you. I figured you two would find the last of the A-to-Z series Fusion Monsters. I guess you really had a talk with each other before the duel." Both nodded. "Though I must admit, I didn't think you would cooperate Mr. Princeton. After all, you've defeated many Obelisks before when I looked at your record. Any reason as to why you've changed..."

"I just learned that I couldn't care less about the ranks," Chazz stated. "Not to mention when Syrus came up with the plan to summon that monster, I saw no reason to counter despite having my own monster to use with my Machines. Besides, I know couldn't do it alone at this rate."

Hearing this everyone started to smile down on Black Coat duelist with Sam and Jachin being the most impressed.

Etna continued to Syrus, "And Syrus, you've really shown how much you've grown from a first-year Slifer. Surpassing your limitations, never knowing when to quit fighting, and cooperating with a duelist that was once on the other side of the fence. I admire your work ethic."

Syrus sheepishly grinned while rubbing his head.

"So, I'm happy to announce that both of you have been promoted to Obelisk Blue," Etna said with smile.

The crowd cheered once more while Syrus and Chazz shook each other's' hands in respect. Once they took their leave, they continued to receive the praise from those they sat by while Etna continued her announcements.

"Now the next duel will be one for a fight against demotions," She continued. "As I noticed, most girls always went to Obelisk Blue due to the lack of proper lodging for just them. However, seeing much of their records had shown to be at that stage while others still went to Ra Yellow since they had a proper co-ed dorm lodging. But I must have these girls be tested... Miss Jasmine Makurda and Miss Mindy Hamaguchi, come to the arena floor."

Everyone gasped as the chosen girls stood up from their seats and walked down to the arena. Jasmine and Mindy had remembered why they were chosen.

* * *

(Flashback)

 _The Obelisk Girls received their summons from the Vice-Chancellor, meeting them after class to talk about their situation._

" _What!?" Jasmine shouted._

" _Demoted!?" Mindy shouted._

" _Is as I said," Etna replied. "You've been slated for demotion, should you lose the duel I've set up for you. As much as you did get into Obelisk by good merits, you two gradually show to care about more about looks and dates than improving your skills which have diminished them."_

 _The girls sighed in defeat after hearing this._

" _As a woman myself, I find this insulting," the Vice-Chancellor continued. "Many of the girls here have shown their merit, not being reduced to mere weaklings against men. Just look at girls like Melody Hikari and even your best friend, Alexis Rhodes. Both of them continued to improve to show they can go as far as even the King of Games and Seto Kaiba if the GX tournament is any concern. It's actually the reason why you're in this predicament."_

" _The GX Tournament?" Jasmine asked._

" _Both of you were challenged by the then-eighth ranked Pro Duelist, Sommeiler Parker," Etna said. "Better known as the Maitre'D. He backed you into a corner with skills, which you should have fought back. But you two cowered while he said demeaning things about women and continued to toy with you during the duel. Alexis saved you both from being eliminated by taking on your situation and winning, representing your dorm well. It saddens me..."_

 _The girls looked down at their feet._

" _That bout shaken you to the core, but I know you can improve," Etna continued. "You have new cards and trained yourself better as I've heard from your peers. I want to see them in action. My challenge for you two is to work together against a single duelist. Never back down from your opponent and continue to fight until the end. If you two are friends, support each other. Failure will result in your demotion. Do I make myself clear?"_

" _Yes ma'am," Jasmine and Mindy nodded as they regained their composure._

(End Flashback)

* * *

As they continued to the arena, both of them had a heart-to-heart.

"You ready for this?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah," Mindy nodded. "It's still hard knowing all the things she said about us..."

"I know, I know. But the fact is we were weak back then. But we did improve and she did notice, so we have a chance at staying at Obelisk."

Mindy smiled, "And I'll have your back against whoever she has in store for us."

"Good to know," Jasmine nodded.

But once they reached the arena floor, they saw who their opponent is and it shocked them. Even the arena was shocked since they didn't see it coming...

Their opponent was Alexis Rhodes, standing on the opposite side with her disk at ready.

Taking in their silence, Etna stated.

"I figure if you two are to improve, what better way to do it than against your 'protector.'" She said. "You may not have noticed this, but just like Raizou and Taiyou hid behind Chazz, you two hid behind Alexis. It's time to break away from that mentality. And Alexis agrees with me."

"She's right," Alexis stated. "I know you two can be better duelists. When Ms. Belmonte told me, I was to be your opponent, I agreed. If anyone can bring out thebest of you two, it's me."

Jasmine and Mindy looked at each other now bewildered. But quickly shook it off and stared down Alexis.

"Fine!" They both said together.

"We told each other we need to improve as well," Jasmine continued.

"And we'd have each other's backs, too." Mindy added. "So, Alexis we will continue to be Obelisks. Even if it means going through you!"

Kenji widened his eyes, "Whoa, their resolve shot through the roof. I thought they'd be scared facing Alexis. Especially with how much strong she's gotten since coming back from the 12 Dimensions..."

The simulator stayed on the Obelisk Duo's side while Alexis used own disk to play.

Both drew their opening hands as Etna left the floor and shouted. "Begin!"

DUEL!

Jasmine/Mindy: 8000

Alexis: 8000

"I'll start!" Jasmine announced, drawing her sixth card. "I activate the Spell Wind-Calling Bell Chime! I reveal a Level 4 Windwitch monster in my hand to Special Summon the same monster from my deck!" She then revealed one card in her hand. "I reveal Ice Bell in my hand to Special Summon a second one from my deck!"

From a small blizzard, a young green-haired witch wearing a form-fitting jumpsuit with a purple hat and boots appeared flying on a blue broomstick. (3/1000/1000)

"Windwitches?" Alexis wondered. "I can see you have been training hard for this duel."

Jasmine nodded, "And I'm not going to let up one bit! By summoning this card, I can deal 500 points of damage!"

Ice Bell giggled as she launched a small ice block at Alexis, prompting her to guard with her disk.

Jasmine/Mindy: 8000

Alexis: 7500

"And that was a Special Summon, meaning I can do it again with my second Ice Bell!" She continued, bringing out another witch but having purple hair. (3/1000/1000) "I deal another 500 points of damage!" The new Ice Bell did as her doppelganger did, hitting the Obelisk Queen once more with ice.

Jasmine/Mindy: 8000

Alexis: 7000

"Next, since I control two WIND Monsters without any other attributes, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster, Windwitch – Snow Bell!" Jasmine announced, playing another monster card. A bell chime was heard as a small white bell attached to small green-clad witch. (1/100/100)

"Well, she already brought out a Synchro Summoning strategy while damaging her opponent," Etna noted. "Maybe she won't disappoint after all."

"Then, I tune my 2 Level 3 Ice Bells with my Level 1 Snow Bell!" She announced as Snow Bell chimed once more becoming a Tuning Ring. It surrounded the Ice Bells, making them six glowing stars. "I Synchro Summon Windwitch – Winter Bell!"

From the energy came a tall, blue witch made of ice with an emerald jewel in the middle of her body. She also had two wings extended from the head. (7/2400/2000)

"I use her effect!" Jasmine continued, "I can target Windwitch – Ice Bell in my Graveyard and deal damage equal to its level times 200!" A ghost of Ice Bell appeared in front of Winter Bell, the latter transforming the former into an ice crystal. She launched it at Alexis, who braced herself for the hit.

Jasmine/Mindy: 8000

Alexis: 6400

"I place one card facedown." Jasmine concluded.

"Wow, you already brought out a Synchro Monster while hitting her Life Points," Mindy praised her partner. "I guess this deck will be better than your old one."

"Yeah, but it won't be easy for Alexis since she's gotten better, too," Jasmine added as they faced their opponent.

"I'm impressed, Jasmine," Alexis nodded. "I guess Synchro Summons can do you justice with the right cards."

Jasmine smiled, hearing the praise from her friend.

"But now it's my turn," Alexis announced, drawing her sixth card. "I'll introduce you to an old favorite! I activate Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in my hand!" She announced as both of her monsters appeared in a fusion vortex. A tall, brunette woman wearing a red, full-body leotard along with another woman wearing a purple-schemed, full-body leotard with ice skates on her feet.

" _The star ballerina of the highest rank! The skater dancing elegantly along the ice! Become one and create the ultimate skating dancer! Fusion Summon! Dance! Cyber Blader!_

Appearing in a spinning dance came a tall, purple-haired woman wearing a red and purple colored bodysuit with armor and a red visor over her eyes. (7/2100/800)

"There's her star Fusion Monster," Kenji noted. "And if she can keep Jasmine and Mindy's monster lineup to her own liking, she can control the field."

"Yeah, since Jasmine has one monster out, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed in battle," Atticus noted.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn." Alexis concluded as a set card appeared in front of her.

"That's it?" Sam wondered. "She must not have had anything to power up her monster."

"Still, it's too soon to call," Chazz noted. "She has protection at the very least..."

"Looks like I'm up," Mindy announced, taking Jasmine's place and drawing her sixth card. "I'll use Jasmine's Winter Bell's effect! I deal damage with Ice Bell's level in the graveyard!" Once more Winter Bell created an ice crystal of Ice Bell's likeness to damage her opponent.

Jasmine/Mindy: 8000

Alexis: 5800

"Now to use my cards!" Mindy smiled as she held up three cards, one of which was a Spell. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse Luminous Solider with Guardian of Order!" She announced as the two warriors appeared. One was a warrior in white and gold armor with a sun crest on its back and the other was another warrior with white and gold armor, shining brilliantly like the sun. They both entered a fusion vortex. "I Fusion Summon Luminous Keeper!"

Exiting the vortex was now a warrior clad in red armor and a prideful look on its face. He held up his solar-tipped staff and brightened the field. (7/2400/2100)

"Cyber Blader's second effect!" Alexis announced, "While you two have two Monsters on your side of the field, her ATK doubles!" Cyber Blader felt a stronger aura surround her as she sensed the threat of her opponents. (7/2100-4200/800)

"I know that very well," Mindy smirked, "Which is why I have Luminous Keeper's effect! I bring out a Keeper Shield Token!" Luminous Keeper's staff unleashed a small, brown tablet near itself. (1/0/0) "And since you have three monsters, Cyber Blader's third effect activates, meaning our card effects are negated and your Cyber Blader's ATK goes back to normal!"

Cyber Blader's aura brightened, but none of Jasmine's or Mindy's monsters minded. (7/4200-2100/800)

Alexis smiled as she prepared to defend herself, _'Maybe they'll be alright, after all. Still, I will see through this duel and try to win it. I just hope the Vice Chancellor knows how hard working they are to let them stay...'_

"Luminous Keeper now attacks your Cyber Blader!" Mindy announced as her monster unleashed a blade of light that launched itself towards Cyber Blader...

"I activate Negate Attack!" Alexis countered, revealing her facedown card. The spiral vortex appeared in front of her, blocking the attack. "Now the Battle Phase has ended!"

Mindy looked to her hand and inserted a set card into her disk. "I end my turn with a facedown card."

Alexis nodded, "My turn!" She drew her next card. "I play Card of Demise!" She drew another three cards, to make the five-card limit.

"I activate my Trap, Admiration of the Keepers!" Mindy announced, revealing her facedown card, "Since you have a Monster on your field that was summoned from the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon two Keeper Shield Tokens."

Two more tablet-like creatures appeared from the Trap. (1/0/0) x2

"Not only that, it forces your Cyber Blader to attack my tokens with its effects negated," the black-haired Obelisk girl continued. "If not, it'll be destroyed!"

"So even if Cyber Blader did get their monsters back to three or less, the effect is lost," Allyson gasped. "They really stopped her Fusion Monster."

Alexis smiled once more, "If that's the case, I'll have to resort to something else," She then revealed another Spell card. "I activate De-Fusion! I return Cyber Blader to the Extra Deck and bring back the two Monsters who created her back from the graveyard!"

Cyber Blader glowed in light, splitting apart into the two dancers who originated from her. (4/1200/1600), (4/1400/1500)

Mindy sighed, "When the targeted monster's no longer on the field, Admiration of the Keepers is destroyed." She stated as the Trap Card vanished from the field.

"Then, I summon Cyber Petit Angel!" She continued as a small, round, mechanical pixie appeared. (2/300/200) "When summoned, I can add Machine Angel Ritual or a Cyber Angel Monster from my deck! I choose the Ritual Spell!" She stated as she retrieved her Ritual Spell from the deck and activated it. Soon, a yellow sigil appeared onto the field. "With Machine Angel Ritual, I offer Cyber Petit Angel and Etolie Cyber on the field!"

The mentioned monsters stood on the sigil and vanished into a green flame.

" _Angel representing the arts and wisdom! Bestow upon your knowledge to the world! Ritual Summon! Descend! Cyber Angel Benten!"_

From the flames appeared a woman clad in a red, black, and white suit along with an ornate headband and held two war fans appeared onto her field. (6/1800/1500)

"Then, I'll activate another one again and tribute Cyber Angel Idaten in my hand!" She continued, as another Cyber Angel clad in a skimpy jumpsuit and wore a mechanical helmet before vanishing into green flames.

" _Angel of light with the healing hymn! With your lovely form, bring us recovery! Ritual Summon! Descend Cyber Angel Natasha!"_

From the flames, a centaur-like Monster with four arms, four eyes appeared and extended a whip in her hands. (5/1000/1000)

"Two Ritual Summons!" Kenji said amazed. "She did say she worked hard on Ritual Summoning in the case of Fusion and Synchro not working out."

"When Idaten is used as Tribute, all Cyber Angels gain 1000 ATK!" Alexis explained as a purple aura boosted her Angels' powers. (6/1800-2800/1500), (5/1000-2000/1000) "Then, I use Natasha's effect! I can gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of one of my monsters. I choose Benten!"

Natasha raised her whip to the air, calling down a rain of light to envelop Alexis.

Jasmine/Mindy: 8000

Alexis: 7200

"She's almost back at full strength," Mindy gasped, bracing herself for the battle.

"Hang in there," Jasmine encouraged.

"Now I attack your Winter Bell with Benten!" Alexis called out as the first Cyber Angel launched her fans at the Synchro Monster, shattering it to pixels.

Jasmine/Mindy: 7600

Alexis: 7200

"When Benten destroys a Monster in battle, you lose life points equal to the destroyed monster's DEF!" Alexis explained as Benten swung her fans, blowing the winds at the opposing girls, making them cringe.

Jasmine/Mindy: 5600

Alexis: 7200

"Since I can't reach your Luminous Keeper now, Mindy," the Obelisk Queen continued, "I'll have to get rid of the protection! Blade Skater attacks your Keeper Shield Token!" the skating Cyber Girl gracefully danced across the field and cut apart the tablet with her kick.

Mindy then smirked, "Luminous Keeper's second effect activates! The Token causes your monster to lose 800 ATK and you lose 800 Life Points with it!"

Both Blade Skater and Alexis felt a burning aura surround them, draining their strength. (4/1400-600/1500)

Jasmine/Mindy: 5600

Alexis: 6400

"So that's her aim," Blair wondered. "She was planning to weaken Cyber Blader enough with her Tokens while also draining Alexis' Life Points."

"And then Jasmine's next move would be to overwhelm Alexis with attacks and effect damage," Melody added. "But now Alexis has a choice of destroying the next one and risking the damage..."

Alexis was thinking the same thing, looking at Mindy then Jasmine, _'If I don't attack, Jasmine will have more materials of Synchro Summoning and even use Mindy's Monster to push me back...'_ She then looked to her final monster. "Then, I'll attack your Keeper Shield Token with Natasha!"

Natasha whiplashed the second tablet, weakening herself and her mistress. (5/2000-1200/1500)

Jasmine/Mindy: 5600

Alexis: 5600

"I end my turn." Alexis said, taking a breath. "You got me good there, Mindy. I would have never expected that move." She then turned to Jasmine, "You're up, Jasmine. Show me more!"

"You asked for it," Jasmine announced, drawing her next card. "First, I'll activate Luminous Keeper's effect!" Another Token Monster appeared near the Fusion Monster. (1/0/0) "Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Winter Bell!" She continued as her Synchro Monster returned by the holy ankh. (7/2400/2000)

"More effect damage is not going to keep Alexis down," Jaden noted.

"Now I enter my Battle Phase and activate Winter Bell's second effect," the Windwitch user announced, "I can Special Summon another Windwitch from my hand with a lower level than my Winter Bell!" She then played her Monster card on her disk. "I pick my Windwitch – Glass Bell!"

Another young witch appeared on her broom, clad in a silver bodysuit with purple ribbons over her hat and chest. (4/1500/1500) "And with her effect, I add Blizzard Bell from my deck!"

"Another monster, but she can't do much with Benten at 2800 ATK," Etna noted. "What could she be planning?"

"Now I attack with my Winter Bell on Natasha!" The Synchro Monster rushed towards the centaur, creating a snowstorm along the way.

"Natasha's effect activates," Alexis countered, "I can negate an attack on a Cyber Angel!" Natasha lashed her whip to the ground, creating a blue barrier between the two.

"Then I'll use Luminous Keeper to attack your Natasha!" Jasmine continued as the Keeper launched another light blade at the centaur, effectively destroying her.

Jasmine/Mindy: 5600

Alexis: 5200

"But it doesn't stop there," Jasmine smirked, catching everyone's attention. She then revealed the Trap Card she held since her first move, "I activate Winter Fusion! Since I have two Windwitches on my field, I can fuse them together!"

"A Fusion during the Battle Phase, clever," Etna smiled. "Seems this girl does have a hidden gem to her having both Extra Deck types..."

Soon, Winter Bell and Glass Bell went into a white fusion vortex and combined.

"Now I Fusion Summon the Windwitch – Crystal Bell!" Jasmine called out as the new Windwitch emerged. It was like Winter Bell in apperance, but having a large white and purple robe surrounding its form. (8/2800/2400)

"Alexis is in trouble now," Blair gasped.

"Since Winter Fusion was used to create Crystal Bell, I can cut the ATK of your Cyber Angel Benten in half!" Jasmine continued as Benten was now encased in ice, stunning her. (6/2800-1400/1500) "Next, I use Crystal Bell's effect! I can have her be treated as Winter Bell and have her effect!"

Soon the image of Winter Bell appeared behind Crystal Bell before vanishing.

"And since we're still in the Battle Phase, I can attack Benten!" She announced as Crystal Bell launched another blizzard into the helpless Cyber Angel, shattering her to ice crystals.

Jasmine/Mindy: 5600

Alexis: 3800

"Now I use Crystal Bell's effect!" Jasmine continued, "Since she's using Winter Bell's effect, I can choose the original in the graveyard and damage you by 200 times her level 7!"

Once again, Alexis was pelted with ice crystals which forced her to block with her Duel Disk.

Jasmine/Mindy: 5600

Alexis: 2400

"I place one card facedown." Jasmine concluded.

Pretty soon, the class was cheering at Jasmine's move at pushing Alexis back. Alexis herself was in shock seeing how she was being pushed back herself.

"That was so cool, Jasmine!" Mindy cheered. "You also have a Fusion Monster with your Synchro Monster!?"

"It wasn't easy to use back then since I have a lack of Polymerization cards," Jasmine admitted. "Also, I just don't want to be like how I was during last year."

That made her partner gasp, "Yeah, when Alexis took over our duel in the GX Tournament against that guy with the Winery Deck..." She said, remembering that moment.

"Which is why we needed to show Alexis we don't need saving anymore," Jasmine stated with conviction. "If I can stop her this turn, it'll be your chance to defeat her in your next!"

Mindy nodded, "I got it!"

Alexis smiled as she drew her next card, "My move, girls! Sorry to say this Jasmine, but there's a reason why my Cyber Angel Natasha had such low stats. When she's in the graveyard, I can remove Cyber Angel Idaten from my graveyard to Special Summon her!" She announced as the centaur-Cyber Angel returned. (5/1000/1000) "Next, I can take control of one monster on my opponent's field! And I choose Crystal Bell!"

Jasmine smirked as she revealed her facedown card, "Not today, 'Lex! I activate De-Fusion! I separate my Crystal Bell back into my separate materials!" Alexis gasped as Jasmine's Fusion Monster escaped Natasha's whip by splitting apart back to Winter Bell and Glass Bell. (7/2400/2000), (4/1500/1500) "Then, I can add another Blizzard Bell to my hand with Glass Bell's effect!" Jasmine said, taking her choice card out of her deck."

"Alright, looks like that plan backfired," Alexis smiled wryly, "But that won't stop me as I activate Ritual Weapon on my Natasha, giving her 1500 ATK and DEF!" Soon, Natasha's whip was replaced by a crossbow-like weapon attached to her upper right arm. (5/1000-2500/1000-2500) "Then, Natasha's effect will restore my Life Points by half of her ATK!"

Using both of her left hands, Natasha extended a blue aura to Alexis, restoring her energy.

Jasmine/Mindy: 5600

Alexis: 3650

"Now I attack Winter Bell!" Alexis announced as her monster aimed her crossbow and fired at the Synchro Monster.

"I activate Winter Bell's second effect again," Jasmine countered, taking one of her monsters from her hand. "I can Special Summon Blizzard Bell from my hand in attack mode!" Soon, another witch appeared wearing a dark blue jumpsuit and riding a broom with a clear bell at the end. (3/1200/1200) "And she draws in your attack!"

The arrow hit home, causing Blizzard Bell to scream out as she was shattered to pixels.

Jasmine/Mindy: 4300

Alexis: 3650

"I end my turn," Alexis concluded.

Jasmine nodded as she stepped back, letting Mindy take the reins. Before making her move, she spied the Blizzard Bell from the collective Graveyard. Reading the continued text, she gasped and looked back to Jasmine and saw her smile. Mindy then smiled and drew her next card, "Alright, I play Card of Demise!" She drew from her deck, until she had five cards. "Next, I activate Jasmine's Blizzard Bell from the graveyard! By removing this card, I can Fusion Summon the Materials from my hand!" She then pulled out two cards. "I choose Penumbral Soldier Lady and Guardian Baou!"

Blizzard Bell laughed as she appeared in the sky while both a demonic warrior and a blonde warrior lady appeared on the field, all going into a Fusion Vortex created by the Windwitch.

"I Fusion Summon my Penumbral Keeper!" Mindy called out as her new Fusion Monster descended. This time a woman appeared in the same styled armor as Luminous Keeper appeared in but styled in a moon setting and wielding a shield along with a crescent scepter. (6/2100/2400)

"Another one?"

"Yep, and she can create those Keeper Shield Tokens as well," Mindy stated as another tablet monster appeared. (1/0/0) "However, since I created a non-Windwitch Monster in a Fusion Summon, Blizzard Bell won't let me attack with her."

"Not to mention she's too weak to face Natasha as she is," Atticus noted.

"I then activate Winter Bell's effect, choosing Glass Bell in the graveyard to deal damage!" She announced as Winter Bell pelted Alexis with damage once more.

Jasmine/Mindy: 4300

Alexis: 2850

"Then, I activate Banner of Courage to increase my Monsters' ATK by 200 during my Battle Phase," She stated as the mentioned banner from the Spell appeared. (7/2400-2600/2100), (7/2100-2300/2400), (1/0-200/0) x2 (7/2400-2600/2000) "Now I attack with Winter Bell!"

The Synchro Windwitch charged towards the Ritual Monster…

"Natasha's effect will block your attack against a Ritual Monster!" Alexis countered as Natasha dodged the oncoming charge.

"But now I'll attack with my Keeper Shield Token!"

"WHAT!?" the crowd shouted as small token charged itself into Natasha, even with Alexis gasping when her monster destroyed the token.

Jasmine/Mindy: 2000

Alexis: 2850

However, Mindy smirked, "You remember what happens with my Tokens? With Luminous Keeper, your Monster loses 800 ATK and you take 800 points of damage! Also with Penumbral Keeper, your monster loses 800 ATK and I gain 800 Life Points!"

Alexis then felt the stinging aura of the loss of Life Points along with Natasha losing a large amount of strength, while Jasmine and Mindy gained some Life Points. (5/2500-900/2500)

Jasmine/Mindy: 2800

Alexis: 2050

"Then, I'll use my other Token to do the same thing!" Mindy continued as her second Token crashed itself into Natasha's weakened form, shattering to pieces. "Both of my Keeper's effect activates again!"

Once again, Alexis and Natasha were weakened while Jasmine and Mindy gained points. (5/900-0/2500)

Jasmine/Mindy: 2100-2900

Alexis: 1250

Seeing this display of power, Etna couldn't help but smile. "These are the two girls who quivered against the Pro League? Looks like you didn't need to worry about them after all, Alexis..."

"Now, Luminous Keeper attacks your Natasha and ends this duel!" Mindy smiled as the Keeper fired a red sword at Natasha again...

"I activate the effect of Cyber Energy Shield in my hand," Alexis announced as she revealed a card in her hand, a Trap card!

"A Trap from the hand!?" Jasmine and Mindy gasped.

"Since I have a Monster with Cyber in its name on the field and with 1000 or less ATK, I can pay half of my Life Points to negate your attack!" Alexis announced as a red barrier blocked Natasha from being destroyed.

Jasmine/Mindy: 2900

Alexis: 625

"Darn, almost had it..." Mindy sighed. "I end my turn."

Jasmine patted her partner's shoulder, "But we do have some ground; Alexis can't defend herself with Natasha forever."

"It's my move," Alexis stated, drawing her next card. "Then, I play Pot of Greed!" She drew another two cards from her deck. Once she looked at them she stated, "Sorry girls, but this is where it ends! I activate Machine Angel Absolute Ritual! For this Ritual Summoning, I can either sacrifice monsters on the field or return Fairy-Type and Warrior-Type Monsters from my graveyard to my deck! And I choose return Cyber Angel Benten and Etolie Cyber back to my deck."

Soon, another fiery seal appeared with both Benten and Etolie Cyber appearing insided before transforming into the flames.

" _The Angel of Light who hides infinite power! Reveal yourself to the whole world and illuminate all creation! Ritual Summon! Descend! Cyber Angel Vrash!"_

In a tower of light, a female monster resembling a goddess appeared. She had four wings extending from her lower back, four arms extending from her body and a gold, cog-shaped ornament hovering behind her. (10/3000/2000)

"This must be her newest ace," Kenji figured. "A high-level Ritual Monster is always a powerful addition..."

"But with 3000 points, she can't finish them outright," Jethro noted.

"Jasmine can clinch it next turn," Allen noted.

Jasmine and Mindy stared up at the new monster. Knowing Alexis' strength, they braced themselves for what was coming...

"Vrash's effect activates," Alexis announced, "When this Monster is Ritual Summoned, I can destroy all your monsters that were Special Summoned from the Extra Deck! And for each one destroyed, you lose 1000 Life Points! Go Ascension Burst!"

The opposing girls gasped as several bolts of energy were shot out of Vrash's ornament, vaporizing Mindy's Fusion Monsters.

Jasmine/Mindy: 900

Alexis: 625

"How come it didn't get the Windwitch?" Sam wondered.

"Winter Bell was Special Summoned from the graveyard at the time," Chazz replied. "So Vrash couldn't touch that monster."

Alexis still sadly smiled, "And since I've done that, Vrash can make a second attack this Battle Phase!" Jasmine and Mindy gasped, knowing that they were finished now, "And I'll never forget the great duel you two have shown me! Vrash! Destroy Winter Bell and the rest of their Life Points!"

Vrash's wings glowed and became two giant hands, unleashing twin blasts that vaporized Winter Bell into pixels and then engulfed Jasmine and Mindy, making them fall to their knees in defeat.

Jasmine/Mindy: 400-0

Alexis: 625, Winner

Once the holograms disappeared, the crowd was still silent at the fact that Alexis' victory meant another two Obelisk's being demoted. Even Alexis herself felt low, knowing that she put them in this position in the first place. Still, she steeled herself and walked over to her friends...

Until everyone heard clapping...

Coming from the Vice-Chancellor as she walked down to the arena...

"That was a hard fault duel, you three..." She stated, turning to Alexis, "Alexis, you've shown that you do belong in Obelisk Blue with the skills you've displayed in front of us. Not only that, but you didn't let your emotions cloud your judgment against your friends and even two duelists at the same time..."

Soon, Jasmine and Mindy felt low, hearing those words.

Then, Etna walked over to the Obelisk Girl Pair and stared down at them. "And you two should get on your feet; you shouldn't feel ashamed at the display of power you two shown me together. If I saw any one on one duels now starring one of you, I'd be impressed."

"But still..." Jasmine sighed.

"We lost the duel," Mindy added, nearly crying. "Looks like we're out of Obelisk Blue..."

"Far from it!"

"Huh!?"

"Despite you losing the duel, you survived my challenge," Etna stated. "I said to stand up to Alexis with your power and skill, and to never falter. Again, the problem when you faced the 9th ranked Pro Duelist was that when he had you against the wall was that you cowered. As duelists, you should have pushed back and forced him to the wall. You never cowered against Alexis, in fact, you had it won if it weren't for that hand Trap she sprung. Finally, you didn't hold a grudge against Alexis being the one to face you and possibly demoting you. I say, you do deserve to be Obelisk Blue Girls... You're not demoted..."

Jasmine and Mindy looked up at the Vice-Chancellor with wide-eyed stares and were met with a stern smile from their superior.

Alexis was ecstatic knowing that she helped her friends through her dueling and not lost them due to her victory.

Pretty soon, the whole crowd cheered for the three Obelisk Girls for their display of skill and that no one was demoted this time.

The Obelisk Queen ran over and hugged her friends, who were now overjoyed themselves as the fear of demotion was quickly replaced tearful happiness.

Etna smiled at the three girls before, staring at two more individuals who caught the sight.

Jaden and Claudio had a moment of surprise before returning their stoicism and nodded, remembering what they had to do for the Vice-Chancellor next. They soon took their leave and followed Etna. However, they were quickly followed by two individuals a minute later.

Their test was just about to begin.

* * *

Alrighty! It's over! This was tough to get out as I needed to get some new decks for Raizou, Taiyou, Jasmine, and Mindy to showcase. May not have been the best choice, but I liked the result. Thanks for Reading.

Next time: Jaden and Claudio now face one of Etna's trials against her guests, Roxanne and Matthias. But what kind of tests will they take? How hard will it be?

Please Review! Later!


	5. The Hidden Monsters

Alright, got one out in time for the holidays. Which means the real-life job is going to kick my butt until the second of 2018...

Also to D.J. Scales, did have to add some Monsters to Roxanne's deck considering how she fights and compatible to the other set of monsters you had for her.

Enough about that! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

 **Chapter 5: The Hidden Monsters**

* * *

Night has reached the Academy Island after the successful promotion of Chazz and Syrus, with Jasmine and Mindy showing off their improved ability that kept them in Obelisk Blue. However, the scenery takes us to the Volcano area where Jaden and Claudio were walking up the hills to follow Vice-Chancellor Etna's orders of their own challenges.

"It's great that Syrus and Chazz were able to improve themselves," Claudio stated. "Not to mention bust out a new Fusion Monster. Not to mention seeing Alexis and her friends became powerful enough to put one another through their paces."

"Things are looking up," Jaden noted as he looked up to the night sky. "Just thinking of all of our friends being at the top before they graduate is the best." He then looked up at the volcano. "But now it's our turn to make an impression in the Vice-Chancellor's tests."

The J-Hero duelist shrugged, "But what if she puts us in Obelisk Blue? The last time you were offered promotion, you turned it down just to be back with Syrus and Chumley. A lot of people called you crazy for doing that. Then again, all the times I could be in Obelisk Blue but was just content in knowing I've improved without going to a higher rank."

"We could still be Obelisk Blue in name," the E-Hero duelist replied. "Reyna did, and she still hangs around the Slifer Dorm. However, it won't be long before many of the Slifers get their chance to be promoted." He then looked to Claudio, "Not to mention, it still will be occupied by our Headmaster and the newest Slifers that failed to impress the Vice-Chancellor."

"At least they have some time left," Claudio said. "The year's not exactly over."

However, they were also being followed many feet away by Allyson and Melody. After seeing them leave the duel arena without a sound, they decided to follow and confront them.

"This is getting tiresome," Melody frowned. "Why do they keep leaving without praising their friends? What's their reason for being anti-social?"

Allyson sighed, "It still has to bother them about what happen with Yubel and Tragoedia..."

"It doesn't make any sense," the Magician duelist said with a huff, "They said it's all over; Yubel and Tragoedia aren't a threat too anyone. It can't be about how we're feeling as well."

"You're right," the Spirit duelist nodded, "I gotten over what happened to me; Jaden rescued me and did his part in stopping the 12 Dimensions from being destroyed." She then looked miffed. "Now he doesn't smile most of the time. I even hear that he doesn't enjoy his duels anymore."

"Claudio, too," Melody added. "He never plays when he's about to win; it usually uplifts the audience, even his opponent. Against many, it's usually thanking the opponent for a great duel, some he does it to teach them lessons about their actions. I don't even find him on the Ra Yellow roof, strumming random songs. It's like he can't enjoy anything, and it's worse than when the Light of Destruction tried to mess with their minds, making them unable to see their cards."

"Then let's keep going and find out what's going on with them." Allyson stated with a determined face, with Melody nodding.

* * *

Soon, Jaden and Claudio reached an open spot on the volcano. It was there they saw Etna waiting on them with her usual stoic form. Once they stopped a few feet away from them, she spoke.

"Gentlemen, thank you for joining me tonight for your challenges," Etna proclaimed. "I would have you fight at the arena as well, but I think a more private setting would be best so that you don't hide your strength."

The boys looked confused at what they heard as Allyson and Melody reached the spot as well. But once they saw Etna, they gasped and found themselves hiding in the bushes nearby and peering out from them.

"They're with Vice-Chancellor Belmonte?" Melody asked. "Is that why they're here?"

Allyson sighed with relief, "She must have called them here for their own tests. And given that they're powerful duelists, she probably didn't want to disclose that information to the public."

"It still doesn't explain the other days they walked out," the Magician duelist added, "And this was before Miss Belmonte came to Duel Academy."

The Spirit Duelist felt her bubble burst that that comment, feeling sad once more and looked on.

"I can tell that you two are hiding your strengths," Etna continued her lecture to the top duelists. "After you've returned from the 12 Dimensions, you two are not using your full powers in your duels."

"Wait, the 12 Dimensions?" Jaden gasped. "You know about that?"

"And believe it," the Laval Duelist nodded with a small smile. "Including your battles with the Shadow Riders and the Light of Destruction. I learned it all from Mr. Seth Scrapper, who's experienced your last accomplishments all alongside you."

"Someone that Seto Kaiba chosen to work here believes about the stuff that's been going around on this island," Claudio asked incredulously.

"I even know about the things surrounding your pasts from Chancellor Sheppard," Etna replied. "About your run-ins with Spirits, or at least hear them at your young age, and that you have several in your decks. Unlike Mr. Kaiba, who's always been skeptical at most things that only exist in legend, I can also see some truths that surround them." She then smirked. "Especially since I've attuned myself to a Spirit."

It was then a flash came from the blazer pocket, and out jumped a small, cat-like beast with purple wings and a snake tail. It obediently sat at Etna's feet, a Little Chimera.

"A Duel Spirit!?" Jaden and Claudio gasped.

Melody and Allyson were also in shock at what they were seeing.

"Yes, so don't think you should hide anything involving these kinds of events," Etna smiled as Little Chimera flew up to her shoulder and scratched underneath its chin, prompting a purr to escape its mouth. "It's actually the reason that I've called you up. I can keep the next secret I'm about to show you through your challenge, but the both of you will have to talk to your friends soon."

She then pulled out her Duel Pilot and sent the information to both boys' Duel Pilots.

"I would say this should be easy for both of you, but I wonder..." She said to herself.

Soon, the boys' Duel Pilots sent the message alert, prompting them to check them. Once they saw it, it was only one sentence and it shocked them greatly.

For Jaden:

 _[Win with Yubel]_

For Claudio:

 _[Win with Tragoedia]_

"No way..." Jaden whispered.

"She does know about them..." Claudio added.

"I figured if you dealt with the problem," Etna spoke, prompting the boys to look at her win shock. "You'd acquire some new strength. And the challenges I've sent you says it all. You will win the duels with the challenge I've set up."

Jaden sighed, "So, are we taking you on one at a time? Or we're facing you two-on-one?"

Etna shook her head, "Despite our tough you two are, for how my challenge rattled you, you'd be no match for me in your current states. There would be an inner struggle, plus only one of your challenges would be complete and cause the other to fail."

Claudio frowned, "She does have a point... So, who are we facing?"

Etna's answer was to stand to the side, showing two duelists walking down from the other side of the volcano. Two duelists that joined Etna on the island.

"It's Roxanne and Matthias," Melody whispered.

"Wow, what a challenge," Allyson added.

Jaden and Claudio were surprised as well.

"Despite there being many students that can take you on as equals," Etna said, "Roxanne and Matthias are exceptional duelists that can battle you fiercely. After all, you've defeated several Pro League Duelists. But they also have a discipline that many duelists on the island lack these days. Also, these two do have personal reasons for fighting you two."

Matthias then spoke up, "After hearing how if you two showed up at the GX Tournament Finals and winning it, I would like to see that strength." He then grinned, "But saving the world would take priority! So, I'd like to face Jaden. Seeing you defy the social norms of the three dorm rankings more than anyone, let's see how tough you are!"

Roxanne then looked to Claudio, "After facing Melody, I learned that she broke out of her meek attitude because of you helping out as friends. I battled and lost to her at the semi-finals and she went on to rivaling Yugi Moto." She then smiled. "I have to experience that strength."

"Flattered," Claudio said with sincerity.

"Yeah, thanks," Jaden added.

Etna then addressed the four duelists, "Well, I say we already have the pairings. So, let's get to it. Jaden and Matthias, begin your duel!"

Claudio took some steps behind Jaden while Roxanne stood with Etna.

Looking on, Melody and Allyson were watching the duelists pull out their decks.

"I wonder what challenge they had to do," Allyson wondered. "It had to be something tough that would have shocked them."

"I hear you," Melody replied. "I mean, out of both, Claudio does more with his deck due to having access to all three Special Summonings."

"Jaden does Fusion, but you can say his Contact Fusion acts as Synchro Summoning with out the use of Polymerization," the Spirit Duelist noted.

Both players then activated their Duel Disks and drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Jaden: 8000

Matthias: 8000

"I'll make the first move," Matthias announced, drawing his sixth card. "I'll start by discarding Atlantean Heavy Infantry to Special Summon Mermail Abyssteus in defense mode!"

A creature resembling a bipedal, armored turtle and holding a spear appeared in front of the Ocean Duelist. (7/1700/2400)

"Abyssteus's effect activates." Matthias stated. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can add one Level 4 or lower "Mermail" Monster from my Deck to my hand. I choose Mermail Abysshilde." His disk pushed out the card from his deck, letting him collect it. "Next up, I activate the Spell Card Surface, which enables me to Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type Monster from my Graveyard. I choose the previously discarded Atlantean Heavy Infantry and Special Summon it in defense mode."

A humanoid fish holding two shields on its hand materialized next to Abyssteus. (2/0/1600)

"Then, I summon Deep Sea Diva in defense mode!" He continued, bringing out a mermaid with fin-like hair and a long tail. (2/200/400) "With her effect, I can Special Summon a Sea Serpent Monster from my deck that's level 3 or below. I choose Atlantean Attack Squad in attack mode." He continued with another humanoid fish clad in armor and holding a sword and a shield appearing next to his other two Monsters. (3/1400/0)

"Atlantean Attack Squad's effect activates." Matthias declared. "If I control a Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua-Type Monster other than this card, it gains 800 ATK!" The Attack Squad gained a blue aura around itself, boosting its strength. (3/1400-2200)/0) "Finally, I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"Looks like these new WATER Monsters are going to be swarming the field," Claudio noted.

"My turn," Jaden announced, drawing his sixth card. "First, I activate E-Emergency Call! This lets me add an Elemental Hero from my deck into my hand! I'll choose Elemental Hero Bladedge!" The disk pushed out the card, letting the Slifer retrieve it. "Then, I activate Charge Fusion! I fuse Bladedge along with Elemental Hero Wildheart!"

Soon, the fusion vortex appeared over his head with both E-Heroes going in.

" _The armored Hero with sharpest blades! The wild Hero lurking through the forest! Unite and become the swiftest attacker! Fusion Summon! Arrive! Elemental Hero Wildedge!"_

Jumping out the vortex came Wildheart now having parts of Bladedge grafted onto his body and wielding a giant, serrated blade on his back. (8/2600/2300)

"I see he's going to destroy all of his monsters at once," Claudio muttered. "And if Jaden has a De-Fusion card in his hand, he'll deal even more..." But then frowned. "But he won't be able to summon Yubel for the win..."

"I activate my Trap Card," Matthias countered, "Torrential Tribute! Once a Monster's been summoned, I can destroy all Monsters on the field!"

Jaden growled as a tidal wave erupted from the Trap Card, crashing into Matthias' WATER Monsters along with Wildedge and washed them away.

"And before you think I left myself open, my second Trap activates!" the WATER Duelist continued, revealing his second facedown card. "Torrential Reborn! Once a WATER Monster's been destroyed by a battle or card effect, I can bring them back from the graveyard! Arise, my Ocean Warriors!"

Before the water vanished Abyssteus, Heavy Infantry, and Attack Squad resurfaced and took their positions once more. (7/1700/2400), (2/0/1600), (2/200/400), (3/1400-2200/0)

"Plus, for each monster summoned this way I can deal 500 points of damage!" Jaden braced himself as another tidal wave crashed into him from behind.

Jaden: 6000

Matthias: 8000

Roxanne smiled, "Wow, Matthias stopped that move before it began."

"With how the Atlantean's and Mermail's can work along with each other and WATER themed cards, he can turn the sea into a weapon more so than his father," Etna stated with a smile of her own. "With how Jaden works, it's why Matthias wants to face him. To really want to see him overcome him and defeat him at his best."

"That's not good," Allyson frowned, "Thanks to that one move, Jaden doesn't have much to work with."

"Let's see him get out of it," Melody noted.

Jaden looked at his three remaining cards and set one Monster in defense mode and another card behind it. "Your move."

"Alright, it's my turn again," Matthias smiled as he drew his next card. "I'll play one card facedown and activate the Spell Card Duel! This lets us draw until we have six cards!" He announced as both he and Jaden replenished their hands. "Next up, I activate the effect of Mermail Abyssmegalo in my hand. By sending two Water Monsters from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!"

In a giant splash of water, a bipedal armored shark holding a giant blade appeared. (7/2400/1900)

"Abyssmegalo's effect activates." He stated. "Since it was Special Summoned, I can add one "Abyss-" Spell or Trap Card from my Deck to my hand. I choose Abyss-Scale of the Mizuchi." He took out the next Spell from his hand, "Furthermore, the effects of the previously discarded Atlantean Dragoons and Mermail Abyssgunde activate as well."

"These effects are becoming way too much..." Claudio noted.

"Through Dragoons' effect, I can add one Sea Serpent-type Monster from my Deck to my hand! I choose Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon. And through Abyssgunde's effect, I can Special Summon one Mermail Monster from my Graveyard. I choose Mermail Abysshilde in defense mode!"

After retrieving the Atlantean monster from his deck, Matthias brought out a young mermaid with white eel tail. (3/1300/400)

"Wow, five monsters on the field?" Jaden stated with a smirk. "You really are a powerful opponent."

"Thanks, but I'm not done yet." Matthias smirked. "I equip Abyss-Scale of the Mizuchi to my Abyssmegalo, increasing its attack by 800!"

The shark warrior obtained a silver, scale armor on its body. (7/2400-3200/1900).

"And now, since I control three Level 3 or lower Water Monsters, I can tribute them and summon one of my greatest sea beasts! I sacrifice Deep Sea Diva, Heavy Infantry and Attack Squad to Special Summon Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon!"

A watery portal appeared again bringing out a large blue Monster resembling a mix between a dragon and a mythical sea serpent, letting out a furious roar. (7/2800/1600)

"2800 ATK!" Jaden stated.

"I activate Poseidra's effect" Matthias declared. "When this card is Special Summoned, I can return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field back to each player's hand!" A giant tidal appeared, washing away Matthias' set card and Equip Spell while sending Jaden's facedown card away as well. (7/3200-2400/1900) "But now I equip Abyss-scale of the Mizuchi to my Abyssmegalo once more!" The shark warrior donned the armor once more. (7/2400-3200/1900).

"And then, I activate Abyssmegalo's second effect! By tributing one other attack position Water Monster, in this case my Abyssteus, I can have it attack twice in this turn's Battle Phase!" Matthias continued as Abyssteus turned into a watery veil that surrounded Abyssmegalo."

"Jaden better brace himself..." Claudio muttered.

"Mermail Abyssmegalo, attack Jaden's facedown monster!" the sea duelist announced as the Mermail swung its sword, bisecting the set monster and revealed to be a man in dark red cloak and a white mask. (3/600/700)

"Since you destroyed Phantom Magician, its effect activates," Jaden stated, retrieving a card from his deck. "I can Special Summon a Hero Monster from my deck in defense mode with up to 1000 ATK! I choose Elemental Hero Shadow Mist!"

He then placed the monster on the disk, bringing out a heroine wearing a black armored bodysuit and helmet. (4/1000/1500)

"Also, when she's Special Summoned, I get to add a Change card from my deck to my hand," He continued, revealing Mask Change.

"So, Jaden did have a way to block Matthias' OTK," Etna noted. "He has more support for his Hero Monsters. He took my advice..."

"And I'm guessing he would have gotten more out of it if his facedown card never returned to his hand," Roxanne figured. "I'm guessing one that could have another Monster on his field to block Matthias' Poseidra."

"Here comes the second attack!" Matthias declared. "Attack his Shadow Mist, Abyssmegalo!" Again, Abyssmegalo rushed at its next victim and destroyed Shadow Mist took out the Elemental Hero with an overhead slash. "Poseidra, attack Jaden directly! Atlantean Howl!"

The Sea Serpent unleashed a massive blast of water, blasting the Slifer who let out a surprised grunt.

Jaden: 3700

Matthias: 8000

"And I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Matthias concluded. "You may have saved yourself, but I don't think you'll be able to get out of this one."

"It's still too soon to call," Jaden stated as he drew his next card. "Thanks to your help, I have a lot of cards to use. I summon Elemental Hero Avian!" He announced as the winged hero of the wind appeared. (3/1000/1000) "Next, I'll use R-Righteous Justice! I can destroy a Spell or Trap Card for every Elemental Hero on my field!"

The Sea Duelist grumbled, _'Darn, I'll have to use it now!'_ He then announced. "I'll have to cut you off here," Matthias countered, "I activate Abyss-Scale of the Mizuchi's second effect! I can send it to the graveyard to I can negate your Spell's effect and destroying it!"

Abyssmegalo released his armor from its body and launched it at the Spell image, shattering it to the pixels. (7/3200-2400/1900)

"Good, now I can use my Mask Change without anything blocking it," Jaden continued as he brought his Quick-Play Spell. "Now I send Avian to the graveyard and bring out a Masked Hero!" A bright mask enveloped Avian, making his body change as well.

" _Hero of the Wind! Don your mask and unleash the fierce blast! Transformation Summon! Fly on! Masked Hero Blast!"_

In Avian's place, a green and black masked warrior clad in an armored body suit with a red scarf appeared. (6/2200/1800)

"Once Blast is Special Summoned, I can cut one of your monster's ATK in half," Jaden announced as Blast produced a green orb and fired it at Poseidra, unleashing an air bubble that suffocated the sea beast. (7/2800-1400/1600) "Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive your Mermail Abyssteus from your Graveyard!"

Matthias gasped as he saw the Mermail Turtle revived opposite him. (7/1700/2400)

"A monster from his side?" Claudio wondered. "What does Jaden have planned?"

"Mermail Abyssteus, attack Poseidra!" The Hero duelist shouted as the Mermail Turtle ran across the field and dealt a swift spear strike to the air bubble, causing it to cut the Sea Serpent to ribbons.

Jaden: 3700

Matthias: 7700

"Now to really get things going," Jaden shouted as he revealed another Quick Play Spell. "I play Mask Change II!"

"Another Mask Change!?" Claudio gasped.

"A second version!?" Roxanne gasped.

"Oh..." Etna said, intrigued.

"By discarding one card from my hand, I can select a Monster on my side of the field and get another Masked Hero summoned!" He discarded a Monster card. "And I can use it on your Mermail Abyssteus!"

"What!? My monster!?" Matthias shouted.

"This Mask Change doesn't restrict to just Hero Monsters," Etna realized. "That's why the cost of a card is needed..."

A mask shined on the Mermail Turtle's face, making him glow into a new form.

" _Masked Hero of the burning water! Unleash your power upon the field! Transformation Summon! Come out! Masked Hero Acid!"_

In Abyssetus' place, a masked man wearing a blue bodysuit with a red and gold chest plate while wielding a blue pistol appeared. (8/2600/2100)

Matthias and Abyssmegalo braced themselves for what was supposed to come while Claudio nodded, knowing what was coming next after experiencing Jaden's duels.

"Acid's effect activates!" Jaden announced. "When Special Summoned, I can destroy all Spell and Trap cards on your side of the field and your monsters loses 300 ATK!"

Acid fired into the sky and unleashed burning rain upon Matthias side of the field, burning the only Set card, he had and causing Abyssmegalo to hiss in pain. (7/2400-2100/1900)

"I'm defenseless," Matthias growled.

"Blast, attack Abyssmegalo!" Jaden announced as the Masked Hero of Wind flew across the field, dealing a swift kick to the Shark Man's face and shattered him to pixels.

Jaden: 3700

Matthias: 7600

"Acid, direct attack!" Acid then fired blue bullet at the Ocean Duelist's chest, pushing him back a few feet.

Jaden: 3700

Matthias: 5000

"I end my turn here," Jaden concluded.

"Yes," Allyson silently cheered.

"Two Masked Heroes and one came from a non-Hero Monster," Claudio wondered. "Not bad, especially since he could attribute that to his Neo-Spacians in the future."

"Good move, Jaden," Matthias stated as he drew his next card. "You may have wiped out my field the same I did with yours, but wait until my comeback!"

"Let's see it then," The E-Hero duelist said, bracing himself.

"I'll set two cards facedown to end my turn." The Ocean Duelist concluded.

"Huh!?" Everyone except Etna gasped.

"He didn't summon any monsters," Claudio muttered. "Jaden could just attack and..." He then frowned. "But if he did that..."

Etna smirked, _'Clever! Matthias doesn't know the stipulation of Jaden's victory. However, this still presents an opportunity for Mr. Tsunami. The most Jaden could do without having to fail his challenge is to only attack with the two Monsters present. But he still must summon Yubel and use its power to win.'_

"It's my move," Jaden announced, drawing his next card. He drew out O-Oversoul. _'I could bring out another Elemental Hero with this card... but I have to win with Yubel... This complicates things... No doubt she learned of her through Chancellor Sheppard and Mr. Kaiba. I'll just have to see what he has..."_

"I attack with my Heroes!" He announced as both Blast and Acid fired wind and water bullets, striking the Ocean Duelist and pushing his Life Points down to almost nothing.

Jaden: 3700

Matthias: 2800-200

Jaden frowned knowing that this is all he could do now without failing.

"I end my turn."

"That's weird," Melody noted. "I know Jaden could have had another Monster to play and beat Matthias on this turn. "It can't be because of those facedown cards."

"Then what could it be," Allyson said, now confused.

"Good, I'll activate my cards during the End Phase!" Matthias announced, revealing his facedown card. "The Trap Card, Shock Draw! This will let me draw one card for every 1000 Life Points I've lost!" He then drew four cards. "Also, Call of the Atlanteans to Special Summon three Level 3 Sea Serpent Monsters from my graveyard under the condition I can't Special Summon anything this turn!"

Jaden frowned, "He'll be able to do it on his turn, since this is still my turn."

"Atlantean Attack Squad, Atlantean Heavy Infantry, and Deep Sea Diva!" He announced as the three Sea Serpents appeared from a tidal wave. (3/1400-2200/0), (3/0/1400), (2/200/400)

"He'll need a lot of draw power," Roxanne noted. "Using his Monsters' effects, the way he did eats away at his hand."

"Not to mention he now has different methods of Special Summon monsters from his Extra Deck now." Etna added.

"Now I draw for my turn," the Ocean duelist continued as he drew his next card. "Next, I'll use Pot of Greed!" He then drew another two cards from the grinning pot. "Now to business! I activate Polymerization from my hand! Time for you to experience the ocean's power of unity!"

"A Fusion Monster!?" Jaden gasped.

"I fuse Atlantean Attack Squad with Atlantean Heavy Infantry on my Field!" Matthias announced as both Sea Serpents appeared and was absorbed into a Fusion vortex. He then chanted.

" _Ancient denizens of the forgotten realm, become one and form the warrior of great power_ _! Fusion Summon! Emerge from the deep! Atlantean Gladiator!"_

A massive roar exploded from the vortex, bringing out a monster that looked like its Fusion Components, but was dark brown in color and wore bronze armor around its body and wielded a silver sword in its right hand and a net in its left. (6/2400/1400)

"When this Monster is Fusion Summoned, I can catch one of your Monsters and shift it into defense mode!" Matthias announced as the Sea Serpent used its net to ensnare Acid and drag him to the ground. "Next, I summon Mermail Abyssturge!" Emerging from a portal came a merman wielding with a harpoon and string. (4/1700/1100) "Then, I use the Spell Plus Star 123! With this Spell, I can increase a Monster's Level by up to three! I choose Abyssturge and increase his level by 2!" A starry aura surrounded the merman. (4-6/1700/1100). "Now I tune my now Level 6 Abyssturge with my Level 2 Diva!"

"Now a Synchro Summon!?" Claudio gasped.

" _Soldier of the seven seas! Follow the siren's song and send my foes to the deep! Synchro Summon! Sing loud! Mermail Abyss Siren!"_

A haunting melody was heard as a tall mermaid appeared from a wave of water, dressed in a tattered dark blue dress. She had long, wavy, red hair and a beautiful face. However, the danger came from her yellow eyes that show a glint of mischief. (8/2800/2300)

"A Fusion and a Synchro in one turn, eh?" Jaden stated. "I can't wait to see what else can happen."

"And here it is!" Matthias grinned. "My Siren is just like the lore says... A creature of unparalleled beauty that leads the unsuspecting sailors to their doom with her melodic voice. Now watch as she will lead your Heroes to the Graveyard! Atlantean Gladiator will attack your Masked Hero Blast! Aggression!"

The Gladiator roared as it charged across the field and struck Blast through his chest, shattering him to pixels.

Jaden: 3500

Matthias: 200

"Now I get to his next effect," Matthias continued. "While you have defending monsters on your side of the field, he can attack again! Also, he can deal Piercing Damage!"

"Say what!?" Jaden gasped.

"Jaden will be wide open!" Claudio gasped as well.

"Attack and run through Acid!" the Ocean duelist continued as the Atlantean Fusion Monster pulled the net-covered hero towards it and slashed him to ribbons and pixels.

Jaden: 3200

Matthias: 200

"Now my Siren, attack Jaden directly!" Matthias continued as the deadly mermaid created a tidal wave from singing, crashing into Jaden and leaving him on his last points.

Jaden: 400

Matthias: 200

"Now I set one card to end my turn," the Ocean Duelist concluded. "While Mermail Abyss Siren is on the field, I can control who you attack. Meaning you'll have to beat 2800 ATK to win." He then thought with smirk. _'However, no matter who you attack, my facedown card will make sure I'll have a stronger monster to counterattack.'_

"I draw," Jaden announced, drawing his next card. He then sighed as he looked over his hand, _'Looks like this is about to happen, it's a good thing that Allyson's not here to see this... How would she feel if she saw... her_?

He then took a deep breath and said, "I activate the Spell The Shallow Grave! We both can Special Summon monsters from our Graveyards and set them in Defense mode.

"Fine by me," Matthias agreed as he took out Mermail Abyssetus' card and placed on his disk, prompting a Set Monster card to appear on his side. Jaden did the same with a Set Monster Card on his field.

"Next, I'll set this card," Jaden continued, placing a card in his disk. "And I'll end my turn."

"That's it," Allyson wondered. "The only monsters he could use on it would be non-Fusion Monsters. And their DEF couldn't stop Matthias' monsters."

"But what about the card he discarded with Mask Change II?" Melody figured. "That could be the card he'd use..."

Matthias sighed as he drew his next card, "I hoped you would have done more like bring out Neos or one of your big Fusion Monsters. But I guess you ran out of luck. So, let's get to it. Atlantean Gladiator, attack his facedown monster and end this duel!"

The Gladiator rushed across the field and went to stab the Set card.

That's when Jaden looked at Matthias sternly, "You just made a mistake! I reveal my Trap Card, Final Attack Orders so when my Monster is revealed its in attack mode! Now my monster reveals herself!"

A dark flash erupted from the card, causing the Spectators except Claudio to step back from the surprise. Once done, they saw the Monster the Gladiator attacked and gasped at what they saw.

A demonic monster with sickly-pink skin, large black wings, heterochromic eyes, and a third vertically placed eye. The clothing was bizarre; one of her legs is completely covered, the other is mostly exposed. The hair had black hair on the left side of the head and white on the right side. It also had blue lips and pointed teeth. The entire appearance can easily be described as made up of opposites. One side is distinctly female, with a covered breast and a rounded hip. The other looks more masculine with a pectoral muscle, no breast, and a harder, less rounded hip. This was Yubel, Jaden's original spirit partner. (10/0/0)

"Whoa, what is that monster!?" Matthias gasped in shock. "It's not an E-Hero or a Neo-Spacian!"

"Vice-Chancellor, what is that monster?" Roxanne whispered to the woman at her side.

"This is Yubel," Etna replied, not feeling any negative emotion. "Jaden's first Monster that he bonded with. And, undeniably, his most powerful asset when used correctly. Which he has done..."

However, Allyson and Melody gasped in horror at seeing the demoness that caused so much problems in the past.

"What's he doing with that... that thing!?" the Spirit Monster gasped. "Jaden said she was done!"

"And if Yubel's around..." Melody whispered as she looked to Claudio, who was also passive at Yubel's summoning, " _He_ might still be around as well."

Getting over the shock, Matthias countered Jaden's statement. "Your monster has no ATK! No matter what mode it's in, you're finished!"

Jaden shook his head, "It doesn't matter! Whenever Yubel's in a battle, I take no damage and she's not destroyed! But when she's in attack mode, all the damage I would take is now inflicted to you!"

Matthias gasped Yubel's third eye flashed a dark orange, surrounding the Gladiator in a same-colored aura. It caused the Gladiator to turn around and throw its weapon back into the Ocean Duelist. Seeing this, Matthias blocked with his Duel Disk with the sword shattering into pixels against him.

Jaden: 400, Winner

Matthias: 0

The holograms died down, prompting everyone to think about what just happened. Namely Jaden using a non-Hero/Neo-Spacian monster to win.

"Very good, Jaden," Etna said, "An ingenious use of using Yubel's power since it can only be used during the opponent's Battle Phase. Not to mention the Mask Change II was a surprise, given that your opponent's monsters can be used or even your Neo-Spacians. You may even use Yubel, making her a Hero Monster. Still, you pass your challenge."

"Thank you," Jaden replied.

Allyson gasped, "The Vice-Chancellor knew?"

Melody frowned, "Then _this_ must be what she wanted. So that everyone couldn't see Yubel." She looked to Claudio once more, "Then he will have Tragoedia..."

Matthias was still in shock over the whole thing, "Wow, I didn't think that would happen like that. Gave me the unsuspecting surprise that's for sure! Still, never thought a card like Yubel would be compatible in a deck like this."

Jaden looked at Yubel's card, "It was the first card I got from my Dad."

Hearing that made the Ocean duelist smile, "I can tell it means a lot to you, then. I couldn't use the monster I got from my Father, but there's always another time I can show our strength. Maybe then, he could face-off against Yubel!"

Hearing this shocked Jaden, looking at Matthias who just gave a challenging smile.

"I look forward to it," the E-Hero duelist nodded.

Etna smiled at the conversation and then announced, "Alright then, Claudio and Roxanne, it's your turn."

Roxanne walked over to Matthias, patting him on the back to praise the young man for his work. "Thanks, Roxanne..." He said before standing next to Etna. "Jaden really pulled out a surprise win."

"Keep an eye on this duel as well," Etna replied. "You'll see Claudio's way of fighting with his own card."

The Ocean duelist nodded, "It must be the same way Jaden got Yubel." He then smiled. "These guys are something else... However, after hearing your conversation before you called us down, I wonder why they keep to themselves."

"They'll tell you when they are ready," She replied.

Roxanne and Claudio met in the middle, ready to battle.

"Looks like I'll see the power of the guy who took down X," the Warrior Duelist stated. "I've improved since last year and want to show it."

"And if Melody gained your respect, I can see you being more powerful than anyone could realize," Claudio replied.

Both players activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

Claudio: 8000

Roxanne: 8000

"You can have the honor," Roxanne offered.

"Don't mind if I do," Claudio announced, drawing his sixth card. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse Jukebox Heroes JB and KG together!" He announced as two chubby-looking guitarists appeared in the sky before being sucked into a Fusion Vortex, letting Claudio chant.

" _Two men who dream of the ultimate band! Become one and make a reality! Fusion Summon! Take the Stage! Jukebox Hero Tenacious D!"_

Appearing from the vortex came the same two men, now clad in black leather and wielding electric guitars and looking confident. (8/2600/2600)

"I set two cards and end my turn," He concluded.

"A big lineup that lost most of your hand," Roxanne stated. "That will cost you."

"Let's see it happen," Claudio challenged.

"My turn," the Slifer girl announced, drawing her next card. "I'll match your move by playing my own Polymerization! Fusing Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon in my hand!"

Both monsters appeared in the vortex, melding together.

" _Knight of the fiercest lands! The Dragon with a dark curse! Become one and purge yourself of the darkness! Fusion Summon! Arise! Gaia the Dragon Champion!"_

Flying out of the vortex came Gaia mounting the Curse of Dragon, now becoming more powerful. (7/2600/2100)

"There's a plan forming," Jaden muttered. "They both have the same points. However, Claudio has two facedown cards."

"I place one card facedown to end my turn." Roxanne concluded.

Claudio raised an eyebrow, "Only one?"

The former Pro smirked, "You'd be surprised at how one card can change the tide of battle."

"Alright then," the J-Hero duelist sighed, drawing his next card. "Tenacious D, attack the Dragon Champion!" The two-man band started playing rough solos that caused the wind to blow in the direction of Gaia.

"Counterattack with Dragon Flame!" Roxanne shouted as her Dragon Champion charged in with the dragon launching flames from its mouth. When the two powers collided...

*KABOOM!*

Both Fusion Monsters were caught in the explosion that shattered them to pixels.

"They're both destroyed!" Matthias gasped.

"I activate the effect of Tenacious D!" Claudio shouted. "Once destroyed, I bring back both JB and KG to the field!"

Soon, both guitarists returned, both in their original clothing. (4/1400/1200), (4/1200/1400)

Roxanne braced herself for the battle.

"Boys, take her down!" the J-Hero duelist commanded as the two of them charged in and hit her with the guitars, which phased through as holograms.

Claudio: 8000

Roxanne: 6600-5400

"I'll end my turn with that," Claudio stated.

However, the warrior duelist smiled. "So, those cards are defense for your Fusion Components? Not your Fusion Monster!"

Claudio didn't show it, but he cursed inwardly, ' _Yup, she's got me...'_

"Your silence speaks for itself," Roxanne stated, drawing her next card. "I activate the Spell Cold Wave, blocking all Spell and Trap cards until my next turn!" A harsh blizzard moved onto the field, causing everyone's back row of cards to be frozen to the ground. "With this, now I can begin the fight! Since you control Monsters while I do not, I can Special Summon Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight from my hand!"

Soon, Gaia returned but now riding on a red, serpentine dragon. (7/2300/2100)

"Next, since this card is the only one in my hand I can Normal Summon Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight without Tribute!" She continued as another Gaia appeared riding on his original horse. This time, his armor was a darker shade of blue and red. (7/2300/2100)

Etna nodded, "She held back her strength until the time was right. Even so far as using a Fusion Monster as bait to lure Claudio's weaker monsters out."

Claudio frowned at the set up he was led to.

"Attack his Jukebox Heroes, my Knights!" Roxanne commanded as the two incarnations of Gaia charged in at their targets and pierced through them with their lances, shattering them to pixels.

Claudio: 7100-6000

Roxanne: 5400

"The tide just shifted to Roxanne," Matthias noted.

"And it even put Claudio into a rough spot," Etna replied. "Without the use of Spell and Traps, Roxanne can virtually take down any Monster he decides to put on the field. Or the possibility he cannot summon period."

"I end my turn," Roxanne announced. "I want to see how you get this. Melody spoke highly of you during our encounter at the GX Tournament, being the one who brought her out of her shell. I know you'll get fierce after your back is against the wall."

"My turn," Claudio announced, drawing his next card. "I'll set this monster facedown to end my turn. Now Cold Wave's effect is done." As soon as he said that, all cards in the Spell and Trap card zone was thawed out.

"Meaning, I can use them too," Roxanne noted, drawing her next card. "To start, Card of Demise will let me have five cards drawn from my deck! And in five turns, I'll lose my hand." She then drew her hand and smiled. "Next, I'll activate my facedown card! The Ritual Spell called Super Soldier Ritual! I must send a Total of 8 stars worth of monsters to the graveyard to bring out my Ritual Monster. And it will be Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight along with Super Soldier Soul in my hand!"

A giant, white seal appeared in the middle of the field and had two pedestals standing side by side. Another form Gaia and his horse stood up on the first pedestal while a set of armor with a transparent figure inside appeared in the other. White flames engulfed the two monsters and breathed life into another set of armor standing in the back.

"Great solider who obtained the power of chaos! Answer the call of the ritual and rise to the heavens! Ritual Summon! Rise up! Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier!"

Walking out of the flames came another soldier now clad in dark purple armor, wielding an ornate shield and sword. (8/3000/2500)

"A Ritual Monster!?" Claudio gasped.

"Yup, an evolution was needed," Roxanne noted. "Although it looks like I have you on the run, your two facedown cards are still a problem. Now I must continue the fight as I can activate the effect of my Arisen Gaia. When he's used for a Ritual Summoning, I can Special Summon another form of Black Luster Soldier in my hand! And I'll choose the original!"

Soon, another Black Luster Soldier appeared now clad in dark blue armor with its original sword and shield. (8/3000/2500)

"Four Monsters on the field to Claudio's one," Etna mused. "If Claudio's facedown cards can do something, it had better be now."

"I activate my last card," Roxanne continued, "I use Dragon Soul Resonation! Using this, I can Special Summon a Level 5 Dragon Monster by paying 1000 Life Points!"

Claudio: 6000

Roxanne: 4400

"I bring out my Curse of Dragonfire!" She shouted. As the red aura draining her life points created the form of a large dragon that looked like the original Curse of Dragon, but having a crimson aura surrounding it. (5/2000/1500) "And by using this Monster, I can Fusion Summon without Polymerization as long as it is one of the materials!"

"Fusion without the Polymerization card!?" Jaden gasped.

"Yeah, there's starting to be more of these 'Contact Fusions' as well..." Claudio muttered, feeling the pressure build up as Curse of Dragon took Lord Gaia and created a Fusion Vortex into itself.

" _Dragon with the crimson curse! The Knight that commands the dark! Become one and soar through the skies! Fusion Summon! Command the sky! Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion!"_

Flying out the vortex, Gaia took on the dragon's curse and turned it into a golden armor while riding the crimson-colored dragon. (7/2600/2100)

"When this card is Special Summoned, I can add Spiral Spear Strike into my hand!" Roxanne noted as she collected the Continuous Spell into her hand. "And by activating it, any time Gaia the Fierce Knight, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, or Gaia the Dragon Champion attacks a defending monster, I deal piercing damage!"

Claudio gasped, "Then since Sky Galloping Gaia has that effect..."

Roxanne nodded, "His name becomes Gaia the Dragon Champion while on the field!"

"Then, he's done for..." Matthias gasped.

"First, I'll attack with Sky Galloping Gaia!" Roxanne commanded. "Wind-Rushing Crimson Charge! And when he attacks, I can switch your Monster's position! I'll choose Attack Mode!" Gaia rode his dragon out to Claudio's side, revealing the monster to be a silver drum-set with a white aura. This was Claudio's Soul Drums. (4/0/2200) "Destroy it!"

Gaia ran through the drum set, causing it to explode.

Claudio: 3400

Roxanne: 4400

"When Gaia the Dragon Champion deals battle damage, Spiral Spear Strike lets me draw two cards and discard one!" Roxanne concluded as she drew out her cards. She then nodded at her choice card and discarded the other. "Next, I send my Super Soldier to attack you directly!"

The Super Black Luster Soldier rushed the field and dealt Claudio a massive slash that cut across his body, making him stagger.

Claudio: 400

Roxanne: 4400

"He's not using the facedown cards?" Melody gasped.

Roxanne sighed, "I thought this would be a better fight..." She then frowned, "No, he's waiting for the right moment... It can't be this easy... My next attack will be the judge of that..."

"I activate the effect of a Monster in my hand!"

The Knight duelist gasped as she looked up at Claudio and saw a dark aura surrounding her opponent.

"After taking Battle Damage, I can Special Summon this Monster!" He cried as he revealed it, causing both Roxanne and Matthias to gasp. Jaden remained indifferent.

Etna, however, nodded, "Good, they will use it when they have it..."

"Come forth, Tragoedia!"

Melody and Allyson gasped once more.

"He does..." The Magician Duelist whispered in horror.

"It's the monster that took over Jesse," Allyson noted.

Erupting from Claudio's aura, the monster let out a bellowing roar. It was a hideous demon with pitch black skin, a muscular torso, spikes protruding from its back, and a lower body that had six spider-like legs. This was Claudio's demon spirit. Tragoedia. (10/0-600/0-600)

Claudio then held up his lone card, "While on the field, Tragoedia gains 600 ATK for each card in my hand. I have one, meaning just the 600."

"Then, it won't be enough," Roxanne stated. "I'll attack with the original Black Luster Soldier!"

"I activate my facedown card," Claudio announced, revealing one of his cards, "Shock Draw! I draw one card for each 1000 points of damage I took! 5000 means 5 cards, which also means 3000 ATK for Tragoedia!" The demon roared as he gained more power from Claudio's cards. (10/600-3600/600-3600) He then caught the Soldier's sword in his right hand, and charged up dark power in its left. "Counterattack with Tragic Darkness!"

The Black Luster Soldier gasped as he was slashed into pixels by the demon's claw.

Claudio: 400

Roxanne: 3800

"But your luck's about to run out!" Roxanne countered as she revealed a card into her hand, "This will be my hand Trap, the Monster known as Envoy of Chaos! Once I start to attack once more with my remaining Monsters, I can discard this card and have my attacking Gaia Knight or Black Luster Soldier gain 1500 ATK while your Monster falls to its original 0! Not even your facedown card will save him! I attack with Swift Gaia and discard Envoy of Chaos during the Battle!"

"I activate my facedown card," Claudio stated, "I activate Ready for Intercepting! This forces a Warrior Monster to switch to facedown defense position! Normally, this would be good for my J-Heroes, but since you're running the same Type, this works out!"

Swift Gaia gasped as he vanished and replaced by a Set Monster.

Roxanne gasped as she was stopped again and said, "I end my turn."

"It's my move," Claudio announced, drawing his next card. "Tragoedia gains 600 ATK and DEF for my seventh card." (10/3600-4200/4200-3600) "However, this duel is over as I activate another of Tragoedia's effects! I discard one Monster in my hand and take control of a Monster with the same level discarded. I choose the Level 8 Jukebox Hero Pantera and take control of your Super Soldier!" (10/4200-3600/4200-3600)

Tragoedia's eyes flashed red, causing the Super Soldier eyes to become the same and walk over to Claudio.

"Finally, I activate Big Bang Shot on Tragoedia," He stated as Tragoedia lost power. (10/3600-3000/3600-3000) "He'll gain 400 ATK and piercing damage!" Tragoedia then gained a burning aura. (10/3000-3400/3000)

Etna nodded, "It's over..."

"Now I attack your Sky Galloping Gaia with your Super Soldier!" He announced as the possessed Ritual Monster charged at the Dragon Champion cutting through him and his dragon to pixels.

Claudio: 400

Roxanne: 3400

"Now I use his effect to damage you by your destroyed Monster's ATK," Claudio continued as the Super Soldier raised his shield and fired a blue blast that struck Roxanne, making her stagger.

Claudio: 400

Roxanne: 800

"Finally, I can hit your defending Gaia with Tragoedia!" He announced. "End this duel!"

The demon roared as he swiped his claws across the Set Monster with dark flames, revealing Swift Gaia writhing in pain before he shattered to pixels and end the game.

Claudio: 400, Winner

Roxanne: 0

Once the holograms vanished, Claudio let out breath of relief and looked towards the Trageodia card on his duel disk. "I know you would have enjoyed the thrill of beating a worthy opponent..."

"Looks like you got me," Roxanne stated as she walked over to him. "And you've got a Fiend-Type Monster as well with some great effects. If you know your opponent's deck, that will serve you greatly in many duels. I do admit it's a little freaky."

"Yeah, he got that a lot as a kid," the J-Hero duelist shrugged. "Even from me... Still, it was a lot of work getting it together with this card."

"And it clearly showed," the Warrior duelist praised. "It may be a weaker Slifer the Sky Dragon it terms of stats, it'll still turn some duels in your favor."

Etna then walked to the two duelists, "It seems like Tragoedia was in your hand very early, Claudio. Now I can see how you took advantage of being beaten down to the small amount of Life Points, making Trageodia a powerful force. And I can see how if you didn't have Trageodia, I would have seen your work in the multiple Special Summonings aside from Fusion."

"I would have," Claudio said, fanning out the five cards in his hand. It showed the Ritual Monster Jukebox Hero Painkiller and its Ritual Spell Mankind's Plea, the Tuner Monster Symphonic Warrior Basses, Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria, and Monster Reborn.

"Wow, having several ways of defeating your opponent at will," Roxanne said with a surprised look on her face. "Still, like Matthias, there'll be another time we duel again."

"And now we've reached the end of the test," Etna stated to Jaden and Claudio, "Both of you have proven to be exceptional duelists worthy of standing at the top. The visiting professors were right about you two plus with testimony from Seth Scrapper, Maximillion Pegasus, and Seto Kaiba. But I do wonder... Given the chance to join Obelisk Blue, what reason to refuse?"

Jaden and Claudio gave dry smiles.

"Whoa, you two belong at Obelisk Blue and you guys would turn it down," Matthias gasped.

"In a way, it helps," Roxanne stated. "Do you know how many people looked down on Slifer Reds, only to be defeated by him? They have been looked down upon as losers."

"Yes, and they should have realized," Etna sighed, "They got into the school through their victories in the exams, despite not having the perfect written scores." She then looked at the boys, "But you two turned them down to be with your friends. Despite them moving out of the lower ranked dorms as well. So, I ask again... What reason to refuse this chance?"

"If you read the history on us," Jaden started. "Every time some nut-job came to this island for some takeover, we have to deal with it."

"Not to mention, they end up coming after us since they find how powerful we are," Claudio continued. "After what we've suffered through earlier this year in the 12 Dimensions, the people closest to us will get caught in the crossfire because of us."

"Especially since we were the cause with Yubel and Tragoedia," the E-Hero duelist continued, "And their spirits did a lot of damage to get to us. We may have resolved it, but if something comes back... we're going to fight it without getting others involved. Better to do it away from everyone who's moving up rather then going to where there's a lot of people around."

"We're just tired of getting people's lives being messed up," the J-Hero Duelist sighed.

Hearing this, Matthias and Roxanne now looked concerned for the Hero Duelists.

Allyson and Melody were now conflicted, being angry with the boys for hiding Yubel's and Tragoedia's fate from them, but being sad knowing that they wanted no one involved in their future struggles.

Etna had her eyes closed, staying calm as the first day she appeared. She then spoke.

"Very well then," She stated. "But know if you want to talk, feel free to seek me out. But my offer will be available for you to become Obelisk Blues since you've proven so much, including today. You two are dismissed, good night."

Jaden and Claudio bowed respectively to Etna before taking their leave. Once they were out of sight, Etna sighed as she turned around.

"It's disappointing," Etna mused.

"Yeah, but you must respect that they don't have to be at the top to be strong," Roxanne noted.

"There's a lot of duelists with hidden potential that were never 'champion' material but made it through life," Matthias added.

"That's not what I'm talking about," the Vice-Chancellor interjected with a condescending smile, causing the two students to look at her confusingly. "They were so blind about their declaration that they didn't notice the other pairs of ears hearing us." The former Pros gasped as Etna turned to the bushes. "You can come out now..."

Now that the cat was out of the bag, Allyson and Melody stood up from their hiding spot.

"Melody?" Roxanne wondered.

"Then she must be Allyson," Matthias said, pointing to the Obelisk Blue girl.

"How long did you know we were here?" Allyson asked.

"When Jaden and Matthias started their duels," Etna replied. "And now you know your loved ones' suffering, what do you plan to do? I'd figure you'd come out to confront them about them leaving your friends' accomplishments. This would have been the perfect time to do it considering they've hidden vital information from you."

"And we still plan on doing it," Melody noted. "But after we heard their problems, I was planning to let them off for tonight. Everyone else needs to know why they alienated us."

Etna chuckled a bit. "So, an intervention?"

"Yeah, and I can see they need one," Allyson added. "Going off on their own is what got them into trouble. They forget that we're trying to graduation happily."

"I can see the conflict in their eyes during our duels," Roxanne said, "I'll wish you well in helping them."

"Me too," Matthias added. "I like to see them duel with real smiles on their faces."

"As will I," Etna said, "Just make sure it counts..."

The girls nodded as they left the volcano.

' _Looks like we'll know if this Nightshroud character the others have talked about will show up later,'_ Etna thought, _'And hearing from the Light of Destruction, will it return as well?'_

* * *

Finished it in time for Christmas! Happy holidays! Also, now Jaden has played Yubel instead of having it used in the final battle.

Atlantean Gladiator

WATER

Level 6

Sea Serpent/Fusion/Effect

2400/1400

Atlantean Attack Squad + Atlantean Heavy Infantry

When this Monster is Fusion Summoned, target one Monster your opponent controls: Change it into Defense Position. If this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: this card can make a second attack in row and deal Piercing damage.

Mermail Abyss Siren

WATER

Level 8

Aqua/Synchro/Effect

1 WATER Tuner + 1 or more Mermail Monster(s)

2800/2300

You choose the attack targets for your opponent's attacks. If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard: Special Summon 1 "Mermail" Monster from your Graveyard.

* * *

Next Time: Etna's never the type to play favorites. However, if she sees hidden potential in others she will not hesitate to help bring it out. Mikoto and Hassleberry better prepare themselves for some training in FIRE monsters.

Please Review and Share with Friends! Thank you!


	6. Trial By Fire

I made it once more! Something must have happened either on my internet or the site, because for a while I couldn't upload. It's a shorter chapter, but just a little filler. But I will say that two more chapters after this will get to the main part!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Trial by Fire**

Another class with Etna at the helm was soon to start. With everything that has happened lately, the students were getting into their seating arrangements. Everyone noticed that three notable faces were now getting situated at the bottom rows of the classroom. The rows associated with the Slifer Red Dorm. Shawn, Taiyou, and Raizou, now clad in Red Blazers were sitting next to each other and grumbled. They never got over their defeats that sent them to the 'bottom of the barrel' as they always put it. Now, THEY, were the 'Slifer Slackers' that they loved to haze.

While that happened, Chazz and Syrus were now seated near the top of the classroom. Syrus was outfitted again in the Blue Blazer, but Chazz kept his trademark black coat. But he still had his duel disk that now had blue outlines, as did Syrus.

However, the focus became on Melody and Allyson who were now talking to each other before class started and before Jaden and Claudio were present.

"Yubel and Tragoedia are back and they didn't tell anyone," Melody sighed. "Not to mention they're still distant after everything that happened."

"Everyone still apologized for telling them that they were at fault," Allyson noted. "They still act as if it was... All because Jesse and I was kidnapped."

"No more, though," the Magician Duelist stated. "We're going to bring everyone together and get them in a place where they can't walk away from us."

"How soon do we do this?" the Spirit Duelist wondered.

"After classes we talk to some of our friends and they'll spread the word," Melody stated.

Allyson nodded as she went to her seat. As if on cue, Jaden and Claudio came into the classroom and was followed by Etna not long after.

' _Also, Miss Belmonte knew they had those cards,'_ Melody thought. _'Maybe the faculty knows more...'_

Once the boys took their seats and Etna took her place at the front of the room.

"Good morning, class," She greeted. "Today I would I like to discuss the previous day involving the first Tag Duel."

Everyone quickly looked interested, including Syrus and Chazz.

"As we all know, a Tag Duel involves complete trust in your partner's ability and knowledge of what's left on their field." She stated. "And as you saw in yesterday's duel, not every Tag Duel involves compatible decks or partners. With how Syrus and Chazz dueled, they knew what cards their own deck had they could prove useful to their partner. In fact, noting Mr. Princeton's deck, he made his deck to support Syrus. Also, they didn't use their cards right away, knowing their partner could use it better on their next turn."

Chazz and Syrus felt pleased at the comments made.

"And that duel did serve as another reminder," Etna continued. "Never use all of your resources just for personal gain. It only hurts you as a duelist and as a person. A tunnel vision in duels is never good as it blinds you to the opponent's traps that could be easily dealt with."

Taiyou and Raizou flinched, remembering how it landed them in Slifer. Even Shawn sighed as he remembered how not understanding Etna's position and her skill, thinking she was another Viper, having goals that would harm the students.

"Remember that even if you're trying to win the duel, don't always expect to win the duel through straightforwardness," Etna stated. "It may be good against amateurs but remember your position in this school. Despite your rank, you got in via your skill and now learning to become better. Even Slifer Red has the capacity to improve given the chance to learn and the drive to see it through. Never take your skill for granted as there is always someone better than you."

Many students felt thoughtful at the words, few would be able to capitalize on it in spades.

"Now let's continue with a quiz and see how you adapt..." the Vice-Chancellor stated as she grabbed some sheets of paper and began to pass them out, due to the chagrin of the students.

* * *

After some time, the bell rung to signal the end of class. The students began to file out as Etna called out to them.

"Make sure to continue your studies; there will be another promotion/demotion duel down the week." She stated.

Once the class was done, she then used her Duel Pilot to contact some people. _'Now for my_ personal _training of the students I've had my eye on...'_

* * *

During the afternoon, two Ra Yellow students were walking towards the Vice-Chancellor's office and chatted amongst themselves. Both were nervous to be called up by the Vice-Chancellor ever since the promotion/demotion selections started. All they knew was to bring their decks and duel disks with them.

"You got called up, too?" Hassleberry asked his classmate.

"Yeah, I thought she wasn't doing any those duels today," Mikoto replied with worry. "I've been trying to improve since coming back from the 12 Dimensions, and it's tough..."

"You ain't lying," the Jurrac Duelist sighed. "Not to mention I haven't seen Claudio or the Sarge, despite seeing them in classes... After that, they go AWOL! They don't even hang out with their girlfriends much."

The Flamvell Duelist nodded, "Kurogasa and I wondered that ever since he was with Melody after Claudio was transformed into the Drowning Emperor. Kurogasa always told me how he admired Claudio's performances in duels and concerts. This place hasn't been lively even with the recent events..."

"Maybe what Private Mel and Private Allyson were talking about is something to read into," Hassleberry wondered. "They've got something big to share about Jaden and Claudio. They're gathering up folks about an intervention."

"It's the only way I can see it," Mikoto agreed. "If they are avoiding everyone after classes, we'll just stop them then and there."

While they talked, both duelists reached the Vice-Chancellor's office. They sighed as Hassleberry knocked on the door.

"Come in," Etna's voice was heard, giving them the okay to enter her office. The room was just as spacious as the Chancellor's office, but she didn't decorate much aside from her desk, guest chairs, and her degrees and diplomas in various teaching methods.

Once inside, Etna looked up from her paperwork and smiled up at the students. "Ah, just the two I need to see. I bet you're wondering why I've called you up here."

"Yes, ma'am," the Ra Yellows replied.

"I wanted to talk to you about my opening duel against Shawn," Etna stated. "I noticed that the two of you were privy as to what my deck could do from my first card."

"Well, yes," Mikoto nodded. "Many FIRE decks revolve around burn damage."

"Not to mention, you did have lots of ways to swarm the field for Synchro Summoning," Hassleberry added.

"Meaning that we are kindred spirits in the form of FIRE Attributes," Etna smiled. "It shows how a person can 'see' the mind of their opponent or partner without having to check their decks. The fact that you two caught on faster than anyone impressed me."

The Ra Yellows were shocked hearing that.

"However, I am getting ahead of myself," the Vice-Chancellor stated. "I've called you here for a proposition. I don't play favorites, but if I see the opportunity to help a student improve due to similar affinity, I can take that chance. The real question is, will you both take it?"

The Ra Yellows pondered this before Mikoto asked, "Are you saying you want to train us?"

"Exactly!" Etna nodded with a smile. "We're all FIRE users; I could help you out in bringing out that untapped potential. I can see you both have more ability that you both realize..." She stood up. "I wish to show you both through a duel."

Hassleberry grinned, "You know what? I'll take on that challenge! I don't duel with the teachers much, but I want to show how much I rank up to those who teach us."

"Um, Hassleberry..." Mikoto muttered. "You've see how badly she defeated Shawn..."

"Eager..." Etna mused as she reached for her duel disk, strapping it on her left wrist. "But can you show that eagerness as well as strength against me?"

The Flamvell duelist's eyes bugged out hearing the Vice-Chancellor's statement, never though the woman could be fired up for a duel. _'So, she can have some fun?'_

She then watched as Hassleberry moved back towards the door while Etna walked to the front of her desk. Both players activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Etna: 8000

Hassleberry: 8000

"You may have the honor, Hassleberry." Etna offered.

"Don't mind if I do," the Jurrac Duelist grinned as he drew his sixth card. "I'll start by setting a Monster in defense and set one card facedown." He announced as a Set Monster and a facedown card appeared behind it. "Your move."

"Taking a wait and see approach," the Vice-Chancellor noted as she drew her sixth card. "Alright, let's see what you have planned. First, I'll start with the Spell Molten Conduction Field to send two Laval Monsters from my deck to my Graveyard."

Mikoto flinched at hearing this, "That means she already has the advantage..."

Etna took two Monsters and fanned them out for her opponent to see, "I send Laval Lakeside Lady and Laval Volcano Handmaiden to the Graveyard." She stated as she discarded her cards. "But that means the effect of my Handmaiden goes off and sends another Laval Monster to join her. I'll choose Forest Sprite." She stated as she took another card from her deck and placed it into her graveyard.

"Three Monsters already in her graveyard," Hassleberry said to himself. "What's going on?"

Etna then smirked, "Let's see you handle this! With three different Laval Monsters in my graveyard, I can Special Summon Laval Burner!"

A burst of flame erupted and unleashed a giant golem made of molten rock. It had a firey mane of hair running down its back and metal gauntlets attached to its fists. (5/2100/1000)

"A Level 5 without a sacrifice," the dino duelist grunted.

"Next, I'll banish my Volcano Maiden from my Graveyard to Special Summon Spirit of Flames!" Etna continued as she pocketed her chosen card and brought out a devilish spirit covered in flames. (4/1700/1000) "Now, I Normal Summon Laval Cannon." Next to the spirit, another golem-like monster appeared with a greyish color and a cannon strapped it its left arm. (4/1600/900) "When Normal or Flip Summoned, I can Special Summon a Banished Laval Monster, like my Volcano Handmaiden!"

Soon, the dark-skinned handmaiden appeared, surrounded by the three FIRE monsters. (1/100/200)

"Four Monsters already!?" the students cried.

"And it's time for a Synchro Summon," Etna stated as the Handmaiden became one Tuning ring, surrounding Burner and reduced it to four glowing stars.

" _Warrior of great pride! Rise from the lava and fight! Synchro Summon! Burn on! Laval the Greater!"_

From the Summoning came another rocky monster, but this time he looked as human as Handmaiden and was surrounded by blue flames rather than red. (6/2400/800)

"2400 ATK," Hassleberry muttered.

"When Synchro Summoned, I can send a card from my hand to the graveyard," the Laval Duelist stated as she revealed the card she chose.

"Another Handmaiden!" Mikoto gasped as her teacher sent the card into her disk.

"And that will cause another Laval Monster to join her from my deck with her effect," Etna reminded as she chose Laval Magma Cannoneer and discarded it. "But it's time for battle! With this, Spirit of Flames will gain 300 ATK during my Battle Phase!" the spirit burned hotter as it growled. (4/1700-2000/1000) "And I'll use him to attack your facedown monster!"

The spirit flew across the field and grabbed the Set Monster, revealing it to be a chicken-like dinosaur with a burning aura. (2/1200/0) The spirit then headbutted the weak dino, shattering it to pixels.

"The effect of Gallim activates and I'll chain it with Jurrac Herra in my hand," Hassleberry announced as he revealed his monster card in his hand. "First, Jurrac Herra will Special Summon itself since a defending Jurrac was destroyed!"

Soon, a massive Herrerasaurus appeared with twin cannons strapped to its back. (6/2300/1500)

"And then with Gallim, you either destroy the monster that destroyed it or discard a card to negate its effect!" the dino duelist continued.

"I'll have him destroyed then," Etna stated as Spirit of Flames burst to cinders. "And then I'll attack your Herra with my Laval the Greater!" The humanoid Laval charged for the Jurrac, creating a sword of flames.

"I'll use my facedown card," Hassleberry countered, revealing his facedown card, "Continuous Trap: Amber Pitfall! This negates your attack and then switches it to defense mode! And as long as this card is on the field, you can't switch its mode!"

Etna watched as Laval the Greater was covered in orange amber slime, making it stumble to its knees. "I'll end it here."

"My turn," Hassleberry announced, drawing his next card. "I activate Magic Planter to send Amber Pitfall to the graveyard and draw two cards." The Continuous Trap melted into the ground, letting the dino duelist draw cards. "Now I sacrifice Herra to activate the Continuous Spell Big Evolution Pill!"

Herra vanished into sparkles as the Continuous Spell made its presence.

"Now I can Normal Summon Dinosaur Type Monsters without sacrifices for the next three turns," the Ra continued. "But I'll also add in Double Summon for twice the Monsters."

"Wow, now he can summon two High-Level Dinosaurs!" Mikoto gasped. Etna even was impressed as she showed a small smile.

"I now bring out Jurrac Spinos and Jurrac Tyrannus!" Hassleberry announced as two giant dinos appeared onto the field. The first was Spinosaurus with its spine on fire. (7/2600/1700) The second was the famed Tyrannosaurus Rex with a burning aura. (7/2500/1400)

"Impressive," Etna praised.

"And then, I'll activate my Spell Tail Swipe!" Hassleberry grinned, causing Etna to gasp. "By having a High-Level Dinosaur on my field, I can send up to two Monsters on your side of the field back to your hand as long as they have a lower level."

The girls watched as Spinos charged in and then turned on its heels to smack Laval the Greater off the field, prompting Etna to take Laval the Greater back to her Extra Deck.

"Huh?" Mikoto wondered. "Why didn't he send Cannon back for two direct attacks?"

"Tyrannus, attack Cannon with King's Lizard Bite!" Hassleberry commanded as the T-Rex charged the field and crushed Cannon with its teeth, swallowing some of the magma. "And when he destroys a Monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, it gains 300 ATK. (7/2500-2800/1400)

Etna: 7100

Hassleberry: 8000

"Now I attack directly with my Spinos! Charge!"

Spinos roared as it ran across the field, stomping down on the Vice-Chancellor who covered herself from the holographic attack.

Etna: 4600

Hassleberry: 8000

"Wow, already down to less than 5000!" Mikoto gasped.

"Pretty good," Etna stated as she regained her composure. "You can sure use the quickness of the Jurracs very well, you even prevented me from using Cannon's effect later."

"Thank you kindly, ma'am," Hassleberry smiled.

"But you could be faster," the Vice-Chancellor stated, prompting the dino duelist to look puzzled, "I know you can Synchro Summon, and I plan on seeing that side of your deck after my next turn."

"I got it," the dino duelist stated. "I'll end my turn here."

"Then, I'll go," Etna announced, drawing her next card, "First, I activate Card of Demise and then chain it with Searing Fire Wall!"

"Whoa!" the students gasped as the two Spells appeared on their teacher's field.

"Right, because I was able to get rid of the last card before Card of Demise, I can make my five-card hand," Etna noted. "But first, I must resolve my Quick-Play Spell. Searing Flame Wall causes me to banish any number Laval Monsters from my graveyard and Special Summon an Equal number Laval Tokens in their place!" She then removed Volcano Handmaiden, Lakeside Lady and Magma Cannoneer. "Now come out Lavals!"

Soon, three small fire sprites appeared and giggled. (1/0/0) x3

"Now I resolve Card of Demise!" She continued, drawing five cards. "Next, I play Burial from a Different Dimension to play those monsters back into my Graveyard. She then placed the same monsters back into the discard slot. "Then, I'll use Earthquake to switch your Monsters to defense mode!"

A rumble on the field caused Hassleberry's monsters to crouch down to withstand the force.

"Now, I'll summon another Laval Forest Sprite!" Etna announced as the small sprite from Etna's first duel appeared. (2/300/200) "And then I tune my 3 Level 1 Tokens with my Level 2 Forest Sprite!" The sprite flew around the three Tokens, causing everything to become 2 Tuning Rings and 3 glowing stars that combined into a towering inferno.

" _Spirits of sleeping magma! Call forth the twin blades of fire! Synchro Summon! Fight on! Laval Duel Slasher!"_

Another humanoid Laval appeared and was armed with two sharp blades on its arms. (5/2400/200)

"Aw man," Hassleberry grumbled. "With their low DEF, this guy can take out one of my Dinos."

"With this, Forest Sprite's effect activates!" Etna announced, "Until the End Phase, my Lavals on the field gain 200 ATK for each Laval monsters in my graveyard! Including her, there are seven! Meaning 1400 ATK!"

The Forest Sprite returned as a spirit along with the other dead Lavals in the graveyard, all empowering the Duel Slasher with a burning aura. (5/2400-3800/1100)

"And the Duel Slasher has some effects of his own," Etna stated. "With at least 3 Lavals in my Graveyard he can deal piercing damage!" Hassleberry and Mikoto gasped. "Duel Slasher attacks your Spinos!" The hardened magma soldier rushed the field and quickly slashed Spinos to oblivion.

Etna: 4600

Hassleberry: 5900

"And it doesn't stop there," She continued. "With at least two, I can attack you again!"

"No way!" the dino duelist gasped.

"Attack Tyrannus!" Etna commanded as Duel Slasher cut apart to pixels, leaving the Dino Duelist defenseless.

Etna: 4600

Hassleberry: 3500

"Then, I place two cards facedown." Etna concluded. "Your move and my Forest Sprite's effect ends." (5/3800-2400/1100)

Looking on, Mikoto felt bad for her fellow Ra, _'Miss Belmonte completely shut down Hassleberry's Jurracs in a flash! She's powerful! The way she took down Shawn was terrifying, but to see it up close against Hassleberry's another thing!'_

Hassleberry felt the same way as he regained composure, "Well, that was some amazing display of power... You shut down two of my strongest Jurracs with one Monster and cut through their defenses. Now I really have to step up my tactics."

"You should," Etna nodded. "After all, I have to see your best if I know where to work to increase your skill."

"Then let's see what happens now! My move," Hassleberry announced, drawing his next card. "Alright, I activate Double Spell! I discard the Field Spell Molten Destruction to copy a Spell Card in your Graveyard and use it as my own. "And I'll choose your Card of Demise!" The Double Spell image was replaced with Card of Demise's, letting the Ra draw out his five cards. Once he saw his new hand, he grinned as he knew what he could do. "This is where it gets interesting! I'll use a new Field Spell, Lost World!"

The room was now transformed into a prehistoric forest, filled with many fern trees, a lake nearby, a large mountain in the background.

"With this in play, all Non-Dinosaur Type Monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF!" Hassleberry explained. "Which means your Dual Slasher and any other cards you play, will become weaker." A red aura drained the Synchro Monster of his power, becoming wary of his surroundings. (5/2400-1900/1100-600) "Next, I summon Jurrac Compso!" He continued as a small, red Compsonagthus appeared from forest with a small roar. (2/100/100) "When Summoned, I can Special Summon another one from my deck for every Jurrac in my Graveyard! Meaning, the last two come out!" Soon, two more small Jurracs appeared next to its brethren. (2/100/100) x2

"Also, since a Dino was summoned, you get a Jurraegg Token in defense mode!"

A flash appeared in front of Etna, causing a small, green egg to appear by her feet. (1/0/0) "What will this do?" The Vice-Chancellor asked her student.

"While you have that Token, you can't target my Monsters with card effects except Tokens!" Hassleberry stated and then smirked, "Meaning they're untouchable."

Mikoto smiled, "Wow, meaning they can't be subjected to anything that will try to hurt his monsters!"

Etna smiled as well, "Impressive. It means you're not done..."

"Right," the dino duelist replied, "Since I have a Jurrac on the field, I can Special Summon the Tuner Monster Jurrac Microraptor from my hand!" Jumping out of the forest came a small velociraptor that caused the Compsos to scatter. (3/1000/200) "Next, I play Double Summon to add the Tuner Jurrac Dino to the field!" He continued as small red Deinonychus appeared. (3/1700/800)

"Five Monsters!" Mikoto gasped.

Etna gasped as well, seeing two Tuners on the field.

"Now, I'll Tune 2 of my Level 2 Compsos with my Level 3 Dino!" He announced as Dino turned into 3 Tuning Rings to surround two of the smaller dinosaurs, reducing them to four stars.

" _The burning soul of the prehistoric rage! Flow through the boundaries of time to create a great force! Synchro Summon! Rampage, Jurrac Giganto!"_

The light vanished and released a giant dinosaur that was like a T-Rex. It had a blue, muscular body with hot yellow claws and a head brightening up in flames. It roared as it set foot on the field. (7/2100/1800)

"While on the field, all Jurrac Monsters gain 200 ATK! Right now, there's 7!" Hassleberry stated as his three Jurracs roared as the fallen souls appeared around them. (7/2100-3500/1800), (2/100-1500/100), (3/1000-2400/200) "But next, I'll tune 2 Compso with Level 3 Jurrac Microraptor!"

Microraptor and Compso charged into each other, combing their auras into five glowing stars.

" _The fiery speed of the vicious hunter! Let loose and find your prey! Synchro Summon! Come out! Jurrac Velphito!"_

From the Summoning came a larger Velociraptor with a blue head, flaming red body, and green feet which had curved claws on the toes. (5/?/?)

"It has the ATK and DEF total of the ATK of the monsters ATK used to Summon him!" He stated as his monster's power was set. (5/1100/1100) "But with nine Jurracs in the graveyard, my monsters gain 1800 ATK!" The aura intensified as the Jurracs grew fierce. (5/1100-2900/1100), (7/3500-3900/1800)

"But from the current stats, you won't be able to defeat me," Etna stated.

"Because I'm not done," the Jurrac duelist smirked. "I have Microraptor's effect's second effect. When used to Synchro Summon for a Jurrac, it can be Special Summoned!" The small raptor appeared from the graveyard. (3/1000-2600/200), (5/2900-2700/1100), (7/3900-3700/1800)

Etna braced herself as she realized what was going to happen.

"I'll tune Level 5 Velphito with Level 3 Microraptor! But this time, the latter will be banished because of how it was summoned!" Hassleberry stated as Microraptor surrounded Velphito, becoming eight glowing stars.

" _The burning shield that defends! Now become the piercing spear and strike! Synchro Summon! Burn on! Jurrac Titantops!_

A massive roar appeared from the summoning, bringing out a giant Triceratops with a red and orange aura surrounding its body. Yet the three horns on its crest were glowing with black flames. (8/2700-4500/1900), (7/3700-3900/1800)

"With Giganto's effect, it has so much power," Etna muttered with a smile. "I wonder what power it has itself..."

"Finally, I'll add Dinosaur Wing to Giganto!" Hassleberry continued, inserting a Spell Card into his disk, "Allowing him to attack directly since you'll have a Defending Monster after Titantops destroys your Duel Slasher!"

Mikoto gasped as Titantops charged across the field and broke the Laval Monsters to rubble, pelting Etna as she blocked with her disk.

Etna: 2000

Hassleberry: 3500

"I activate Titantops' effect!" He continued, "You take damage equal to that Monsters' original DEF!"

Etna continued to defend has the black flames on the horns blazed towards her, weakening her score further.

Etna: 900

Hassleberry: 3500

' _Good...'_ Etna thought, _'A lot of power and using it effectively. Still...'_

"Then, I'll attack with Giganto!" He announced. "Use Dinosaur Wing's effect to attack Miss Belmonte directly!" Giganto sprouted white wings and flew towards the Laval Duelist...

"This is where it stops!" Etna shouted.

"But my Field Spell!" Hassleberry gasped.

"Cannot stop me!" Etna interrupted as she reveals her facedown cards. "I activate the Trap Dustflame Blast! I can Banish Laval Monsters to destroy cards on the field! So, I'll remove two to destroy your Field Spell and Equip Spell!"

Soon a burning dust storm erupted from the field, burning the forest down and tearing the wings off Giganto. The giant Synchro Monster stumbled to stay on its feet and crushed the Jurraegg Token in the process.

"Now I can use my last facedown card, Compulsory Evacuation Device to remove your Giganto!" Etna continued as the Trap blasted the targeted Jurrac, making him vanish from the field and weakening the other. (8/4500-2700/1900)

Hassleberry took a huge breath and said, "I end my turn."

"My turn," Etna announced, drawing her next card. "This is where it ends! I activate the Spell Necro Synchro! I can Synchro Summon using the Monsters in my Graveyard and paying half my Life Points!"

Etna: 450

Hassleberry: 3500

"What could you be Synchro Summoning?" Hassleberry wondered.

"I'll show you in a moment, but next I'll chain Burial of Different Dimension to return three of my Banished Monsters back!" Etna countered, placing Laval Duel Slasher, Laval Forest Sprite, and Laval Volcano Handmaiden. "Now Hassleberry, witness an evolution that your Jurracs can muster with the right cards!"

The Dino Duelist braced himself for the coming move.

"I tune the Level 5 Duel Slasher and Level 1 Volcano Handmaiden with my Level 2 Forest Sprite!" She announced as the spirits of the three mentioned Monsters appeared in the sky and became eight glowing stars.

" _The intense passion of the warrior! Rival the flames of the sun and erupt from the earth! Synchro Summon! Rise up! Laval Infinite Slasher!"_

Rising from a pillar of flames, a new warrior appeared. It was another humanoid Laval but this time it was completely made of diamond, increasing the blades' sharpness.(8/2900/1500)

"2900 ATK!?" Hassleberry gasped.

"And it rises again since there are once again seven Lavals in the graveyard, utilizing my Forest Sprite's effect!" Etna reminded him as diamond Laval boosted its strength. (8/2900-4300/1500) "Now I attack your Titantops! Blitz Burn Slash!"

The Infinite Slasher suddenly disappeared without a trace, causing the Ra Yellows to gasp and look around the room for any sign of the evolved Synchro Monster.

*SLASH!*

Everyone quickly saw that the flaming Triceratops was now cut in two before exploding to pixels.

Etna: 450

Hassleberry: 1900

"And now I can activate Infinite Slasher's effect! After it destroys a Monster, if I have at least six or more Lavals in my Graveyard, I can deal damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!"

Hassleberry gasped as the Infinite Slasher got in front of him. It then brightened up the room, and only the sounds of the Jurrac Duelist's scream pierced through the light. Once done, he was left on his knees in defeat.

Etna: 450, Winner

Hassleberry: 0

Mikoto stood in awe seeing the duel conclude between the two duelists, feeling the power between them. _'Wow, despite knowing he could lose, Hassleberry did the best he could, and he still felt like he could take her on.'_ With a deep breath, she knew what she had to do.

Once the holograms vanished, Etna clapped her hands.

"Impressive, Mr. Hassleberry," Etna praised. "I can see you would have made Obelisk Blue if it weren't for the lack of credentials from another school. You've shown that you can use power, but be not as reckless with it. An accomplishment for a Dinosaur-Type Duelist. But like I said, you could be faster in Synchro Summoning. With all the Special Summonings you've done, you can save them for Tuners that can bring out the proper Synchro Monsters. Even though the Synchros you've played were impressive, you just need to know when to be flexible."

Hassleberry stood up to his feet and nodded, "I got it..."

Etna then looked to Mikoto, "Well then, Miss Kazehana... Shall I evaluate you next?"

"After seeing that duel, I can see that you're stronger than you let on," Mikoto stated. "I would have turned you down months ago." She then put on a determined look. "But going though what happened in the 12 Dimensions, I need to become stronger." She then activated her duel disk.

Hassleberry saw this and thought, _'She really suffered through that dimension Yubel and Tragoedia put us in._

Etna looked at Mikoto, seeing the spark in the young girl's eyes, "You've been through a lot." She mused. She then reshuffled her deck and activated her duel disk. "Let's see how much determination you carry."

Both players drew their opening hands.

DUEL

Etna: 8000

Mikoto: 8000

"I'll begin this time," Etna announced, drawing her sixth card. "Here's a move you may remember!" She then placed a monster card on her disk. In a tower of flames, Laval Magma Cannoneer appeared. (4/1700/200)

"Uh oh, burn damage already?" Hassleberry gasped as Mikoto began to brace herself.

"Twice per turn, I can send a FIRE Monster from my hand to the graveyard to deal 500 points of damage," the Vice-Chancellor stated as she fanned out two cards. "I'll choose to send these cards! Kayenn, the Master Magma Blacksmith! By sending these two, I deal 1000 points of damage!"

Soon enough, two stone men wielding hammers appeared in front of the Cannoneer. Both went into the Cannons, melting into magma orbs.

"FIRE!" Etna shouted as Cannoneer fired both shots at the Ra Girl who braced for impact as she was blasted twice.

Etna: 8000

Mikoto: 7500-7000

"I'll end my turn here." Etna concluded.

' _No defense, meaning she wants me to put it in the graveyard,'_ Mikoto thought. _'But after seeing her duels, I have to continue my way and not worry too much about her moves.'_ She then drew her next card "and looked it over. "I'll summon Flamvell Gurnika in attack mode!"

A purple-scaled dragon man wearing brown pants appeared. (4/1700/200)

"Next, since you have only 2 cards in your graveyard and I have a Flamvell on my field, I can Special Summon Neo Flamvell Origin!" She continued as a small blue spirit surrounded by flames appeared. (2/500/200) "And then I'll tune them together!"

Origin became two Tuning Rings and surrounded Gurnika, reducing it to four stars.

" _Burning flames gives birth to a great warrior! Ignite the soul within to battle! Synchro Summon! Flame on, Flamvell Uruquizas!"_

From the flames came a tall, bronze man clad in blue armor with flames surrounding him. He stared down Etna and her monster with a stern expression. (6/2100/400)

"Next, I play Book of Moon!" She continued, playing her Quick-Play Spell.

Etna raised an eyebrow as her Cannoneer was replaced by a Set Monster, "Clever..."

"Uruquizas, attacks your Set Cannoneer!" Mikoto announced, "And when he fights a Monster in Defense mode, I can deal piercing damage! Go Piercing Blaze!"

The Synchro Flamvell roared as he ignited his fist and punched through the Set Monster, revealing the Laval monster. (4/1700/200) It shattered to rubble from the impact.

Etna: 6100

Mikoto: 7000

"And when he deals battle damage, Uruquizas gains 300 ATK." Mikoto explained as a burning red aura surrounded her monster. (6/2100-2400/400) "And then I set card to end my turn."

"Nice opening move," Etna praised. "You're already taking advantage of my monsters' low DEF."

"Thank you," Mikoto stated.

"Let's see how your defense holds," Etna stated as she drew her next card. "I'll set this monster defense mode and set another card."

"Again?" Hassleberry noted. "This is totally different from when she was dueling me!"

Mikoto looked at Etna, who kept her calm demeanor. The Vice-Chancellor signaled the end of her turn. "Alright, I'll draw." Mikoto stated as she drew her next card. "I won't let this opportunity pass me by! Uruquizas, attack!"

The Synchro Monster charged in once more and smashed the Set card, revealing another stone man dressed in white shorts. (3/300/400)

Etna: 4100

Mikoto: 7000

Uruquizas gained more power from the battle. (6/2400-2700/400)

"Now I activate Laval Miller's effect," Etna announced. "Once sent to the graveyard, I can send two Laval Monsters from my deck to the graveyard!"

Mikoto frowned, "It was a trap all along."

"True, but I must admit I never expected the first move," Etna admitted as she fanned out her deck and picked out two cards. "So, you do have a power game to you. You just need to find a perfect time to unleash it. Otherwise, these types of counter-moves will happen. Now I choose my two Handmaidens!" She sent those cards into her discard slot. "Then, I'll activate their effects to send Laval Lakeside Lady and Laval Warrior to my Graveyard as well."

"I'll set this Monster card facedown and another card to end my turn," Mikoto announced.

"My move then," Etna announced, drawing her next card. "Since I have at least three different Laval Monsters, I can Special Summon Laval Burner since it has the same summoning requirements!" She continued as a bigger pillar of flame erupted, unleashing a golem with a fiery mane of hair and equipped with burning metal gauntlets. (5/2100/1000) "Finally, I'll bring out the Soaring Eagle Above the Searing Land!"

A shrill cry was heard as an eagle made of fire appeared over the two Laval Monsters. (1/0/0)

"Here we go..." the Flamvell duelist muttered, bracing herself.

"First, I'll tune Level 5 Burner with my Level 1 Soaring Eagle!" Etna announced as the Eagle became a Tuning Ring, surrounding Burner who became five glowing stars.

" _Monsters sleeping inside the lava. Become the dragon flying above the volcano! Synchro Summon! Take Flight! Lavalval Dragun!"_

Soon, the pterodactyl-like dragon that defeated Shawn appeared in the sky. (6/2500/1200)

"Also, my Soaring Eagle can Special Summon itself from the graveyard if I have three different Laval Monsters," Etna smiled as the flames from Dragun created the eagle once more. (1/0/0)

"And you can Synchro Summon again!" Mikoto gasped.

"Let's see you handle this next one," Etna announced. "First, I'll activate Dragun's effect and add a Laval Monster into my hand and then send from my hand into the graveyard! I'll take Laval Phlogis from my deck and bring him to the graveyard!" The Vice-Chancellor took her choice card from her deck, adding it to her hand and then discarded it. "Phlogis' effect will let my Laval monster gain 300 ATK!" (6/2500-2800/1200)

"It's stronger than Uruquizas!"

"Dragun, attack!" Etna commanded.

"I'll activate my facedown card," Mikoto announced, revealing her Trap Card. "Half Unbreak! This prevents my monster from being destroyed, and all battle damage is halved involving him!"

A destructive flame breath from Dragun was unleashed, but Uruquizas was able to withstand the blow. Mikoto then blocked with her duel disk, disrupting the small damage.

Etna: 4100

Mikoto: 6950

"Good move," Etna praised. "But let me up the ante by evolving this Synchro Monster as well!"

Mikoto and Hassleberry gasped as they spied one of Etna's facedown cards, revealing itself to be a known Trap. "Urgent Tuning!"

"Correct!" the Vice-Chancellor stated as the Eagle became another Tuning Ring, surrounding Dragun and reducing it to six stars.

" _From the ancient flames of a dragon! Bathe yourself in the volcano depths and fight again! Synchro Summon! Erupt proudly! Lavalval Dragun Bane!"_

The Synchro Summoning created another fiery explosion, unleashing a giant version of Dragun. This time coming back with blackened coal around its body and half its face. It roared loudly with soundwaves blowing across the field. (7/2700/1800)

"Another evolved Synchro!?" Hassleberry gasped.

"And when this Monster is Synchro Summoned with Lavalval Dragun as material, I can remove a Laval Monster from my graveyard and a monster on your side of the field loses ATK equal to my removed monsters ATK!" Etna explained, showing that she removed Lavalval Dragun for the effect. Another cry from Dragun Bane caused most of the flames from Uruquizas to fizzle out, leaving him kneeling from weakness. (6/2700-200/400)

"Oh no!" Mikoto gasped.

"You'll halve the damage with your monster, but with Lavalval Dragun Bane's other ability, you'll lose another 200 Life Points multiplied by your monster's level since it will win the fight!" Etna continued. "Now Dragun Bane! Attack Uruquizas with Poison Magma Corrosion!"

The Evolved Synchro unleashed liquid blaze from its mouth, drenching the weakened Flamvell and making him cry out from the pain.

Etna: 4100

Mikoto: 5700

Then the fumes from the attack caused Mikoto to cough, losing more Life Points.

Etna: 4100

Mikoto: 4500

"She closed the score by 400!" Hassleberry gasped. "And Private Kazehana's still hanging on!"

Mikoto stood up, breathing heavily as the fumes dissipated from the field. She looked up at her Vice-Chancellor with determined eyes. "I can still go..."

Etna signaled the end of her turn. "You impress me, Mikoto. Protecting your monster for further strategy, reducing damage... I could have crippled you to the point of making you surrender. But just like Hassleberry before you, you'll continue. On with the duel!"

Mikoto nodded as she drew her next card. "Now, my monster may be weakened, but I have another way of getting around your Lavals!"

"Oh?" Etna mused.

"By using them against you!" the Flamvell duelist cried out as she revealed her facedown monster. "I Flip Summon my Hiita the Fire Charmer!"

Etna gasped as she saw a young woman with short, red hair and dressed in a brown cloak and black miniskirt appear before her. (3/500/1500) "A Charmer!?"

"Yes, and she will let me control a FIRE Monster on your side of the field!" Mikoto announced. "I'll take your Lavalval Dragun Bane!" Hiita chanted while waving her staff, causing the flames to entrance Etna's Synchro Monster and join the Ra Girl.

"She's got the Vice-Chancellor's Monster," Hassleberry cheered, "Nice one!"

"But it's not over yet!" Mikoto stated as she played another card. "I'll Tribute Uruquizas to summon Flamvell Commando!" The Synchro Warrior vanished into light motes and brought out a tall, fiery-haired man dressed in military garb and wielding a giant rifle. (6/2200/200) "Now, I'll attack you directly!"

"I'll activate my facedown card, Firewall to block your direct attacks!" Etna countered, revealing her Continuous Trap Card. Once Commando charged at the Vice-Chancellor, he was blocked by a sudden wall of fire. "Another benefit of having many monsters in my graveyard."

"Meaning attacking with Dragun Bane wouldn't affect her," the Dino Duelist mused.

"But you cannot dodge effect damage!" Mikoto continued. "I activate Commando's effect! I remove Uruquizas to deal its ATK as damage!"

Etna raised an eyebrow as Flamvell Commando aimed his rifle at her, blasting her duel disk with a red laser.

Etna: 2000

Mikoto: 4500

"And now the final move," Mikoto announced, revealing her last card. "I activate my facedown card, the Trap called Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai! I'll tribute the FIRE Monster Commando to deal you 2200 points of damage!"

Hassleberry gasped, "She's got her! There's no other cards on the Vice-Chancellor's field!"

Hiita chanted in a mystic language, turning Flamvell Commando into an embodiment of fire. Commando then ran through the Firewall Trap, preparing to charge at Etna...

"Not good enough," Etna announced, revealing a Trap Card from her hand. "I discard my last card, Laval Eruption! When there is a Laval Monster on the field and at least three Laval Monster in my graveyard, I can reverse the damage!"

"But you don't have a Laval Monster on the field..." Mikoto gasped as she turned to Lavalval Dragun Bane who then flashed red and spread fire across the field, damaging Mikoto in the process.

Etna: 2000

Mikoto: 2300

Clearing her mind, Mikoto inserted a card into her disk and said, "I end my turn with a facedown card."

"My move," Etna announced, drawing her next card. Once she looked at it, she smiled. "You've played well, but it ends here. I won't pay for Firewall..." the Continuous Trap vanished. "I summon Laval Lancelord!" In prominence of flame, a stone golem wearing a steel chainmail kilt and wielded a molten spear. (6/2100/200) "I can Normal Summon this card without Tribute but destroyed during the End Phase. But we won't reach that Phase..."

"Huh?" Mikoto wondered.

"Laval Lancelord will attack your Hiita!" Etna commanded.

' _She didn't destroy my facedown card!?'_ Mikoto gasped as Lancelord struck the Fire Charmer, shattering her to pixels.

Etna: 2000

Mikoto: 700

"By destroying Hiita, I regain control of Dragun Bane!" the Laval Duelist stated as the Synchro Dragon flew back to its Mistress' side. "And then a direct attack with my Dragun Bane will end this duel!"

The Synchro Monster unleashed its flame breath onto Mikoto, who screamed as the fire breath covered her form and ended the duel.

Etna: 2000, Winner

Mikoto: 0

Once the holograms vanished, Etna walked over to Mikoto and with a stern smile. "You tried to get me with that Trap Card."

Mikoto sighed as she took out the trap card and revealed it. It revealed to be Flamvell Commando running through a battlefield, dodging land mines being set off by Jigen Bakudan.

"Had I destroyed your Flamvell Landmine, you would have destroyed the card in front of it," The Vice-Chancellor stated. "Losing Lavalval Dragun Bane would have cost me the duel. I can see you being crafty with your deck, but your problem lies with being too cautious. After seeing my duels, you probably wanted to defeat me at effect damage since battle damage landed you in big trouble."

"Yeah, knowing how strong you are when you're holding back," Mikoto admitted. "And after seeing you against Hassleberry, I saw how much."

"But remember," Etna noted, "This is why I was gauging your strengths and finding your weaknesses." She then turned to Hassleberry. "Hassleberry has a lot of potential to be faster with Synchro Summoning, but sometimes cannot find the right combination. He ends up using his high-level Tribute Summons to cover him."

She then returned to her desk and sat down, "But it's something I can work with. The both of you have potential, and since both of you are not third-years, we have much time to improve. I can take you on as my protégés, but I will work you to the bone should you choose to accept."

Mikoto and Hassleberry started mulling it over in their heads.

"I know you two came back from the 12 Dimensions with your resolves shaken," Etna continued, sensing their doubt. "I can say that others are suffering as much and training to regain their fighting spirit or finding their place in life. The same for Jaden and Claudio..."

The Ra Yellows gasped.

"They're just like everyone else," the Vice-Chancellor stated. "They have their own way of fighting past their problems. You two can have that same chance; I'm more than just an authority here, I'm also a fellow duelist who's struggled in her own way."

Hearing that the Ra Yellows nodded.

"We'll train with you," They said as they bowed respectfully.

Etna gave a small smile, "Good. Now, it's been a while since classes ended. You two should be on your way with homework and free time. However, I will expect you to stay after classes from now on." She then walked up to them both. She reached in her pockets and handed them a few cards each. "You'll start by learning to control these cards. You have until the end of the year. Impress me, and they are yours. Otherwise, I'll be expecting them back."

Seeing the cards, the Ra Yellows were in awe of the cards' abilities.

"We'll get to work then," Hassleberry grinned.

"We won't let you down, Vice-Chancellor." Mikoto added with a smile.

"You are dismissed then," Etna stated as she sent them on their way. And once the door closed, she walked back to her desk and pulled out a white cell phone. "And if anything, that Jaden and Claudio have told me about their problems, they're going to need all the help they can get. I'll help Miss Kazehana and Mr. Hassleberry improve..."

She then dialed a number...

* * *

And that will do it! Just a little chapter involving the start of Hassleberry's and Mikoto's improving. Seeing that all three characters using FIRE cards, and some FIRE support cards can be used in all three decks. Plus, Etna's creator D.J. Scales wanted more improvement with the Jurracs since I changed Hassleberry's deck and then extended towards FIRE in general.

Still, I think I still got one or two chapters to go before I really start speeding up with the main story.

Jurrac Microraptor

Level 3

FIRE

Dinosaur/Tuner/Effect

1000/200

If there is a FIRE Monster on your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is used for the Synchro Summon of a Jurrac Monster: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. (This card is banished if it leaves the field.)

Jurrac Titantops

Level 8

FIRE

Dinosaur/Synchro/Effect

2700/1900

1 FIRE + 1 or more non-Tuner Jurrac Monsters

This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Synchro Summon. When this card destroys a monster in battle: Deal damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed Monster's original DEF.

Laval Infinite Slasher

Level 8

FIRE

Warrior/Synchro/Effect

2900/1500

1 FIRE Tuner + Laval Dual Slasher + 1 Laval non-Tuner Monster

This can only be Synchro Summoned with the above Synchro Materials. If there is at least 6 or more Laval Monsters in your graveyard: Deal effect damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed Monster's ATK.

Lavalval Dragun Bane

Level 7

FIRE

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

2700/1800

1 FIRE Tuner + Lavalval Dragun or Lavalval Dragon

This can only be Synchro Summoned with the above Synchro Materials. If this card is Synchro Summoned using Lavalval Dragun as material: Banish 1 Laval Monster from your graveyard and target 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. It loses ATK equal to the Banished Monster's ATK.

Laval Eruption

Normal Trap

You can activate this card in your hand if there are 6 or more Laval Monsters in your graveyard. If there is a Laval Monster on the field and at least four Laval Monster in your graveyard: Negate the damage and deal damage to your opponent equal to the amount you would have lost.

Flamvell Landmine

Normal Trap

If this card is destroyed by an opponent's card effect: Destroy 1 Monster in the same column as this card. Deal damage to the original owner of the destroyed monster equal to its ATK.

* * *

Next Time: Blair finally gets her promotional duel and her friends would be proud. But with Dmitri, he finds that it's time for him to break out of his copycat phase and become his own duelist. Or else...

Please Review! Later!


	7. By Your Hand

Long time guys. Writer's block got to me trying to figure out new moves and cards. I was really torn with Blair's deck since wiki changed how it acts. But it's going to be fine. Only one Chapter Left until the main show stars where I can move faster! Please Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: By Your Hand**

We open the day with first year Blair Flannigan, recreating her deck with a smile on her face. She remembered the message she got from the Vice-Chancellor stating that she was being promoted should she win her duel against Jeremy Roswell. However, she had to do so by winning with a Monster that's not an evolution. Her deck, being Mystics, relied on her cards being evolved through being destroyed or card effects that sped up the process. With this, she had to recalibrate her deck.

The knowledge of having to win with her challenge in place, did not stop her determination. Ever since she snuck in to Duel Academy at the young age of 8, Blair always had the mind of a great duelist. She even finished the proper schooling it took to be at Duel Academy when she entered the GX Tournament. She smiled fondly at the first duel she had with Jaden. Back then, her focus was on her infatuation with Zane Truesdale and shifted to Jaden by the time she had to be sent back home. But that's where she gotten sad. She noticed that Jaden was distant ever since he returned to Duel Academy. She looked to his approval for a lot of things dueling but was always vague in his answers.

Soon, a knock on the door was heard, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"It's open!" Blair called out. Once the door opened, it was her former roommate, Reyna. Despite her joining Obelisk, the E-Hero duelist still came around the Slifer Dorm, mainly for Jaden and Blair. She noticed that they hung out a lot more... "Hey Reina..."

Seeing the minor sadness on her friend's face, Reyna walked up to her and sat down on the nearby bed. "I figured you'd be psyched about that promotion duel coming up."

"I was," the Mystic Duelist replied. "But then, I started thinking about Jaden again."

Reyna sighed, "Yeah, I'm still worried about him, too. I even heard about his late-night test with the Vice-Chancellor from Allyson."

"Was that why he and Claudio left after Alexis' duel with her friends?" The Slifer girl wondered.

"Yeah, but there was more to it..." The Obelisk girl replied. "You remembered what happened earlier this year in the Alternate Dimensions?" Blair winced at this as she looked to her left arm, remembering how Yubel and Trageodia infected her and Mikoto while possessing Marcel and Xiu Zhen. "Sorry to bring it up..."

"It's fine, it's over and done," Blair stated, trying to perk up. "But what about them?"

"It turns out Yubel and Trageodia are still around... in card form," Reyna said in a grim tone. "Jaden and Claudio are wielding them in their decks."

"What!?" the Mystic Duelist gasped. "After everything those Monsters done to us... to them!? Why would they have those cards?"

"I can probably think about why Jaden kept Yubel after defeating them," the E-Hero duelist sighed. "It was the card our dad given him, and our connection as kids since Jaden could only hear Yubel while could see her as well. And there was something about Yubel that I noticed, making her obsessed with him. Even with the problems around our childhood, it mostly when Jaden was sad that everyone was knocked unconscious and it revolved around his opponents stopping Yubel from being summoned. But for Claudio, who had grown to hate and fear Tragoedia for what he done and what he tried to do... I'm at a loss..."

"Yeah, it doesn't make sense that they would fight and then keep the cards that house dangerous spirits," Blair noted. "I'd be skeptical about it if I hadn't experienced it with you and the others filling in the blanks..." She remembered asking around about how those monsters could be real, getting answers about how some backgrounds on the stories of Duel Monsters have some truth to it.

"Well, Allyson and Melody are rounding up our friends to confront them about their actions," Reyna noted. "We figure we can get them to talk about why they're so distant, and we only think that having Yubel and Tragoedia around is just the start."

"Count me in," Blair stated, stepping away from her desk. "I missed having the old Jaden around, not only he was a lot more fun when I first met him, he helped me when I was struck down with that weird illness."

Reyna sighed, seeing the admiration in Blair's eyes, "You know Jaden has a girlfriend... Allyson still doesn't like how you keep looking at my brother..."

Blair pouted, "Fine..."

"Not to mention, you need to get to the arena for your test." The Obelisk continued. "You're the first one going up. And I've heard about Jeremy, he's a tough opponent who's come a long way."

The Mystic Duelist nodded as she gathered her deck and duel disk. "Then, I'd better get to it. Just tell me when we're going to help out Jaden afterwards..."

"I will," Reyna nodded.

* * *

At the Ra Dorm, another duelist was prepping for his duel. He had black hair with orange-red highlights and had the look of determination on his face. This was Dmitri, a third-year Ra Yellow duelist who was known for making Cookie Cutter decks and even going the extra mile in impersonating the duelist who originally wielded the deck. He was hard at work finishing his deck but kept eyeing the message on his Duel Pilot. He was slated for expulsion and had to duel to in order keep himself in the school. The last part of the statement struck home when he first heard from the Vice-Chancellor...

He remembered being at the Vice-Chancellor's office after being called up by Professor Sartyr to go there. It was all unpleasant from then on...

* * *

(Flashback)

" _Dmitri Kagurazaka," Etna started as she gave him a stern look, "You are being slated for expulsion from Duel Academy."_

 _The Ra was shocked to hear such a statement. He knew people were getting called on for being promoted or demoted since the Vice-Chancellor came to Duel Academy. But expulsion!?_

" _From your time here at Duel Academy, you are one with great academics here and have never let up," the Vice-Chancellor continued. "I admire that your grades are up to snuff. But your approach to dueling is very shameful..."_

" _S-Shameful," Dmitri stuttered._

" _In all your duels, you're always netdecking; a practice that involves zero creativity and is usually done by players who are only interested in a cheap, effortless win, believing they can only achieve such a victory by copying an established winning Deck. For this reason, it is a practice that is shunned upon by many players. Not once, in your file, have I seen you battle with a deck that's not something you made with your own hands and your brain wracking which cards to choose. And since your supposed to be a duelist, it's a wonder why you are here..."_

 _Dmitri felt disheartened hearing all of this, he couldn't even make a comeback. He was told time and time again to put himself out there in his dueling since he used a replica of Yugi's deck and failed to defeat Jaden. Even with the lecture from Jaden and Zane, he continued to battle with his netdecking ways. He started winning as he used some strategies and other cards he found that the originators haven't done yet to catch people off guard. But now, here was someone who harshly threw down everything he knew._

 _Seeing this, Etna finally threw down the gauntlet, "Which is why in your duel, you had better create a deck that you and only you have used. That is my challenge... I want to see YOU duel, Dmitri! I don't want to see another duelist out there when you face Alex Jacobs. If I see one strategy that in that duel that was copied by another and trust me when I say I know a lot of them, I will pull the plug on the duel and have you carted off the island. Is that clear?"_

" _Yes, ma'am..." Dmitri sighed._

(End Flashback)

* * *

He was now working on that deck he needed to stand out. He remembered hitting up the card shack for new cards and found some that were new to him. Once he took them to his dorm room and combined with the spare cards he had, he saw similarities he never noticed it because he only looked for the cards that would fit into his Cookie Cutter decks. By doing this, he shook off the despair that was put into him and set to work. After agonizing hours, spending all his free time to calibrate the new deck, he was finished. He looked down at the finished deck with an exhausted yet satisfied look on his face.

"Finally," Dmitri said as he noticed it was time to complete his test. "It's time to go out there and be me..."

* * *

Soon, the arena was filling up with students and faculty alike. Standing in the arena with Etna in the middle, Blair and her opponent, the Alien Duelist, Jeremy Roswell shuffling each other's decks.

"Man, you third-years are really jumping up the ranks," Jeremy said with praise. "First Reyna, now you?"

"I really think it's my record in the GX Tournament that did it," Blair stated. "They said I should have been in Obelisk Blue, since I was only one of young outsiders that made it to the finals."

"Right, you held your own against Kenji and beat him down to 50 Life Points," the Alien duelist said. "Against someone who is highly ranked here, I agree with all of them."

"But I must defeat you to get there," the Mystic Duelist noted. "And I heard you vastly improved yourself from Slifer Red, I can't wait to see your skill."

"You'll get that and more!" He said as they both returned their decks to their owners and went to their side of the arena.

"Blair Flannigan," Etna said into the microphone, "You are being tested to join Obelisk Blue. If you defeat Jeremy Roswell with your challenge, you shall be promoted. Are both duelists ready?" Both duelist nodded as they activated their duel disks. "Begin!"

Etna left to her seat while the duelists drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Blair: 8000

Jeremy: 8000

"I'll start this off," Blair announced, drawing her sixth card. "I'll set one monster to end my turn." The Slifer Girl placed a Monster Card on her field, leaving a Set card on the field.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I remember her deck from her duels with Kenji and that Tag Duel with Marcel, Jachin, and Xiu Zhen. She wants her monsters destroyed, unless she has Mystic Revolution on board. But it looks like she hasn't done so yet..."

Etna smirked at the field, "Already, Blair has him thinking. From someone who turned out to be a great duelist after figuring out his deck, Blair's a perfect opponent."

"My turn," Jeremy announced, drawing his sixth card. "I'll start with Alien Kid in attack mode!" A light flashed from the ceiling, letting a child-like alien appear with a yellow ray gun in its hand. (4/1600/700) "I then place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Alien Kid places an A-Counter on any of Blair's Special Summoned Monsters," Lily noted.

"Not only that, but Kid is one of those monsters that drain 300 ATK on monsters with them," Alex stated. "He's ready for anything Blair throws out now..."

"My turn," Blair announced, drawing her next card. "Good move, but not good enough! I Flip Summon my Mystic Baby Dragon!" The Set Monster turned over, bringing out a small, green dragon with bright blue eyes. (4/1200/800) "And then, I'll use Mystic Revolution to evolve my little dragon into a big dragon! Mystic Dragon, I summon you!"

The Baby Dragon squealed as it gained a white aura that made it grow more than twice its size. One done, it was giant, elder dragon with large scales running down its back. (8/3600/2400)

' _Just because I have to win without an evolved monster, doesn't mean I can't use them,'_ Blair thought with a smirk.

"Alien Kid activates its effect," Jeremy countered as the monster fired its laser, causing a white blob to latch onto the dragon. (MD: 1AC) "When you Special Summon a Monster, it gains an A-Counter!"

"But that's not going to help you much," Blair smirked, "Because my monster's going to attack yours! Mystic Dragon, attack with Mystic Flame!"

"Reveal my facedown card," the Alien duelist countered, revealing his Set card. "I play the Quick-Play Spell, "A" Cell Recombination Device! I can send one Alien Monster from my deck to the graveyard and give a Monster you control A Counters equal to the sent Monster's level!" He then took a card, revealing the Monster. "I select Alien Overlord, giving your Monsters six A-Counters!" He then sent the card to the graveyard, letting his Spell cover the dragon in blobs. (MD: 1AC-7ACs) "And since you know that my monster's one of them, Alien Kid will now drain 300 ATK from your Monsters for each A-Counter on it!"

Alien Kid giggled as it raised his free hand, making the blobs glow and drain the energy from Mystic Dragon. (8/3600-1500/2400) Then, the Kid fired its laser into a beam that eradicated the dragon into pixels.

Blair: 7900

Jeremy: 8000

Everyone gasped at how easy Jeremy took out a heavy hitter of Blair's deck.

"Jeremy's really stepped up from that duel," Claudio noted softly.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn," Blair concluded.

"My turn," Jeremy announced, drawing his next card. "I summon Alien Shocktrooper!" He stated as a centaur-like alien wielding a scimitar appeared. (4/1900/800) "Time for some direct attacks! Go my monsters!"

Shocktrooper rushed the field and slashed at the Slifer girl. But she wasn't given much time to recover as the Kid fired another beam at her.

Blair: 6500-4600

Jeremy: 8000

"Alright, I'm looking great," Jeremy said to himself.

"But now it's time I made a comeback!" Blair announced, revealing a card from her hand. "Since I have taken two direct attacks, I reveal my Mystic Aura Trap Card in my hand. This allows me either to regain all my Life Points or Special Summon two Monsters to my field from my deck. And since I'm in need of Monsters, I'll take the latter!" She then discarded her Trap and took out two Monster Cards from her deck. "Mystic Baby Knight and Mystic Baby Magician will now come out!"

In two flashes of light, two young kids, a boy in knight's armor and a girl in magician's robes appeared. (4/1400/100), (4/1100/900)

"But then, Alien Kid will place A-Counter's on your Monsters!" Jeremy countered as two white blobs latched onto the kids. (MBK/MBM: 1AC each)

Blair smirked, "But now that you've done that, I can reveal my facedown card! The Trap Mystic Enlightenment!" She stated as the Trap Card revealed itself. "I remove Mystic Revolution from my graveyard, and that lets me evolve two of my Monsters!"

"What!?" Jeremy gasped as two portals erupted from both side of Blair.

"Mystic Knight and Mystic Magician! I summon you both!"

Emerging from the portal, a knight in bronze armor with a shield on his left arm and a sword in his right hand. His eyes were a fierce blue. With him, a woman in silver robes with gold stars adorned on it, and a wizarding hat atop her golden hair. She carried a scepter that had the same color scheme as her robes. (8/3300/2000), (8/3500/2500)

"But Alien Kid still activates its effect, placing an A-Counter on your monsters!" The Ra duelist noted as his Alien Kid fired two more A-Counters that latched onto the Mystic Monsters. (MK/MM: 1AC each) "I then end with a facedown card."

"My turn," Blair announced, drawing her next card. "Time to earn my Life Points back! Magician, attack his Alien Kid!"

Mystic Magician fired her spell at the small Alien, completely shrugging off the power loss of the A-Counter. (8/3500-3200/2500) The Spell vaporized the Alien into nothing.

Blair: 4600

Jeremy: 6400

"Like I said earlier, Mystic Magician's effect lets me regain Life Points equal to your destroyed monster's ATK!" Blair stated as a white aura surrounded her to restore some of her energy.

Blair: 6200

Jeremy: 6400

"Now I reveal my Continuous Trap card, Damage = Reptile!" Jeremy announced, revealing the Trap. "As long as this Trap Card is in play, I can Special Summon a Reptile-Type Monster from my deck equal to or less than the damage I received! Meaning I can summon one with up to 1600 ATK! But, I won't summon so much as your Knight's on the field, so I'll settle for my 200 ATK Alien Psychic in defense mode!"

A flash from the Continuous Trap brought out a small, worm-like Alien appeared with crystal-like scales on its head. (1/200/100)

"As for why I chose this one, while this card is on the field, your monsters with A-Counters cannot declare attacks!" He grinned as Psychic's scales brightened, reacting to the A-Counters, caused both Mystic Monsters to freeze in place.

"That's the same move he used during his match with Lorenzo," Melody smiled. "Now he's avoiding a huge loss!"

Blair sighed, "At least I did the smart thing in padding my Life Points. I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

Etna smiled, "I remember from Jeremy's file that he used Aliens because he liked Science Fiction. But ever since using cards that take advantage of the Reptile-Types, Jeremy has been a more competent duelist. There's no telling how much he's improved with his deck..."

"My move," Jeremy announced, drawing his next card. "I play Pot of Greed!" He stated as the grinning pot appeared, allowing the Ra to draw two cards. Looking at his cards, he grinned with a flash going through his glasses.

"Oh boy," Alex smirked. "He's got that look in his eye..."

"Blair's in trouble," Atticus noted.

"It's time!" Jeremy shouted as he played his next card, "I summon my Tuner Monster, Alien Ammonite!" He announced, bringing out a small Alien-like mollusk with its grey tentacles flailing. (1/500/200) "When summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Alien Monster from the Graveyard! And I pick my Alien Kid!"

Soon, the small child Alien appeared. (4/1600/700)

"But since I Normal Summoned a Monster, I can Special Summon my Alien Dog as well!" He continued as a small, alien puppy appeared. (3/1500/1000) "With this, I can place 2 A-Counters on your monsters. I choose to place one each on your Monsters!"

The Dog threw its bone in the air, causing to break into two more blobs that latched onto the armor and robes of the Mystic Monsters. (MK/MM: 2ACs each)

"A full field of monsters!" Allen gasped.

"And his options are unlimited in what he can do with it." Lyra added.

"Now I tune together my Level 3 Alien Dog with Level 1 Ammonite!"

"Huh?" Alex, Lily, and Atticus wondered as the small Alien puppy was wrapped around by the Tuner Monster, becoming three glowing stars surrounded by one Tuning Ring. Jeremy then chanted:

" _The deity of a forgotten void! Unleash the madness and terror upon the hapless victims! Synchro Summon! Descend unto this world! Old Entity Hastorr!"_

Erupting from the light pillar came a monster no one expected from a duelist like Jeremy. It was a human dress in a regal, yellow cloak and wearing a white mask. (4/2300/1000)

"A Level 4 Synchro Monster and he used his Aliens to do so?" Spencer wondered. "It must be something that he can use with his Aliens' effects."

"Next, I'll activate my facedown card, Brainwashing Beam!" Jeremy continued, revealing his facedown card. "With this card, I can take control of a Monster you have with A-Counters! So, come to me, Mystic Magician!"

The Trap created a starry light that caused the pupils in the Magician to go blank. Then, she walked over to Jeremy in a trance before turning around to face her former mistress.

"There's the variety of the A-Counters at work," Etna mused. "Not only with select Aliens to drain ATK times the number of Counters, he can also take control of opponent's monsters. With the knowledge of ones he controls, Jeremy's a smart opponent."

"But your Alien Psychic still prevents her from attacking!" Blair pointed out.

"Which is why I have a different move to use," The Alien duelist smirked as he flipped over his last card. Polymerization!

"He's going to use Fusion!?" Kurogasa gasped. "I've never seen the Aliens with a Fusion Monster!"

"With all the upgrades everyone's done to their deck, I wouldn't be surprised," Vincent added, as much surprised.

"This Monster I'm bringing out can have a Monster with A-Counters be used as a substitute for another Alien Monster!" Jeremy announced as he activated the Polymerization card. "So now I fuse together Alien Psychic and your Mystic Magician!"

A fusion vortex appeared above the Ra's field, absorbing the worm alien and the brainwashed Magician.

" _The Alien who controls the brain! A Monster unwillingly controlled! Join as one and call the next Alien vessel to control this world! Fusion Summon! Descend unto this world! Cosmic Spacecraft Dest'udo!"_

An alarming noise was heard as the ceiling turned into starry sky. Soon, a rippling effect was moving through the sky and illuminated itself into a giant space saucer. But unlike the stereotypical once, it had several tentacles attached to the bottom and even a dark red eye sitting on top, staring at Blair's side of the field. (9/3000/2100)

Etna smiled, "Jeremy continues to impress as well... He's able to use his opponent's monsters for materials for his Special Summonings in ways the normal routes could not. Fascinating...

"Now I use its Special Ability!" Jeremy grinned. "When Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon a Monster from my Graveyard! Come back, Alien Ammonite!" From the spacecraft, the Alien Tuner Monster descended to the field. (1/500/200) "Now I tune together my Level 4 Alien Kid with Level 1 Ammonite!" Once again, the Ammonite gripped its partner with its tentacles before starting the Synchro Summoning...

" _Time for the Alien Race to bring the invasion to the next level! Synchro Summon! Invade, Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"_

From the process, another green machine appeared that was fused with an Alien substance. Numerous tentacles and bulging stalks lined its body with its face at the very top with glowing green eyes. (5/2600/1800)

"And there's the Synchro Monster," Claudio noted. "Along with his new Fusion, Jeremy will be even stronger."

"First, Gol'gar will activate its effect," The Alien Duelist declared, "I can return any number of face-up Spell and Trap Cards to the players' hands and place A-Counters on your Monsters! So, I return my Brainwashing Beam and Damage = Reptile to my hand and place two more A-Counters on your Knight!"

Two of Gol'gar's tentacles pierced through the two Continuous Trap Cards, causing them to vanish from the field. It then spat out two more blobs on Mystic Knight, who was continuing to be disgusted with the now four blobs onto his armor. Jeremy then added his Continuous Traps into his hand.

"Next, I place two cards facedown," Jeremy stated. "Then, I'll use Gol'gar's second effect! I can take two A-Counters off the field and destroy a card you control! I choose your Mystic Knight!" Gol'gar then fired a laser from its tentacles, vaporizing the Knight into nothing. "Now I'll attack!"

"Now I use my facedown card," Blair announced, revealing her facedown card. "Negate Attack!"

A spiral vortex appeared, making Shocktrooper's attack useless against its force.

"I'll end my turn here." Jeremy stated, inserting a facedown card. "And this will activate Dest'udo's effect! I can remove an Alien Monster from my Graveyard and hit your Life Points with its ATK! I remove Alien Overlord with 2200 ATK!"

The eye of Dest'udo brightened up and fired a laser that struck Blair's stomach, making her cringe at the impact.

Blair: 4000

Jeremy: 6400

Etna smiled, "Jeremy, you are a clever one. Thanks to your combo, you can control your opponent's monster and use it to fuel your monster line-up, and possibly create monsters from your Extra Deck. And you can continue this with Gol'gar's effect. Also, with Dest'udo, you can damage her life points as you fuel your graveyard with Aliens until you reduce it to 0. How will you escape, Miss Flannigan?"

Blair was trying to figure that out herself, seeing three of her best Monsters shut down by Jeremy's strategy. Her four-card hand looked promising, but it could only stall him. She needed to win this turn, but she needed her new card along with her cards to clinch it. She then steeled herself and drew her next card. Once she saw it, she smiled.

"It ends here, Jeremy!" She announced as she began. "First, I'll activate Mystic Blast! I'll remove a Mystic Monster from MY Graveyard and deal damage equal to its DEF! I'll choose my Mystic Magician with 2500 DEF!"

Blair: 4000

Jeremy: 3900

"Then, I'll summon Mystical Donator!" She continued as a small boy in red and white cleric robes appeared on the field. (2/800/800)

"Finally, you got to show off your Fusion Summon! I'm going for mine!" Blair held up a Spell Card that had a Fusion Vortex absorbing blue flames. "I activate Mystic Fusion! I can fuse Monsters with Mystic in its name and create a new one. And since you have Special Summoned monsters from the graveyard, I can use my monsters from my Graveyard! I fuse Mystic Dragon and Mystic Knight!"

Everyone braced themselves as the souls of Mystic Dragon and Mystic Knight were absorbed into a blue fusion vortex. Once done, the blue flames spilled out as Blair chanted.

" _Dragon flying in the skies! Knight who defends his kingdom! Join as one under the starry skies and be bathed in the blue flames! Fusion Summon! Come forth, Mystic Dracoknight!"_

The blue flames erupted to bring out a large, humanoid dragon wearing golden armor around its green scaled body. Instead of a sword, it wielded a lance and spread its large wings to let out a massive roar. (10/4000/3500)

"Blair's been improving, too." Jaden noted.

"Yeah, she's really trying to show you how much she's gone," Allyson stated, with a worrying look to him. _'Just hope you're willing to hear us out when your intervention comes along...'_

"Then I use Mystical Donator's effect to drain his ATK to 0 and give 800 ATK to my Dracoknight!" Blair called out, as the Donator started a prayer that gave his strength to its ally in a golden aura. (2/800-0/800), (10/4000-4800/3500) "When this Monster attacks and destroys a monster in battle, I can destroy all monsters that you control and deal 500 points of damage!" She explained with a grin. "By that, it's all over! I attack your Shocktrooper!"

"Sorry, but the last effect of Dest'udo causes all attacks to be forced to him," Jeremy stated as his Cosmic Spaceship descended to the ground to protect Shocktrooper. Dracoknight was still determined to attack as his lance pierced through the eye of Dest'udo, making it explode seconds later.

Blair: 4000

Jeremy: 2100

"Fine, but I can destroy your three monsters and deal the damage that way!" Blair stated as Dracoknight's armor emitted green electricity that shocked the remaining three monsters into pixels, causing the Ra to block with his disk.

Blair: 4000

Jeremy: 600

' _At least I didn't win yet,'_ Blair thought with a sigh of relief, _'I would have screwed it all up.'_ She then looked up and said. "I then end my..."

Suddenly, Hastorr came back from a dark portal and walked over to the Mystic monster.

"Hey, why is your monster back?" Blair wondered. "Does its Special Ability resurrect itself?"

"Not in the 'traditional sense'," Jeremy smirked.

But before anyone could question his statement, Hastorr shed his cloak and...

"AAAHHHH!" Blair and many people in the audience freaked out at seeing the true form of Old Entity Hastorr. A black, shriveled-up, flying monstrosity with flailing tentacles and sharp claws, roaring at the opposition.

"What is that thing!?" Crowler shrieked.

"Oh my God," Ray and Fonda shuddered.

"Well... that's surprising..." Etna muttered.

"When Old Entity Hastorr is sent to the graveyard, it can attach itself to one of your monsters as an Equip card." Jeremy explained. "And while its equipped your monster cannot attack, and its effects are negated."

"Oh no, I can't do anything with it!" Blair cried as she saw the monstrosity grab Dracoknight from behind, never letting go of the human-dragon.

"And since it's my turn," He continued, drawing his next card. "It's time for my master plan! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!"

"Huh!?" Everyone gasped as the cyclone appeared and shattered Hastorr into pixels.

"Blair couldn't do anything with that monster, so why did he destroy his card!?" Jethro gasped.

"He's lost it, Private!" Hassleberry shouted.

Jeremy grinned, "When Old Entity Hastorr is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, I can take control of that monster!"

Blair then noticed that some of the tentacles had pierced through the Mystic Monster's armor when Hastorr was destroyed. She then gasped as her monster jumped to the other side with Jeremy. Mystic Dracoknight was now sporting pitch-black eyes, symbolizing its brainwashing.

"Now to try out its power!" Jeremy announced, "I attack your Mystical Donator with Dracoknight!"

The brainwashed monster unleashed a torrent of flames from its mouth, incinerating the small cleric.

Blair: 800

Jeremy: 600

"I end my turn." Jeremy declared. "Let's see you get out of this one! ATK may not be everything, but you'll be hard pressed to stop your monster."

"My move," Blair announced, drawing her next card. "Yes! I got it!"

"Huh?" Jeremy wondered.

"I activate the effect of Mystic Witch in my hand! When there is a Mystic Monster on the field, I can discard two cards to Special Summon her!" the Mystic Duelist announced.

A bright star shined on the ground, releasing a tall, dark-haired woman with brown eyes, clad in a red dress with yellow stars that showed off her shoulders, a witch's hat, and carried a black broom. She made a loud cackle and smirked at Jeremy. (8/2900/2000)

"Talk about luck of the draw," Jethro whistled. "Some skill for having a monster that's not like the others."

"She must have a good reason," Mikoto figured. "A 2900 ATK monster and she has nothing left to use."

"When she's Special Summoned, I can activate a Spell or Trap Card from Graveyard!" Blair stated as she removed a Trap Card. "And I choose the Half Straight Trap Card I discarded! Now, I can cut my Witch's ATK in half!"

The Witch sat sidesaddle on her broom, letting her float in mid-air. (8/2900-1450/2000)

"And then, since you have a Monster with ATK higher than my selected monster, I can attack you directly with her!" She grinned as Jeremy paled. "Mystic Witch, take out the rest of Jeremy's Life Points!"

Mystic Witch cackled once more as she zoomed full-speed ahead, past the brainwashed Fusion Monster, and into Jeremy's body, knocking him on his backside.

Blair: 800, Winner

Jeremy: 0

The crowd cheered as the holograms vanished. Blair then ran over to Jeremy and offered him a hand up.

"Sorry about that," the Mystic duelist said as she pulled up her opponent.

"No big," Jeremy replied. "I guess when I know about how I can use an opponent's monsters, they can still have the advantage. Never expected one like your Witch to take the stage."

"Given what Miss Belmonte said I needed to do in order to win, I almost botched it," the young girl said sheepishly. "Good thing you took my monster when you did; I would have went for the win."

"Well, it was still great to find a strategy on the fly like that," the Alien duelist praised.

"Indeed," Etna said as she walked up to the duelists. "I enjoyed that duel you two gave me and the audience. Jeremy, I've seen you've upgraded your deck to fit your strengths. The new Fusion and the additional Synchro Monster you have was quite the surprise as well."

Jeremy couldn't help but blush, seeing all the freaked out looks on people's faces. "Sorry about that..."

"It's quite alright," Etna noted. "Given the effects, you knew what you were planning when you played it." She then turned to Blair. "And Miss Flannigan, you certainly passed your challenge. Mystic Witch isn't a monster that you can evolve. I can honestly say, I never thought a monster existed given its core strategy. Well done, you are hereby promoted to Obelisk Blue."

The crowd cheered once again as Jeremy patted his fellow duelist on the back for praise. Blair looked up to see Reyna gave her a thumbs up and a wink. Once she saw Jaden, she saw that he nodded right to her. Although she accepted it, Blair still felt a little disheartened at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Miss Flannigan, Mr. Roswell, please return to your seats." Etna said, having the students return to the audience. "Now, we reach a critical duel for this duelist. Instead of demotion, this duelist will fight to keep his place in Duel Academy." Many gasped were heard, except for the faculty. When this challenge was reviewed by the Chancellor, Sheppard knew this had to be done. "Dmitri Kagurazaka, please come to the arena floor."

Everyone from the Ra Yellow section saw Dmitri stand up and walk down the stairs.

"So, Dmitri was getting demoted," Claudio noted. "I'm surprised his copycat ways didn't get him demoted earlier..."

"Claudio!" Melody hissed.

"Think about it," the J-Hero duelist continued. "He's had many times told him to put himself out there, but he continues to copy other decks. Even after he used Yugi's deck when he couldn't take losing anymore."

The Magician duelist sighed, remembering she faced the copycat duelist that fateful night. She didn't want her idol's deck disrespected, so she faced Dmitri and defeated him. But the next day, she heard that Dmitri tried to imitate Jaden next after hearing his near-endless victory streak. Claudio had a point, but she hated how blunt he sounded. The old Claudio would have been worried and even encouraged that someone to rise to the challenge.

Once Dmitri reached Etna, the Vice-Chancellor stated. "As you all know, Dmitri as smart as he is, hasn't used one deck that was unfamiliar to one duelist here. He will duel with his own deck, or else he leaves Duel Academy. One strategy that would be copying someone else's, this duel will be null and void." She then turned to Dmitri, "Do you understand these terms?"

Dmitri just stared at his deck and said, "Yes..."

"Very well," Etna nodded. "Alex Jacobs, please come down. You'll be his opponent." Everyone then saw the Gemini Duelist stand up from his seat and walk down the stairs. "As someone who is an Obelisk Blue grade duelist, despite your status in Ra Yellow, you can bring out Dmitri's hidden strength. Do not let up in your dueling."

"Gotcha," Alex nodded as he turned to Dmitri. "I hope you don't hold back against me, bro. And trust me, I really don't want to see you fail this."

"I have a feeling that I'll be okay," Dmitri stated. "It's a harsh reality I have to confront, and I plan on getting rid of that today."

"Good for you," the Gemini duelist grinned. "Let's do it!"

Both players shuffled each other's decks and returned them before going to their sides.

"Gentlemen, begin the duel!" Etna shouted as both players activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Dmitri: 8000

Alex: 8000

"I'll begin," Dmitri announced, drawing his sixth card. "I start with Homunculus the Alchemic Being in attack mode!" The Ra Yellow duelist announced as he played a humanoid monster that had patches of red and blue around its body. (4/1800/1600) "I'll then end with a facedown card."

"So far, nothing he's done could be considered copying," Jeremy wondered.

"That's only the first turn, though," Lily noted.

"My move," Alex announced, drawing his sixth card. "I activate Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and then discard two of them!" He drew out his three cards and then discarded his choices. He then grinned. "Let's see you handle this! I activate Polymerization in my hand! I fuse together Evocator Chevailer and Duck Dummy in my hand!" A crimson armored warrior and a white, mother duck appeared in the sky before being absorbed by the vortex.

" _Monsters that carry the inner power! Unite and unlock the power of Gemini! Fusion Summon! Appear! Superalloy Beast Raptinus!"_

Soon, a giant dragon that appeared to be stitched up by various parts of other dragons appeared and landed on the field. (8/2200/2200)

"With this on the field, any Gemini Monster I summoned will have his effect," Alex explained. "But then, they also are Normal Monsters in the graveyard! So, I can Special Summon Woodland Archer!" Then, an ancient-looking satyr appeared with a large bow and arrow appeared. (3/1400/1300) "I'll then add his effect to tribute him and gain a Gemini Monster from my deck! I'll pick Gemini Soldier!

The satyr vanished into the light, letting Alex pick his choice card from the deck.

"Next, I summon Gemini Scorpion!" He continued as a white-haired soldier and a red-haired soldier, clad in dark red and blue armor appeared (4/1600/400) "And when Normal or Special Summoned, I can bring out Level 4 or lower Gemini Monster from my hand, so Gemini Soldier come on out in defense mode!"

Soon, a small warrior in light-green and silver armor appeared. (2/500/300)

"Three Monsters and one of them a Fusion," Spencer noted. "Not bad since anything he does can get a Gemini Monster with an effect active."

"I'll set one card facedown and attack your Homunculus with Raptinus!" Alex commanded. "Burning Twist!" Raptinus unleashed a black and red flame from its mouth, heading for the Alchemic Being..."

"I'll activate Negate Attack!" Dmitri countered, revealing his facedown card. "Your Battle Phase is over!" A spiral portal appeared and absorbed the flames.

"Wouldn't be much of a duel if I kicked ya down so easily," Alex shrugged. "I'll end my turn."

Etna smiled a little. "I can see that Alex could have been Obelisk Material. He did a smart thing leaving a monster in Defense Mode while having others in attack mode."

"My move," Dmitri announced, drawing his next card. Seeing his current hand, the copycat duelist smiled. "From now on, I control the field! I activate the Field Spell Magical Meltdown!" He then placed a card into the side slot of his disk. Once closed, a burning red circle surrounded the two duelists on the field and caused small flames on the edges.

"A Field Spell?" Alex wondered, seeing the magic circle.

"When activated, I can add the Monster known as Aleister the Invoker from my deck to my hand!" Dmitri stated as he collected his choice card. "Also, when this card is active, you cannot activate any cards in response to my Fusion Summonings or negate any card that would allow me to Fusion Summon!"

"A card that can protect Fusion Summoning?" Reyna gasped. "Whoa, that sounds like something Jaden and I should have in case..."

"I think that's why Jaden has Contact Fusion and Transformation Summon," Allyson noted.

"So, he takes on a Fusion Summoning Deck then?" Etna noted. "Let's see how you take to this aspect..."

"I now summon Aleister the Invoker!" Dmitri announced, bringing out a magician dressed in a white robe and carried long, ornate wand. (4/1000/1800) "When Normal Summoned, I can add the Spell Invocation from my deck to my hand!" He stated, taking out a card from his deck. "Next, I activate Homunculus' effect! I can change its effect to another attribute. I switch it from LIGHT to FIRE!" Homunculus' body then turned bright red. "Now's the time to use my own Polymerization to fuse my two monsters on the field!"

Alex braced himself as a fusion vortex appeared and absorbed Dmitri's monsters.

" _The summoner who contains the divine power, combine with the flames to invoke new strength! Fusion Summon! Appear before me! Invoked Purgatrio!"_

A savage laughter was heard as the vortex was set ablaze by violet flames. It then unleashed a monster that resembled three demonic beings joined together by the flames. (7/2300/2000)

"Invoked?" Jaden mused. "I never heard of them..."

"A Fusion Summoning that involves attributes?" Etna mused. "Sounds like Reyna's Elemental Hero Fusion... But what's the difference...? I can tell he's not thinking about the Elemental Heroes since there are different Fusion-Based Decks..."

"Invoked Purgatrio's effect," Dmitri announced to Alex, "For each card you control, it gains 200 ATK. You now have four cards, so my Fiend gains 800 ATK!" Purgatrio's flames started to grow, seeing the opponents they faced. (7/2300-3100/2000) "But now I activate my second card, Invocation! This time, I can Banish the same two monsters in my graveyard for another Fusion Summon!"

"From the Graveyard!?" Alex gasped as he saw the ghosts of Aleister and Homunculus appear on the field. Then, the Invoker caused the magic circle to absorb them both into a white fusion vortex.

" _The summoner who contains the divine power, combine with the light to invoke the power above! Fusion Summon! Appear before me! Invoked Mechaba!"_

Rising from the vortex came an armored warrior riding a chariot merged with an armored beast. (9/2500/2100)

"Two Fusion Summons," Chazz stated. "Not bad..."

"Especially if he can pull off combos with an Archetype-based Fusion card," Sam noted.

"Alex better be careful..." Jachin noted.

"Now my Battle Phase," Dmitri announced, "I attack with Purgatrio on your Gemini Soldier! Demon Blaze!"

"Then Gemini Soldier's effect will shield him from the battle!" Alex countered. "Once per turn, he can't be destroyed by battle!"

Purgatrio laughed as they unleashed a stream of fire at the small soldier. Seeing this, Gemini Soldier blocked with his cape causing it to bypass him. Alex them gasped as the flames washed over him and damaged his life points.

Dmitri: 8000

Alex: 6200

"What!?" Alex gasped. "Piercing Damage!?"

"That's right, Purgatrio has that ability," The Invoked Duelist smiled.

"Then, I'll settle for part two of Gemini Soldier's effect!" Alex countered. "After damage calculation, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Gemini Monster from my deck! I'll choose my Phantom Dragonray Bronto in attack mode! And with its effect active, it'll have 2300 ATK!"

From the Soldier's cape, a giant manta ray appeared with a large, dragon-like neck and head appearing out of its mouth. (4/1500-2300/1000)

"At least he's got another powerful monster on board," Melody noted.

"But I don't think Dmitri's done," Claudio mused, causing the Magician Duelist to gasp.

The Invoked Duelist smirked, "I was counting on that! Purgatrio's ATK increases by another 200 ATK for another card on your field!" (7/3100-3300/2000)

"Okay?" Alex scoffed. "Purgatrio can't attack again..." He then trailed off as he saw Dmitri's smirk grew wide. "Oh crap..."

"Purgatrio has the power to attack every monster on your side of the field," Dmitri announced. "And now that you've increased your field, I can now stop Raptinus! Purgatrio, destroy his dragon!"

"I activate my facedown card," Alex countered, revealing his facedown card. "Storming Mirror Force! This will force all your monsters to return to your hand… or should I say your Extra Deck since they won't be back for long!"

"I activate Mechaba's effect," Dmitri's effect as he flipped over a Trap Card in his hand. "I can discard a card of the same Type as the one you activated. I can then negate the activation and banish it from the game! So, I discard the Trap Skill Successor to negate your Storming Mirror Force! This will weaken Purgatrio's ATK, but it'll have enough power to stop your monsters afterwards!"

Mechaba's staff unleashed a white light that broke apart the glass barrier. (7/3300-3100/2000) This left Purgatrio's flames to engulf Alex's Fusion Monster to ashes.

Dmitri: 8000

Alex: 5300

"With Raptinus gone, your monsters lose their powers and Purgatrio's ATK is lowered." Dmitri announced as Purgatrio's power weakened and Phantom Dragonray Bronto lost it's dragon head. (7/3100-2900/2000), (4/2300-1500/1000)

"Now, I attack your Gemini Scorpion!" He continued as Purgatrio's flames destroyed the two warriors.

Dmitri: 8000

Alex: 4000

Purgatrio: (7/2900-2700/2000)

"Finally, your Phantom Dragonray Bronto!" Purgatrio's blaze finally engulfed the sea monster, burning it to ashes.

Dmitri: 8000

Alex: 2800

Purgatrio: (7/2700-2500/2000)

"And finally, Mechaba attack your Gemini Soldier!" Dmitri announced. "Destroy with Holy Charge!" Mechaba's chariot rushed across the field and tackled the Soldier, shattering him to pixels. (7/2500-2300/2000)

Alex gasped how easily he lost the advantage, even the audience was stunned at how Dmitri's single move shut down a powerful Ra Yellow duelist.

"I end my turn here," Dmitri declared with a deep breath. "I finally completed this deck! I wanted to create my own deck for years but could never get all the cards necessary to make them work. But just yesterday, I was able to find the final cards! Until then, I made cookie cutter decks of other duelists since I've studied up on them!" He then felt depressed. "And yet, I never bothered to put myself out there and was obsessed with tactics..."

"Sounds like everyone are proud of you for making this change," Alex grinned. "So am I! I understand how hard it is to change."

Dmitri looked around and saw the admiration of everyone, including Etna who gave a stern smile and nodded to him.

"Looks like this duel's playing to the end! Nice," the Gemini Duelist announced, drawing his lone card. "Hey, I can do this too! One thing about your Field Spell is that I can use it, too! I activate Dragon's Mirror! I can use this to Fusion Summon another Dragon type monster!"

"But what do you have to fuse?" Dmitri wondered.

"I have two Normal Monsters in my graveyard!" Alex noted. "I remove Duck Dummy and Phantom Dragonray Bronto by Banishing them!" The phantoms of the two Gemini Monsters appeared over his head and absorbed into the mirror.

" _The two souls born from the origin! Combine into one and give way to the ancestor dragon! Fusion Summon! The Number One! First of the Dragons!"_

Shattering out of the mirror, a large, purple dragon appeared. The body was lined with many spikes and stayed aloft above its master. (9/2700/2000), Purgatrio (7/2300-2500/2000)

"Talk about luck of the draw," Jeremy gasped. "He took advantage of Dmitri's Field Spell and called on another Fusion Monster!"

"Now, we can't have you keeping my life points low without some compensation!" Alex grinned, wagging his index finger. "First of the Dragons attacks Mechaba! Flames of the First One!"

The Fusion Dragon breathed a dark purple flame at the chariot-like Invoked, incinerating it to pixels.

Dmitri: 7800

Alex: 2800

"Now I won't have any problems with you negating anything else," Alex stated. "I end my turn right here..."

"My turn," Dmitri announced, drawing his next card. "I activate the effect of Invocation in my graveyard! I can shuffle this Spell back into my deck and add Aleister the Invoker into my hand from the Banish Zone!" He stated as he took the Monster card from his blazer pocket into his hand while shuffling his Fusion Card into his deck. "Then, I'll summon him to the field again."

The Invoker appeared by Dmitri once again. (4/1000/1800)

"Then, I can add Invocation into my hand with his effect and activate it once more!" He continued as Aleister created another Fusion Gate. "This time, I can Banish Aleister and your Gemini Soldier in your Graveyard! Since I'm fusing for an Invoked Monster, I can do this!"

"You can fuse with Monsters in my Graveyard!?" Alex gasped as the ghost of his Gemini Soldier appeared in front of him and then absorbed into the Fusion Gate with the Invoker.

Dmitri then chanted, _"The summoner of the divine power! Combine with the fiercest wind to create a new power! Fusion Summon! Appear to me! Invoked Raidjin!"_

Appearing from the Fusion Gate, an armored warrior wielding a sword with lightning surrounding it. (5/2200/2400)

Seeing this, Etna raised an eyebrow, "He can recycle the origin of his Fusion Summoning and bring it out every turn without fail thanks to his Field Spell. Not only that, he can use Materials from the opponent's Graveyard." She then smirked. "Now Alex has to be wary of what he puts into his Graveyard or have ways to get his Monsters out of there before Dmitri can use them for his own power."

"Now I use Raidjin's effect," Dmitri announced. "Once during either player's turn, I can choose one Monster on the field and switch it face-down Defense Position!" Raidjin pointed its sword at First of the Dragons and then fired lightning at it. "It's over!"

"No, it's not..." Jaden noted, causing Allyson and Reyna to look at him.

To everyone's surprise, First of the Dragons shook off the lightning!

"Huh?" Dmitri gasped.

"First of the Dragons is unaffected by other Monsters' effects," Alex stated. "So, you'll have to do better than that!"

"I will," the Invoked duelist announced as he revealed one of his cards in his hand. Another Aleister the Invoker! "Aleister the Invoker has another effect! By discarding it, I can give a Fusion Monster on my side of the field 1000 ATK and DEF until the end of the turn!"

Purgatrio's flames intensified, causing Alex and his dragon to back away. (7/2500-3500/2000-3000)

"Purgatrio, attack and destroy his First of the Dragons!" The Invoked Duelist called out as the demons breathed fire at First of the Dragons. The Dragon hissed in pain while Alex braced himself from the flames that touched him.

Dmitri: 7800

Alex: 2000

But once the flames were fading away, everyone gasped that First of the Dragons was still alive!

"What!?" Dmitri shouted.

Alex grinned, "Sorry, buddy! First of the Dragons cannot be destroyed by Monsters that aren't Normal Monsters!"

"Then, I'll set these two cards and end my turn," the Invoked Duelist stated as Purgatrio's stats returned. (7/3500-2500/3000-2000)

"My turn," Alex announced, drawing his next card. "Since Mechaba's not around to bum my joy, I can play Card of Demise!" He then drew out his five cards. "Then, I'll bust out Pot of Greed!" He stated as he drew two more cards. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Phoenix Gearfried that I discarded with Graceful Charity!" He announced as the holy ankh of the Spell appeared and brought out a tall, armored warrior appeared with flames emblazoned on them. He brandished his sword and pointed it at Dmitri's monsters. (8/2800/2200)

"His best monster that's not an Extra Deck Monster!"

"Then, I play Supervise on my Gearfried so he becomes a Gemini Monster!" the Gemini Duelist continued, having a blazing aura surround his monster. "Now, I also bring out Gemini Summoner!" He announced as he brought out a robed mage with a clawed hood and orange staff. (4/1500/0) "Now, it's time for some payback from my monsters! First of the Dragons, attack Purgatrio!"

"I activate Raidjin's effect!" Dmitri announced, "I may not be able to able to destroy it without a Normal Monster, but I can stop you by changing his battle position!"

"You can't," Alex countered, "He's also unaffected by all Monster effects, including mine."

Dmitri sighed, _'If I use it on Gearfried, Supervise can bring out another Gemini Monster from his graveyard. Gemini Summoner can bring out another one from his hand or Gemini Summon one on his field by paying 500 Life Points during my End Phase... I'm losing my monsters either way, so...'_ He then shouted, "I'll use his effect on himself!"

The soldier flashed with lightning, replacing him with a set card. Everyone then watched as First of the Dragons blasted the burning demon, making it combust from the opposing flames.

Dmitiri: 7600

Alex: 2000

"Then, I'll use Gearfried to destroy your Raidjin! Armed Phoenix Blade!" Alex continued as the armored Gemini slashed away Raidjin's sword and struck the warrior down from his attached chariot. "Finally, Gemini Summoner attacks directly!"

Dmitiri: 6100

Alex: 2000

"It's your move after a facedown card," The Gemini duelist concluded.

"Then, it's my move," Dmitri announced, drawing his next card. "Let's go! I'll activate Invocation's effect!" He took the fusion card back into his deck, adding one of his Aleister cards from his pocket. "Next, I'll activate Instant Fusion! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can bring out a Level 5 or below Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck, and it will count as a Fusion Summon! Come out, my Beast of Darkness! Invoked Caliga!"

A Dark portal erupted from the magic circle, bringing out a demonic figure with torn robes covering its body. (4/1000/1800)

Dmitri: 5100

Alex: 2000

"Phoenix Gearfried's effect activates!" Alex announced, "I can't stop your activation, but I can benefit from it! You activate a Spell Card, I can Special Summon a Gemini Monster from my Graveyard! Meet my Cthnonian Emperor Dragon!"

A blaze of fire erupted from the ground, bringing out a dark green dragon, roaring loudly. (6/2400/1500)

"Then, I'll activate my facedown card, the Book of Law!" He continued, "This lets me tribute an Invoked Monster and Special Summon another Invoked Monster from my Extra Deck, treating it as a Fusion Summon!" Caliga vanished into a light portal. _"Now I call upon the construct of the Earth! Fusion Summon! Invoked Magellanica!"_

Now digging itself out the Field Spell was a giant, purple, rock titan, staring down at Alex and the Gemini Monsters. (8/3000/3300)

"I use Gearfried's effect once more and bring out Evocater Chevailer!" Alex interjected, bringing out another warrior of crimson red armor. (4/1900/0)

"Alex's field is now full," Lily noted.

"Now's the time," Dmitri announced as he flipped over one of his two cards. Invocation!

"You already have it!?" Alex gasped. He then chuckled, "Of course, if you're running a Fusion-based deck, you would have multiple copies of a Fusion card."

"And this time, I'll use it on Mechaba and Caliga in my graveyard for the Fusion I'm using!" the Invoked Duelist announced as the Fusion Vortex engulfed the spirits of the warrior and chariot along with the dark demon beast.

But the Fusion Vortex that was created was massive, causing everyone to brace themselves as Dmitri chanted.

" _Two souls called down by the Invoker! Combine yourselves and unleash the first Paradise of the World! Fusion Summon! Come out! The avatar of Eden! Invoked Elysium!"_

From the massive vortex came a large, spherical orb of water that was cut in half by a pristine, marble water. Behind it were portals of many lands with various signs of life. (10/3200/4000)

"Whoa..." Alex gasped. "That's a big monster..."

"A big monster with 3200 ATK," Atticus gasped.

"And it took two Fusion Monsters to create it," Alexis noted. "It has to be powerful!"

"Elysium's effect treats itself as all Attributes," Dmitri explained. "But then it also has a powerful second effect! I can Banish an Invoked Monster from my Graveyard, and it will Banish all monsters you control with the same Attribute!" He then removed Purgatrio from his graveyard. "Now I remove Invoked Purgatrio to banish all FIRE Monsters from your field!"

Elysium's form shined brightly, causing everyone to avert their eyes to prevent blindness. Once done, Phoenix Gearfried, Chthonian Emperor Dragon, and Evocater Chevailer were nowhere to be seen.

"Nice lightshow but Supervise still activates!" Alex stated. "I can now Special Summon a Gemini Monster from my graveyard! I choose my Tuned Magician!" Soon, a young man in green robes appeared with an inactive Tuning Ring around his waist appeared. (4/1800/1600)

"It's over now!" Dmitri announced, "Gemini Summoner may prevent being destroyed in battle once per turn, but the damage will defeat you!" He then discarded Aleister the Invoker. "I'll discard my Invoker to increase Elysium's ATK and DEF by 1000!"

Elysium's form glowed faintly, receiving power from the summoner. (10/3200-4200/4000-5000)

"Attack Gemini Summoner! Spiritual Blast Cannon!" Dmitri called out as the center of Elysium discharged a massive beam that slammed into Gemini Summoner and spread towards Alex...

"I activate my Dimension Wall Trap Card," Alex countered, revealing his face down card. "The damage I would have taken, is now your problem!"

A portal opened in front of Alex, absorbing the blow. Then another portal opened in front of the Invoked Duelist, sending the blast towards him. Elysium quickly used one of its portals to absorb the blow, saving its master from harm.

Dmitri: 2400

Alex: 2000

"Whoa, that blast could've done the job if it wasn't for that Trap Card." Jethro gasped.

"Yeah, but Dmitri's not letting up as well." Hassleberry noted.

"I activate the Trap Card in my Graveyard!" the Invoked Duelist shouted as he removed the card from his disk. "I activate Breakthrough Skill! I Banish this card negate the effects of your First of the Dragons!"

"WHAT!?" Alex gasped as his dragon roared in pain from the Trap effects.

"Thanks for showing me what it can do," Dmitri grinned. "Now, I'll attack First of the Dragons! Go Magellanca! Earthen Fist!"

The Rock Titan unleashed a massive punch to the weakened Dragon, shattering it to pixels.

Dmitri: 2400

Alex: 1700

"It's your move," Dmitri announced as Elysium's stats returned to 3200.

"During the End Phase, I can activate Gemini Summoner's effect!" Alex countered. "I pay 500 Life Points to Gemini Summon my Tuned Magician!" He declared as the young mage gained a bright aura, activating his Tuning Ring.

Dmitri: 2400

Alex: 1200

"My move," Alex announced, drawing his next card. "Now's the time for my evolved strength! First, I summon another Tuned Magician!" He stated as another Magician appeared onto the field. (4/1800/1600) "Next,

"I activate the Spell Gemini Fusion! I can only activate this card while I have a Gemini Summoned Monster on the field. I Fuse my two Tuned Magicians and my Gemini Summoner!"

"You're going to use another Fusion Summon!" Dmitri gasped. "I never thought of a Fusion with them!"

"Well, I knew it would be a matter of time for you to stop my wall," Alex smiled as his three Monsters were being enveloped into a Fusion Vortex. "In this duel, you've shown me how smart you are when you have a deck put together to combat a deck that you know about." But then he made a wide grin. "Which is why I have to end this now!"

" _Two Magicians of the Synchro! Become one with the Summoner of dual nature and call down the wizard who conquers all! Fusion Summon! Twin Gemini Summoner!"_

Escaping the Fusion Vortex came two men clad in the same robes as Gemini Summoner. But once they raised their faces, they've shown that they are wearing masks that cover the left or right side of their heads. They carried scepters that had the symbol of the Gemini Constellation. (9/3000/3500)

"I would banish Elysuim itself for the effect, I have a better idea!" He then revealed his facedown card. "I activate Omega Summon! Bring back all of my Banished Invoked Monsters in Defense Mode! Come on back Calgia, Mechaba and Purgatrio!"

Instead of a new portal opening, Elysium's portals all glowed, and each brought out all three of the Invoked Monsters back from Banishment. (4/1000/1800), (9/2500/2100), (7/2300-2500/2000)

"He's going to use Elysium's effect to stop Alex before it starts!" Sam noted.

"And he waited for Monsters with a shared attribute to do it," Chazz added.

"Yeah, otherwise he just could have just stopped the Tuned Magicians," Jachin figured.

"Then, I remove Calgia to Banish your Twin Gemini Summoner from the duel!" the Invoked Duelist called out as Elysuim's form glowed once more...

"Not this time!" Alex stated. "On the turn a Monster is Fusion Summoned by Gemini Fusion, it's unaffected by card effects until the end of the turn!"

Dmitri gasped as Elysuim's form stopped glowing.

"And now, I can activate Twin Gemini Summoner's effect!" the Gemini Duelist continued. "I can either Gemini Summon a Gemini Monster from my Deck or remove one from play to decrease a Monster's ATK by the amount of the Banished's ATK! I'll choose to bring out Magical Reflect Slime!" The Fusion Gemini used his scepters to bring out a portal that summoned a blue slime with a reflective surface. (3/700/1200) "And this Monster will make you take all the damage in battles involving it!"

Dmitri knew this was the end, however he kept his head held high knowing one thing… It was him out there dueling.

He saw that Magical Reflect Slime morph into a bird and fly at Elysium. The Invoked Monster only had to brighten its aura to deflect the monster away and destroy it. But the pixels rained down on Dmitri, translating the damage.

Dmitri: 0

Alex: 1200, Winner

The holograms couldn't disappear fast enough as the audience praised the duel once the duel was done. Dmitri shockingly looked around the arena and saw that it was all directed at him. The students, the Instructors and Chancellor Sheppard were truly impressed. Even Vice-Chancellor Belmonte gave applause to the once copycat duelist.

He was surprised when Alex patted him on the back.

"Man, that was too good," the Gemini duelist laughed. "I had to bring out a new face and couldn't even fight with him. Luck of the draw is what beat ya, but that shows how powerful you are. I can tell you have more in that deck to use, but that small portion of power is impressive."

Dmitri couldn't help but smile at the praise, "Thank you, Alex. Despite all the declarations and the dueling, I was really scared that it would end too soon."

"You thought that, too!" Alex grinned. "I bet everyone thought that after you smacked me around on your second turn! I had to get out moves I wanted to hold until near the end of the year."

"And that is why Dmitri's stays at Duel Academy." Etna announced into the microphone.

The Invoked Duelist looked to her, seeing that stern smile on the Vice-Chancellor's face.

"You've really impressed me, the both of you," She stated. "I'm starting to see potential first-hand in you two duelists. I could promote the both of you for your skill and determination."

Alex and Dmitri looked to each other and smiled.

"Dmitri, all I have left to say is well done. You've certainly belong at the elite." She declared as the crowd cheered once again.

Amidst the cheers, Jaden and Claudio were about to leave out the arena…

If they weren't stopped by the hands of Allyson and Melody respectively, grabbing them by the wrists. The boys saw the looks of the girls, knowing that they weren't going to take silence no longer...

* * *

Stop it right here! Expect to see some major drama unfold in the last chapter before the main thing starts!

The toughest part of this duel was Blair's deck, because the effects changing since the last time I used her, and Dmitri's deck choice. With Blair, I needed to start from the first monster (Mystic Egg, Mystic Helmet, etc.) But I decided to leave out the initial forms to be summoned and start with the Baby forms since I still have cards like Mystic Revolution to speed up the process of evolution. Otherwise, I'd use her season 4 deck, which is a Token Deck. So, with that moment, I kept being torn. With Dmitri, I needed a deck that would take advantage of the opponent's deck, hence why I chose the deck you saw, Invoked.

Also, I've been impressed with VRAINS. I had trouble getting Link Monsters down, but now I understand it with watching many duels on YouTube.

Next Time: A secret comes out as an Obelisk Blue finds out how Etna's choosing the students for her promotions and demotions. She challenges Kenji to a duel to alienate him and Alexis from the elite. How will our Ninja Duelist fare against another elite?

Please Review and Share! Thank you!


	8. Had Enough

Alright everyone! It's time to finish my little introduction. Man, I feel like the intro to Kingdom Hearts 2 before the real dance starts because of how its been going. In my life, I had a birthday and a vacation. My family wanted me to enjoy the time, and I can't blame them. Little by little, I've been working on this and I finally got it out! This will set the stage for the next chapter, to which anyone has watched the 4th season will know when they see it!

Also, let me stress this fact. I will not be taking any OCs as of now. If I need to, I'll will make the statement known. Also, I want to go in with my own ideas as well considering I know what I can get out of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

Chapter 8: Had Enough

* * *

After the latest duels were done, we were now at the Slifer Common Room where Jaden and Claudio were about to interrogated by Allyson, Melody, Reyna, Syrus, Alexis, and Kenji. The Hero Duelists in question were sitting on the couch with the six interrogators standing in front of them, and everyone was not happy.

"You know why we all brought you two here, right?" Melody asked.

"Yeah," Claudio nodded with a sad smile. "We've been neglecting all of our friends, especially after Miss Belmonte's dueling tests."

"We also want to address what happened after you two returned from the 12 Dimensions." Allyson noted.

"We've told you that we had to find each other and beat the threat that caused the distortions," Jaden replied. "It's over."

"Would that happened to be Yubel and Tragoedia?" Reyna asked. "Because from what I've heard from Allyson and Melody, I don't think you've dealt with the problem."

The boys looked confused until Alexis said, "You two have their cards, don't you?"

Claudio sighed, "That's what this is about?" He then nudged Jaden as they pulled out their decks.

The six interrogators gasped as they saw the Hero Duelist pull out Yubel and Tragoedia respectively.

"So, you do have them!?" Syrus asked, not believing his eyes.

"Why would you keep those monsters!?" Melody shouted angrily. "After everything they've done to us... to you two!?"

"Because they're pretty much dead now," Jaden abruptly replied, causing silence.

"Dead?" Kenji gasped. "You mean you two..."

"That's right, Kenji," Claudio said with a sad smile, waving the card, "Trageodia's no longer a threat. In that duel with all your lives on the line, I had to kill him. Right now, this card is just like many others..."

"And with Yubel," Jaden added. "I took the Light of Destruction, which made her into that manipulative monster, and purged it from her body by using Super Polymerization against her. And it's not exactly like Sartorius' and Jason's case where they were able to recover after months of exposure while Yubel had years. Aster told me what happened to the D. She's pretty much out of it."

Staring at the looks on the boys' faces, the six of them saw how conflicted they looked when they explained the fates of Yubel and Tragoedia.

"You didn't want to end them," Kenji spoke up. "You found out about something about their past that was too heart-wrenching... And your pasts as well... But with everything that happened, you had to silence the threat. Everything that happened was irreversible."

Everyone looked to the Ninja Duelist with confusion.

"What do you mean, Kenji?" Alexis asked.

"There were reasons why Yubel and Tragoedia were attached to Jaden and Claudio," Kenji figured. "It had to be more than just childhood cards; given the lore of some Duel Monster cards, it had to be relating to the past..." He then looked to the Hero Duelists. "They showed you something during their duels, didn't they?"

Jaden sighed and nodded, "Yeah..."

"That's right," Claudio added, he then gripped his hands into fists.

"They were your spirit partners in the past," Reyna figured. She then gasped, remembering how close Yubel was to Jaden and took down anyone that made him cry after his duels.

"We'll tell you the summary of what happened?" Claudio stated. "With me, Trageodia still went on and on about how much he wanted to hurt me for abandoning him. How when he and Yubel united the 12 Dimensions with Super Polymerization and having the Pick of Destiny, he was going to become a God of the new world. He was going to hurt me for all eternity. When I was able to push back, one of his cards caused a look back in Trageodia's history." He then looked up to everyone, "I'm the reincarnation of the Drowned Emperor, whose people were dragged into the Sea of Black Tears by the enemy. With their dying gasps, they all reformed into the monster known as Trageodia."

Everyone looked shocked at the explanation, while Jaden nodded as he was told before.

"Tragoedia told the past Emperor that he would build him an army and help him to control his darkness," Claudio continued. "And then, when the time was right, the Emperor would kill him to harness the power he stored up and stand on his own."

He then looked at Melody with tears in his eyes. Everyone gasped again and saw that the tears were black, remembering that he was in the Sea of Black Tears.

"I had to carry on that promise, after figuring everything out." He continued, and surprisingly not sobbing, "And yet, after everything he's done to you, you kept saying how much you were glad he's gone. How could I tell you after that? How could I explain that the Monster Spirit you hated, happened to be the most important figure in my life? Not to mention, you've seen what the aftermath looks like after seeing my tears?"

Seeing this, Allyson had to look at Jaden as he prepared to tell his side.

"Yubel was still obsessed with me," Jaden began. "She relished every time we've hurt each other in that duel, until I put aside all that to fight her. Wanting to unite the dimensions for her and me to exist forever. In my past, I was the boy who grew up to be Supreme King. Yubel was my best friend and she volunteered to become a monster that would protect me until I came of age. She sacrificed her own body to become my protector. My past life promised her his love would only belong to her after all that. The Light of Destruction, the very thing she was supposed to fight, became the thing that corrupted her. Now she can rest easy, knowing that she won't have to worry about it." In an afterthought, he added, _'In my soul...'_

Claudio then spoke again, "You guys understand why we hid this? We're trying to make sure none of you will go through this mess again. All because we were selfish in wanting to save Allyson and Jesse on our own. We understand how angry you guys are for us hiding what happened, but... Think about it... It may be one of you guys next that whatever enemy would have us face. What if they make it so irreversible that you can't return to your old selves? What if we have to kill you to save you?"

"It hurts if it comes to that," Jaden growled. "We caused so much pain and you all got caught up in our problems. That's why we left after those duels; letting them enjoy their accomplishments. In fact, you know we're part of the problem that had the Overseas Teachers and Miss Belmonte getting many of the Obelisks demoted and some of you being promoted. That, of course, means we brought Viper here and the Bio-Bands fuel Yubel and Tragoedia's return."

"And yet, you had the sense to talk to me about my problems," Kenji stated, coming forward and patting Hero Duelists on the shoulders. "Hell, I was conscious the whole time during my possession in the Society of Light and I could have put you all through the wringer. Then, my plot to use Obelisk the Tormentor led to me hurting many of our friends and being possessed by the Egyptian God himself. Alexis, and the two of you were part of the reason why I was able to cope with it."

Claudio sighed, "You didn't have to kill someone through misguided anger. You were careful..."

Alexis then stepped up, "Still, you've got to stop blaming yourself. You two are our friends! Allyson and Melody are worried about you two not being truly happy. Sure, it's great that you're taking school seriously, Jaden. And Claudio's taking care of the negatives on his music, but aren't you two letting it get to you? Remember when dueling used to be fun for you guys?"

"All we're saying is that you two need to stop hiding from everyone," Syrus stated. "Not only that, you've have the teachers worried about you. Professor Sojourner and Sartyr felt sad when they thought you weren't coming back, and even after your duels against them."

Jaden looked at Syrus with a hard look that made the Machine Duelist step back a little, "Then, I hope you guys stay safe."

Claudio then looked at Melody, "Because the next time this mess happens again, we're going to fight."

The Hero Duelists then left out the room, leaving everyone looking disheartened at the once upbeat duelists' determination.

"Well, looks like Plan B will be in effect." Kenji sighed. "I'll make sure to find out what they are fighting. Otherwise, they wouldn't be like this and graduate happy."

"Yeah," Alexis added as she patted her boyfriend on the shoulder. "I hope anything you find out will help us."

"Especially if they think we can't handle whatever they're fighting," Melody sighed with anger. "They forgot that we had a handle in fighting anything that threatened the island or our homes. Not to mention, I can take care of myself just in case something does go down!"

Allyson just looked down, thinking about her boyfriend's problems. Sure, she was angry, but she kind of understood how he felt.

Reyna sat down next to her and offered her a friendly arm to wrap around her shoulders, "Don't worry, we'll make sure to get the old Jaden back. I understand he had to grow up from just fighting duels for his own enjoyment, but this isn't the way."

* * *

The next day, Etna was in her office after another day of classes and training Hassleberry and Mikoto in FIRE Monsters. She was going over the process of the current students and saw that it was working out. All the strongest players were being moved into Obelisks, and in the cases of some losing the duels yet surviving the challenges she put out, they were able to win their next duels.

She then sighed seeing the list of people that had been demoted from the higher dorms. Etna wondered how Crowler was competent enough to stay as an Obelisk Headmaster when all he did was encourage the hazing of the lower-ranked dorms. Thanks to Roxanne's and Matthias' work in battling the Obelisks, who were still obvious that the two were skilled beyond a student duelist, she found more duelists to challenge and got them in the proper dorms.

The Laval Duelist had to admit, she felt that Seto Kaiba's naming of the three dorms did play a factor. During the Battle City Tournament, Kaiba held Obelisk and Yugi Moto eventually held Slifer and both were going after the Winged Dragon of Ra, which had more destructive effects than the other God Cards. Whoever spread the word, probably thought that being Obelisks put them on par with Seto Kaiba himself. But knowing his abilities as a Duelist, they had to be deluding themselves.

Finally, she thought about Jaden and Claudio. She would love to put them at Obelisk Blue. Jaden's problem would be that he still missed a lot of work, despite all the current work that helped him balance his grades. Claudio easily made up the work from his second year and went on to near-Valedictorian status in his grades. Still, she would respect their decision in staying their current dorms. But she would place them in the Obelisk Dorm before the year was over.

But she frowned as she remembered several conversations from her star duelists plus the duelists she confided in her search for worthy students for being promoted. After hearing about Nightshroud and Brightveil, the latter that was stopped last year by the Hero Duelists, she couldn't help but think when that threat was coming. Seto Kaiba may not believe such things, despite the events months prior, but twice the island was threatened by supernatural forces that could have spread towards the world. She figured that Jaden and Claudio couldn't fight this alone despite how they wanted to be them alone. She hoped that her and Kaiba's plan of cultivating the best duelists would produce results...

*KNOCK!* *KNOCK!* *KNOCK!*

The Vice-Chancellor looked up from her work when she heard her door being knocked.

"Come in," She said, prompting the door to open and reveal Kenji Yuuyami and Alexis Rhodes. "How can I help you two?"

"We have a problem," The Cyber Angel Duelist said with a sigh. "One of the girls from my dorm is starting to protest your teachings. She heard from one of our meetings and started to alienate Kenji and I from the rest of the Obelisks."

Etna sighed, "I thought it may happen one of these days. They think I'm out to get the entire Obelisk Dorm demoted. Who's the student?"

"Flora Ivy," Kenji replied. "She's the niece of our recently deceased botany teacher, Cassandra Ivy."

The Vice-Chancellor heard of the teachers that sided with Viper to get revenge on Jaden and Claudio for 'mocking' their life's work with their own lifestyles. She remembered that Cassandra Ivy wanted Claudio dead to preserve nature's survival. She frowned that she was no better than an eco-terrorist in the making, ultimately meeting her end during Viper's siege of Duel Academy. Etna read the file on Flora and frowned again at seeing that she was one of the Obelisk that WASN'T slated for any demotions. Giving her the conclusion...

"She's just lashing out," Etna replied. "She lost a family member that taught here and seeing the changes I brought that saw many Obelisk being demoted and new ones being brought in, it's shaken her."

"Right," Alexis nodded, "I was surprised to hear about hers and Mr. Stein's deaths, but they shouldn't have gone after Jaden and Claudio the way they did."

"Still, it's no excuse trying to act this way." The Vice-Chancellor stated. "However, I must ask you to handle this on your own. If I'm involved, it'll just complicate things even further and see that you are all excommunicated."

Alexis and Kenji nodded as they bowed to their Vice-Chancellor and left the room.

Etna then looked back at her work and sighed as she thought about upcoming events. "This is getting complicated..."

* * *

The Obelisk duo walked out the main building and headed towards the Obelisk Dorms, talking amongst themselves...

"Man, it's not getting any better," Kenji sighed, "First all the things we found out about Jaden and Claudio, now the both of us being hassled by the other Obelisks?"

"Remember that Atticus and the others are still with us," Alexis assured him. "You know that they don't hold anything against us."

"That's true," the Ninja duelist said, "But then they may suffer for just associating with us." He then smirked. "At least, we got friends that'll watch our backs."

"Something that Jaden and Claudio need to re-learn apparently," the Cyber Angel Duelist stated. "We understand that they have to fight, but they don't understand that we'll get targeted along the way regardless of the enemy."

"One step at a time," the Ninja said. "First, let's focus on our problems. Then, I can get to work on trailing the boys. I can think of this as training until I face my sensei."

Alexis smiled, "Can't accuse you of trying to stay positive."

Unfortunately, once they reached the paths that led to the Obelisk Dorms, Alexis and Kenji were faced with a road block. Many Obelisks were staring daggers at two, including the Slifers that got demoted from their status. In front of them, was the girl in question, Flora Ivy. She had red, wavy hair down to her shoulders, bright yellow eyes that glared at the two, and wore the standard Obelisk Blue Girls' uniform.

"I figured you would be trying to come back after your little 'briefing' from your new boss," Flora scoffed. "So, who else is getting axed from the Obelisks?"

"It isn't like that," Alexis frowned.

"Well, we can say it isn't you, O Queen of the Obelisks," Flora stated in a mocking tone. "Then again, you always had the best treatment. Answering the easiest questions, a wealthy family, and having many boys eating out of the palm of your hand." She then nodded her head at Kenji. "But I can see you decided to keep one as a lapdog..."

Kenji chuckled, "Wow, you really want to push this."

"Then there's you, Mr. Ninja," Flora continued, "All the hassle you gave us when we were in that other world."

"Oh, right," Kenji replied. "You wanted get into building to satisfy your stomach, completely forgetting about the Zombie Duelists overwhelming you. You're welcome for me saving you, by the way..."

"Shove it, Kenji," Torimaki shouted. "You're the reason why most of the guys were demoted. Do you know what it's like being a Slifer Red? Being looked at as a loser!?"

"You wouldn't know," Raizou added with anger, "After all, you have immunity from the new Vice-Chancellor as well!"

"Given that you trashed Chazz and Syrus for the same reason you put yourselves, it speaks for itself why you're there," Alexis countered.

"What's going on here!?"

The crowd of angry students were broken by the appearance of Atticus, Syrus, Lily, Allen, Jethro, Kurogasa, Blair, Jasmine, Mindy, Bradshaw, and Kairi.

"And therein lies the heart of it," Flora smirked, "Since you two were called upon by the Vice-Chancellor, you had the privilege of putting your friends at the top and dropping those who got there without handouts." She then pointed out to Jasmine and Mindy, "You know girls, Alexis told the Vice-Chancellor that you two should be demoted. How your dueling skills diminished... How do you feel that your best friend sold you out just to stay at Obelisk?"

Everyone saw how Alexis was starting to get angry at Flora trying to twist the words against her friends. She was about to defend herself when...

"That's because we needed that push!" Jasmine shouted back, causing Alexis and Flora to gasp. "Sure, it was upsetting that Alexis told us we needed improvement."

"That's right," Mindy added as she and Jasmine stood by Alexis. "From how she knew us, we Jasmine and I really needed to show we had to skill to be called Obelisk Blues." She then looked to Alexis. "We became better because of it."

"Then again, you should have seen our last duels," Jasmine glared at Flora. "We were able to show how that handicap duel against Alexis made us into better duelists. In fact, I was jealous of duelists like her and you but still admired your strength. But if this how you act, then we don't want any part of it."

Alexis smiled at her two friends' words.

"Also," Allen spoke up. "The Obelisk Blues did need work out the most. Most of us got in by having other credentials, including monetary influence to be accepted. Otherwise, Ra Yellow's the top of the food chain!"

"And if you haven't been realizing," Jethro noted. "Some of us Obelisks were Slifers before this whole thing started! I should have been in Obelisk within the first few weeks I arrived but being in that dorm humbled me! I would have been like you stuck-up jerks that worry about your money and rare cards that were easy to acquire!"

"Exactly," Bradshaw noted. "Kairi and I were sent to Obelisk through our connections with Alister and Erika. Still, our first duels were rough!"

"And because of those rough duels, we got better to be accepting of the name Obelisk Blue!" Kairi added.

"And if you think more on it," Atticus stepped up next, "It's best to work your way up rather then being placed at the top. Because of that, people avoid you and don't give out the challenges since you're the best! Zane would be the perfect example!"

Blair sighed, "Yet he didn't get the proper help and thought it was all about shutting the opponent out and hurting them before he'd get hurt."

"Looks like all of you shouldn't be so quick to judge," Kurogasa scoffed. "All of us needed to get better, and this is what we've got."

Still, the angry mob was not standing down. All they saw now was a bunch of traitors on the wrong side.

Flora then threw down the gauntlet, "Well, we've had enough! You wanted to rat out the other Obelisks and see them suffer to save your own skins. But now it's your turn! I challenge you one of you to a duel! I win, you stay away from the Obelisk Dorms." She then pointed to the ten others.

"Is this how Obelisk Blue is this whole time?" Syrus gasped. "And to think, Zane was one of the prided duelists here..."

"This is insane," Alexis sighed.

"Well, she really isn't giving us a choice," Kenji stated as he pointed out everyone goading them on or giving them harsh words. "Sure, we could walk away... But then, we'll be agreeing that we're in just in it to stay Obelisks ourselves." He then pulled out his duel disk from his blazer and strapped onto his arm. "So, I'll accept your challenge. Only to show how wrong you are about us."

Flora and Kenji activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Kenji: 8000

Flora: 8000

"Beat that ninja nerd down!"

"Show him how a real Obelisk Blue fights!"

"Make him wish he'd never ratted on us!"

Flora smiled, "Looks like the hearts of true Obelisks are with me. I'll begin, Kenji!" She then drew her sixth card and smiled at her hand. "Good! I'll summon Aromage Jasmine in attack mode!" A gentle breeze blew, summoning a young girl with light purple hair and wore purple tunic and blue leggings. She carried a small staff with a lantern at the top. (2/100/1900) "Next, I activate the Field Spell, Aroma Garden!"

Once the card was inserted into her Field Slot, the area around them was now a field of flowers underneath a sunny day.

"Well, she is like her aunt," Alexis noted. "Wanting to build flowers everywhere..."

"With this Field Spell, while I have an Aroma Monster on the field, I gain 500 Life Points!" Flora announced as a wonderful scent blew through the garden, surrounding the Obelisk Girl.

Kenji: 8000

Flora: 8500

"Also, all Monsters I control gain 500 ATK and DEF until the end of your next turn!" She continued as Jasmine breathed in the scent, making her stronger. (2/100-600/1900-2400) "With this, now I can do two things! Once per turn, when I gain Life Points, Jasmine allows me to draw a card!" She drew her next card. "Also, while my Life Points are higher than yours, she lets me Normal Summon another Aroma monster. And, I'll choose Aromage Rosemary!"

Rising from the flowers, a young girl with light blue hair and dressed in a black, schoolgirl uniform appeared. She carried a herder's staff with a scented candle on top. (4/1800-2300/700-1200)

"I then set two cards to end my turn." She concluded as two set cards appeared behind her monsters. "Now, let's see what you have traitor!"

Hearing the angry mob's cries, Atticus spoke up. "So quick to judge. Hope you have something in store for them, Kenji."

"My turn," Kenji announced, drawing his sixth card.

"Now I activate my facedown cards," Flora interrupted, revealing her Set cards, both being Traps. "The Continuous Traps, Solemn Wishes and Humid Winds! Everyone knows about the first, but I can use the latter card to pay 1000 Life Points to add an Aroma Monsters from my deck to my hand! I'll select Aromage Canaga!"

A red aura surrounded her, translating the payment.

Kenji: 8000

Flora: 7500

"But that's not all!" She continued, "Since my Life Points are now lower than yours, I gain 500 Life Points from that same Trap!" Humid Winds blew a soft breeze, increasing her Life Points.

Kenji: 8000

Flora: 8000

"Doing so, activates the effects of Rosemary and Jasmine!" She smirked. "I can draw a card from Jasmine and have Rosemary switch Jasmine into defense mode! But that also triggers Solemn Wishes when I gain 500 Life Points for the card drawn!"

The Aromages unleashed their scented candles upon the field, letting Jasmine sit down and Flora drawing her card, causing Solemn Wishes to rain healing water upon her.

Kenji: 8000

Flora: 8500

"Right back where she started," Bradshaw stated. "She's not Obelisk for nothing. Shame she's going on to slander Alexis and Kenji..."

Kenji then overlooked his hand and nodded, "Nice opening move. Let me show you mine! I summon Ninja Scorpion!" In a flash of fire and darkness, a ninja wearing a garb of orange and black appeared. (4/1900/1200)

"Next, I'll play the Quick Play Spell Shadow Clone to bring out Ninja Sub-Zero from my deck!" Soon, Scorpion went through a series of hand signs before his shadow grew into another ninja, this one clad in blue and black. (4/1800/1200) "I'll use Sub-Zero's effect to freeze Rosemary until the end of your next turn!"

Sub-Zero gathered ice into his hands and thrust them at Rosemary, freezing her in place.

"Then, I'll have Scorpion's effect! I can attack you directly with half of his ATK!" Kenji announced as Scorpion faded into darkness. But before Flora could react, she was struck in the back by a chop. She could only glare as Scorpion flipped back to his master's side.

Kenji: 8000

Flora: 7550

"I'll then end with a facedown card of my own, ending your effect of monsters and Field Spell." He concluded as he inserted a card behind Scorpion, causing the breeze around the garden to stop. (4/2300-1800/1200-700), (2/600-100/2400-1900)

"It's not going to be enough," Kairi noted. "Flora will have more Life Points starting her next turn."

"And her Aromage monsters will have the advantage due to their effects," Jethro figured. "So, she'll have a control theme to it..."

"And I'll get back to it," Flora announced, drawing her next card and activating Solemn Wishes.

Kenji: 8000

Flora: 8050

"And that activates my Aromage Monsters' second effects! I'll draw a card from Jasmine and for Rosemary, and I'll switch Scorpion to defense mode!" She drew another card, activating Solemn Wishes and Rosemary's scented candles caused Scorpion to kneel.

Kenji: 8000

Flora: 8550

"Now, since you've stopped Rosemary I'll sacrifice her and summon my Aromage Bergamot!" Rosemary vanished into the garden and brought out a fierce-looking woman. She had long, dark-red hair and wore a miko outfit with the same color as her hair. She wielded a long staff with two prongs and a scented candle between them. (6/2400/1800) "Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn! Rosemary, return!"

The angelic ankh brightened over the garden, bringing back the light blue-haired girl from the dead. (4/1800/700)

"Then, I'll use the free Normal Summon to bring out Cananga!" She continued as a young girl with short, brown hair clad in brown dress appeared. (3/1400/1000) "While she's on the field, your Monsters lose 500 ATK and DEF since my Life Points are higher!"

Kenji gasped as the new Aromage littered his sided with scent candles, making his ninja weak from its scent. (4/1900-1400/1200-700), (4/1800-1300/1200-700)

"That's going to be trouble," Allen noted.

"And it's about to get worse," Kurogasa said as he pointed to the Field Spell glowing.

"I'll use Aroma Garden's effect to gain 500 Life Points and increase my monsters' ATK and DEF by 500!" Flora announced as the Field Spell unleashed its breezy scent, empowering her and her monsters. (4/1800-2300/700-1200), (2/100-600/1900-2400), (6/2400-2900/1800-2300), (3/1400-1900/1000-1500)

Kenji: 8000

Flora: 9050

"Also, when I gain Life Points Bergamot gains 1000 ATK and DEF until the end of your next turn!" She grinned as Bergamot's candle grew bigger. (6/2900-3900/2300-3300) "And, Cananga returns your Set Card to your hand!" One of the scented candles on Kenji's field was on his Set card, causing it to vanish back into his hand. "Battle! Bergamot attacks your Sub-Zero!"

Bergamot dashed across the field and struck the ice ninja with her staff, shattering him to pixels.

Kenji: 4800

Flora: 9050

"Cananga, attack Scorpion!" She continued, "And while I have more Life Points than you, Bergamot allows my Plant-Type Monsters to inflict piercing battle damage!" Canaga snapped her fingers, causing the scented candles' flames to strike down the weakened undead ninja, sending him to the underworld.

Kenji: 4200

Flora: 9050

"Rosemary, attack Kenji directly!" The last Aromage floated across the field and struck Kenji with her staff, making him stagger.

Kenji: 1900

Flora: 9050

Flora's followers cheered at the early advantage and clamored for more.

"Kenji!" Alexis cried.

"Damn, one more attack and he's done," Atticus growled.

"I'll then set two cards facedown." Flora concluded with a smirk. _'This ends here, Kenji! One of my facedown cards is Dried Winds! I can pay a lot of Life Points to shut down your Monsters! I know you can Special Summon frequently, but with the perfect strategy, you won't win! Serves you right for selling out the Obelisks!'_

Regaining his composure, Kenji let out a sigh, "Well, that was fun. But it was necessary to see what you can do! Now for my offensive!"

Flora scoffed, "What can you do now? I've just crippled you into a corner!"

"Meaning, I'll just have to press on forward! My turn," the Ninja announced, drawing his next card. "First, I'll activate the Spell Bait Doll! Since you've obviously have a Trap set for me, I'll see to your card on my right!"

Flora growled as she saw her Dried Winds Trap revealed.

"I see now!" Kenji smirked, "There could have been a time I'd Special Summon a lot, but I'd have to suffer with this Trap's effect! I'd have lost everything by you paying Life Points equal to our gap. Bait Doll reshuffles back into my deck after use." He took his Spell card and let the disk auto shuffle. "Second, I'll play my Spell Spirtualism to bounce your remaining Set card back to your hand! Eye for eye from Cananga!"

A white flame erupted underneath Flora's hidden card, making her place it back into her hand.

"Now, the field is safe! I activate the Spell Trap Pause to negate your Trap Cards and draw one card for each card affected!" Kenji continued as Flora's three cards turned grey, prompting him to draw three cards. "Good! Now, I activate Ninja Summoning Art! I can fuse Monster cards from my hand and field to Fusion Summon a Ninja Monster! I'll fuse Ninja Inuzuka and Ninja Dog Akamaru!"

He fanned out the three cards from his hand, bringing out a young man wearing a grey, hooded coat and pants with feral features along with a small, white furry dog. The boy did a complex hand sign, prompting both him and the dog to erupt into a white, smoke-filled fusion vortex.

Kenji chanted.

" _Two kindred spirits of the beast mimicry! Combine your chakra and unleash your inner monster! Ninja Fusion! Howl twice! Ninja Twin-Headed Beast Inamaru!"_

*HOWL!*

A beastly howl erupted from the vortex, unleashing a giant, two-headed dog stomped down on the field. It growled at the Aromages, causing all but Bergamot to shudder in fear. (8/2800-2300/2300-1800)

"Haven't seen one of his Fusion Summons in a while," Lily smiled.

"He'll need something else to take down Bergamot's 3900 ATK," Jasmine noted.

"Next, I activate Card of Demise!" Kenji continued, drawing his five cards, "Then, I'll discard one card to activate Inamaru's effect! It allows me to attack twice with him this Battle Phase!"

"You're still short on ATK!" Flora stated.

"Then watch as I perform a Synchro Summon from the graveyard!" the Ninja Duelist announced.

Everyone gasped at his declaration.

"How can you do that!?"

"That should be illegal!"

Alexis then realized it, "Wait, one of his Synchro Monsters can do that!"

Kenji smiled and nodded, "Thanks to effect of Noob Saibot from the Extra Deck, I can do this by using a Level 3 Tuner Monster and Ninja Sub-Zero in my graveyard!"

"You discarded the Tuner Monster!" Atticus cheered.

"Exactly!" Kenji stated as the spirits of both Ninja Sub-Zero and Foreign Shinobi appeared. The Tuner became three green rings while surrounding Sub-Zero, who became four glowing stars. A white energy erupted as Kenji dead.

" _He who was destroyed by false pretense! Take on a new form and take revenge on your killer! Phantom Synchro! Be resurrected! Wraith Ninja Noob Saibot!"_

Rising from the ground, another ninja dressed in pitch black appeared. His eyes carried a darkness in them that also struck fear into the Aromages. (7/2550-2050/2150-1650)

"Now I activate Noob Saibot's effect! I can have him negate the effect of one of your Monsters and have him gain it until the end of the turn. I choose to negate Cananga's effect! Meaning my monsters regain their power!"

The Synchro Ninja created a duplicate of himself behind Cananga, having it drain the Aromage of her color before going back to its shadow. (7/2050-2550/1650-2150), (8/2300-2800/1800-2300)

"Fine, not like you have any Plant monsters!" Flora stated. "Remember, as long as I have Plant-Type Monster, I'll have the advantage!"

"Then, I'll guess I will gain new allies!" Kenji grinned as he activated another Spell. "I use the Spell, Synchro from the Different Dimension! With this card, I can perform another Synchro Summon using Monsters that were Banished! In return, I have to place them at the bottom of my deck!"

A portal in the ground to reveal Ninja Sub-Zero and Foreign Shinobi before they began the Synchro Process once more, letting Kenji chant.

" _Demoness of the Ninja Clan! Appear before me and control my enemies! Synchro Summon! Arise! Assistant Ninja Demoness – Tiana!"_

The light of the summoning faded, creating a beautiful, demon woman with sapphire-blue eyes and pointed ears. Her long, blue hair was tied into ponytails that went down to her thighs and was clad in a black leotard and purple kunoichi top that left little to the imagination. She grinned seductively and struck an alluring pose. (7/2800/2100)

" _Ah!"_ Tiana sighed happily as she stretched out her arms, _"Finally, I can come out to play again! And I can continue to show my worth to my sweet Master!"_

Kenji shook his head, _'Tiana, focus! We're here for a duel and I need your help.'_

He still had the problem how attached his new Synchro Monster was to him, constantly butting heads with Alexis. Who by the way, was wary of what the Ninja Demoness was going to do to seduce her boyfriend. Thankfully, Kenji never reciprocated the advances.

"Anyway," The Ninja duelist said as he discarded one card from his hand and activated another, "By discarding one card, I play the Trap Booster Spell Card! It allows me to activate a Trap Card from my hand! You're a well-known duelist, Flora. So, I was fortunate enough to place this card into my deck!" He then revealed a Continuous Trap Card that caused Flora to gasp.

"No!" She shouted.

"Bad Reaction to Simochi activates!" Kenji announced as the Continuous Trap appeared next to him, emitting a purple glow. "Now every time you gain Life Points, it'll decrease instead!"

Flora growled, "It would make sense for a Ninja like yourself to try some tricks! Another reason why you're a traitor!"

"Oh, so it's not having the foresight of putting in a vital Trap to take down my opponents when they are in dire need of a Life Point gain?" Kenji groaned, hearing the complaints from the opposite party, "It's accusations like that will show everyone why this needs to happen. Instead of putting all the effort of excommunicating me and Alexis from Obelisk Blue, you could have something to improve your dueling! And since you're a Senior like Alexis and I, you should be better than this."

"Having that Trap will give Kenji the advantage," Kurogasa stated. "It'll be a matter of time for him to gain the lead."

"First, I'll attack with Tiana!" the Ninja duelist announced, "Destroy Rosemary with Stealth Strike!"

Tiana giggled as she vanished in a puff of smoke, putting the Aromages on alert. Suddenly, Rosemary gasped as she felt the kunai in her back and then shattering into pixels.

Kenji: 1900

Flora: 8650

Flora growled, _'Oh great, now my cards are going to backfire on me!'_

Kenji nodded, as if reading her thoughts, "That's right, the effect of your Aroma Garden activates! Since an Aroma Monster is destroyed by battle, you'll gain 1000 Life Points! But Bad Reaction to Simochi turns it into damage!" The Trap Card started the poison the air around Flora's side of the field, causing her Life Points to burn away.

Kenji: 1900

Flora: 7650

"Next, Tiana's effect activates!" He continued, "Whenever a Ninja Monster destroys your Monsters in battle, she allows me to Summon the Monster I destroyed to my side of the field! Come to me, Rosemary!"

Tiana then pulled out a pink crystal ball, absorbing Rosemary's remains. She then threw it over to Kenji's side and caused the Aromage to appear opposite Flora. (4/1800/700)

"Now I'll send Rosemary to attack Cananga!" He shouted, causing everyone to gasp.

"Rosemary's still weaker!" Allen noted. But it was too late as Rosemary went for a frontal assault yet was easily blocked by Cananga. The brown-haired Aromage struck her former ally with her staff, shattering her to pixels.

Kenji: 1800

Flora: 7650

Kenji then smiled, "Since I controlled Rosemary at that time, I gain 1000 Life Points since the Plant Monster was destroyed!"

Aroma Garden sent another wafting breeze around Kenji, having him heal from the punishment he endured.

Kenji: 2800

Flora: 7650

"Next, I'll have Inamaru attack both Jasmine and Cananga! Go, Howling Crush!" The two Aromages screamed as the giant dog slammed them to the ground with his paws, shattering them to pixels. Tiana then created another Crystal Ball, absorbing the pixels.

Kenji: 2800

Flora: 6750

"Not only do I gain those two cards, but you lose 2000 Life Points due to our cards activating!" Kenji stated as Tiana recreated Jasmine and Cananga, both in defense mode. (2/100/1900), (3/1400/1000)

Then Bad Reaction to Simochi poison the air once more to damage Flora.

Kenji: 2800

Flora: 4750

"Now I set one card facedown and activate Aroma Garden's effect! I gain 500 Life Points and all my monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF!"

Aroma Garden's scent filled Kenji and his side of the field with a soothing aura that empowered them all.

Kenji: 3300

Flora: 4750

(7/2800-3300/2100-2600), (8/2800-3300/2300-2800), (7/2550-3050/2150-2650), (2/100-600/1900-2400), (3/1400-1900/1000)

"Then, I can use Jasmine's effect to draw a card and Cananga's effect to return Dried Winds to your hand!" He continued as he drew his next card and the brown-haired Aromage used her ability to bounce the named Continuous Trap back to Flora's hand. "And now that I'm done, Bergamot loses its advantage!"

Bergamot frowned at the loss of her power, plus the betrayal of her comrades. (6/3900-2400/3300-1800)

"It's my move!" Flora growled, drawing her next card. "Stealing my monsters, you'll pay for this!"

Kenji then pointed at Flora, "Don't forget that your Traps are now active, and Solemn Wishes will make you lose 500 Life Points with Bad Reaction to Simochi in effect!" He called out as the rain from Solemn Wishes harmed the Aromage duelist.

Kenji: 3300

Flora: 4250

"Yet, my Life Points are still higher!" Flora stated as played a Spell card, "I activate Magic Planter and chain it with Serial Spell! I'll discard the rest of my hand to duplicate the effect of Magic Planter! Meaning, I can send two Trap Cards to graveyard and draw four cards!"

Solemn Wishes and Dried Winds melted into the garden, letting her draw four cards.

"Now I summon the Tuner Monster, Aromaseraphy Angelica!" She continued as a small fairy in a white dress and stained-glass wings appeared. (1/0/0)

"She's going to Synchro Summon!" Jasmine and Mindy realized.

"Then, I tune the Level 6 Bergamot with the Level 1 Angelica!" Flora announced as Angelica became a Tuning Ring that surrounding Bergamot, who became six glowing stars. "I Synchro Summon the Level 7 Aromaseraphy Bergamot!"

Bergamot returned to the field, but this time she had Angelica's wings attached to her back. (7/2700/1800)

"My Life Points are still higher, you know?" Flora sneered. "So, the effect of Bergamot means she gains 1000 ATK and DEF instead of waiting for my Life Points to increase!" Bergamot's new wings glowed and absorbed the sun's light energy. (7/2700-3700/1800-2800) "I attack Tiana! Looks like you won't be taking any more of my Monsters!"

Bergamot flew towards Tiana, who gasped at her eventual defeat...

Kenji then revealed his facedown card, "I activate the Trap Card, Shift! I can switch the target of your attack to Cananga!" Tiana smiled as she flew into the Trap Card, causing it to spin around and brought Cananga to the front line. Bergamot's strike couldn't stop and struck down another of her comrades to pixels. "And with Aroma Garden in effect, I gain 1000 Life Points for the Plant Monster leaving my field!"

Kenji: 4300

Flora: 4250

"And since my Life Points are higher than yours, Bergamot loses her advantage!" The burning aura around the Synchro Monster faded away. (7/3700-2700/2800-1800)

"I place two cards facedown!" Flora concluded, causing Kenji's monsters' stats to return to normal as well.

"My move!" Kenji announced drawing his next card. _'I could try to end this now, but those cards will spell big trouble if I try something. Better play it safe...'_ He then announced, "I place one card facedown and activate Aroma Garden's effect to end my turn!"

Another calming breeze surrounded his field, empowering all on his side. (7/2800-3300/2100-2600), (8/2800-3300/2300-2800), (7/2550-3050/2150-2650), (2/100-600/1900-2400).

Kenji: 4800

Flora: 4250

"My move!" Flora announced, drawing her next card. She then smirked. "Good! I activate the Megamorph equip Spell! I'll have to use it on my Bergamot!"

Kairi sighed, "Of course! She would have cards that would take advantage of the current scores. Since she mostly had higher Life Points, she could have weakened her opponent's monsters. But now, she can double Bergamot's original ATK!"

The Aromaseraphy monster felt her power spike, letting her smirk like her mistress. (7/2700-5400/1800)

"Then, I summon Lonefire Blossom!" Flora continued as she brought out a bright red, bomb-like flower from the garden. (3/500/1400) "It's effect activates! I can now tribute a Plant-Type Monster to Special Summon a Plant-Type Monster from my deck!"

The Blossom exploded into many seeds.

"Now grow! Chirubime, Princess of the Autumn Leaves in defense mode!" She cried out as the seeds sprout and grew into a large tree with autumn leaves. On top was a woman wearing a green, leaf-like leotard and autumn leaves in her head. (8/1800/2800) "Now to battle! I attack your Noob Saibot with Bergamot!"

The Plant Synchro absorbed the sun's rays and reflected it onto the shadow ninja, burning him to cinders. The light still reflected onto Kenji, causing him to block with his Duel Disk.

Kenji: 1950

Flora: 2750

"I've regained the lead!" Flora grinned as her followers cheered.

"But now Megamorph cuts your monster's ATK in half!" Kenji stated as the runes of the Spell weakened Bergamot. (7/5400-2700-1350/1800)

"But that also means my monster gains 1000 ATK and DEF!" Flora countered as Bergamot's innate power activated. (7/1350-2350/1800-2800) "I end my turn, and with my Princess of the Autumn Leaves out, you cannot touch my other Plant-Types!"

"Then I'll get rid of her," Kenji announces, drawing his next card. "I activate the Equip Spell Fuhma Shuriken! I equip it to Inamaru, giving him 700 ATK!" A blue aura surrounded the Fusion Monster, giving it strength. (8/2800-3500/2800) "I then discard one more card to allow him to attack twice! Inamaru, attack her Princess first!"

The twin-headed ninja dog let out a giant roar, blowing the Plant Princess out of her roots and into the sky.

Flora smirked, "Chirubime's effect activates! I can Special Summon another Plant-Type Monster from my deck!" She then revealed another card, "I choose another Plant Princess, Marina, Princess of Sunflowers!"

From the remains of the roots, it grew into another tree filled with Sunflowers with another woman sprouting from the largest flower. She had a purple leotard and a headdress made from another sunflower. (8/2800/1600)

"Good, but Tiana's still on the field." Kenji reminded her. "She will Special Summon your other Princess to my field!" The Ninja Demoness summoned another crystal ball and let it grow into the fallen Princess of Autumn Leaves. (8/1800/2800) "Now I attack your Bergamot! Continue your attack, Inamaru!"

"Yes!" the Aromage duelist shouted, revealing her facedown card, "I activate the Trap, Wall of Thorns! Since I have only Plant-Type Monsters on my field, I can destroy your Attack Position Monsters!"

The Sunflower Princess giggled as she raised her hands to the sky, causing a thorny barrier to grow in front of her.

"Oh no, that would leave everything but that Princess on the field," Bradshaw cried.

"You underestimate me," Kenji stated, revealing his own facedown card, "I activate my Trap Card, Ninjutsu Art of Trap Sealing! Since I have a Ninja on my field, I can negate the effect of your Trap Card!"

Tiana went to work again, making a string of hand signs that caused the Wall of Thorns to vanish. Bergamot gasped as the Ninja Dog crashed into her, shattering into pixels.

Kenji: 1950

Flora: 1600

"Ha!" Flora shouted, "The effect of Marina activates! I can destroy one of your cards! I destroy your Dog and send away that nuisance!" The Sunflower Princess cackled as she grabbed the giant dog with her roots. She then sunk the struggling beast into her garden.

"But you lose 700 ATK due to my Shuriken's other effect!" Kenji said as shuriken rained from the sky, striking the Obelisk Girl.

Kenji: 1950

Flora: 1600

"I end my turn." He concluded.

"Wait a minute," Jethro noted, "Why didn't Kenji use Aroma Garden's effect? He still had Aromage Jasmine on his side of the field!

"He's right," Jasmine realized, "It's not like him to make a mistake like that!"

Flora grinned, drawing her next card. "Big mistake that you didn't use my Field Spell; now I can end this! I summon Rose Paladin in attack mode!" In a flurry of roses, a tall, woman appeared wearing a silver headdress, halter top, and petal skirt appeared brandishing her lance. (4/1800/200) "And then I attack your Ninja Demoness!"

Everyone frowned at seeing Rose Paladin rushing across the field and striking Tiana, only to be quickly countered with a roundhouse kick to the ground.

Kenji: 1750

Flora: 600

"Marina's effect activates destroying that bimbo!" the Aromage duelist continued as the Sunflower Princess grew more roots to surround the surprised Synchro Ninja. "Now you won't be able to take my monsters!"

Kenji then glared back at the Obelisk Girl, "Actually, not!"

"What!?" The roots sunk back into ground, but there was no Tiana!

" _Yoo-hoo!"_

Everyone looked to the sky and saw Tiana descending to the field. _"My Master saved me again!"_ She said happily.

"The card I discarded with Inamaru's effect was called Stealth Retreat!" Kenji stated, revealing the Trap he removed from his graveyard, "I can Banish this card from my graveyard, when my Ninja could be destroyed by card effect! Now, you're going to pay for badmouthing my cards!"

Flora flinched at the tone of voice as Kenji drew his next card.

"Now I _will_ use the effect of Aroma Garden since Jasmine is still on my side of the field!" He continued as the breeze calmed him and his monsters. (7/2800-3300/2100-2600), (2/100-600/1900-2400)

Kenji: 2250

Flora: 600

"This is the end!" Kenji announced as Jasmine stood up while Tiana landed next to her, planning to strike. "I switch Jasmine to attack mode and attack with Tiana against your Sunflower Princess!"

Tiana shouted a battle cry while giving a sharp kick to the Plant Princesses' head, knocking her down towards her mistress, who swiftly jumped out the way.

Kenji: 2250

Flora: 100

"Jasmine, end this!" the Ninja duelist continued, letting the Aroma take a candle jar and throw it at the unsuspecting Obelisk Girl. The jar shattered, leaving its aroma wafting around Flora and drained the rest of the Life Points.

Kenji: 2250, Winner

Flora: 0

Alexis, Atticus and their friends cheered for Kenji's victory as the holograms vanished. Tiana stayed behind as a spirit, leaving only those who knew about Duel Spirits being able to see her.

"I believe that ends all of that," Kenji stated as he deactivated his duel disk, addressing Flora and her followers, "No matter what you believe, or what you've heard, I'm not against any of you. If you all were so lacking in your ability as Obelisk Blues, the Chancellor and the faculty wouldn't have resorted to this method. They asked us who improved and who needed to improve, and we answered to the best of our ability. Not to mention, Obelisk Blue was lax in its ways thinking we are the elite instead of proving it time and time again."

"Instead, all of you just kept hazing the lower dorms," Alexis said, stepping up. "And if you think about it, what has Obelisk Blue done the past three years? All of us have lost at least once to the lower dorms! Many of you didn't learn your lesson and held a grudge against the ones who beaten you, going out of your way to humiliate them to repair your damaged pride. Some of us, saw the potential the lower dorms held and gave them the respect they deserved."

She then pointed to the people behind her, "And they realized their shortcomings over the three years and shown that they've grown from them! If they can do it, you all can, too!"

The Obelisks and demoted Slifers frowned at hearing the words of Alexis and Kenji.

"It still doesn't excuse you of selling us out," Flora growled as she stood up. "You practically sped up the process by giving names, instead of letting the people affected enjoy their last year. But no, you'll have to live that we'll never see you as prided Obelisk Blues."

Kenji growled as the followers back her words up.

"Pathetic," the ninja duelist stated. "Are you all that hooked up on money and status to get want you want in life? Then, watch as everything that you try to cling onto will eventually fall. I have no more reason to talk to any of you." He then walked away with a huff.

"Kenji, wait!" Alexis shouted.

Atticus sighed, "It's okay," He told his sister, "He's just angry and sad at the fact that this is what Obelisk led to." He then looked to all the protesters and shook his head. "Let's go everyone; let's go see the rest of our friends."

"Good idea," Syrus replied as the rest of the Obelisks left. "First Jaden's and Claudio's breakdown, now this... It's getting rough to end this year..."

Flora smirked seeing her work done, knowing that the snitches were done away with. But then she frowned as she looked at her deck.

' _I still can't believe that he defeated me!'_ She thought in anger, _'All because he was able to pick apart my cards by using that Trap! Or... this deck wasn't strong enough... I've beaten many duelists with this deck that Aunt Cassandra trained me with before she died, but to think a traitor got the best of me!?'_

She couldn't see it, but a darkness was now building up within her cards and starting to spread into the other Obelisks and fallen Slifers, all having the same mindset. If they were really the top duelists, how did they fail? Why were they being singled out to be demoted? Why did the Vice-Chancellor want to change things?

Pretty soon, their decks started to leak with darkness...

* * *

I've done it! Sorry for the wait, but now it will come faster! It's time to go into the territory that everyone's familiar with... Of course, if you watched the 4th season...

I finally got some the problematic with Jaden and Claudio, wanting to talk about their problem without talking about Yubel's true fate and have them say something that will 'satisfy' the people that care.

The highlight of the chapter is Kenji and his long-awaited return in a match against an Obelisk. Her name was going to be Ivy but had to change it since I had a teacher last story with the same last name, so I made her a relative. Read up on the Aromages and added Plant Princesses a bit to have some skill to show what happens when she can't gain Life Points.

Next time: Many students cannot duel around the campus? Is it the Duel Disks? Is it the cards? Or is it the darkness that all but a few cannot see? Mysterious people come to Duel Academy during this, with many questions needed to be answered.

Please Review! Later!


	9. Visitors of Darkness and Light

It's time to truly begin where fourth season started! Let's just get to it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

Chapter 9: Visitors from Darkness and Light

* * *

At night, a strange storm was brewing only causing a few thunderbolts to strike across the sky. But if one looks close enough, the lightning bolts were cracks that were breaking the sky apart. Also, white fog rolled through the land, obscuring visions on the ground. Stranger still, it was happening over Academy Island only while the rest of the world did not experience this.

After the storm settled, in the sky was a dark, ghostly face with a moaning expression that appeared from the cracks forming. After the white fog, it left white markings in front of the main Academy building of pale, ghastly face with a grinning expression. Both faded into nothing and left behind two silhouettes in their wake, one of a man with wings descending to the ground, and a woman carrying a bow and arrow on her back, running across the ground.

* * *

Morning came to the island, leading to Syrus visiting his older brother, Zane Truesdale at the secluded hospital near the hot springs. Zane was 19-year-old man with dark blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a white hospital gown. Ever since his return from the alternate dimensions, he had to be hospitalized due to his heart problems. Everyone thought when he started going through Underground Dueling Matches, where the participants had to wear shock collars to add excitement for the spectators, the electricity striking him was the problem. However, it was the cause of the cards he obtained from the Cyber-Style Dojo, the Cyberdarks. The cards dealt Zane prolonged pain every time he took cards from his deck. When he lost his last duel against a Tragoedia-possessed Zane, everyone thought he truly died from his heart failure.

Now he was recovering in a secluded place, being paid for by Seto Kaiba since Zane helped him get Duel Academy back from the alternate dimension it landed in.

Syrus walked into the room, seeing Zane sitting up with a calm look on his face.

"Hey Zane," the Transformer Duelist greeted as he sat down next to his brother.

"Good to see you, Syrus," Zane replied. He then looked over his brother, seeing the Obelisk Blue Uniform covering him. "I know you said so in your Duel Pilot, but seeing you promoted to Obelisk Blue is a better sight. You truly come a long way..."

"Thanks," Syrus smiled. "It's been rough getting myself up there, but the Vice-Chancellor didn't make easy on me or the other duelists."

"Yes," Zane nodded. "Etna Belmonte, right? Alexis, Atticus, Jeremy, Alex, and Lily have come to see me as well." He shifted his head to the flowers and cards on his bedside, telling him to get well soon. "They've been through an entire ordeal but wanted to leave out stuff involving you. All I know is that you had Chazz's help in getting there."

Syrus nodded, recalling his Tag Duel to his brother and having to face the two duelists that used to hang around Chazz before he was demoted. After hearing about the Fusion Monster needed to win, Zane gave a proud smile to his brother.

"That's impressive," Zane stated. "And after changing your deck, I haven't heard about you using Power Bond in a while."

"While testing the new Synchro Monsters, I figured I'd have to put that in a Side Deck with all my Fusion-based strategies." Syrus noted. "I know that the next step is having to combine both Fusion and Synchro in a single Duel. The ABC monsters were a good step in not using a separate card to combine them."

"Seems, you're thinking about the future." The elder brother nodded. "Good. I can't wait to hear how your answer to that."

"Yeah," Syrus nodded. "Well, I have to get back to school work. Being an Obelisk Blue means I have to keep up the good work."

"As you should," Zane chuckled. But as Syrus neared the exit, "Also, how's Jaden and Claudio doing?"

The small Obelisk sighed as he turned around with a forlorn expression, recounting how the two Hero Duelists were acting after they returned to their own dimension. He even spoke up about the intervention they had, telling about how they would have to fight to make sure everyone had a good life.

Zane gave a sad chuckle, "There's more to it..."

"What?" Syrus gasped.

"They're still hiding something," the Cyber-Style Duelist replied. "Sure, they might be sad about killing their own monsters and using their cards bringing bad memories... But there's something they can't bring themselves to say just yet. This is something everyone will have to wait for them to come out to. It might be tough to explain."

The young Obelisk nodded, "Thanks Zane."

"No problem..."

Syrus walked off, leaving Zane to leaning back on his bed.

"And they better be ready when that time comes," the elder brother said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

While the brothers were talking, two animals were running out of the main building with packages in tow. The first was a brown, chubby cat with black markings on the sides, carrying a package in his mouth. This was Pharaoh, the pet cat of the deceased Lyman Banner, the former Slifer Red Headmaster. The other was brown, furred monkey with a duel disk around his left arm and a package underneath his right. He also had voice necklace around his neck. This was Wheeler, a monkey who begun to work around Duel Academy in exchange for food for his family and cards to improve his primate-themed deck. The two animals ran towards the Slifer Dorm.

* * *

In fact, inside Slifer Dorm, Jaden and Claudio were talking amongst each other in the former's room.

"So, they know we have our old monsters." Jaden sighed. "At least we haven't told them about the other thing..."

"Yeah, you'd know they freak to tell them we have our Monster's souls inside us." Claudio replied. "Well, you do... It's more like remains in my case..."

Seeing the uncomfortable look on his face, the E-Hero duelist decided to change the subject. "You hear about the messed-up stuff going around the Obelisks and the demoted students?"

"It's all the rage..." the J-Hero duelist joked. "It's stupid to target the ones that passed and even getting at the Vice-Chancellor. They should take it up with Seto Kaiba since he's on the hiring slip. It's stupid to think that Alexis, Kenji, and the others are getting alienated."

"At least Professor Sojourner is giving them a place to stay until everyone cools off," Jaden nodded.

" _Oh, I've heard about the new Vice-Chancellor! A lot of things have been happening since my untimely passing!"_ A disembodied. German-accented voice called out to them. _"And it is such a shame to hear about the other students..."_

Both Hero duelists gave a soft smile hearing the new voice in the room. A yellow light was now floating around them. This was the Lyman Banner, the former Slifer Red Headmaster and currently a ghost haunting the Slifer Dorm.

"Mr. Banner," Claudio said, "You're still around?"

"Surprising, huh?" Jaden asked with a smile. He then looked to the ghost. "I thought you would have gone to the afterlife by now."

Banner chuckled, _"I'm comfortable where I am."_

"That's different," Claudio shrugged. "A ghost that doesn't want to move on?"

"Probably some unfinished business," Jaden noted.

Banner couldn't help but think about what happened to the boys, hearing the conversation last night about them returning from the alternate dimensions. _'You two have found your true selves... But that may lead you down to different paths than the ones you two originally wanted to walk...'_

A cat hissing broken the ghost's thoughts, prompting him to freak out when he saw his pet cat loom over him with Wheeler by his side. Seeing this, Banner tried to float away but the cat leapt on the table to catch him into his mouth, dropping the package into Jaden's hands. Wheeler then walked over to Claudio and handed him his package.

 _[Packages for you!]_ The monkey's voice modulator announced.

The Hero Duelists looked to each other confusingly until they unwrapped the packages, to reveal two cell phones. Jaden's was red, Claudio's was yellow. They also had a message that said, "Call this number..." With the number, being the same.

The boys called the numbers, waiting for the ring tones to answer. Once done, they both heard the same voice. _[Jaden, Claudio... Long time...]_

The Hero Duelists gasped when they heard the voice. "Mister Scrapper!?"

* * *

Across the sea, was Kaiba Corporation in Domino City. Inside the security room, wearing a headset and mic was Seth Scrapper, also typing away at a computer that monitored the phone calls from Jaden and Claudio.

"Good to hear that you two returned safely," Seth stated with a stern smile. "Although, it's sad to hear that three others didn't make it."

 _[Bastion's fine wherever he is,]_ Jaden replied. _[He's with reliable people and Duel Spirits.]_

 _[And from what happened, Adrian and that girl, Echo, are the ones that's dead.]_ Claudio noted. _[They were absorbed into Yubel and Trageodia.]_

"I see," Seth sighed, remembering his ordeal in the Alternate Dimensions. He went to chase Echo back to Duel Academy but wound up in the middle of the Dark World/Fabled War and then the Supreme King/Drowned Emperor Wars. "In any case, I've come to warn you two about something. Kaiba Corporation received a call about the cards at Duel Academy not being summoned through the Duel Disks."

 _[What!?"]_ The Hero Duelist gasped.

"Mr. Kaiba was skeptical about it," Seth continued as he also brought up the schematics of the latest Duel Disks on his computer. "He's said that it can't be the systems, due to having data on a group of duelists on the island still able to use theirs... Yours included, boys. Naturally, they also called Industrial Illusions and Mr. Pegasus reached out to us. They rejected that the cards could be the problem due to the shipment they recently sent out to the Academy being hot off the press, ones you also have access to as well."

 _[Then you must be saying that neither are the cause but something not of this world]_ _Jaden figured._

"Exactly," Seth smiled. "Glad to know you've increased in intellect, Jaden Yuki. After everything we've all experienced, there was no leaving it to chance. Kaiba Corporation installed systems that detect unnatural occurrences after the disappearance of Duel Academy months ago. There were some happening in the early morning where a brief storm only happened on your island and not anywhere else surrounding it."

 _[Damn!]_ Claudio cursed. _[Jaden, you thinking what I'm thinking?]_

 _[Yeah...]_ Jaden said with conviction.

"You two know something about this?" Seth asked. "If you do, then I need you to find out what's what. Report anything unusual to me. I'll also have some representatives from Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusion coming over to the island soon to help. You'll know who they are when you see them. I'll also be in touch." After hearing an affirmative from the boys, he hung up and looked at his screen. It was the Abandoned Dorm of Academy Island, "Maybe this will solve some problems revolving around this place as well. It's been too long."

* * *

All over Academy Island, Seth's words were found true. Many people whether in the Dueling Arena, or just playing around the island, whenever someone had played a card on their Duel Disk, the card's hologram didn't spark to life. No matter how hard they tried, nothing worked out. The students found themselves returning the cards to card shack, to the owner, a middle-aged old woman named Ms. Dorothy. She was overwhelmed at how many requests to refund the cards, even though she told them that she just sells the cards and had no idea how they connect with the duel disks.

Soon enough, the words reached the Chancellor and Vice-Chancellor and called out several students to answer their call.

Chazz Princeton, Kenji Yuuyami, Alexis Rhodes, and Melody Hikarii.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Sheppard addressed the four students. "Thank you for coming to us."

"No problem, Chancellor," Melody said as the four students bowed in respect. "We heard the problems going on."

"Yes," Etna nodded. "The duel system at our school is malfunctioning."

"Even though that's weird in itself," Alexis figured. "It hasn't happened to us and few others."

"We did think the cards could be the problem..." Kenji mused.

Chazz smirked, "It is. I'm sure the people just damaged their cards, out of neglect for their proper care."

Soon, the five Ojama spirits appeared around him with looks of disbelief.

 _"He's the one to talk," Black scoffed._

 _"Yeah, he's drawn on our cards plenty of times," Green noted._

 _"He's always neglected us," Blue growled._

 _"But why do we still work on the Duel System?" Red mused._

 _"Maybe it's the love the boss has for us!" Yellow exclaimed._

Soon, Melody's, Alexis' and Kenji's Duel Spirit, Dark Magician Girl, Cyber Tutu and Star Ninja Kaabii appeared and scolded them.

 _"It seems to me you have a pretty lame boss!" Cyber Tutu scoffed._

 _"None of our partners had to draw on us to gain recognition." Dark Magician Girl noted with a smirk._

 _"Poyo! Poy!" Kaabii shouted and blew his tongue at them._

 _"Hey that's hurtful!" The Ojama shouted back_.

The argument reached Chazz as he muttered, "Get lost you five!" The Ojama quickly vanished, also prompting DMG, Tutu and Kaabii to giggle at the fight. Alexis and Melody smiled at the exchange while Kenji continued to address the faculty.

"The new Duel Disks could have been defected after use," the Ninja Duelist noted.

"However, we could suspect the cards that didn't work," Chazz added.

"Well, Industrial Illusions is sending an engineer to check the cards that are having problems." Sheppard noted. "So that he can deal with them swiftly after he arrives. I'd like you to round up the dubious cards in advance."

Etna stated, "Also, according to the Chancellor and Dr. Crowler, we haven't put the affairs in order after the most recent incident. Therefore, we ask of you to take care of this."

"Understood," Chazz replied formerly. "It's the job of us Senior Students to help when there's trouble on campus, isn't it?"

"We'll be sure to ask all the dorms for help," Alexis stated as she and the students bowed out. "And swiftly ascertain the problem's nature."

Seeing the leave, the Chancellor couldn't help but smile sadly, "They've become reliable young adults. But they'll graduate soon, also, eh?"

Etna nodded with a smile, "But isn't that we came into this line of work? To see young people like them reach their potential and send them off into the world?"

* * *

Pretty soon, Chazz, Alexis, Kenji, and Melody gathered up a few of the people from the other dorms. From Slifer, Masaki Oda, a duelist using the Shonen Heroes. From Ra Yellow, Tyranno Hassleberry and Mikoto Kazehana, and from Obelisk Blue, Syrus Truesdale, Sam Warrington, and two new people; the first was a boy with lime-green hair and brown eyes wearing the Elite Obelisk Blue uniform consisting of a white blazer with blue trimmings and the second was a girl wearing the standard girls' uniform only with a black shirt with same blazer as the new guy. She had metallic pink shade of hair and deep brown eyes.

"Hey guys," Hassleberry greeted. "I've heard that the cards have been malfunctioning around the school."

Alexis nodded and explained the situation to the other students. "We've been asked to round up those cards."

"That explains it," Mikoto nodded. "Even with the four of you, it's still a tall order."

Syrus nodded, "In that case, I can help out with the Yellow Dorm with Hassleberry, Melody, and Mikoto."

"Thanks for the help, Sy," the Jurrac Duelist smiled, patting his senior on the back.

"Alexis and I will help out with the girls," Sam stated, but then turned to Cyber Angel Duelist, "But are you sure? I heard some stuff that the girls have alienated you and Kenji from the Blue Dorms."

Kenji frowned, "Dr. Crowler and Mrs. Wilde have told the students there to place their cards at the lobby along with their names. We just need help in transporting them..." He then turned to Chazz, "You can leave that to me."

"Sure," Chazz nodded, "I can go to the computer and check the system."

"We can help you," the new boy said as he gestured to the new girl as well.

"That's right," the new girl replied. "We're pretty tech-savvy, so computers are like second nature to us."

"Oh right," Alexis noted. "Yusuke Fujiwara and Rayna Mikuro. Thanks for helping us on such short notice."

"No thanks needed," Yusuke smiled. "We're just happy for the opportunity."

"Although," Rayna asked as she pointed to the Red Dorm. "Who's taking care of the Red Dorm?"

Everyone except Yusuke and Rayna looked at the dorm with a sad expression.

"I can take care of that," Masaki replied. "It'll be easy even with the new arrivals."

"Not to mention, we know that Jaden and Claudio's cards are sure to work," Melody figured. "I should go talk to Allyson later."

"He may need time to himself," Chazz figured.

"Right, after the intervention you all had with him," Sam sighed. "Who knew they that would pour their guts out like that? I can't blame them for it, though..."

Yusuke and Rayna nodded in understanding as everyone set to work.

* * *

Soon, Syrus walked along with Hassleberry, Mikoto, and Melody and had a question to ask.

"Hey guys," He asked. "Who was the guy and girl that was with us again?"

"You mean Yusuke and Rayna," Hassleberry asked back.

"Oh right," Melody said, tapping her head lightly. "Sometimes I forget about them, too?"

"Really?" Mikoto wondered. "Those two have been with you two since your first year!"

"Not to mention he's best pals with you two, Jaden and Claudio!" the Jurrac Duelist stated.

"Oh right," Syrus chuckled embarrsingly.

Melody also blushed having forget the two people.

However, Dark Magician Girl appeared behind them with a confusing look.

* * *

At the central computer in the main building, Chazz, Yusuke, and Rayna appeared at the glass door security system.

Chazz took out his Duel Pilot and asked his two partners, "You've brought your Pilots, right?"

The two new students gasped as Yusuke stated, "We've forgot them at our dorms."

Chazz looked at the two of them with a scolding look, "What's wrong with you two? This is the heart of Duel Academy, you need them as they serve as your IDs!" It was then he got a confusing look on his face, "Wait as second, who are you two again?"

It was then Yusuke and Rayna's eyes flashed red and pink respectively causing Chazz's eyes to take on that color for a brief second before getting his answer.

"Come on, Chazz," Yusuke smiled, "We all known each other for three years, haven't we?"

"Besides," Rayna stated with a smile of her own, "Remember, I was the one who gave you advice about dating after Atticus failed in helping you with Alexis?"

"Oh..." Chazz mused. "Right?"

"You haven't talked to her about it?" the pink haired girl said with a disapproving look. She then sighed as she took Chazz's Pilot and scanned the door, letting it open. "How about this, you go talk to Sam while Yusuke and I check out the computers."

"Okay," the Ojama duelist said as he begun to leave. He suddenly stopped and blushed at what just happened. "Hey, you weren't supposed to talk about that! You promised!"

Yusuke and Rayna grinned as they waved at Chazz when he walked away in huff.

"How did you do that?" Yusuke asked.

"It was in his memories," Rayna replied. "He has certain feelings for this girl named Sam." But then she got a serious look. "But now we can find what we're looking for."

"Right!"

* * *

Inside the computer room, Yusuke was scouring the files on the screen. Rayna also looked on with a worried look.

"Master," Yusuke muttered, looking at the screens showing the buildings on the island. "Where are you?"

"I only hope she's okay as well," Rayna sighed. "They were last seen together when they were..."

"Don't worry," the Obelisk Boy stated. "This is why we formed an alliance; we can help each other with our partners once we find them."

Rayna nodded with smile, "Thank you." She then looked at the screen and gasped, "There it is!"

It was then one building stood out. The Abandoned Dorm, also once known as the Millennium House.

"Now we can..."

Yusuke's words were interrupted as Alexis' face came on the intercom.

"Yusuke, Rayna, how are things over there?" She asked them.

Pressing the button, Rayna responded. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Then come back to the meeting room," Alexis replied. "We have all the cards."

* * *

At the meeting room, the students gathered to see the stacks of cards assembled. The second years were in awe at the large number of cards.

"There are lot of these!" Sam exclaimed.

"I'm sure glad that's not every card on the island," Mikoto sighed with relief.

"Yeah, it's this is an alarming matter," Kenji noted while Chazz nodded.

Alexis and Masaki then showed four clipboards for each of the dorms.

"And here's the list of the cards' owners," the Shonen Hero Duelist stated.

"And after the engineer checks them, we'll have to return them all to their owners," the Cyber Angel Duelist also explained.

Kenji did a double take at the cards and narrowed his eyes, _'Hold on... are these cards... Black?'_

Soon, Yusuke and Rayna appeared knocking him out of his thoughts.

"You guys are late," Chazz said to them, "We're finished here collecting the cards."

But once they saw the cards, they gasped as they saw aura of darkness surrounding the piles. Seeing this, everyone looked concerned while Kenji gave a disapproving look to them.

' _They can see it, too!?'_ the Ninja duelist thought.

"Wh-what are you going to do with these cards?" Yusuke asked with a wavering voice.

"We'll store them in a safe place until the engineer from Industrial Illusions arrives, naturally," Chazz shrugged.

"You can't do that!" Rayna shouted alarmingly, "We have to destroy them! These cards are dangerous!"

"She's right," Yusuke added with urgently, "We need to burn them!"

Everyone gasped at what they were hearing.

"We can't do that," Alexis told them, "Cards are a duelist's soul, even if many of the people forget about that logic."

"That's right," Syrus nodded.

"We'll keep them safe in the vault." Chazz stated.

Yusuke and Reyna gasped at what they were hearing, having no choice but to let them store the cards in briefcases.

* * *

Soon, Alexis and Chazz took the cards into the vault and left the on the table before taking their leave.

However, hiding behind two cabinets were Yusuke and Rayna. They ran over to the suitcases and opened them up, gasping as the dark auras were leaking out of the suitcases.

"We have to destroy them now!" Yusuke said to his partner. Rayna nodded as they looked at the cards once more. Their eyes flashed red and pink, ready to torch the cards when...

Two kunais struck the lids of the suitcases, closing them before the two Obelisks fired at the cards. They stood back in shock before looking up at the ceiling, their eyes widened seeing Kenji standing upside down.

"Why are you trying to destroy the cards and who are you two!?" Kenji shouted, poised to attack once more.

Yusuke and Rayna stood out of shock when they saw a dark aura surrounding the Ninja Duelist. They then narrowed their eyes.

"You're the cause of this!" Yusuke growled as his eyes glowed again and fired red beams. Kenji quickly moved out of the way, letting the beams hit the ceiling and leaving a hole. The Ninja Duelist dashed towards Yusuke and attacking with hand chops and kicks. He was surprised that Yusuke was effortlessly dodging them. "Why are you protecting those tainted cards!?"

Seeing an opening, Kenji landed a kick that sent Yusuke crashing into the wall and left him slumping on the ground. Rayna then ran over to help her comrade, but the Ninja Duelist threw a ball that expanded into a net that caught and sent her to the ground.

"So, you do see the dark auras." Kenji stated as he eyed the Obelisks. "However, destroying those cards will cause the duelists who owned them to be angrier than they are! If you know something about why the cards are acting this way, then you both will talk!"

Yusuke growled, "A human will never understand about the cards' true nature."

The Ninja Duelist frowned, "You're not humans?"

Suddenly, a pink blast hit Kenji from behind and launched him into some boxes that buried him. The culprit was Rayna, who fired the blast from her hand and freed her from the net. Yusuke quickly joined her and opened the briefcases. Using their powers, they fired at the cards and blasted them to burnt pieces and ashes.

"NO!"

Kenji yelled out as he jumped out of the pile of boxes. He stared in horror as he saw the cards burning and his attackers running away. Swiftly, he activated the fire alarm which caused the bell to ring and the sprinklers to douse the room in water before pursuing the culprits.

"You will pay!" He shouted as he raced ahead.

Little did he know that the burnt cards were now leaking dark smoke that grew immensely and followed the Ninja Duelist. And if the smoke passed anyone by, no one noticed it in the slightest…

But once the smoke reached outside, there were two spirits that noticed the smoke pass through the courtyard and heading for the forest. One was the small, brown and furry monster with wide, purple eyes, green limbs and white wings on its back. This was Winged Kuriboh.

The second was a tall man with frizzy brown hair with white streaks on his head, wore black jeans and a t-shirt that had three circles crossed with a triangle. This was Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria.

" _This isn't good!"_ Coheed gasped. "We need to warn Claudio and Jaden! It looks like it's starting!"

Winged Kuriboh nodded and planned to fly away, but then noticed something else tangling with the dark smoke. _"KURI!"_

Hearing his friend's cry, the J-Hero looked in the direction and gasped as he saw white worms slithering out of the ground and into the forest like the smoke.

Turning to Winged Kuriboh, Coheed Cambria shouted, _"We need to go get them! NOW!"_

The winged monster nodded as they both set off to the Slifer Dorm to warn the boys...

* * *

In the forest, Yusuke and Rayna ran towards their destination...

"Do you think that this Kenji fellow works for... him?" Rayna wondered. "That aura..."

"There's no mistaking someone who has _that_ much darkness within him," Yusuke growled. "He would have helped us if he knew about the cards. But there's no time... We need to find our Masters! They're the only ones who knows how to stop this madness!"

Minutes later, the two 'Obelisks' had made it to their destination...

The Abandoned Dorm... Once also known as the Millennium House, the old site of the elite student dorm.

"This is the place," Yusuke stated.

"Then let's find them!" Rayna exclaimed.

Suddenly, a loud rustling was heard behind them and prompted them to look. They gasped as they saw the trees being crushed down by a cloud of darkness. Once it lunged for them both, they quickly rolled out of the way in different directions. As if realizing this, the dark cloud started to pursue Yusuke, thinking it could find the girl later...

* * *

Yusuke ran as fast as he could, knowing that the darkness was right behind him. He could only pray that he could get it away from Rayna long enough for her to escape and finish what they started.

He then gasped as he saw a cliff face blocking in his way, prompting the dark cloud to surround him. Seeing this, he grit his teeth saying, "Is this the end!?"

"Is this one of them?"

Yusuke gasped as he looked up to the cliff and found someone he didn't expect...

It was Jaden Yuki! And he was currently asking the Winged Kuriboh spirit, who chattered in the affirmative. It was then the Slifer Duelist jumped from the cliff and in front of Yusuke.

"Step back," He said in a serious tone, "I'll talk with you later." Yusuke took his word and then back away when he saw his chance. The E-Hero duelist then turned to the darkness in front of him, "Stop hiding and come out." He then smirked, "Let's settle this with a duel."

The dark cloud laughed as it started to solidify into a human shape, _"I was not expecting a human who could sniff me out."_

"I have a few strange powers that led me to you," Jaden stated, "I can sense those who are trying to abuse the power of Duel Monsters… Like you..."

" _I see..."_ the darkness mused, _"Indeed, I sense something unusual inside of you. But you do not appear to be on our side."_

It was then the human-shaped darkness started to develop with pitch-black cards that brought the being talking into the light. It was a man wearing a black, leather suit with dark orange outlines, with sharp spikes placed at several points, and wearing a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes.

Jaden scoffed, "I'd rather die than work with someone like you."

Raising his left arm, the dark man morphed it into a duel disk. And unlike the mechanical ones, this was seemingly attached to him in all form. The deck holder was on top of his hand and the disk was stretched out of his arm.

"Then I will kill you as you wish," the dark man stated. "I must eliminate anything that might pose a threat to us."

Jaden responded while activating his own duel disk, "But you're the one that's going away."

Yusuke looked confused as to how Jaden was acting like this. After hanging around his friends and manipulating their memories so that he and Rayna could be added, he had no knowledge of Jaden acting serious in duels.

Both players drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Jaden: 8000

Enemy: 8000

"I'll start first," the shadow duelist announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Dark Archetype in attack mode!" A dark portal opened from the ground, unleashing a bizarre monster that looked like several Fiend-type stitched together haphazardly. (4/1400/400) "And I play one card face down and end my turn."

Jaden saw the monster and narrowed their eyes.

"A Monster I haven't seen before," Jaden stated. "Whatever this guy his, I bet that card's exclusive to him." But then he declared as he drew his sixth card, "Well, no matter what... I'll fight my own way against my opponent! I summon Elemental Hero Blazeman!" In a prominence of flames, the armored hero of fire appeared in front of Jaden. (4/1200/1800)

The man of darkness smirked, "So, a weak defense is it?"

"No," Jaden replied, shaking his head. "I won't use weak moves like that anymore. I'll fight using all my strength until one of us perishes!"

Yuskue gasped in awe at his savior's declaration.

"I'll activate my Blazeman's effect!" the Slifer announced, "I'll send an Elemental Hero monster from my deck to my Graveyard and Blazeman gains its Attribute, ATK, and Def until the end of this turn!" He then took out a Monster card, revealing it to be one of his signature cards. "I'll send Elemental Hero Neos, so Blazeman gains its stats and becomes a LIGHT Monster!"

Blazeman's fiery aura shot up like a rocket, turning the color of its armor to match that of Neos. (4/1200-2500/1800-2000)

"It now has more ATK than Dark Archetype," Yusuke gasped. "And it all came from one Monster borrowing the power of another!"

"Blazeman, attack Dark Archetype!" Jaden announced as the Hero flew towards the Fiend monstrosity, igniting his right hand with a white flame. "Flame Soul!"

"I activate my Trap Card," the enemy announced, revealing it to his opponent. "Zero Gazer!"

Jaden frowned, "Another card I don't know about?"

"This Trap drains my own Monster's ATK to zero and allows me to draw one card," the enemy explained as he drew one card while Dark Archetype's power weakened. (4/1400-0/400) Blazeman then shattered the Fiend Monster with little effort.

Jaden: 8000

Enemy: 5500

"Why would you lower your own monster's ATK?" Jaden questioned.

"I activate Dark Archetype's effect," the man of darkness announced. "When Dark Archetype is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon a Monster with ATK equal to or fewer than the damage I received from my deck. I also must discard Monsters whose combined level equals that Monster's level."

"So, the more damage he takes, the stronger his next monster will be," the Slifer figured. "It's also complex with its extra mechanic with discarding cards..."

"The damage I took is 2500 points," The dark man continued, "Since the Monster will be Level 7, I will discard these two Monsters of Level 3 and Level 4!"

He then revealed two cards, which caused Jaden to narrow his eyes as he saw they were two Dark World Monsters. He remembered the enemy army of the alternate dimensions that were based off those cards, having a hand to becoming what he is now. The enemy then discarded those two into his arm, serving as his graveyard.

"I then Special Summon the Level 7 Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World from my deck!" the enemy announced as the remains of Dark Archetype reformed into a dark monster clad in black, metal armor that covered his body except the face, which showed a dangerous-looking visage of yellow eyes, curved horns, and a wicked grin. His weapon of choice was a golden-trident with a black hilt. (7/2500/1800)

"He's using the Dark World Monsters," Jaden growled.

"Not just Reign-Beaux," the dark man grinned. "Remember, the cards I sent were Dark World Monsters. As such, their effects activate! The Level 3 Broww, Huntsman of Dark World allows me to draw a card and the Level 4 Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World summons itself from the graveyard!"

The Dark Man drew a card while Beiige appeared from the ground, brandishing his spear. (4/1600/1300)

"Two Monsters!?" Yusuke gasped. "And Blazeman's effect will expire at the End Phase of Jaden's turn!"

Jaden smirked, "It's still my turn!" He then revealed another card from his hand. "I play the Quick-Play Spell, Mask Change! I can send one Hero Monster on my field to graveyard to Fusion Summon a Masked Hero with the same Attribute! Blazeman is still a LIGHT Monster due to his effect, so now I'll Fusion Summon a LIGHT Masked Hero!"

Blazeman donned a glowing mask, letting his body take on a new form.

" _Masked Warrior of Light! Dash forward and extinguish your foes! Transformation Summon! Come out! Masked Hero Koga!"_

In Blazeman's place a golden-armored masked warrior armed with two piercing daggers on his wrists appeared. (8/2500/1800)

The enemy frowned, "You're planning on destroying my Reign-Beaux in a mutual kill?"

"No, Koga's effect gives him 500 ATK for each Monster on your side of the field," Jaden continued as Koga's aura brightened. (8/2500-3500/1800) "Then, I attack Reign-Beaux and activate Koga's Quick-Effect! I Banish Neos from my Graveyard to drain your Monster's ATK equal to the Banished Monster's ATK!"

The Spirit of Neos appeared from Koga's armor and tackled the Overlord of Dark World, draining him of his ATK. (7/2500-0/1800) Then Koga sliced apart the weakened Monster to ribbons, causing the enemy to grunt in pain.

Jaden: 8000

Enemy: 2000

Koga's aura wavered a bit with Reign-Beaux's death. (8/3500-3000/1800)

"I then place one card facedown to end my turn," Jaden concluded. He then narrowed his eyes, "You only have one turn left!"

"I beg to differ," The Enemy announced, drawing his next card. "The end is now in sight. I activate the Spell, Dark World Dealings! We now draw one card and then discard one card from our hands."

Jaden growled, knowing what was coming as he drew a card and discarded his choice card.

The Enemy laughed as he drew his card and revealed the card he drew, "I select Ceruli, Guru of Dark World! When discarded by card effect, I can Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-up Defense Mode."

Jaden grumbled as he saw the blue-robed, grey-skinned Dark World Monster appeared on his field. (1/100/300)

"And also, since it was discarded by the effect of a Dark World card, I must discard one card from my hand." The dark man continued as he discarded one monster from his hand. "I discarded Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World! When discarded by a card effect, I can destroy one card on your field!" Koga suddenly exploded into darkness. "Also, since it was by the effect of a Dark World card, I can look a random card in your hand. If it's a Monster, I can Special Summon it to my side of the field."

Jaden raised his hand for the opponent to see.

"I pick that one on your right," the enemy stated as Jaden revealed the monster. "Ah, Elemental Hero Necroshade! I Special Summon it to my field!" A dark geyser erupted next to Beiige, making the dark Elemental Hero appear. (5/1600/1800) "Next, I return Beiige to my hand to Special Summon Grapha from my Graveyard! Come forth, Dragon Lord of Dark World!"

Beiige vanished from the field and in his place was a dark armored dragon with a skeletal face and wings wrapped around its body appeared. (8/2700/1800)

"Then, I re-summon Beiige," He stated as the Vanguard returned to the field. (4/1600/1300) "I then activate the Spell Fissure to destroy your Ceruli!" The ground opened and caused the Guru of Dark World to fall inside. "Finally, I activate Megamorph to double my monster's ATK since I have fewer life points than yours." Grapha's chest was adorned by the ancient ruin, boosting its ATK immensely. (8/2700-5400/1800) "Attack directly! Graphite Flames!"

The Dragon Lord unleashed a dark flamethrower from its maw. Jaden quickly had his eyes turn golden as a barrier haphazardly protected him from being burned.

Jaden: 2600

Enemy: 2000

Still, scorch marks were seen around his side of the field.

"So, he makes the holograms into real damage..." Jaden stated. "But he's nothing like Jachin..."

"Beiige, attack him!" the enemy continued, letting the vanguard charge at Jaden and struck him with his spear. Jaden grit his teeth as he took the damage.

Jaden: 1000

Enemy: 2000

"Currently, my Life Points are higher than yours. Therefore, Megamorph now cuts my monster's power in half," the dark duelist stated as Grapha's power waned. (8/5400-2700-1350/1800) "However, this is goodbye! Necroshade, attack!"

The possessed Hero charged at his former master...

"I activate my facedown card, Mask Change III," Jaden countered, revealing a Quick-Play Spell, "I can target one Hero Monster on the field and Special Summon a Masked Hero Monster!"

The dark duelist looked perplexed, "You have no Monsters on the field!"

The Slifer smirked, "This card didn't specifically say my monster!"

The enemy gasped as a shining mask appeared onto Necroshade's face, stopping his charge before he reached Jaden. He then made an about-face while his whole body glowed.

" _Hero of the darkness! Don the mask and become the masked warrior hiding in the shadows! Transformation Summon! Blend! Masked Hero Anki!"_

In Necroshade's place, a hero in black armor, bronze shoulder plates, a white mask with four eyes and sharp, red claws on his hands and boots appeared. (8/2800/1200)

"Good, he's safe," Yusuke sighed with relief.

The enemy frowned as he inserted a set card and activated another, "I set one card facedown and activate Emergency Provisions! I send Megamorph and my set card to the graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points for each!"

Both Megamorph and the Set Card vanished, restoring the dark duelist's and Grapha's power. (8/1350-2700/1800)

Jaden: 1000

Enemy: 3000-4000

"I end my turn."

"You'll regret not finishing me on your last turn," Jaden smirked as he drew his next card. Once he saw his hand, he nodded, "Seems I was right after all! I activate the spell A Hero's Comeback! I can Special Summon 1 Elemental Hero from my banished zone so long as I have another Hero on my side of the field! Come forth, Elemental Hero Neos!"

In flash of white, the Hero of Neo Space appeared. An alien warrior clad in an white bodysuit that clung to his muscular frame and stared down at the enemy with blue eyes. (8/2500/2000)

"Anki, attack! Shadow Blitz!"

Anki disappeared in an instant, causing Grapha to stay alert... Only to be struck in the back by the enemy's claws, letting Anki return while Grapha shattered to pixels.

Jaden: 1000

Enemy: 3900

"When Anki destroys a Monster in battle, I add one Change Card from my deck to my hand!" Jaden declared as he took his choice card from his deck, "I take the Quick-Play Spell Form Change and activate it! This let's me return a Hero Monster to the Extra Deck and Special Summon another one with the same Level but a different name!" Anki removed his mask, causing his body to illuminate before donning a new form. "Come now! Masked Hero Dian!"

The new Masked Hero was now a knight in silver armor and blue cape with a crystalline mask, brandishing a silver sword. (8/2800/3000)

The enemy growled as he knew it was over...

"Dian, attack Beiige!" Jaden continued as the Masked Hero flew forward and slashed the last Dark World Monster to pixels.

Jaden: 1000

Enemy: 2500

"Neos, attack directly! Wrath of Neos!" Finally, Neos flew forward and sliced the enemy in down the middle with a powerful chop.

Jaden: 1000, Winner

Enemy: 0

Soon, the enemy exploded into dark cards that disintegrated into thin air.

However, Jaden and Yusuke still heard the enemy's voice...

" _This is merely the beginning,"_ the voice stated. _"It is not over, Jaden Yuki."_

Jaden turned to Yusuke and planned to ask him a question, when...

A pulse of light erupted from the forest.

But it wasn't just any light...

It was Dark Light!

"Dark Light!?" Jaden gasped.

"Rayna!" Yusuke shouted as he ran over to the source.

"What!?" Jaden gasped, "Reyna's there!? Damn!" He shouted as he ran after Yusuke.

* * *

Turning some time back, Rayna was still in the forest running away from the dark cloud. When she turned around, she noticed that it hadn't followed her. But then that relief turned to worry as she realized that the darkness was now chasing Yusuke. Before she could act on this new information, she shrieked in fear as she saw many white worms crawling toward her.

"Worms!?" She gasped. "It can't be!?"

(Play Always & Never – Coheed and Cambria)

Soon, Rayna perked up and listened to the music that was swiftly approaching her. It was calming tune that put her at ease...

However, the worms surrounding her were now hissing and felt disoriented.

It was then Rayna saw her savior approaching her, making the worms spread away.

It was Claudio Osbourne playing his guitar while he and his spirit, Jukebox Hero Coheed Cambria, sung their lyrics while approaching Rayna. Once they reached her, they turned around to the worms that were now hissing even louder.

Rayna noticed how soft the lyrics were, but then noticed the last verse went dark as it caused the worms to shrivel up into smoke.

(End Music)

But before Claudio could question the girl he saved...

"Damn that music!" a woman's voice shouted in anger. "I would have had that girl dead!"

Rayna gasped in fear, while Claudio shouted, "Get out here! If you're going to fight, then do so through a duel!"

Coming through the forest was now a woman with platinum blond hair, grey eyes, and silver lipstick. She was dressed in an all-white outfit that looked like the Duel Academy Girl's uniform. Only, she had a white veil surrounding her.

"You!" the woman in white shouted, pointing to Claudio. "You're a human! How did you harm my servants with that guitar!?"

Claudio gave a smirk, "I have a gift of music! I know which ones that the people want to hear... and others don't. Like your dead worms."

The woman narrowed her eyes, "Of course... You're one of _them_... The one who houses the Drowned Emperor's soul! That must mean the Supreme King's around here somewhere. Oh well, I can kill you and the girl at the same time. Makes my work easier..."

"Too bad it's not happening," the J-Hero Duelist stated as he activated his duel disk. "In fact, I think you're the one who needs to die... Since you're not exactly a 'good guy'..."

"What gave that away?" the woman snarled as she raised her left arm. The white veil surrounded it and morphed into a white duel disk, like the Academy Duel Disk. However, the light on top was Dark Light. "The fact that I'm female, or the fact that I'm commanding the Dark Light to kill you!?"

Both players drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Claudio: 8000

Enemy: 8000

"I'll go first," the woman announced, drawing her sixth card. "I'll set one Monster and one card facedown to end my turn."

Claudio frowned, "That's it, eh?" He then drew his sixth card. "Let's see what you have! I summon Jukebox Hero Jovi in attack mode!" A blonde man wearing a blue jeans and vest appeared with an aquamarine guitar appeared. (3/1300/800) "Next, the Continuous Spell Rock of Ages!" After inserting the Spell Card, a glowing rock appeared that was opened at the top. Green flames were seen inside simmering. "While this Spell is in play, all Warrior-Type Monster's on my side of the field gain 200 ATK for each Jukebox Hero on the field!"

The duelist of Light watched as the flames erupted from the rock, also giving the appearance and sounds of many people cheering. (3/1300-1500/800) "I'm afraid your concert will be cut short," She smirked, revealing her set card, "I activate the Trap Card, A Feint Plan! Now all my Set Monster Cards are off-limits from your attacks."

The J-Hero duelist sighed, "I end my turn."

"Perfect," the woman smiled, drawing her next card. "Now, since you're so keen on looking at my Monster, it would be rude of me to deny you a peek! But first, I activate the Continuous Spell known as Flip Trip!"

The Continuous Spell appeared on her field. Claudio looked at the silly scene on the card.

"Funny looking, yes?" the duelist of Light mused. "But, deadly in the long run. Whenever a monster activates a Flip Effect, I can drain 500 ATK and DEF from one of your Monsters!"

"Flip Effect Monsters?" Claudio wondered. "What is that a Morphing Jar or something?"

"If only," the woman grinned, "Meet a servant of the Light of Destruction! Reveal yourself, Worm Apocalypse!"

Claudio gasped, "Light of Destruction!?" He then saw the opponent's card being flipped face-up to reveal a strange-looking worm. It had brown skin, two tentacles for arms, and two thin legs. Its face had two eyes shaped like vertical slits. (1/300/200)

Rayna looked repulsed at the sight of the 'Worm' Monster. "Those hideous things..." She muttered.

Soon, Jovi was struck with a white aura that drained his power and made him grunt in pain. (3/1500-1000/800-300)

The woman smirked, "Now that you've had a taste of Flip Trip, I'll tell you about Apocalypse's effect! It destroys a Spell or Trap Card!"

The small Worm sprayed a foul slime from its tentacles, drenching the Rock of Ages. Claudio gasped as he saw the rock melted into sludge. (3/1000-800/300)

"Next, I'll set a new Monster," She continued as another Set Monster appeared next to Apocalypse. "And then, I'll activate the Spell called Book of Taiyou to flip face up! Meet Worm Jetelikpse!"

The next Monster revealed to be yellow alien covered in black tar. It's face was still visible showing off its beady, yellow eyes and lamprey-like mouth. (3/1200/0)

Flip Trip activated again, making Jovi howl in pain once more. (3/800-300/300-0)

"Aw, a musician that failed as a hero," the woman cooed menacingly. "I'll put you out of your misery! Jetelikpse, attack Jovi!"

The black tar Worm lunged at the weakened J-Hero, shattering him to pixels on contact.

Claudio: 7100

Enemy: 8000

"Jovi's effect activates," Claudio countered, "He destroys the Monster that destroyed him in battle!"

Jetelikpse roared in pain as it melted into black sludge.

The Woman of Light laughed once more, "Jetelikpse's effect activates! When destroyed after it's flipped face up, I can Special Summon it in face-up defense position!" Then, the Worm reformed from the black sludge and hunched over. (3/1200/0) "Apocalypse, strike him!"

The tentacled arm Worm rushed the field and struck Claudio with one of its arms.

Claudio: 6800

Enemy: 8000

"I then place two card facedowns." She stated. "Your move!"

"She's been dominating the duel so far," Rayna stated. "With that Flip Trip card, Claudio's monsters get weaker and may not be strong enough to defeat her Worms."

"My turn," Claudio announced, drawing his next card. "Nice. I activate Polymerization! I fuse Jukebox Heroes Li and ZP together!"

Soon, two musicians appeared in the sky dressed in dark green, dragon scaled armor. One had a guitar in the shape of a small, dragon's body and the other had a microphone surrounded in dragon skin. Both jumped into the Fusion Vortex.

" _The two bandmates of the dragon's will! Combine into one and call on the embodiment of your band! Fusion Summon! Through the Fire and the Flames! Jukebox Hero Dragonforce!"_

Jumping out of the vortex, a humanoid dragon appeared with a Monstrous roar. He was in the same armor as his predecessors and carried a dragon-skinned guitar with the neck and tip like a battle axe. He strummed the strings causing flames to erupt around him. (8/2900/2200)

"Next, I activate Legacy of a Hero! Since I have two Hero Monsters in the graveyard over Level 3, I can draw three cards!" Claudio then drew his three cards and played one of them. "I'll summon the Tuner Monster Symphonic Warrior Drumss!"

Soon, a living mechanical drum set appeared with its face on the large drum, its arms adorned with cymbals and carried drumsticks in its hands. (2/700/700)

"I'll activate his effect," He continued, "He can change the Attribute of a Symphonic Warrior, including himself, once per turn. I'll make him a DARK Attribute!" Drumss then turned his back set of drums' colors to black. "Now, I attack with Drumss! Destroy Jetelikpse!"

The Symphonic Warrior clashed its cymbals, causing a soundwave that made the black tar Worm splatter once more.

"Dragonforce, attack Apocalypse!"

The dragon guitarist strummed the guitar and launched flames at the small worm, amplified by its roar, burning it to cinders.

Claudio: 6800

Enemy: 5400

"I activate my next Trap," the woman of Light announced, revealing her facedown card. "Damage=Reptile! When I take Battle Damage, I can Special Summon a Reptile Monster with ATK equal to or less than the damage I took."

Claudio frowned, "2600, meaning anything..."

"I choose the 1500 ATK, Worm Noble in attack mode!" She announced, bringing out a tall, alien monster that had exoskeleton-like armor and a shadow-like cloak around its back with red, glowing eyes peering out of it. (6/1500/2400)

"I activate De-Fusion!" the J-Hero Duelist countered, revealing a card from his hand. "I return Dragonforce to the Extra Deck and Special Summon his Fusion Materials from the graveyard! Dragonforce, return and recall Jukebox Heroes ZP and Li!" The Dragon Guitar Warrior vanished into a green light that split into two which reformed into the two, dragon-armored musicians. (7/2600-3100/2300), (4/1600/1200) "When Li's in the field or in the graveyard, ZP gains 500 ATK! Go, ZP attack Noble! Dragon Bite!"

ZP swung over his microphone, which transformed into a dragon's head that opened its mouth to chomp Noble...

"I activate Book of Moon!" the enemy countered, revealing her Quick-Play Spell. "I change one face-up Monster's position to Face-Down Defense!" Claudio frowned as he knew what she was planning. "I select Worm Noble!" The giant Alien Worm vanished into a set card before being chomped by ZP's dragon. (6/1500/2400)

Claudio wasn't deterred as Flip Trip's effect drained ZP of some of his ATK. (7/3100-2600/2300-1800)

The woman of Light grinned. "Now, Worm Noble's effect activates! When it's Flipped Face-Up by an enemy attack, you lose Life Points equal to half the attacking monster's ATK! With ZP's 2600, you lose 1300 Life Points!"

Noble's dying move was to send the shadow cape it wore to wrap around Claudio's form and give an unforgiving squeeze to his body.

Claudio: 5500

Enemy: 5400

Once done, Claudio staggered a bit before continuing his move, "Li, attack her directly! Burning Solo!"

Li strummed his guitar, sending a fiery dragon towards the woman of Light who staggered from the flames.

Claudio: 5500

Enemy: 3800

"Damage=Reptile's effect activates! With 1600 points of damage done, I'll Special Summon a Reptile-Type Monster with up to that same strength!" She announced, taking another card from her deck. "Come, Worm Solid!" Coming out next, an Alien whose blue body and multiple yellow eyes were encased in a clear-crystal pyramid appeared. (4/1000/1600) "Solid gains 100 DEF for each Reptile-Type Worm in my Graveyard. There are currently 3!" (4/1000/1600-1900)

"I end my turn with a facedown card," Claudio concluded.

The woman smirked. "Good, my turn," She stated, drawing her next card. "I play Magic Planter to send Damage=Reptile to the graveyard and draw two cards!" The Continuous Trap vanished and let her draw her cards. "Next, I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot! We both draw three cards!" Both players drew their three cards. She smirked. "I think it's time I up the ante! With a Reptile-Type Monster on the field, I can tribute it to summon this Specific Level 8 Worm Monster!" Claudio braced himself as he saw Worm Solid vanish into the graveyard. "Come forth, Matriarch of the Worms! Ascend your throne, Worm Queen!"

A monstrous roar was heard causing Claudio and his monsters to brace themselves as a bright light enveloped the field. Once it faded, Claudio and Rayna were greeted to a giant, white centaur-like Alien having the lower body of an insect and the upper body of a woman with a devil's head. (8/2700/1100)

"2700 ATK!" Rayna gasped.

"More to come!" the Enemy grinned as she inserted a Spell Card into her disk, "Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Worm Noble!" The shadow cloaked Worm returned to the field. (6/1500/2400) "And then, I activate my Worm Queen's effect! I can Tribute a Reptile-Type Worm Monster to Special Summon another from my deck that has a Level equal to or less than the Tributed One's level!"

Worm Noble vanished into light motes.

"Come forth, Heir Apparent of the Worm Empire! Ascend to your birthright, Worm Prince!"

Another monstrous roar was heard bringing out a dark orange Alien, standing on two, long legs and feet and having white horns protrude from his back down to his calves. His lamprey-like mouth hissed at the opposition. (6/2200/400)

"Royalty names, huh?" Claudio noted.

"Finally, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your set card!" the enemy continued as a harsh windstorm was conjured, blowing away Claudio's set card that was revealed as Urgent Tuning.

"Damn..." the J-Hero Duelist muttered.

"I knew it," the enemy grinned, "You didn't want to risk getting a stronger Monster on my field with Damage = Reptile! Too late to stop me now! Worm Prince, go and take down Jukebox Hero Li!"

The red humanoid Worm rushed the field and savagely beat the weaker Jukebox Hero to the ground.

Claudio: 4900

Enemy: 3800

"Worm Prince's effect activates!" She continued, "I can obtain a Reptile-Worm Monster from my deck and add it to my hand!" She then revealed the card that pushed out from the deck. "I select my Worm King!"

"You're trying to summon the last of the royal family," Claudio droned.

"Right on the nose!" the Woman of Light grinned. "But first, Worm Queen will destroy Drumss!" The matriarch snarled as she unleashed a beam of Dark Light from her lower body that blasted the Tuner Monster to pieces.

Claudio: 2900

Enemy: 3800

"You're not out of the woods just yet," She continued, revealing one of the cards in her hand. "I activate Quick Summon! I'll Normal Summon the Worm King in my hand by utilizing the same effect! Like Worm Queen, he sacrifices one of his brethren in attack mode to seal the deal! I tribute my Worm Prince! Come forth, Patriarch of the Worm Empire! Ascend your throne, Worm King!"

A golden light erupted from underneath Worm Prince, making him vanish inside it. A third, monstrous roar was heard and was bigger than the last two. Soon, a monster similar in appearance to Worm Queen had revealed itself. Only it was twice her size, golden in color and had four, muscular arms flexing. (8/2700/1100)

"Same ATK, but overwhelming power," Claudio muttered, feeling the pressure from the King and Queen's power combined.

"And it's all coming down on you! Destroy ZP with Royal Annihilation, my King!"

The King's lower eyes flashed two beams of Dark Light that exterminated ZP from the field. The impact pushed Claudio back, dragging his feet in the ground.

Claudio: 2800

Enemy: 3800

"Your move," the enemy grinned. "But you better hope that I wouldn't draw a Worm Monster! If allowed, Worm King will allow me to destroy a card on the field if he sacrifices one of his subjects!"

"My turn," Claudio stated, drawing his next card. He then frowned as he announced, "I set one card facedown and one Monster!"

The woman of Light laughed hysterically as Rayna looked horrified. "Oh no! He couldn't do anything with that move!"

"Time to die, the both of you!" the Worm Duelist announced, drawing her next card. But when she drew her next card, she saw that it wasn't a Worm Monster. "It's no matter, I'll just take out one of your cards by giving up the Queen! It won't win me the duel, but I'll be able to disrupt a move! So, I activate Worm King's effect!" Worm Queen vanished into light motes that was absorbed by the King.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Claudio smirked, revealing his facedown card. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Fiendish Chain!" Many chains erupted from the ground and ensnared the King. "Thanks to this, you cannot move that monster and all of its effects are negated."

The Worm Duelist snarled, "I end my turn."

Claudio drew his next card, "Time to end this concert."

"With one card!?" the Woman of Light shouted in disbelief.

"No. First, I set one card facedown." He stated as he set a card. "Next, I'll Flip Summon my Monster! My Morphing Jar!"

The enemy gasped as she saw her opponent's monster revealed. It was a jar made of rock and had a small, red eye and a grin. (2/700/600)

"Not only Morphing Jar's effect of discarding our hand and draw five comes into play," Claudio stated, but then smirked, "But your Flip Trip's effect now applies to me!"

Worm King roared in pain as it couldn't endure the sting of Flip Trip while chained up. (8/2700-2200/1100-600)

The Woman of Light and Claudio were forced to discard their current hand and then draw five new cards.

"Next, I activate Ancient Rules to Special Summon Jukebox Hero Roadie Riggs!" Claudio announced as he brought out a signature monster of his. A man with black hair down to his shoulders, his muscular frame clad in an all-black outfit consisting of a shirt that had a demonic visage on it with the words "SUCCORIA" underneath it, a black leather jacket over it, jeans, and shoes. Around his neck was a backstage roadie pass of a band no one remembered. On his back he carried a large, double-breasted axe. (8/2500/2000)

"Next, I summon Ironheade – Mangus the Engineer!" In a flash, a skinny man with long, dark hair and a moustache appeared. He wore a tan jacket with a white shirt underneath and dark jeans. Around his neck was a backstage pass and on his head was a headset with microphone. (1/200/200) "Then, I Union Equip him to activate his effect! I can pay half of my Life Points to equip a card from my deck! I choose to activate the Separator! Giving him 800 ATK!"

Claudio had a red aura surround him, draining his Life Points, making him grunt in pain as he collected his chosen Equip Card. Riggs then took the axe he wielded, making it spark with lightning. (8/2500-3300/2000)

Claudio: 1400

Enemy: 3800

"3300!?" the woman of Light gasped as Worm Queen and Worm King hissed in defiance.

"Attack the Worm King!" Claudio commanded. "Decapitation!"

Riggs yelled out as he ran across the field and swiped at the Worm King's neck with a quick swing. At first, it looked like nothing happened. But the Roadie grinned and stomped the ground, causing the Worm King's head to fly off his body and white blood spurting out of the body.

Claudio: 1400

Enemy: 2700

"And then the Separator's effect activates!" Claudio announced, "The original ATK of your Monster comes out of your Life Points!"

"NO!" the enemy shouted as the Worm King's body erupted into a pillar of Dark Light that vaporized the woman into nothing.

Claudio: 1400, Winner

Enemy: 0

The holograms vanished as both Claudio and Rayna heard the woman's voice once more...

" _This isn't the end, Claudio Osbourne!"_ the voice shouted. _"The time will come to cleanse this world of its darkness and of its people!"_

Rayna then ran up to her savior with a smile, "Thank you, Claudio."

Claudio then turned to her with a stern look that caught her off guard...

"Rayna!" a boy's voice shouted, prompting the both to turn and see Yusuke running towards them with Jaden trailing after him.

"Yusuke!" Rayna gasped happily, "You're okay."

"So are you," Yusuke smiled back, "Thanks to Jaden..."

Jaden looked towards the girl and looked confused, "Your name's Reyna... Like my sister..."

"Hmm?" Rayna questioned, but quickly smiled, "Oh, my name is spelled with an "A" instead of an "E" like your sister's name. I keep having to tell you guys that..." She giggled.

"That's funny," Claudio said sternly, "Because I don't remember the two of you anywhere."

Yusuke and Rayna now looked troubled.

"Me neither," Jaden added with a serious look of his own. "So, you two are going to explain that? And to add on, why those two were chasing you both?"

Yusuke grinned, "Oh come on, guys! It's us! Yusuke Fujiwara and Rayna Mikuro! We've know each other since we started two years ago!"

"Really?" the Hero Duelist asked.

"That's right," Rayna added as both her eyes and Yusuke's eyes glowed pink and red respectively. "So, there's no need to be suspic..."

Both 'Obelisks' gasped as they stood back after seeing the boys' eyes.

Jaden's eyes were now dark orange and dark blue while Claudio's were pitch black and dark yellow.

"Don't think those cheap tricks are going to work on us," Jaden stated firmly.

"Now, tell us who are you two?" Claudio questioned.

Seeing no way out of this, Yusuke's and Rayna's form illuminated and blinded everyone's vision. Once the light faded, both 'Obelisks' were gone. They only left behind a single feather of white with red, orange, and yellow tips, and a clear crystal tear.

Jaden picked up the feather while Claudio picked up the crystal.

"I think this qualifies as something to tell Seth," Claudio stated.

Jaden nodded as he pulled out his red cellphone and dialed the number. After a few ringtones, Seth picked up...

 _[What did you two find?]_ Seth asked.

"We need you to look up the names Yusuke Fujiwara and Rayna Mikuro." Jaden replied.

"They were found being chased by a dark smoke and white worms," Claudio added. "And we dueled the two summoning them."

 _[Alright,]_ Seth said. _[In the meantime, your support will be on the island soon. They'll call you with my findings.]_

"Got it," the Hero Duelists nodded before Jaden hanging up the phone.

As the walked back to the dorms, Kenji stood away from the trees with a stern look.

"Damn..." He whispered. "There was more to this than I thought... And that dark smoke... Could it be...!?"

He then dashed off back to the dorms, racing to share the info for his friends...

* * *

And done! Delays, delays... Family needed my laptop for business, so this had to be held off until my days off to finish.

I kept the Dark World Deck for Jaden's opponent, seeing as Dark Archetype's effect can work with it. I did plan on another deck, but I'll save it for another time. Then for Claudio's opponent, decided to use the Worms since they do have a history with Light of Destruction in the Duel Terminal Lore. However, I'm squeezing as much as I can out it before I find other 'Dark Light' Monsters to associate herself with. Also, if anyone is wondering, I will be using the Overseas Champions in the story, not to mention another duelist in the main roster who hasn't gotten the best of screen time or any due to fourth season mess.

Regarding Rayna Mikuro, she's from Digidramon's short story "The L Game" based on my Duel Academy Stories series. And if you read Chapter 43 of my Society of Light story, then you'll know what's coming. She didn't have last name, so I used the one from his 5D's based stories, Spirit Legends. Check that out, if you got the time!

Flip Trip

Continuous Spell

Whenever a Flip Effect Monster is Flip Summon: The owner of that monster selects one Monster Card on the opponent's side of the field. That Monster loses 500 ATK and DEF.

Mask Change III

Quick-Play Spell

Activate when there's a Masked Hero and one Change card in your Graveyard. Send one face-up Hero Monster from the field to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Masked Hero from your Extra Deck. (This is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

Next Time: Jaden and Claudio decide to leave Duel Academy, thinking it would lead the enemy away from his friends and loved ones. However, testimony from familiar faces try to sway them away from that thought. But then they meet their opponents once more...

Please Review and Share! Later!


	10. Closer to the Truth

Well, everyone! I had to use a different computer this time. Tired of having to wait a long time to boot on my other one by restarting several times to make sure I can upload onto this website. And then I had to go back as the text was going towards the left. This should have been out earlier. It's probably why I lost reviewers since they're also tired of waiting. Oh well, I can't change what they think. Hopefully, they're still reading. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in the story. I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted original creators.

Chapter 10: Closer to the Truth

* * *

At the vault, Alexis, Melody, Chazz, Syrus and Hassleberry looked over the pile of cards and ashes on the floor. All of them were feeling distraught as the cards were destroyed by a fire as evident from the fire alarm.

"Why has this happened?" Alexis wondered as Melody picked up some of the cards, only to have them crumble to dust.

"Who could have done it?" Hassleberry wondered.

"I have an idea of who it is," Chazz said, but then flinched as his head went fuzzy. "But I don't know why."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Melody frowned, lightly scratching her head with one finger. "Wasn't there someone suggesting to do this to the cards?"

"I feel like I have a clue, too." Syrus added. "But every time I think on it, my mind goes hazy." He then had an idea. "Let's talk to Jaden about this!"

"Claudio, too," Melody nodded. "After all, they did talk about something they had to fight. Maybe they know who did it."

"I'll call Kenji," Alexis added, pulling out her Duel Pilot. "He'll know where the boys are."

* * *

At the Abandoned Dorm, 'Yusuke' and 'Rayna' were at the bottom part of the dorm. A dark room littered with ancient markings and a dark field surrounded by serpent head statues. 'Yusuke' felt around the middle indentations, sensing the power within.

"I feel it…" He stated, with glowing red eyes, "It happened here."

'Rayna's' eyes were glowing pink as she looked around the room, "Several people were here. Two of them were our Masters, along with three others…"

* * *

At the Blue Dorm, Atticus was struggling in his sleep so much that had some visions of seeing another person.

"Stop it…" He muttered. "What are you doing?"

At the same time, Lily was in her room doing the same thing.

"You two shouldn't do this…" She mumbled. "Alex was worried sick about you…"

 _A man wearing the Elite Obelisk Blazer along with a woman with the same blazer turned to them, shocking Atticus and Lily. The man wore Nightshroud's face mask and the woman had a white hood covering her head._

 _"It's finally here!" the masked man said. "The ultimate power of Darkness!"_

 _"All I have to do is take this fragment of Dark Light," the hooded woman said as she held up a blank card. "And the darkness will come calling!"_

Atticus and Lily muttered in their sleep, "No… Don't do it…"

They also noticed that the woman dropped the card in the middle of the arena while the man cut himself and dripped blood on the arena, causing a dark portal to rise and consume them all...

Atticus woke up in a cold sweat, wiping it from his brow.

"What was that dream just now...?" He wondered to himself. He then felt something call to him as he walked over to the wall and pressed one of the panels away. Inside was a metal box. He frowned as he knew what was in there.

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

He was snapped out of it when he heard his Duel Pilot beeping. He picked it out of his blazer and answered it. Soon, Lily's face came on to the screen. "Lily?"

"Sorry to bother you, but did you have some sort of weird dream involving the Abandoned Dorm?" She asked.

Atticus gasped, "Yeah! You were there, too? Right?"

Lily nodded with a sad look, "Looks like that part of ourselves isn't over. Despite us not using those powers, it's like it's trying to call us back for some reason. And I have a feeling it's not because we were the last hosts of… them."

The Red-Eyes duelist sighed, "You're right. Two other people had them, but I can't remember why…" He then had a thought, "Call Alex and I'll call Jeremy, we'll head to the Abandoned Dorm together. If this is about those powers, then Alex and Jeremy might have had that feeling as well."

"Got it," Lily replied. "See you soon."

Once the transmission was cut, Atticus grabbed the case and put in a call to the Alien Duelist...

* * *

At the Ra Dorm, Jaden and Claudio were looking at the items they found when the two 'Obelisk Students' vanished. Jaden had the multi-colored feather, twirling it between his fingers while Claudio stared at the crystal tear.

"Looks like it started already," Claudio mused as he put the crystal in his pocket. "Meaning we need to bring the fight."

Jaden smiled sadly, "And it also means we need to leave this place in order to keep everyone out of it."

Claudio sighed, "I hate this crap. At the time they confronted us, I wanted to forget. Some wish, eh? I miss being around everyone, Melody, especially. Who knew I would have her for a great girlfriend?"

The E-Hero duelist patted him on the back, "I feel the same way. But if we don't do this, they will be caught up in our problems. Or worse…"

* * *

Some time later...

At the Slifer Dorm, Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry, and Chazz ran up to Jaden's room and opened the door.

"Hey, Jaden!" Syrus announced as he walked in. But then he frowned as he saw no one here.

"Of all the time to do this," Chazz scoffed. "I thought you all got through to him…"

"We did…" Alexis frowned.

"You guys won't find him here."

Everyone turned around to see Reyna and Allyson stepped in.

"What's up, Reyna?" Hassleberry asked.

"Jaden's with Claudio again at the Ra Dorm," Allyson stated. "I was going to confront him again with Reyna, asking him what's going on."

"Kenji's going to be here soon," Alexis stated. "He did have some info on what went down while the cards were destroyed."

"And it's a lot more than we thought."

Once again, everyone present saw Kenji and Melody looking up at their location with stern and sad expressions respectively.

"What's going on?" Rayna asked.

"Claudio... He's leaving us..." Melody sobbed.

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Kenji shouted.

Also, Allyson feared the worst, "And Jaden was with him... and that would mean..."

"Yeah," Kenji nodded, "I overheard them talking in Claudio's room. They wanted to leave this place in order to bring out who ever they were fighting earlier today."

"That's right," Chazz stated, "Alexis said you had some info on them, so spill!"

The Ninja Duelist nodded, "I got into an altercation with the people who burned down the cards. Apparently, they have the power to manipulate memories. They tried to do the same the Jaden and Claudio, but somehow weren't affected."

"Probably because of their union with the Supreme King's and Drowned Emperor's souls," Reyna mused.

"Hold back for a second, Private!" Hassleberry interrupted, "You know who burned the cards!?"

"Yeah," Kenji sighed, "I couldn't stop them because they caught me off guard with other powers they had. I think they might be Duel Spirits in disguise as classmates. Hell, they sensed my soul has a greater deal of darkness than most people. They tried to take me out, but wanted to destroy the cards even more."

Everyone started to feel worried.

"Back to the boys, Jaden and Claudio fought two others, but only managed to see Claudio's opponent." the Ninja duelist continued. "She played these Worm monsters, unlike the ones played by the Pro Duelist, X. They were apart of the Light of Destruction!"

"Them again!" Chazz growled.

"Don't worry, Claudio won as evident as our predicament now," Kenji placated him. "What surprised me after the duels is that when Jaden and Claudio confronted the two students, they were able to teleport away from them."

"Hence, the Duel Spirit deduction," Syrus figured.

"This is why Jaden and Claudio are not the ones we once knew," Hassleberry stated. "This is what my Dinosaur DNA's telling me. Otherwise, they'd be around helping us constantly..."

* * *

While this was going down, Jaden and Claudio met up with Chancellor Sheppard in his office. The latter was shocked as he saw the envelopes they sent onto his desk. They were letters of withdrawal.

"What... what are these!?" the Chancellor gasped in shock.

"Just like it says," Jaden stated, "We're leaving the school."

"But why!?" Sheppard said, "You're on track to graduate in six months."

"Because we can't afford to cause any more trouble for the school," Claudio replied with a stern look. "It's hard to explain, but if we stay here it's only going to cause more problems for you."

"Think about it," Jaden continued, "The Shadow Games, Society of Light, and the school being transported in the alternate dimension? We both were in the thick of it. It's better if we leave so that we can take these problems with us."

"So, it has something to do with you two coming back late from the alternate dimensions?" Sheppard pried, trying to keep his students here.

Claudio sighed, "Look, we have to do this. It's better that you let us."

"Chancellor, thank you for everything you've done." Jaden added as both boys bowed to Sheppard before turning around.

"Wait!" Sheppard protested as then the phone in his office rang, prompting him to answer, "You could have picked a better time." He said into the phone. But after hearing a response, he lost the harsh tone in his voice and apologized, "Forgive my rudeness…" The voice on the other end continued, "You wish to meet with Jaden Yuki and Claudio Osbourne?"

Hearing this prompted the Hero Duelists to turn around with puzzled looks.

"Understood. I'll let him know," Sheppard said as he ended the call. He looked to the boys and said, "Jaden, Claudio, there are some people who want to meet with you before you leave the island." He then held up the letters, "If you two refuse, then I will reject these on my own authority."

"Who wants to meet with us?" Jaden asked.

"You will see once you meet them," Sheppard noted. "Go to the base of the volcano and wait for them there at night."

With that the Hero Duelist sighed as they left the office and headed straight to their destination without a word.

* * *

They made it by nightfall and found that it was the same place they fought with Roxanne and Matthias in front of Vice-Chancellor Belmonte. They figured it might be her, but she would said something if she was with the Chancellor.

Also coming to mind were the contacts Seth told them about it, but dismissed when they remembered that they would get the call.

"I give up… Who could be wanting to meet with us here?" Jaden asked while wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Don't know, but I'm tired of baking near the volcano again…" Claudio stated, wrapping his blazer around his waist.

They got their answer as the sound and sights of a helicopter came into view. They backed up some feet to give it room to land. Once it opened, there were several people dressed in Kaiba Corporation security uniforms coming out to secure the perimeter.

However, the next two people coming out were a surprise…

The first was an old man with dark brown eyes, bound in a wheelchair having a white beard that went down to his chest and a white hair coming from the middle of the back of his head down his back. He was dressed in a brown robe.

The second man, pushing the wheelchair was a tall man with dark blue eyes with several layers of blue hair running down his back and a white tuft of hair on his widow's peak. He was dressed in a black and dark purple jumpsuit.

"Kagemaru!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Sartorius!" Claudio greeted. "You two look well."

"Though we're still recovering," Sartorius admitted.

"Why did you call us out here?" Jaden asked.

Kagemaru smirked, "We couldn't have prying eyes look in on our conversation." He then looked serious, "Boys, we have a favor to ask of you."

"Favor?" The boys asked. But then smiled.

"Sorry, but we're about to leave the island," Jaden admitted.

"Yeah, we submitted our withdrawals," Claudio added.

"What?" Kagemaru and Sartorius gasped.

"Yeah, so you're going to look elsewhere for help," Jaden stated.

Kagemaru smiled sadly, "You two think you're the cause of what's going on now? You both are wrong."

Hearing this Claudio asked, "What do you mean?"

"I've come to warn you about a premonition I had," Sartorius stated, "I may have lost the power to predict the future, but finding one of my tarot cards depicting the upright Wheel of Fortune had me uneasy. I immediately contacted Chairman Kagemaru, and had him investigate what was happening."

"I was surprised that Sartorius contacted me, because I had felt the same foreboding feeling he had." Kagemaru nodded, "You boys felt the same, right? That's why you assumed that you both are the cause and trying to leave the island."

"You found something out?" Jaden asked.

"My investigators have ascertained that a powerful energy is attempting to erupt on this island." the chairman continued, "It's like a massive force of nature, similar to that of earthquakes."

"This may be a theory," Sartorius continued, "But Chairman Kagemaru's revival of the three Sacred Beasts, my brush with the Light of Destruction, and your battles with Yubel and Tragoedia in the alternate dimensions may have caused the island's dimension barrier to stress and create a new disaster."

"And this is why you cannot leave this island, as it will not spare it from dangers."

The Hero Duelist gasped as they saw another familiar face come into the picture.

"Vice-Chancellor!" They shouted.

Etna smirked as she waved to everyone present.

"Ah," Kagemaru said, "This would be one of my investigators. Thank you for your work, Miss Belmonte."

Etna bowed to her superior, "Only doing my job for you and Kaiba Corporation." She then turned to the boys, "The Chairman is the one who helped me get the green light for the Vice-Chancellor position. After all, it's only natural to keep those from trying to sabotage this place and it's benefactors. Not to mention, I did say I believe in this sort of thing."

Shaking off the shock, Jaden and Claudio sighed as the three adults turned to them.

"We need you two to get this situation under control," Kagemaru finalized.

Smirking, Claudio stated, "We all committed the same sin, but we have to bear all the consequences?"

"We can't deny that," the Chairman continued. "But given the state we're in now, we cannot turn to anyone else."

"The Chairman and I have a sense of what you've experienced," Sartorius stated. "You have become something surpassing human understanding. You both feel isolated, so you want to leave this island and you friends behind."

Seeing the uneasiness on the boys' faces, Etna continued, "You two aren't capable of throwing away your old life, your friends, or your girlfriends. They all want you to graduate with them safely. As do we all…"

"It's big talk since we still have to keep fighting like this…" Jaden noted.

Suddenly, an earthquake started to happen around the area causing everyone to be alert.

One of the security guards relayed the info from his commlink, "Chairman! The unusual phenomenon has begun in this area!"

"What!?" Kagemaru gasped.

Sensing it quickly, Jaden and Claudio saw a dark smoke creating a dimensional rip being opened up by the dark man the E-Hero duelist fought.

"It's that guy from earlier!" Jaden growled.

"Oh, are we having a party?" A female voice giggled.

"Oh great," Claudio muttered as portal of light emerged from behind the people. Jumping out was the woman of light that the J-Hero duelist faced earlier. "You again?"

"Hey, everyone!" the woman waved with an eerie grin on her face.

"Okay, just who are you two!?" Jaden shouted at the both of them.

The dark man laughed, "How foolish of me. I haven't introduced myself at that time." He then pondered. "Going without a name is quite the predicament. Ah! You can call me, Trueman! He who tells the truth. Or you can shorten it to "Mr. T"."

Claudio scoffed as he turned to the woman, "And what do they call you?"

Trueman grinned, "Considering her background, why not call her 'A Liar'? Someone who promises you the world before doing away with everything. Like the Light of Destruction does!"

The woman scoffed, "That's a dumb name, coming from some who manipulates the truth." She then shrugged, "Oh well, you may call me 'Amelie.'"

"And where's that coming from?" Claudio continued.

"I am a Lie!" She smirked, "It's just like 'Trueman' over there says. Why give you anything when you're dead at the end of it?"

"You know what," Jaden stated. "Give me a break!"

"You both have stupid names." Claudio added.

"Pity," Trueman smirked, "After I've taken the trouble to introduce myself." He then turned to Amelie. "And you should make yourself scarce before I do to you what I'll do to them."

"Oh come now," Amelie giggled. "We both want the same thing and the same people are in the way of it. Why not work together?"

"Because my master forbids it," the dark man continued, "As such, everyone here has come too close to the truth. I'll eliminate you all here!"

He then caused a piece of the volcano to vanish causing lava to rise from the crack.

Jaden turned to Kagemaru, Sartorius, and Etna. "You guys, run!"

"Yeah, we got this!" Claudio added.

Quickly, the guards rolled Kagemaru in and Sartorius ran after them. The helicopter began ascending to escape the volcano…

Until a giant white hand grabbed it by the back! Jaden turned to see Amelie creating it from her own hand.

"Oh no," She said with a savage grin, "I'll have you now!" She then began to pull it closer to the volcano mouth where lava was starting to jump. "See Trueman, I can end this now!"

"No!" Etna shouted. "They'll be dead!"

Jaden growled as his eyes turned to Yubel's and activated his Duel Disk. He then played his signature card, "Neos, stop her!"

Suddenly, Neos appeared from his card in real form with the glowing eyes from the Supreme King. He then charged at Amelie, tackling her to stop the hand pulling the helicopter. Jaden then chased after the woman.

Trueman laughed, "This is why I work alone." He then snapped his fingers causing two lava balls to chase after the helicopter.

Claudio growled as his eyes changed and took the guitar from his back. "It stops now!" He then gave the strings a hard strum, causing soundwaves to blow away the lava, letting the helicopter escape.

Seeing this, even Etna was at a loss for words. "Their powers are extraordinary! Summoning monsters and using music to such a degree."

"Which is why I'll have to use extraordinary means to end him," Trueman stated as he activated his 'Duel Disk'. He then snapped his fingers causing Claudio and Etna to stand on a ledge where lava awaited them from behind.

Claudio growled as he activated his Duel Disk.

"You need to win this, Mr. Osbourne," Etna stated.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Claudio added as he and Trueman drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Claudio: 8000

Trueman: 8000

"I'll start," Claudio announced, drawing his sixth card, "I summon Jukebox Hero Manson!"

Through a dark portal, the pale-skinned singer appeared. (4/1500/1200)

"Next, I place one card facedown to end my turn."

"My turn," Trueman announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Dark Archetype!"

In another dark portal, the stitched-up fiend monster appeared. (4/1400/400)

"The monster Jaden told me about," the Ra mused.

"Then it must be a signature card of his," Etna figured.

"Along with his suicidal strategy," Claudio stated as he saw the next card being played.

"I activate the Spell Power Gift!" the man of darkness continued, playing a Quick-Play Spell. He then revealed a Monster card in his hand, "I send this Monster, the Darkfire Soldier # 1 with 1700 ATK to the graveyard. In return, your monster gains the sent monster's ATK."

Claudio frowned as he saw Manson's power increase by a burning aura. (4/1500-3200/1200)

"Dark Archetype attacks Jukebox Hero Manson!" Trueman announced as his fiend lunged at the J-Hero.

Manson followed up with jamming the microphone in the fiend's head and shouting at it, letting the sound waves rip through the insides of Dark Archetype.

Claudio: 8000

Trueman: 8000-6200

"Now, Dark Archetype's effect activates!" Trueman smirked, "I can now a monster with ATK equal to the damage I've taken, by discarding cards that equal that monster's level." He then revealed another monster, "I send the Level 6 Monster Flame Cerberus from my hand to the graveyard, and then Special Summon the 1800 ATK Gadget Soldier!"

From the remains of Dark Archetype, a giant, dark-skinned man with machine upgrade to his body appeared. He had bronze gears surrounding his shoulders and carried a rocket launcher. (6/1800/2000)

"You would damage yourself just for this?" Claudio asked. "I can see for a deck like Dark World that needs to discard as much, but for this card?"

"My duels are not bound by common sense," Trueman replied with his smirk. "The truth supersedes common sense." He then pointed at Jukebox Hero Manson, "The second effect of Power Gift now destroys your monster since it was involved in battle."

Manson screamed as the fiery aura consumed him whole.

"You are now defenseless," He continued, "Gadget Soldier, attack Claudio directly!"

The machine soldier fired his rocket launcher, blasting away at Claudio. The Ra Yellow yelled out in pain from the damage, making sure it didn't hit the Vice-Chancellor.

Claudio: 8000-6200

Trueman: 6200

"You okay…" He grunted to his superior.

"I'm fine," Etna stated, worried for her student.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn," Trueman grinned. "It's your turn now."

Claudio frowned as he drew his next card, "Since he was destroyed by a card effect, Manson returns to the field!"

A dark portal opened from the ground, letting Manson escape the graveyard in defense mode. (4/1500/1200)

"Then, I activate Pot of Greed!" Claudio drew out two more cards. "Next, I activate my Quick-Play Spell card, Contract Signing!" He continued as he activated his

Spell Card, "I can now Special Summon a Level 4 or below Jukebox Hero from my deck by paying Life Points equal to his attack!"

Claudio: 6200-5200

Trueman: 6200

"Come out, Jukebox Hero Cool!"

In a flash, a brown-haired drummer appeared with his silver drum set. He was clad in an all-black outfit with a silver belt in his pants. (2/1000/150)

"Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Cool with American Idiot and Armstrong in my hand!" He continued, activating his Spell and send the three corresponding monsters into the vortex. They all had same attire as Cool, but Armstrong had messy black hair with a white Fender guitar and

American Idiot has white/blonde hair styled in a mohawk and carried a white bass guitar.

 _"Three members that follow the way of Punk. Unite into one band and let your songs be heard! Fusion Summon! Join us! Jukebox Hero Punk Revolution!"_

Once done, Cool, American Idiot, and Armstrong returned with new guitars and drums, while American Idiot and Cool wore orange and yellow jumpsuits respectively and Armstrong having a haircut. (10/3500/2000)

"Before I activate my Fusion Monster's effect, Cool's Quick-Effect takes place!" Claudio continued. "Now I can select one Monster on your field and deal you damage equal to it's ATK!"

Trueman growled as Gadget Soldier's aura brightened, causing it to lash at him and broke him apart before reforming once more.

Claudio: 5200

Trueman: 4400

"Now Punk Revolution reveals my hand, letting me gain 500 ATK for each Jukebox Hero in my

graveyard!" He then revealed his cards. "Roadie Riggs and Tragoedia! Punk Revolution gains 500 ATK for Riggs!"

A white aura surrounded the band as they played their instrumentals. (10/3500-4000/2000)

"Impressive," Etna praised. "Effects that further your Fusion Summoning."

"Let's go, attack!" Claudio announced as Cool slammed on the cymbals and launched them at Gadget Soldier...

"I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack!" Trueman countered, A dark barrier appeared in front of the Soldier, blocking the instrument.

Claudio frowned, "I end my turn."

"My move," Trueman announced, drawing his next card. "I Special Summon Lava Golem to your field by sacrificing your two monsters!"

Claudio gasped as the lava behind him took form and created a towering fiend with dark blue eyes and blacked coal inside it's body. It then grabbed the two Jukebox Heroes and dunked them into the lava. (8/3000/2500)

"Damn…" the J-Hero duelist growled.

"Next, I activate Card of Demise!" Trueman continued, drawing his five cards. He then laughed loudly at his find, "Since you have chosen Fusion, I will respond in kind. I activate Polymerization to fuse Gadget Soldier on my field with Raging Flame Spirit in my hand!"

Gadget Soldier, along with a small girl in red witch's clothes appeared in the fusion vortex, merging as one.

"Come forth, Ignition Beast Volcannon!"

Flying out of the vortex came a mechanical beast in the likeness of a bipedal dragon with rocket launchers mounted on it's shoulders. (6/2300/1600)

"Oh no," Etna frowned, "I can see how this deck is more than just a theme of lava and flames."

"Now I activate it's effect!" Trueman smirked, "When Fusion Summoned, I can destroy this card and one Monster you control and deal damage equal to it's ATK!"

Claudio gasped.

"I select your Lava Golem!"

Volcannon launched itself into Lava Golem's cage and ramming both into the FIRE Fiend's body. It caused the Fusion Machine's body to overheat and explode, taking Lava Golem with it and having pieces of the latter to fall around Claudio for burn damage. Once again, he used his power within to shield Etna from the damage.

Claudio: 5200-2200

Trueman: 4400

"Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive Volcannon!" the man of darkness announced as the Fusion Machine returned to its Master's side. (6/2300/1600)

"You have no Monsters to defend you! This is farewell!"

Claudio growled as he felt himself nearly falling off the edge, looking back at the lava.

"Volcannon, attack directly!"

"I activate my facedown card," Claudio countered, "The Quick-Play Spell, Half-Shut! I cut your Monster's ATK in half!" (6/2300-1150/1600)

Volcannon launched some of it's rockets, disrupted by the Spell closing off most of the volley. Using his power, Claudio managed to redirect the rockets that managed to reach him and push them into the lava, making a geyser erupt.

Claudio: 2200-1050

Trueman: 4400

Trueman scoffed, seeing his chance to finish off the second duelist fail on this turn. But then he gasped seeing the heterochromatic eyes of his opponent.

"By taking Battle Damage, I can Special Summon Tragoedia!" Claudio announced as he played the last card in his hand. From the geyser of lava, Tragoedia emerged with a vicious roar. (10/0/0)

"I end my turn." Trueman announced as his monster's ATK returned to 2300. "But I must say, with only 600 ATK coming to your only monster, the end result is obvious."

"And you're an idiot," Etna muttered. "He can't see past Claudio's next move. Even though, it depends on his next draw…"

"My draw!" Claudio announced, drawing his card. Trageodia (10/0-600/0-600) "I activate Legacy of Hero to draw three cards." Drawing his three cards, Tragoedia powered up. (10/600-0-1800/600-0-1800)

Etna looked at the cards in her student's hand and gasped, seeing what was going to happen next.

Claudio then looked at the cards and smirked, "Yeah, I'll show it to you! I summon Jukebox Hero Man in the Box!"

In a flash, a man in a black cloak carrying a bass guitar appeared. (4/1500/1600), (10/1800-1200/1800-1200)

"So this is how much," Trueman smirked, "Sadly, there's no way you could do you enough damage with him. Try something else for scare tactics."

"Suit yourself," Claudio shrugged, "I activate Tragoedia's effect! I can target a Monster in my Graveyard and it's level becomes the same as the target. I choose the Level 5 Armstrong!"

Tragoedia gained a red aura, lowering it's level. (10-5/1200/1200)

"Now I activate the Metal Millennium Ritual Spell Card!" He continued, raising his new Spell Card.

Trueman gasped as he saw a stage venue rise up behind Claudio and Etna with a giant screen with static flashing.

"This Ritual calls for Monsters that add up to Level 9, also needing a Jukebox Hero as one of the sacrifices! And I'll Tribute both Man in the Box and Tragoedia on the field!"

Both monsters turned to black energy streams hitting the giant screen. The screen then showed a screen showing Y2J in big text with a countdown of 10 while Claudio chanted.

 _"A star of many talents, I bring you this offering so that you may unleash your mastery of rock and metal to take the stage! Ritual Summon! The Ayatollah of Rock n' Rolla! Jukebox Hero Jericho!"_

From the energy combined, a man with cut, blond hair wearing a black vest, silver scarf, and black pants appeared with a microphone and stand in his left hand. (9/2900/2600)

"2900!?" Trueman gasped.

"And then I also activate Jericho's effect when Special Summoned! For every Jukebox Hero in my Graveyard, I drain 500 ATK from one of your Monsters! Break down the walls!"

Grabbing the mic stand, Jericho throws it at Volcannon's shoulder rockets, causing it to explode and weaken the machine. (6/2200-0/1600)

Trueman gasped while Claudio smirked, "Jericho, end him!"

Jericho wrapped the weakened Volcannon with his microphone cord and yanked it over to his side. Once it was close enough, the J-Hero shouted into the mic and launched Volcannon back to Trueman, crushing the duelist into dark card shards.

Claudio: 1050, Winner

Trueman: 2100-0

Once Trueman was gone, the area went back to the way it was, with the volcano inactive.

Etna patted Claudio on the shoulder, prompting him to turn and see a proud smile. "Good work. You're becoming quite the duelist."

"Thanks…" He replied before looking towards the direction Jaden went…

* * *

Minutes before…

Amelie recovered from Neos' attack, letting her get on her feet. She then saw Jaden walk towards her, duel disk active.

"So, you wanna play for your life!?" She snarled as she let her veil create her duel disk again.

"Fine, after I finish you, I'll get payback on the singing brat before finishing the job with this island."

Both Players drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Jaden: 8000

Amelie: 8000

"My turn," Jaden announced, drawing his sixth card. "Come out, Elemental Hero Stratos!" The turbine-winged hero appeared onto the field. (4/1800/300) "With his effect, I add Elemental Hero Wildheart to my hand from my deck," He continued, grabbing his choice card. "I end my turn with a facedown."

"Good, my move," Amelie announced, drawing her sixth card. "I activate the Continuous Spell, Worm Call! With this in play, if I have no monsters on my field I can Special Summon a Worm Monster facedown."

Jaden frowned as he saw the Set Monster card appear in front of the woman of Dark Light, "Right, her monsters have Flip Effects…"

"And then, I'll activate Double Summon to Set two more monsters onto my field." Amelie continued, as two more hidden monsters appeared. "I then end with my last card facedown."

"My turn," Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "I activate the Spell Charge Fusion! I fuse Elemental Heroes Bladedge and Wildheart in my hand!"

Both the bronze armored warrior and the dark-skinned man in loincloth appeared and jumped into the vortex as Jaden chanted…

 _'Hero with the sharpest blades! Become one with the hero of the forest and call on the hero that attacks all! Fusion Summon! Come out! Elemental Hero Wildedge!"_

Soon, Wildheart returned in a taller body, pieces of Bladedge's armor attached, and a large, serrated blade on his back. (8/2600/2300)

"Next, I activate H-Heated Heart!" He continued, "I add 500 ATK and a piercing effect to Wildedge for this turn!"

A red H appeared from the Spell image, boosting the Fusion Monster's attack. (8/2600-3100/2300)

"Now attack her monsters!" He called out as Wildedge brandished his blade.

"Not so fast!" Amelie grinned as she revealed her facedown card, "I reveal the Trap, W Nebula Meteorite! This changes all face-down monsters on my side of the field to face-up Defense Mode! Reveal yourselves, my comrades! Worm Cartaros, Worm Xex and Worm Yagan!"

Dark Light erupted from the Set Monster cards, making the Monsters rise up from their cards.

Worm Cartaros was a giant purple monster with large arms and moth wings growing from it's back. (4/1200/500)

Worm Xex looked like a sea anemone with green ooze spewing from the top, in the shape of an X with four, yellow, slit eyes at the edges. (4/1800/1000)

Worm Yagan was a sea plant in the shape of a Y with purple tentacles growing out of it's head. (4/1000/1800)

"The perfection of this is that I can activate their effects now!" the Worm Duelist grinned, "Worm Cartaros adds a Reptile-Type Worm Monster from my deck to my hand. As long as it doesn't exceed Level 4! I select Worm Gulse! But also Worm Yagan's effect goes off!"

"But it's not a Flip Effect Monster," Jaden protested, looking at the card's text lacking the FLIP part.

"Doesn't matter, it can activate when it's Flipped Face-Up," Amelie said with a wagging finger, "I can send a Monster you control back into your hand! Of course, I'm choosing Wildedge and he'll go back to your Extra Deck instead!"

Jaden gasped as Wildedge vanished with a yell.

"I still got one monster and I'll have Stratos attack Cartaros!" Jaden continued as the flying hero dealt a swift kick to the moth-like Worm, shattering it to pixels. "I then set another card facedown to end my turn."

"Falling apart, aren't we?" Amelie cooed mockingly, "Then you're going to hate this! All Monsters affected by my W Nebula Meteorite are switched face-down!" Xex and Yagan vanished and replaced with Set cards. "I then draw one card for each monster and summon a LIGHT Worm Monster from my deck! So arise my Worm King!"

The golden patriarch of the Worm Empire appeared with a vicious roar. (8/2700/1100)

"Time to dominate the field," She continued, drawing a card for her turn.

"Trap activate!" Jaden countered, "Battle Mania! This forces your monsters to attack!"

"Gladly," Amelie shrugged, "I summon Worm Gulse!"

A green ooze appeared on the field and formed into a large, dinosaur-like monster with a pale face and beady, yellow eyes. (4/1500/300)

"Next, I flip over my Xex and Yagan!" She continued as the X and Y Worms appeared once more. (4/1800/1000), (4/1000/1800) "Yagan now returns your last monster to your hand!"

Yagan's tentacles smacked Stratos into the sky, making him vanish.

"Also, Worm Gulse gains 300 ATK for each monster that's was flipped face-up from facedown Defense Position!"

Gulse roared as it grew two warts on it's back. (4/1500-2100/300)

"I can see what you were planning," Amelie grinned, "You wanted to power up Stratos with your facedown card. But you can't do that with no Monsters on the field! Claudio made the same type of mistake when he chose not to Synchro Summon using Urgent Tuning, giving me the chance to destroy it. And that means, you're dead since the force of my attacks will throw you into the volcano! Lead the charge, my King!"

Worm King charged up the Dark Light from it's body, merging energies from it's three subjects.

All four of them fired a single blast, heading straight for Jaden…

"I activate my last card, A Hero Emerges!" Jaden countered, shocking the Woman of Dark Light. "When you declare an attack, you choose a random card from my hand. If it's a Monster, I can summon it to the field. Anything else, it's sent to the graveyard."

"I'll choose the one of the left," Amelie scoffed, "The other one's Stratos, but I won't let you grab another monster to have."

"The card I have…" Jaden announced, revealing the card. "Is Yubel!"

"No!" the Worm Duelist shouted as a dark flash appeared in front of Jaden, unleashing his protector to the field. (10/0/0)

"And remember, the Battle Phase is still on and you must attack because of Battle Mania!"

All four blasts hit Yubel dead center in her chest, not affecting her in the slightest.

"Yubel's effect activates! During the opponent's Battle Phase, any damage I would take from attacks on Yubel in attack mode will instead be dealt to you. And the combined ATK of all your monsters is 7600!

Yubel yelled as she unleashed a thorny whip from her body, launching it at Amelie, making her cry out in agony.

Jaden: 8000

Amelie: 400

She then gave a deranged look to Jaden, similar to how Sartorius and Jason looked when the Dark Light fully possessed them.

"You'd better savor this, Jaden Yuki," Amelie snarled. "I end my turn with another facedown card."

"My turn," Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "First, Charge Fusion returns to my hand from the graveyard since it's the 2nd Standby Phase after use." He stated as the card returned from the discard slot.

"Next, I activate Legacy of a Hero to draw three cards from my deck." Jaden said as drew his three cards. "Then, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

The Hero of Electricity appeared in front of Jaden. (4/1600/1400)

"Attack Worm Yagan and end this duel!" He commanded as Sparkman launched a bolt of lightning at the Y-shaped Worm, shattering it to pixels.

"I activate the Trap, Defense Draw!" Amelie countered, causing a white barrier to block the damage. "Now battle damage is negated and I draw a card."

"Then I'll activate Miracle Fusion in Main Phase 2! I fuse Sparkman and Bladedge in the graveyard!"

Sparkman and the spirit of Bladedge merged together in another vortex.

 _"Hero of Lightning! Become one with the hero with many blades and strike down the evildoers! Fusion Summon! Come out, Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!"_

Another hero clad in Sparkman's colors with Bladedge's armor around his limbs and head appeared, charging electricity. (8/2600/2300)

"Plasma Vice's effect activates! I discard Charge Fusion to destroy Worm King!" Jaden announced as Plasma Vice launched an electric blade at the Worm King, cutting him in half. "During the End Phase, I must Tribute one other Monster to keep Yubel on the field. I'll sacrifice Plasma Vice!"

Plasma Vice vanished into a dark portal.

"My move," Amelie announced, drawing her next card. "I activate White Calling! By sending both Worms to the graveyard, I draw two cards!"

Xex and Gulse melted, letting her draw two cards.

She then grinned at her find. "Time to die! I activate Snake Rain, discarding one card from my hand and then send Four Reptile Monsters from my deck to the graveyard! I discard Worm Apocalypse and send Worm Prince, Queen, Jetelklipse, and Noble!"

Before Jaden could protest, Amelie continued, "I then activate Worm Call's effect! Setting this Level 7 Monster on the field!"

"A High Level Set Monster?" Jaden muttered with a glare. "That's not good…"

"Why wait to find out!" the Woman of Light grinned as she inserted her last card, "Finally, I activate Book of Taiyou to flip it into attack mode! Meet Worm Victory!"

The Set Card unleashed a giant, red, muscular worm with six large arms all holding their hands in the "V for Victory" formation. (7/0/2500)

"V for Victory! When Flipped face-up, all non Worm Monsters are destroyed!" Amelie shouted as Worm Victory launched red slime at Plasma Vice, melting him into a puddle. "Also, for every LIGHT Worm in my graveyard, it gains 500 ATK! And right now, there's 10 for a total of 5000 ATK!"

Worm Victory roared as his power rose to tremendous heights. (7/0-5000/2500)

"Finally, to avoid your Yubel's effect, I activate Blinding Wind!" She continued. "Whenever a LIGHT Monster is present on my field, I can select a Monster on your field and return it to your Deck! So Yubel's going bye-bye!"

Soon a white light blinded the field, causing Yubel to scream out as she vanished.

"Yubel!" Jaden cried out.

"Attack him directly!"

The Slifer couldn't brace himself as Victory dashed towards Jaden and jabbed with all six of its hands, pummeling the him to the ground.

Jaden: 3000

Amelie: 400

"My turn is over! Good luck trying to get over 5000 ATK!" the woman Dark Light grinned.

Jaden steadied himself as he drew his next card. "I activate Pot of Greed!" He drew two more cards underneath the grinning pot. "Now I summon, Card Trooper!"

Next, a small red and blue robot with a glass helmet appeared. (3/400/400)

"Now I activate it's effect! I send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and then it gains 500 ATK for each one sent."

Jaden discarded his three cards, powering up the small robot. (3/400-1900/400)

Amelie cackled, "What good it would do now? You can't destroy my Worm Victory with those puny monsters."

"No, but they paved the way for someone who can!" Jaden announced as he played a Spell Card. "Thanks to Card Trooper and this Spell Card called Miracle Contact! Thanks to this I can take Neos and Neo-Spacian Dark Panther, which Card Trooper sent to the graveyard, and return them to my deck. Thanks to this, I can perform a Contact Fusion with them!"

"What!?" Amelie cried as Neos and a black panther with a red cape appeared in the sky and vanished into a galaxy.

 _"Hero hailing from Neo Space! Merge with the shape-shifting panther and become the envoy of gentle darkness! Contact Fusion! Come forth! Elemental Hero Dark Neos!"_

Coming out of the galaxy, Neos returned now clad in a form-fitting black and red outfit with sharp claws in his hands and wing-like appendages on his arms. (7/2500/2000)

"All that for him?" Amelie scoffed. "It has the same stats as the original."

"Dark Neos' effect activates! I can negate the effect of one of your monsters! Meaning Worm Victory loses those ATK!" Jaden explained.

"WHAT!?" the Dark Light duelist shouted as Worm Victory fell to the ground as it's power waned. (7/5000-0/2500)

Jaden then smirked, "Neos, finish her!"

Dark Neos flew towards Victory and slashed it apart into pixels. Amelie then screamed as she felt another slash from the E-Hero, blasing her apart into light particles.

Jaden: 3000, Winner

Amelie: 0

Once done, he looked back to where Claudio was and saw that his duel was done and the Vice-Chancellor was safe.

* * *

However, in the dimensional boundaries, Trueman was still alive and looking down at Etna and the Hero Duelists.

"They are becoming problematic," He stated.

Soon, another person came into the picture towards Trueman. It was another one!

"We have to kill them soon," the second Trueman stated.

"I agree!"

Pretty soon, they were greeted by two Amelies!

"We may be opposing sides in the upcoming war between Light and Darkness," Amelie 1 stated.

"But we'll become a stronger force together if we want to take the ones disrupting it." Amelie 2 added.

Soon, phones could be heard ringing from the boys' pockets and they answered them.

[Jaden, Claudio, been awhile.]

[Hola, amigos! Miss us?]

"Axel Brodie!" Claudio gasped.

"Fidel Rodriguez!" Jaden gasped as well.

Etna smiled, knowing of the two men on the other lines. The best that West Academy had to offer in terms of Dueling Mercenaries, as well as their top duelists.

[I believe that Seth Scrapper called about some info that the two of you needed.] Axel stated.

"Yeah, what do you have?" Claudio asked.

[It turns that Yusuke Fujiwara and Rayna Mikuro used to be students at the Duel Academy.]

Axel replied.

"Used to?" Jaden asked.

[They've been missing for years before you two came to Duel Academy,] Fidel noted. [A couple of students that used to go to the Millenium House when it was active.]

Jaden and Claudio gasped as they looked to one another. Etna made a stern look as she realized what was said.

"Hey guys," Claudio began to talk.

[No need to ask,] Axel stated. [We're already on the island]

[Meet us at the main building in about 10 minutes] Fidel explained. [We have much to discuss]

The calls were cut off, prompting the boys to leave the volcano.

Etna looked on and stated, "So, it begins now. And the boys have to answer the call. But they can't keep hiding forever from their friends." She then ran after Hero Duelists, wanting to give any input needed from her perspective.

* * *

Contract Signing

Quick-Play Spell

Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below Jukebox Hero Monster from your Deck. Then, pay Life Points equal to the Summoned Monster's ATK.

Metal Millennium

Ritual Spell

This card can be used to Ritual Summon "Jukebox Hero Jericho." You must tribute Monsters that equal 9, with one Tribute being a "Jukebox Hero" Monster. You can Banish this Spell card from your graveyard to select one "Jukebox Hero" Fusion, Synchro, or Ritual Monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it, ignoring it's summoning conditions.

Jukebox Hero Jericho

Level 9

EARTH

Warrior/Ritual/Effect

2900/2600

You can Ritual Summon this card with "Metal Millenium". When this card is Special Summoned, select one Monster your opponent controls. Decrease the target's ATK by 500 for each Jukebox Hero Monster in your graveyard. Once per turn, this card cannot be destroyed.

Switched the opponents this time with Jaden facing the next batch of Worm Monsters, focusing on Worm Victory. Claudio faced Trueman using a Lava Themed Deck, using some other cards of FIRE.

Next Time: Jaden and Claudio want to get to the heart of how Nightshroud, Brightveil, Twilight, and Gemini came to possess Atticus and the others. But are they well enough to talk? An unlikely challenger will be forced to step up to get some answers.

Please Review and Share! Later


	11. Remember the Time

Alright, getting this out after Dragon Quest XI and before Spider-Man. Still got time for everything! Let's get this out! Also, I don't know if this has happened to you, but there's been some guest reviews with some illegible text, but it doesn't show up on my reviews list anywhere. Might be more spam… Anyway, let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

Chapter 11: Remember the Time

* * *

At the Abandoned Dorm, Atticus had reached the entrance along with one of the other residents, Jeremy Roswell. The Alien Duelist received the call from the Red-Eyes Duelist after he and Lily had a startling dream about them and two other students vanishing into darkness. All Atticus knew is that from the time the Abandoned Dorm, back when it was called the Millennium House, an honor students' dorm.

Jeremy felt uneasy as he asked Atticus after hearing his explanation about why the both students were there, "You had a weird dream about this place? I wonder why it didn't do this years ago..."

"It's been sudden, I know," Atticus replied. "Lily called me and told me the same thing happened to her. All we know is that we were in the basement of the dorm along with two others. We were trying to stop them but failed. However,..."

"You don't know who they are?" The Alien Duelist finished, "Or rather, you know and just can't recall the names and why they did what they did." Atticus nodded. Jeremy then gasped, "You don't think..."

"Yeah, it may be related to how the four of us became possessed by Nightshroud and the others, and how we fell in with the Shadow Riders." The Red-Eyes Duelist confirmed. "Not to mention all the rumors about Jaden and Claudio..."

"We were just getting to that!"

Atticus and Jeremy turned around at the voice of Lily. Coming through the forest were her and Alex, the latter of whom started yawning.

"Man, I can't believe I'm up," the Gemini Duelist stated drowsily. "But after hearing about what Lily said... It sounds like not all of us made it out of stuff Banner and Old Man Kagemaru set us up."

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "It's also eating away us that Nightshroud is sealed away in that card Atticus got after Zane defeated him in the GX Tournament. Plus, Brightveil was defeated when Jaden and Claudio beat her while everyone was at the GX Finals."

Atticus shook his head, "But from what was told by Jaden and Claudio, some of their powers were left behind into Yubel and Tragoedia. They may have destroyed their sources in the Alternate Dimensions, but what if there are more?"

"And that's why we're all here," Alex realized. "Since we were part of the problem, we can do our part in stopping it. And we can also find the lost two students."

"Good," Jeremy nodded. "So, let's go in!"

* * *

The four students had gone inside the old dorm, finding themselves at the basement arena. When they were the Shadow Riders, Atticus, Alex, Jeremy, and Lily heard from the others that Jaden and Claudio fought out of two duelists that used hypnosis and fake versions of the Millennium Items, replicating the Shadow Games. However, it turned real for Jaden's case causing the losing duelist, Titan, returning as a Shadow Rider to battle Alexis in exchange for Atticus' lost memories. But…

When the four of them reached the arena, they gasped as they saw two figures already inside.

They were the fake Obelisks that everyone else encountered but began to forget.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Jeremy asked. "Are you the missing students?"

"Tell us your names!" Alex pleaded. "We can tell the Chancellor and call your families to know you're safe."

But while the two of them were trying to get information, Atticus and Lily were stunned at the sight of the students. They had the same figures as the students from their dreams, minus the mask and cloak covering their faces!

And once seeing Atticus and Lily, the two 'Obelisks' glared at the two.

"You two!" 'Yusuke' pointed at the stunned Obelisks, "What have you two done!?"

"What?" Atticus gasped.

"W-What are you talking about?" Lily stuttered.

"We want to know what you did with Yusuke Fujiwara and Rayna Mikuro!" 'Rayna' demanded.

"Yusuke?" Jeremy wondered.

Alex gasped, "Rayna...? She was here!?"

"Alex?" the Alien Duelist asked with worry.

Suddenly, Atticus and Lily clutched their heads in pain when hearing the names.

"Yusuke... Rayna..." Atticus grunted.

"Can't... remember..." Lily muttered.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH US!" the 'Obelisks' shouted as their eyes' glowed red and pink, causing a harsh wind and a sharp light to be launched at the four students. While Alex and Jeremy were clutching the snake statues, keeping them grounded, Atticus and Lily were not so lucky. The powers blew them across the arena, knocking them into the wall, rendering them unconscious.

"Atticus! Lily!" Jeremy shouted.

The 'Obelisks' were now advancing towards the fallen duelists. Alex growled as he tried to go aid his friends when...

"Alex! Jeremy! Shield your eyes!" A gruff voice shouted out at the boys.

The Alien and Gemini Duelists looked at the middle of the arena, seeing a canister being dropped. Realizing what was about to happen, both boys closed their eyes quickly. A second later, a blinding flash erupted around the arena. The 'Obelisks' were screaming out as their eyes were blinded. Soon, three men swooped into the scene. One of them managed to pick up Atticus on his back, the second carried Lily bridal style, and the last grabbed the shocked Alex and Jeremy underneath his arms. All three men ran out of the dorm, leaving the fake Obelisk inside the arena.

* * *

Some time later, Atticus and Lily were bedridden in the infirmary with Jaden, Claudio, Alex, and Jeremy watching over them.

"Atticus!"

Soon, the infirmary doors were opened, and Alexis Rhodes came running to her brother's side. Kenji, Melody, and Allyson were right behind her, all looking just as worried.

"Is everyone alright?" The Cyber Angel Duelist asked Jaden.

"It was a close call, but yeah," Jaden nodded with a small smile.

"We had help from some visiting duelists." Claudio said as he pointed right behind them.

Alexis, Allyson, Kenji, and Melody looked to the direction and found two more men in the other infirmary beds, lounging along with another man sitting between them in the doctor's chair.

The man in the first bed had dark skin, black dreadlocks on top of his head. He was currently wearing a red muscle shirt underneath a black vest, pants, and combat boots. He also had white bandages wrapped around his wrists. He had a yellow Duel Disk that also functioned as a gun. This is Axel Brodie, the top student of West Academy, and user of Volcanic Monster.

In the second man had spiky black hair, brown eyes, designer stubble, with slight hair on forearms. On his left forearm had a FOXHOUND tattoo, and a Spanish Flag on his right forearm. He wore a dark blue bandana on his head, black eyepatch, dark blue button collar shirt, gold chain with a gold bullet around his neck, blood red sleeveless combat jacket, black wristbands, black jeans with red and yellow tribal patterns down each leg, red karate belt and black army boots. He also had a dark blue Duel Disk that also function as a machete, having a concealed blade inside it. This is Fidel Rodriguez, second best of West Academy, user of Metal Gear Cards.

The last man sitting in between them was also familiar as he smiled at everyone present.

"Axel!" Alexis gasped as the Volcanic Duelist nodded.

"Fidel!" Melody announced as the Metal Gear Duelist grinned and waved at the Magician Duelist.

"Hey there, Melody!" Fidel greeted, winking.

"Mister Scrapper!" Allyson greeted.

"Hello, everyone," the Blackwing Duelist smiled.

"But what are you three doing here?" Kenji wondered.

Getting out of there beds and seat, Axel began to reply.

"President Pegasus of Industrial Illusions gave a new mission to Fidel and I," Axel stated.

"We're working with Seth here of Kaiba Corporation about the cards that aren't responding to the disks," Fidel added.

"Wait, Mr. Pegasus gave you two a mission?" Melody asked the West Academy students.

"We were always working for him even as West Academy students," the Volcanic Duelist replied. "That's how we fell in with Viper in find out what he wanted with Duel Academy months back."

"And both Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Pegasus believe that the cause of the phenomenon is at Duel Academy," Seth stated.

"Why here?" Alexis asked.

"We haven't found that out yet," Fidel stated. "But Yusuke Fujiwara and Rayna Mikuro holds the secret."

"Yusuke and Rayna?" Jeremy asked.

"While we were trailing them, he met up with these four," Axel stated, pointing to Atticus, Alex, Lily, and Jeremy. "We got them out of there and met up with Jaden, Claudio, and Miss Belmonte. The Vice-Chancellor let us use this infirmary to rest, informing Chancellor Sheppard and Nurse Fontaine."

"But what were you guys doing there in the first place?" Jaden asked Jeremy and Alex, both looking uneasy.

"Atticus and Lily called us about this strange feeling they had," the Alien Duelist stated. "Something about our being Nightshroud, Brightveil, Twilight, and Gemini when we were taken by the shadows."

"We found out that not everyone got out of there," Alex said with a somber look. "One of them being Rayna Mikuro..."

"We met someone with that name..." Claudio stated.

"Well, that ain't her," the Gemini Duelist said looking grim, "She may have been a tough duelist, but she was the nicest person you'd ever meet."

Melody gasped, "Wait a minute! Alex, remember when we faced that doll spirit after we returned from Domino City?"

Alex frowned, "How could I forget...?"

* * *

(Flashback)

 _"Alright," the Gemini duelist said, "She said if I know the card, I would know the..." He then gasped when saw the card and whispered, "Reyna..."_

 _"Who," Bastion and Lyra asked as they saw Alex being stunned silent, "What's wrong?"_

 _Melody walked over and took the card from Alex and saw the card, "Paradigm Paragon?"_

 _"It's Rayna's card," Alex whispered, "It's the first trace I got from her. There's still a chance for the rest of the people..."_

(End Flashback)

* * *

After recalling, everyone felt for the Gemini Duelist with Jeremy patting him on the back.

"Well, we looked into it more," Seth stated. "Chairman Kagemaru used the students and other duelists he found in the now-Abandoned Dorm to cause conflict with those that protected the Spirit Keys to revive the Three Sacred Beasts, to obtain eternal life."

"Yeah, and we stopped them," Kenji noted. "Especially when Jaden, Claudio, and I faced Kagemaru in the end.

"And then Kagemaru stopped the experiments," Fidel continued. "There were actually more people aside from the selected duelists who became the Shadow Riders. But two of them didn't return..."

"Yusuke and Rayna," Claudio figured.

"Yes," Axel nodded, "Fujiwara and Mikuro were said to be on par with Atticus and Zane as the elite. However, Yusuke was said to be involved in a project within the school. He asked Rayna for his help..."

Jaden stood up and gasped, "You mean... Nightshroud and Brightveil?" He stared down at

"Yeah, and that may have called on Twilight and Gemini sometime after..." Claudio stated as he stood up as well.

Kenji snapped his fingers, "Atticus did use the powers of Nightshroud in our duel for the Spirit Keys."

Jaden then frowned, "Lily fought with Brightveil's powers in our duel. She even confided in me when she saw Aster's old guardian use the Light of Destruction's power in his championship duel that killed Doctor Collector."

Claudio looked at Jeremy, who flinched backwards at the glare he received, "You have to tell us what exactly caused you four to become Shadow Riders aside from Banner calling you down."

"We don't know much about that," the Alien Duelist said as he began to waver underneath Claudio's glare.

"You have to remember!" The J-Hero duelist shouted at him. "Atticus and Lily can't provide the answers in their condition!"

"We don't know, dude," Alex said getting in between the boys, "I'm just as shocked as you are about what happened with Rayna and Yusuke! I wanted to find so bad but came up with nothing but her card!"

"And if you can't do this, we're pretty much all doomed!" Claudio shouted atthem, with the Gemini Duelist feeling both shocked and angry at how his friend was acting.

"Claudio, stop it!" Melody shouted as she walked up to her boyfriend, "They clearly don't know about how they disappeared!"

Claudio sighed as he turned around and left the boys alone.

However, Jaden began to start shaking Lily when he saw her stirring in her sleep, "Lily! Wake up! What were you doing at the Dorm!?"

"Stop it, Jaden!" Allyson pleaded, "She's not well enough!"

The E-Hero Duelist stopped shaking Lily, much to the students' relief. But they were shocked when started on Atticus!

"Atticus... talk to me! What's going on here!?" Jaden shouted.

"Jaden! Atticus is no condition, either!" Alexis pleaded.

"They're the only ones who know about the truth!" The Slifer stated as he continued to shake Atticus, "Atticus! Wake up!"

Kenji growled as he began to advance on the E-Hero Duelist...

*SMACK!* *SMACK!*

But he was beaten to the punch by Allyson and Alexis who collectively slapped him in the face, leaving a noticeable bruise on his cheek.

"Jaden…" Allyson noted with sad expression, "It's just like everyone was saying. You and Claudio have changed."

"You both were never this heavy-handed," Alexis stated as she turned to Claudio with the same expression.

"Like we wanted it this way?" Claudio shrugged. "Sometimes we can't return to the old days. Even if we want it that way..."

"Well, we don't like it!" Melody shouted at him, "Ever since you returned, you never truly smile! You never play your music! You don't even enjoy dueling anymore!"

The J-Hero duelist glared back at her, "And if I was back that way, we'd all be in worse condition! Some of us might be in the same state as Atticus and Lily! If we don't find out the truth of the matter soon, every single one of us is going to die! We can't enjoy anything! We don't have the luxury!"

"Then stay away from them!" the Magician Duelist argued, pointing at Atticus, Alex, Lily, and Jeremy. "Once they're well, and when you have some sense, then you can talk to them!"

"That goes for you, too!" Allyson said to Jaden, also fed up. "This isn't like you, Jaden! You never had to hurt anyone to keep things going! Everything was fine after Yubel and Tragoedia were defeated! You two should be happy now!"

Jaden sighed as he turned around and left the infirmary with Claudio following him, leaving everyone stunned at the outbursts.

* * *

Pretty soon, everyone started to leave the rooms with Alexis opting to stay behind to watch over Atticus and Lily. She left for another room to arrange some flowers to place by her brother's side. She also couldn't help but think about what went down. She never thought Jaden would go to great lengths to find out information. He was a far cry from the boy who wanted nothing but a fun duel and hanging out with his friends. And Claudio was just as serious now, never wanting to arrange concerts to uplift the students, or even go on double dates with Melody, Kenji, and herself.

And after seeing the arguments with Melody and Allyson, it felt like they were beginning to tear apart as well. There had to be more to the story than when Jaden and Claudio revealed they were in possession of Yubel and Trageodia.

Once she was done, she put the flowers into a vase and went back to the infirmary. Once the door was opened...

*CRASH!*

The flower vase dropped from Alexis' hands as she stared at the empty infirmary in horror! Atticus and Lily were nowhere to be seen!

She then leaked tears as she thought the worse.

"They couldn't..."

* * *

Kenji was at the lighthouse, reflecting on the day's events. Ever since he began to trail Jaden and Claudio, it's been one thing after another. He finds out that another threat is on the island while Jaden and Claudio were trying to fight by themselves, even considering leaving the island to protect everyone. He thought about how noble it was but thought it foolish as well. But put into their shoes, he would want to lead the enemy away from everyone he loved, especially Alexis.

It hurt him to see the look on her face when she heard that Atticus had been taken to the infirmary. He knows despite how much Atticus annoyed his little sister with his dating antics, Alexis truly loved her brother. And that in turn made him respect Atticus.

He then turned to anger as Jaden and Claudio were now causing another rift between their friends. However, Jaden and Claudio were staying on one side with everyone else on the other. He wanted to do his part to stop all this senseless fighting. Doesn't everyone want to protect Duel Academy? What was the deal about the first and second years then back when everyone had put in the effort of fighting off the enemy and then keeping the fun away from the final battles?

"Kenji!"

The Ninja Duelist turned around and gasped at what he saw...

"Atticus! Lily!" He shouted. "You two should be in bed!?"

Both Dragon Duelists were walking down the pier, supporting each other as they took uneasy steps towards the Ninja Duelist.

"We need to talk to Jaden and Claudio," Atticus stated. "This can't be hidden no longer."

"We have to duel them at the Abandoned Dorm to regain our memories of that time," Lily added.

"Only when you two are well!" Kenji demanded as he prepared to grab his Duel Pilot and call in support.

"Then Alexis will eventually succumb to Darkness or the Light of Destruction!" Atticus shouted, causing Kenji to gasp and look back. "You want this to stop, right? If we don't do this, everyone could die! I won't let my sister die, and as her boyfriend, you should protect her as well! In fact, the first thing we could do is go after her!"

Lily was even shocked at what was going down. Atticus was using Alexis as leverage over the Ninja Duelist.

Kenji growled as he looked back at his Duel Pilot, noticing he was about to call Alexis. He looked back to the weakened Dragon Duelist and made his decision…

* * *

At the Slifer Dorm, a disembodied cry was heard in the bathroom.

"HELP! I TOLD YOU TWO THAT I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Currently, Jaden and Claudio were standing near one of the toilet stalls in the Slifer Dorm Bathroom. Once they left the infirmary, the Hero Duelists had Pharaoh release his master so that they could question him. Jaden was now holding a small, clear bag over the toilet with Claudio leaning on the other side. And inside the bag was Banner's spirit, who was desperately trying to escape from the E-Hero Duelist.

"Well, Professor," Claudio stated. "You were the one Shadow Rider in the past that helped get students into the group, including Atticus and Lily. So, we need to know if you knew something about Nightshroud and Brightveil."

"Also," Jaden added, "Since you did include Jeremy and Alex, talk about Twilight and Gemini. I really don't want those two showing up since the others keep coming back for more."

"I already told you about the things I knew back when we dueled two years ago!" Banner shouted.

Jaden smirked, "Really? That's all?" He then raised the bag over the toilet once more. "There must be something else. Or I'll flush you now." Banner started freaking out and flailing helplessly. "You're headed for a dark, stinky lake of Hell."

Claudio smiled and shrugged, "I'd play you a farewell song, but you're already dead. Plus..." He then gave a fake shudder, "I don't want to think about the place you're going to."

Jaden mockingly holds his nose, "Yeah, I hear you, Claudio." He then said to Banner, "Later, Professor."

He then dropped the bag into the toilet. But before he could flush it...

"I'm serious!" Banner shouted as he started floating as fast as he could to keep himself near the toilet seat. "Atticus and the others were already possessed by their respective powers! Chairman Kagemaru and I just made use of them! I don't know how they ended up with Nightshroud and the others!"

Jaden and Claudio sighed as the former saved the spirit by releasing him from the bag.

"I'm safe..."

"Meaning Atticus and Lily are the only ones that know," Claudio muttered.

"Unfortunately," Jaden stated, remembering the events at the infirmary.

*KNOCK!**KNOCK!*

They were pulled out of their thoughts went they heard someone knock on the bathroom doors. Once they reached the exit, they found Kenji looking at them with a conflicted look on his face.

"Kenji?" Jaden wondered.

"What are you doing here?" Claudio asked.

The Ninja Duelist sighed, "Come with me to the Abandoned Dorm. All will be explained..."

The Hero Duelists looked to each other in confusion before following the Ninja Duelist...

* * *

Soon, the three Duelists were at the Abandoned Dorm basement floor where the ritual arena was. Once there, Jaden and Claudio gasped at the other two people inside.

"Atticus!" Claudio shouted.

"Lily!" Jaden shouted.

Kenji walked towards the Dragon Duelists and addressed them, "I brought them, Atticus. Now, can you tell us what's going on?"

Atticus frowned, "It's not that simple. Whenever Lily and I try to remember, we get splitting headaches."

"And it's not like it's letting up," Lily added, "We get images, but then it shuts us out quickly."

"Atticus!"

Kenji flinched hearing Alexis' voice while Jaden and Claudio turned slightly to see Alexis along with Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Masaki, Reyna, Jeremy, Alex, Melody, and Allyson come inside the room.

"STAY BACK!" Atticus and Lily shouted.

Hearing this made the newcomers flinch before Chazz continued to question Jaden and Claudio, "What's the meaning of this? Alexis told us everything you two did."

Jaden spoke up and said, "A new threat is approaching this school. The truth about Nightshroud and Brightveil is the key to what's going on, and Atticus and Lily are the only ones that know about this."

"Which is why we have to duel them here," Lily stated as she and Atticus walked to the other side of the arena on unsteady feet.

"We might remember something in the midst of it," Atticus added.

"Don't do it!" Alexis protested. "Atticus, you and Lily are in no condition to be out of bed!"

"Just how did you two get out!?" Allyson wondered.

Melody frowned, "Claudio... Jaden... Did you...?"

"I did this..."

Everyone gasped as they turned to Kenji, who only looked down.

"I brought them here because they wanted to get to Jaden and Claudio," the Ninja Duelist stated.

"But you... knew..." Alexis started, her voice wavering.

"It's okay, Alexis," Atticus stated. "All this time, I was trying to turn away from the truth."

"But we need to put an end to that." Lily noted.

Soon, both Dragon Duelits pulled out something from the blazer and skirt pockets. Both had a card that sealed the respective part of Nightshroud and Brightveil respectively. And both leaked of Darkness and Dark Light respectively.

"Either we learn the truth from our recovered memories..." Atticus began.

"Or we lose ourselves again to Brightveil and Nightshroud," Lily ended.

"Oh crap," Alex growled, "They still have those pieces?"

"Yeah, and that's why they were trying to call us here," Jeremy figured.

Soon, the cards' auras surrounded them both and caused them to scream out in pain.

"No!" Alexis gasped.

"This needs to happen, Alexis," Jaden stated.

"It's the only way to learn the truth," Claudio added as both Hero Duelists prepared for battle.

Seconds later, the transformation was complete. Atticus was now clad in a black attire consisting of a leather blazer, pants, shoes and the dark dragon mask over his eyes. Lily was now covered in a white cloak that obscured her face, yet had silver strands of hair peeking through.

"It's here!" Atticus grinned, "The power of Nightshroud!"

"Brightveil..." Lily cackled, "I am Brightveil!"

Seeing this, all four players activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

"Let's go!" the possessed duelists shouted.

DUEL!

Claudio/Jaden: 8000

Lily (Brightveil) /Atticus (Nightshroud): 8000

"I'll start it," Claudio announced, drawing his sixth card. "I set one Monster in Defense mode and place one card facedown."

"I'll go for my team," Lily announced, drawing her sixth card. "First, I'll activate Polymerization! I fuse two the Photon Wyverns in my hand!" She called out as two dragons made of white light appeared in the sky and swirled together in a vortex. _"Dragons made of photon energy! Combine together and create another that can call you again! Fusion Summon! Appear in the Light! Twin Photon Lizard!"_

A loud roar resonated throughout the field as a giant wyvern appeared from the vortex. It wore silver armor around its red and yellow winged body that had head on top of each wing. (6/2400/1000)

"Next, I'll activate its effect! By Tributing it, I can Special Summon the two Monsters that created it!" the Possessed Light Duelist announced, "So come forth, my Photon Wyverns!"

Twin Photon Lizard roared as it glowed brightly, breaking off its armor and created the wyverns of light that roared at the Hero Duelists. (7/2500/2000) x2

"She created a Fusion Monster just to bring back the two that made it?" Hassleberry gasped. "That's insane!"

"No, it's clever," Kenji rebuked. "The materials have more ATK! Plus, remember Lily's specialty is Summoning High-Level Dragons in an instant, and this was her aim from the start."

"Now Claudio's going to be defenseless after the first attack," Melody realized.

"Wyvern #1, attack Claudio's facedown monster! Photon Breath!" Lily commanded. The first wyvern launched as white breath of flame, burning up the Set Monster revealing a young boy, brunette boy in a brown tunic and tan shorts. (3/900/900) The boy screamed as he shattered to pixels.

"Jukebox Hero Wayward Son's effect activates!" Claudio announced, "When Flipped-Face Up, I can select one card on the field and damage the owner with 500 points! I choose Photon Wyvern!"

Lily grunted as she felt a red aura drain her Life Points.

Claudio/Jaden: 8000

Lily (Brightveil) /Atticus (Nightshroud): 7500

"Also, when destroyed after flipped, I can Special Summon another one Facedown from my deck!" the J-Hero Duelist continued as another Set Monster appeared on his side.

"Then he's safe," Alexis noted. "Lily will just cause the last one to appear and she can't attack after that."

Lily scoffed, "#2, attack now!" The second wyvern breathed flames on the second card, revealing Wayward Son's appearance before he was destroyed. (3/900/900)

"I choose Photon Wyvern!" Claudio announced as Lily felt the damage again.

Claudio/Jaden: 8000

Lily (Brightveil) /Atticus (Nightshroud): 7000

Another Set Monster appeared on Claudio's field.

"Good, but not good enough!" Lily continued as she played a Quick-Play Spell, "I activate Flash Fusion!"

"What!?" Jaden and Claudio shouted as another vortex appeared to combine the wyverns.

"Appear again! Twin Photon Lizard!" Lily announced as the twin-headed dragon appeared once more. (6/2400/1000) "Now destroy the last line of defense!"

The two-headed wyvern launched two light blasts from its mouths, destroying the last Son. (3/900/900)

"I choose... my facedown card!" Claudio announced.

"He's nuts!" Chazz shouted.

Claudio grunted as he felt the pain from his own card.

Claudio/Jaden: 7500

Lily (Brightveil) /Atticus (Nightshroud): 7000

"By taking effect damage, I can Special Summon Jukebox Hero Armstrong!" Claudio stated as the punk-rocker frontman appeared on his side. (5/2100/1900) "And when summoned, I add Jukebox Hero American Idiot from my deck to my hand!"

"Now he's doing something clever," Kenji stated. "Dealing effect damage brought him another monster to defend with. It also gives Jaden something to work with."

"Main Phase 2," Lily called. "Twin Photon Lizard's effect will summon the Photon Wyverns from my graveyard!" The Fusion Monster split back into the two wyverns of light. (7/2500/2000) "Then, I sacrifice my two Wyverns to summon Felgrand Dragon!" She continued as the wyverns vanished and brought out large, bipedal dragon colored gold and silver. (8/2800/2600) "Finally, I activate Super Rejuvenation to end my turn. It allows me to draw one card for each Dragon that was Tributed or Discarded this turn! I sent the Wyverns to the graveyard with Polymerization, Tributed Twin Photon Lizard twice, and Tributed the two Wyverns for Felgrand Dragon. I draw six cards!"

"Oh great, that was a good move as well," Syrus stated. "She's ready for her next turn."

"Jaden better make use of his sources as well," Reyna stated as her brother stepped up.

"Now come at us!" Lily shouted to Jaden. "You want to restore our memories, you better fight seriously!"

"I understand, Lily. My turn," Jaden announced, drawing his sixth card. "Thanks for the Monster, Claudio. I activate Mask Change! I send the Hero Armstrong to the graveyard to perform a Transformation Summon!"

Armstrong took the glowing mask and placed it on his face.

" _Hero of the darkness! Don the mask and become the masked warrior hiding in the shadows! Transformation Summon! Blend! Masked Hero Anki!"_

In Armstrong's place was the Masked Hero of Darkness, brandishing his claws for battle. (8/2800/1200)

"That's why Hero Duelists can make a good tag team," Masaki noted. "Despite having cards that relate to only those of the sub-archetypes, there are many cards that helps every single Hero Monster."

"I activate the effect of Phantom Dragon in my hand," Lily countered, "When you Special Summon a Monster, I can Special Summon this card in defense mode!" In a wisp of smoke, a grey dragon appeared with haunting red eyes, four arms, two coming from its wings, and a ghostly tail instead of legs. (8/2300/2200) "While it's on the field, I have to play with 2 Monster Zones sealed off!" Two Gravestones appeared on Lily's and Atticus' field. (Monster Zone: 5-3)

Not feeling deterred, Jaden continued his move, "Next, I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" He called out, bringing the turbine-winged hero to the field. (4/1800/500) "I activate his effect to add Elemental Hero Neos to my hand. Next, I activate the Spell Card, H-Heated Heart to add 500 ATK plus piercing damage to Anki!"

A burning aura surrounded Anki, giving him a boost. (8/2800-3300/1200)

"Attack Felgrand Dragon!"

Anki dashed across the field, slicing apart the large dragon into ribbons.

Claudio/Jaden: 7500

Lily (Brightveil) /Atticus (Nightshroud): 6500

"I activate Anki's effect to add another Mask Change to my hand and activate it on Stratos!" Jaden continued as he retrieved his choice Spell and activated it on the spot. Stratos donned the mask and his body began to glow.

" _Hero of the mighty air! Wear this mask and constrict my enemies with your gales! Transformation Summon! Appear! Masked Hero Divine Wind!"_

In Stratos' place, a Hero with a slender body appeared, clad in an all green bodysuit with red gloves and white cape blowing behind him. (8/2700/1900)

"I attack Phantom Dragon!" Jaden announced as Divine Wind thrust his right hand, creating a miniature tornado that blew away the ghostly dragon and its gravestones. "When Divine Wind destroys an opponent's monster, I can draw a card." He stated, drawing his card, "I set one card facedown and my turn. Also, while Divine Wind is on the field, you can only attack with one Monster."

Finally, Divine Wind created a vortex of wind that surrounded the battlefield.

"Now Atticus can only destroy one Monster if he ever summons multiples of his own," Alex stated.

"Atticus…" Alexis sighed, seeing the strain put on her brother.

"It won't deter me! My move," Atticus announced, drawing his sixth card. "I activate the Spell Card, Red-Eyes Fusion!"

Jaden and Claudio braced themselves for the threat that was coming, seeing the holder of Nightshroud's card take two monster cards from his deck and fan them out.

"I send Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon from the deck to the graveyard!" the Red-Eyes User announced as a dark fiery fusion vortex appeared above him.

" _The Dragon with Unlimited Potential! The Dragon holding a fiery soul! Combine into one and unleash your newfound power! Fusion Summon! Come out! Meteor Black Comet Dragon!"_

Everyone stepped back as they saw the dragon with darkened, meteorite armor and lava veins appeared with a large roar that shaken windy veil over the field. (8/3500/2000)

"One of his new Fusions," Kenji muttered. "He's going for the effect damage!"

"When Fusion Summoned, I can send a Red-Eyes Monster from my deck to the graveyard and deal damage equal to half its ATK," Atticus called out and picked out his choice card, I send Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon with 2800 ATK! I deal 1400 points of damage!"

A burning version of the metal dragon appeared, it then crashed itself into the Hero Duelists, burning their life points.

Claudio/Jaden: 6100

Lily (Brightveil) /Atticus (Nightshroud): 6500

"Then, I activate the Spell Card Inferno Fire Blast! Now I can damage you equal to my Dragon's ATK!" Atticus continued.

"How!?" Jaden shouted. "It only works on the original Red-Eyes!"

Atticus cackled, "Red-Eyes Fusion changes the name of the Fusion Monster to Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Everyone gasped hearing that, "Now take 3500 points of damage! Inferno Fire Blast!" The Fusion Dragon unleashed a black version of the Red-Eyes' Signature Move, damaging Jaden further.

Claudio/Jaden: 2600

Lily (Brightveil) /Atticus (Nightshroud): 6500

"Jaden!" Allyson, Reyna, and Syrus called out.

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Atticus concluded. "Now, continue to fight! You won't get anything out of me, playing the way you two are!"

Claudio stepped up, picking up Jaden to his feet. "If that's the case, don't go whining with this move!" He then drew his next card. "Time to rock the house! First, I activate the Spell Rockstar Fusion! I can Fusion Summon from my hand or field to Fusion Summon a Jukebox Hero Fusion Monster. I pick out Jukebox Heroes American Idiot, Voodoo Child, and Tom Sawyer!"

"He's got another Fusion Card as well!" Melody gasped as she saw the three named Monsters appear in the vortex that housed musical notes.

" _Three Rockstars that carry a hero's soul! Revert to the past and call on the trio from the old school! Fusion Summon! Stayin Alive! Jukebox Hero B.G.s!"_

Appearing out of the Fusion Vortex came three men all with wavy hair, two of them with beards, all clad in silver jackets and pants. All three of them also had microphones in front of them. (9/2600/2800)

Lily frowned, "You have to be more serious, Claudio! Your new monster only has 2600 ATK! It won't stand up to Atticus' fusion Monster. I thought you two wanted to learn the truth!"

"When B.G.s have been Fusion Summoned, I can activate one of their effects," Claudio announced, drawing his next card, "I can draw one card for each Hero Monster on the field! And there's currently three!" He then drew his three cards. "Also, once per turn I can change the Battle Position of one of your Monsters! So, I change your Dragon to defense mode!"

The large dragon quickly fell to a knee as the new Jukebox Heroes started singing a bit.

"Now, I can start the battle!" Claudio continued. "B.G.s! Attack Black Meteor Comet Dragon!"

All three members started surrounding the kneeling dragon and then started giving rhythmic kicks and punches to the tune of 'You Should Be Dancing'. Once done, the dragon broke down to rocks and lava.

"My Dragon's effect activates!" Atticus called out, "When it is sent from the field to the graveyard, I can Special Summon one Normal Monster from the graveyard! I return to me Red-Eyes Black Dragon in defense mode!"

From the remains, the original Red-Eyes returned to the field. (7/2400/2000)

"Next, I attack your Red-Eyes with Anki!" Claudio continued as he charged in and slashed apart the legendary dragon. "Now I can activate his effect to add one Quick-Play Spell card with Change in its name from my Deck." He then added his choice card. "I select Change the Tune! Next, I attack you directly with Divine Wind!"

The Masked Hero of Wind charged in and blew a strong wind from his cape, knocking both possessed duelists to the ground.

Claudio/Jaden: 2600

Lily (Brightveil) /Atticus (Nightshroud): 3800

"Atticus! Lily!" Alexis cried out.

(Flashback)

 _Atticus and Lily remembered they ran into the arena underneath the Abandoned Dorm, finding the two people they were searching for._

" _Good, Rayna you found Yusuke!" Atticus smiled._

 _But then he and Lily gasped at what she saw..._

 _Yusuke was now wearing a dark dragon mask over his eyes and Rayna now had a white hood covering her face._

" _What's going on here, you two?" Lily asked._

" _It's here!" Yusuke cackled. "The ultimate power! Darkness!"_

(End Flashback)

Lily was the first to get up as Claudio set a card facedown.

But once done, they saw strands of darkness trying to cover Atticus' face and Lily's eyes starting to become faint.

"No!"

"It's not over yet," Lily announced, drawing her next card. "We won't yet our souls fall this easily! Now, I play the Double Summon Spell Card, allowing two Normal Summons this turn! First up, is the Totem Dragon!" A loud screech was heard, bringing out a small, green dragon with a long-neck and tribal markings on its body. (2/400/200)

Claudio braced himself, "It's coming!"

"Now I sacrifice this Totem Dragon, counting for two Tributes!" Lily announced as the dragon vanished into two lights. "Come forth, messenger of the Dark Light! Light and Darkness Dragon!"

A loud roar was heard calling down the large dragon of duality. (8/2800/2400)

"2800 ATK!" Allyson gasped.

"But it can get weaker if they can stop it before it hits the others," Jeremy noted.

"Like now!" Claudio announced, "I activate B.G.s effect to switch your monster's mode!"

"Light and Darkness' effect activates!" Lily countered, "It automatically negates your monster effect by decreasing its ATK and DEF by 500 each!"

"And now I can Chain the Quick-Play Spell, Change the Tune!" Claudio smirked, revealing his facedown card. "I can send one Extra Deck Monster from my side of the field to the graveyard and Special Summon a Jukebox Hero Monster from the Extra Deck with an Equal Level or Less and ignore the Summoning Conditions!" He then turned to Jaden, who nodded back. "I choose Masked Hero Anki!" Anki vanished from the field, "Now I can Special Summon the Synchro Monster, Jukebox Hero Dio!"

In a flash, a middle-aged man with long, brown hair down to his shoulders wearing a black leather pants, a grey shirt underneath a black leather vest. He carried a golden chalice in his hands. (8/2700/2200)

Lily smirked, "A minor setback!"

"Huh!?"

"I activate the Spell, Duality Breaker!" She announced, playing a Spell Card.

"But your Dragon's effect..."

"My card cannot be responded to," The possessed Dragon Duelist shouted, interrupting Jaden, "Thanks to this, I can destroy Light and Darkness Dragon, negate its effects, and Special Summon Light End and Dark End Dragon to my field from the Extra Deck! But they are unable to attack!"

Everyone gasped as they saw Light and Darkness Dragon being split apart by a portal. Once done, Lily's signature Synchro Monsters were both standing in front of her. (8/2600/2100) x2

"Whoa, she summoned both of her Synchro Monsters!" Jeremy gasped. "Even the way she is, she's bringing out her high-level Dragons even from the Extra Deck."

"Yeah, but it's not good for both parties," Alex muttered, "Everyone's getting hurt now."

"It's all senseless," Allyson muttered angrily.

"Now I activate Dark End Dragon's effect!" Lily continued, "Once per turn, I can target one of your monsters! Dark End will lose 500 ATK and DEF, but the targeted Monster will be sent to the graveyard! I select Masked Hero Divine Wind!"

The face on Dark End Dragon's body flashed its red eyes and opened its mouth. It then unleashed a dark mist that surrounded the Masked Hero, causing it to evaporate inside. (8/2600-2100/1600)

She then revealed another Fusion card, "Now, I activate another Polymerization to Fuse my two Dragons!"

A larger Fusion Vortex appeared in behind the two dragons and absorbed them, creating a photo-negative effect as Lily chanted.

" _Dragons of Light and Darkness! Combine into one and purge both your existences and my foes! Fusion Summon! Emerge from the void between! Nothingness Dragon!"_

Crawling out of the vortex was a large, grey-colored, wingless dragon with two long necks. Both were hissing loudly as they looked down at the opposing duelists with their pitch-black and deep-white eyes. Once completely out, it stood up on its hind legs and revealed a large mouth on its underbelly. (10/3700/2600)

But before anyone could comment on the hideous look of the new dragon, Lily screams out as Brightveil's influence increases, her hair was starting to become white and her glare intensified.

"Lily!" Everyone cried out.

The Dragon Duelist breathed heavily and declared, "When this Nothingness Dragon is Fusion Summoned, all Monsters my opponent controls are Banished!"

The mouth on the dragon's body opened and began a large suction that took in both Dio and Divine Wind, gobbling both whole. Everyone felt sickened, except for Jaden and Claudio.

"Not everyone was Banished!" Claudio announced, "B.G.s has one more effect! It cannot be removed from the field up to the number of Normal Monsters used for its Fusion!"

"That means it can survive three times," Melody noted. "He has two more times to survive!"

Lily growled, "Nothingness Dragon attacks B.G.s! Existence Purge!"

The dragon roared as it breathed a clear flame at the J-Hero Fusion Monster, all members yelling out in pain while a burning aura drained Jaden and Claudio of their Life Points.

Claudio/Jaden: 1500

Lily (Brightveil) /Atticus (Nightshroud): 3800

"I end my turn," Lily concluded. "Just one more time before I destroy your monster."

"My move," Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "First, I activate B.G.s effect to switch the position of your Nothingness Dragon!"

"Nothingness' Dragon's next effect activates!" Lily grinned, "I can negate one card effect per turn and it gains 500 ATK and DEF!"

Before the B.G.s could start dancing, Nothingness Dragon eyes glared at them, stopping them in their tracks. (10/3700-4200/2600-3100)

The Senior Slifer frowned as he played his next card, "Then I activate the Spell Fake Hero to Summon Neos to my field!" He stated as his signature Monster took the field. (8/2500/2000) "Next, I summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" He announced as a brown, furry mole appeared with two drill halves attached to him like a collar. (3/900/300) "Now I send both Monsters back to my Deck for a Contact Fusion!"

A galaxy appeared in the air, letting both Monsters fly into it and merge.

" _Hero of Neo Space! Merge with the earthen animal and send others to the void! Contact Fusion! Come forth! Elemental Hero Grand Neos!"_

The galaxy flashed and brought out Neos now with dark green armor and a giant drill on his right hand. (8/2500/2000)

"I activate its effect to send a Monster back to your hand once per turn. I send Nothingness Dragon back to your Extra Deck!" Jaden announced as Grand Neos prepared to strike...

Lily smirked as she revealed another Dragon-Type Monster in her hand, "By discarding White Hole Dragon, I can activate Nothingness Dragon's effect once more! I negate your Grand Neos' effect and it gains 500 ATK and DEF!"

The eyes of the Dragon stunned Neos, stopping him from moving as it gained more power. (10/4200-4700/3100-3600)

"I place one card facedown and Grand Neos returns to my Extra Deck!" Jaden scoffed as his Fusion Monster vanished into his deck.

"My move," Atticus announced, drawing his next card. "I reveal my facedown card, Red-Eyes Spirit! I can Special Summon one Red-Eyes Monster from my Graveyard! Come back, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" The signature, black-scaled dragon appeared next to Nothingness Dragon. (7/2400/2000) "Now I sacrifice it to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

A dark miasma took over the rare dragon, causing it to take on a hideous form. It was now covered in sharper and jagged scales with dark red stripes along its body and head, with six wings attached to its back. (9/2400/2000) "For every Dragon in the Graveyard, this Monster gains 300 ATK!"

"Wait!? How many are in there!?" Masaki gasped.

"Between Lily and I, that's 14! Meaning 4200 ATK!" Atticus stated as Nightshroud's influence began to strengthen while Darkness Dragon's power increased. (9/2400-6600/2000) "Now for the next step! I remove Nothingness Dragon to Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

Everyone looked confused as Nothingness Dragon vanished into a void. Emerging from it came another Dragon like Darkness Dragon, but this time with mechanical armor around its entire form. (10/2800/2400)

"Wait, you did that for what!?" Claudio shouted.

"It returns to the field during the End Phase when its removed from the field," Lily stated. "So, no matter what you'd do... Nothingness Dragon would return!"

"I'll use Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to Special Summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon to the field from the Graveyard!" Atticus continued as his original dragon returned to the field. (7/2400/2000), (9/6600-6300/2000) "But he's going right back along with my Darkness Metal Dragon! By way of Polymerization!"

"Oh great, another Fusion!?" Kenji gasped. "How much has Nightshroud and Brightveil have been holding back on these two!?"

Darkness Metal Dragon grabbed its normal counterpart and then flew into the vortex, the latter flailing helplessly.

" _Two Dragons of crimson eyes! Merge with the darkness and call down the being who will shroud this world! Fusion Summon! Descend!_ Red-Eyes Darkness Twin Dragon!"

Flying out of the vortex came another monster like Darkness Dragon, only with two heads. One had a crimson color to it with curved horns out of its head, the other had a large crest colored dark blue. (10/3000/2400), (9/6300-6900/2000)

Atticus roared loudly as ropes of darkness continued to wrap around his body from the mask, prompting everyone to look worriedly.

"This card gains 400 ATK for each Dragon in the graveyard and can attack twice during the battle phase!" Atticus shouted in pain. "And there's 15!" The twin dragon roared loudly in unison, absorbing the power of Nightshroud. (10/3000-9000/2400) "Now, I attack first with Darkness Dragon!"

The original Darkness Dragon launched black flames at the trio of Jukebox Heroes, now finally weakened from their continued beating.

"That was the B.G.s last defense!" the Red-Eyes duelist shouted. "Twin Darkness Dragon! Destroy him and then the rest of Jaden and Claudio's Life Points!"

This time the twin Monsters breathed in two flames! One that was dark crimson, the other dark blue. Both combined and prepared to strike Claudio's Fusion Monster...

"Trap Activate!" Jaden shouted, revealing his Continuous Trap. "I activate Hero's Guard! It will protect a Hero Monster from being destroyed battle, being equipped with this card!" Feeling their second wind, the B.G.s rose up and raised their right hands, creating a barrier that blocked the flames from reaching them and pushed back.

"I end my turn! Nothingness Dragon returns to the field!" Atticus grunted as Lily's hideous dragon returned to the field. (10/3700/2600) "You'd better have something for this turn! Otherwise, Lily will finish you two!"

Claudio stepped, drawing his next card. Once he saw his hand, he shouted, "Then it's time to end this! I play Legacy of a Hero! I can draw three cards since I have at least two Hero Monsters over Level 3 in my graveyard!"

"I activate Nothingness Dragon's effect!" Atticus called out as Claudio's card lost its light, absorbed by Lily's dragon. (10/3700-4200/2600-3100)

"Now it's safe! I activate Scratch n Sniff Revival Fusion Spell!" Claudio continued, showing off a Spell Card that depicted a Record Player with a vinyl disc painted with the colors of the Polymerization card, "I can remove Jukebox Hero Monsters from the Field and Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summoning!"

"I activate the effect of Darkness Grave Dragon!" Atticus announced, revealing his dragon, "By discarding this Dragon, I can prevent you from targeting cards in your Graveyard for the rest of this turn! You've lost!"

"Oh no!"

Claudio smirked, "Not a chance! Thanks to my Rockstar Fusion Spell and Jaden protecting my monster in its final moments, we win!"

"How!? You cannot choose Rockstar Fusion thanks to my Darkness Grave Dragon!" Atticus gasped.

Jaden realized and smirked, "It's another passive effect!"

"Right!" Claudio nodded, "Any Monster used by Rockstar Fusion can be treated as the number of Tributes or Materials used for another Fusion, Synchro, or Ritual Summoning! And since B.G.s were summoned by three Materials, I can use it to Fusion Summon a Monster that needed three Materials in the first place. And this one also calls for a High-Level Jukebox Hero to be used!"

(Play The Ring in Return by Coheed and Cambria)

The B.G.s smiled as they raised their hands to the sky, absorbed by a record-spinning fusion vortex, merging their stored energies.

" _Heroes from the early ages! Combine yourselves and call down the God that reveres the music! Fusion Summon! I call upon your radiance! Jukebox Hero Apollo, Deity of Sound!"_

Descending down was a tall man in Roman armor. Strapped to his back were a bow and a quiver of arrows on his back. (10/3500/2500)

"Now I activate his effect!" Claudio continued, "All monsters in my Graveyard and Banished Zone are returned to my deck and I gain 400 ATK for each Jukebox Hero returned! And there's only 8 of them as Jukebox Heroes! Meaning 3200 ATK!"

"It still won't matter!" Lily stated, "Your Monster won't do enough damage for the win!"

"Well, since you all were discarding for effects I'll do the same!" Claudio grinned as he revealed his Monster card, "I discard the Monster Backstage Manager of the Jukebox Hero to activate his effect! I can now return your Monsters from your graveyard and return them to your deck!"

"WHAT!?" Atticus and Lily shouted.

The Graveyards shined as the Monster flew out and surrounded both Claudio and Apollo, empowering them and slid inside both Claudio's and Atticus' Decks. (10/3500-6700/2500) But with the loss of all Dragons in the graveyards, both Darkness Dragon and Twin Darkness Dragon were left vulnerable for attack. (9/6900-2400/2000), (10/9000-3000/2400)

"Attack Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to end the game!" Claudio shouted. "Shining Light Arrows!"

Apollo lined his arrow with his bow and launched it at the weaker Dragon, piercing it right through the neck. The arrow brightened up and expanded towards the other two dragons, purging them from the field. The explosion caused Atticus and Lily to be knocked out and separated from Nightshroud's and Brightveil's influence, evaporating the mask and cloak respectively.

Claudio/Jaden: 1500, Winners

Lily (Brightveil) /Atticus (Nightshroud): 0

Immediately, the spectators jumped into the arena to help up Atticus and Lily, who were now back to their original states. Once Jaden and Claudio turned off their duel disks, causing the holograms to disappear, they tried to walk towards the group...

"Stay back!" Alexis shouted.

Both Hero Duelists stopped in their tracks, stunned at the Cyber Angel Duelist's tone of voice.

"You two have done enough," Allyson glared.

"Just leave them alone," Melody growled.

Kenji then walked towards the group...

*SMACK!*

Only to be smacked away from Alexis, causing Kenji to gasp sadly.

"And you brought Atticus and Lily here!" She shouted. "You knew they were badly hurt and didn't tell us!"

Kenji clutched his fists and turned away, hearing the harsh tone of his girlfriend...

"Enough!" Atticus shouted, causing everyone to turn to him. "Alexis, I threatened him with your life on the line."

Alexis gasped.

"Yeah," Lily nodded, "We told him if he didn't bring us to Jaden and Claudio, we'd let Nightshroud and Brightveil possess us and we'd go after you. By that logic, Kenji would have to stop us both with extreme force or risk losing you."

Even Jaden and Claudio gasped, seeing the state of the Ninja Duelist and the somber look.

"You think I wanted to?" Kenji asked Alexis, "If I did take out Atticus and Lily, what would you think of me then?"

Alexis relaxed, seeing the folly of her actions.

"And don't blame Jaden and Claudio," Lily continued. "It's hard on them as it is... Considering we knew too much about what's going on."

"So that means..."

"Yes, we remember everything..." Atticus nodded to the Hero Duelists. "Everyone doesn't outright remember this, but Yusuke's talent far exceeded that of mine or even Zane's. He loved dueling so much that he began to research it endlessly. But that passion led him into a twisted direction..."

"But what about Rayna?" Alex pleaded. "She didn't tell me about this stuff. In fact, I never seen her that obsessed..."

Lily sighed, "Yeah, Rayna confided me to that as well. She knew about Yusuke's obsession, and being the person that she was, she did try to get him out of his obsession. She warned me about Yusuke's loneliness being that driving force to complete his work. She told me to get help why she went after him."

Everyone gasped, knowing what was going on next.

"No..." Alex muttered.

"That's right," Atticus nodded. "I saw Lily rushing past me as her life depended on it. I asked her, and she told me about Yusuke. She didn't have to say anymore as I came with her and found Yusuke and Rayna in the state they were in."

"Rayna probably got possessed while trying to stop him," Lily continued. "That's why she helped out Yusuke instead of stopping him."

"He told us that he found powers that far exceeded and was deeper than that of any darkness or light," the Red-Eyes duelist confirmed. "It could very well call down collective powers to enhance dueling."

Jaden and Claudio gasped, "Nightshroud and Brightveil!"

"And since that research was accurate..." Atticus frowned, "He had to give up his soul and anothers... Which Yusuke did willingly and Rayna reluctant due to her possessed state..."

"NO!" Alex shouted, all broken up, "This is... messed up!"

"You couldn't stop them?" Jeremy asked, trying to console his friend.

"We tried," Lily said, mournfully, "But when Rayna dropped that card and Yusuke made the blood offering... We all got caught in a dark portal. It was then Yusuke and Rayna told us..."

" _Atticus, Lily," Yusuke said with a sad smile. "I never wanted any one caught up in this. So, I'll give these to you..."_

"He gave us the mask and Light and Darkness Dragon's card," Atticus noted. "He said there was no need for it as it was just the keys."

"And Rayna?" Claudio asked.

"She said..."

" _Don't worry," Rayna smiled. "I'll go within the Light, he may become one with darkness, but at least I can watch him closely."_

" _But you'll also be..." Lily stated. "What about Alex?"_

" _He'll be better off not finding out that this happened to me," Rayna continued. "At least, he gave me something cheery for the time we spent together. Despite everything the other Obelisks said about him, he's a very sweet person..."_

"And then later when Banner called us, Jeremy, and Lily for that test duel," Atticus continued, "We ended up in another dimension where we borrowed those powers to survive while Jeremy and Alex were possessed by the excess aura we gave off, breeding Twilight and Gemini."

"What about Yusuke and Rayna?" Jeremy asked as he tried to comfort Alex as best he could.

"They were taken in by the Darkness and Light," Lily sighed, "They're gone now..."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

Everyone was shocked by the two voices, turning to see two familiar faces...

"Yusuke and Rayna!?" Chazz gasped.

"How?" Syrus asked.

"That would mean there are two Yusukes and two Raynas?" Hassleberry gasped.

"This is getting freaky," Reyna stated, "Especially since her name is pronounced the same as mine..."

"It's not that strange," Jaden started.

"Because these are fakes," Claudio said.

However, 'Yusuke' and 'Rayna glared down at the weakened Dragon Duelists.

"You let them die!" 'Yusuke' shouted.

"How can you live with yourselves?" 'Rayna' stated with a glare.

But before anyone could make replies...

"You should just show your true selves," Jaden said as he took out a card, along with Claudio taking out one himself.

"You're the Duel Monsters spirits of Honest and Paradigm Paragon." Claudio added as they revealed the cards.

* * *

And cliff hanger! I wanted to go into the next duel since they are on the same day, but the previous chapters were too. Plus, burnt out on one tag duel.

The Tag Duel that took place involved had Atticus using the Red-Eyes with the Darkness variants and Lily having LIGHT Dragons with her cards also with the new Nothingness Dragon. A little foreshadowing for ya'll...

Thanks for Reading! By the Way, the small flashback of Alex. Re-Read chapter 43 of my Society of Light story to get the full details.

Jukebox Hero B.G.s

Level 9

LIGHT

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

2600/2800

2+ normal Jukebox Heroes

Must first be Fusion Summoned. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Draw 1 card for each Fusion Material used to Summon this card. Once per turn: Change the Battle Position of one of your opponent's Monsters. This card cannot be destroyed by battle and is unaffected by card effects that remove it from the field equal to the number of Fusion Materials used to Fusion Summon this card.

Nothingness Dragon

Level 10

LIGHT

Dragon/Fusion/Effect

3700/2600

Light End Dragon + Dark End Dragon

Can only be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned in any other ways, except by its own effect. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Banish all Monsters your opponent controls. Once per Turn: Negate one card effect your opponent activates; this card gains 500 ATK and DEF until the end of your turn. If this card is Banished: Special Summon it back in Attack Position.

White Hole Dragon

Level 1

LIGHT

Dragon/Effect

1000/100

When your opponent activates a card effect: Discard this card; activate 1 'Once per turn' effect you control.

Red-Eyes Darkness Twin Dragon

Level 10

DARK

Dragon/Fusion/Effect

3000/2400

1 Red-Eyes Monster + 1 Red-Eyes or Darkness Monster

Can only be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned in other ways. This card can attack twice per turn. This card gains 400 ATK for each Dragon-Type Monster in your graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

Rockstar Fusion

Normal Spell

Fusion Summon a Jukebox Hero Monster by using Monsters from your hand and/or field as Fusion Materials. The summoned Monster can be used as Material for another Fusion, Synchro, and Ritual Jukebox Hero Monster equal to the number of Fusion Materials used.

Change the Tune

Quick-Play Spell

Target one Extra Deck Monster on your side of the field: Special Summon 1 Jukebox Hero Monster from your Extra Deck, ignoring the summoning conditions.

Duality Breaker

Quick-Play Spell

Light and Darkness Dragon's effect cannot be activated in response to this card's activation. Send 1 Light and Darkness Dragon from your side of the field to the graveyard; Special Summon 1 Light End Dragon and 1 Dark End Dragon from your Extra Deck. Cards summoned by this card's effect cannot declare an attack.

* * *

Next Time: We figure out the origin of the tainted cards of Darkness. But that also brings back Trueman and Amelie back for another set of duels. Or in this case Tag Duel in order to destroy the ones interfering in their war.

Please Review! Later!


	12. Messengers

Damn, it's been too long everyone. As much as I worked on this, Dragon Quest XI got too good! At least I'm almost finished with all the post-game content. But for now, I'll continue the story. This was originally going to be added to last chapter, and I did want to use different monster cards, but thought to keep it as is with some differences. Plus, with the additions to Neos, I thought to add those. But I'll get to them next time Jaden duels! Let's go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

Chapter 12: Messengers

* * *

We now return to underground arena in the Abandoned Dorm where Jaden and Claudio revealed the identities of the fake Obelisks impersonating Yusuke Fujiwara and Rayna Mikuro, showing the cards they held up.

"We know who you two are," Jaden announced as he held up the card known as Honest.

"So just show us and quit impersonating your duelists," Claudio added as he held up the card known as Paradigm Paragon.

Atticus, Lily, Kenji, Jeremy, Alex, Chazz, Syrus, Hassleberry, Masaki, Reyna, Melody, and Allyson looked at the 'Obelisks' with wonder as they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Seeing no way to refute, 'Yusuke' started to grow white wings out of his back and started to rise. 'Rayna' then raised her hand and materialized a white bow and then turned it clockwise in front of her. Both started to glow before changing shape and attire, showing them their true selves.

'Yusuke' was now a grown man with a grass circlet holding up his golden hair which was flowing down his back and shoulders, a single bang down the middle of his face. He was wearing a blue shirt with a golden necklace, orange sash around his waist, and white boots over his feet. This was the Monster, Honest.

'Rayna' was now a young woman wearing a revealing form-fitting dress of white, reddish-pink, and gold consisting of a white top and skirt being connected by pink sections on the front and back, cut-out sides at the waist. She also wears pink and black thigh-high leggings, and purple ankle boots. This was the Monster, Paradigm Paragon.

"You are correct," Honest announced to Jaden and Claudio.

"This is our true selves," Paradigm Paragon stated to the group.

"Hold on," Chazz shouted. "Duel Spirits can't take physical form!"

"Yeah, this isn't like the other dimensions!" Hassleberry shouted.

"Stop talking and get the Hell outta here!" Claudio shouted back.

"He's right," Jaden said as he saw the Duel Spirits still glaring at Atticus and Lily. "These guys are serious. Get Atticus and Lily out of here."

"Right," Alexis and Kenji nodded as they helped up Atticus.

"Yeah, we got it," Jeremy replied as he and Alex helped up Lily.

"We won't let you escape after you killed our Masters!" Honest shouted as he launched feathers from his wings like arrows.

Kenji quickly took of his blazer and used it to snatch up the feathers before they reached Atticus. He then used them as his kunai and threw them back at Honest. The Duel Spirit swiftly blocked with his wings and absorbed his own feathers back...

"AAAHH!"

However, Honest screamed when two of Kenji's own kunai stabbed his wings. The Ninja Duelist then dealt a flying kick to the Duel Spirit, sending him crashing into the wall.

"That was for burning those cards..." Kenji said as he went back to Alexis and Atticus.

All the while, Paradigm Paragon was now firing arrows at Jeremy and Alex who were trying to keep Lily from harm.

"Stop running and give me the girl!" Paragon shouted as she took three arrows and aimed them at three. But she was quickly stopped by Claudio tackling her, making her miss once more.

"Claudio!" Melody shouted.

"Just go... Now!" the J-Hero Duelist shouted to the Magician Duelist. "I'll see you outside!" Melody looked conflicted before nodded and ran after everyone else. But before he could join her, Claudio was roughly pushed down as Paragon got back up. Seeing her poised to attack once more, Claudio rolled out of the way and joined Jaden as he stood by his side.

"You okay," Jaden asked his friend.

"Yeah," Claudio nodded.

They soon saw Honest recovering from Kenji's attack and join his partner, both looking angry.

"If we're going to succeed, we need to take them down," Honest told his partner, to which she nodded.

"Then we don't have to hold back on you," Jaden stated as he and Claudio activated their duel disks. "So bring it on!"

"We have no intention of dueling with the ones who are helping murderers!" Paragon shouted as she and Honest launched their respective attacks. The arrow heading for Claudio and sharp feathers at Jaden.

*BANG!*

*BANG!*

Soon, the arrow was cut in half by a bullet and the arrows were intercepted by cards that took the force, leaving them to fall on the ground.

Outside the arena were Axel and Seth, firing their respective weapons of a duel disk gun and pistol.

"Axel! Seth!" Claudio shouted.

"Fidel! Now!" Axel called out.

Honest and Paragon turned to their new attackers, only to be struck from behind by Fidel with chops to their necks.

"Sleep well, amigos." The Metal Gear Duelist grinned.

"Alright, let's get outside," Seth stated. "This place is wired to blow."

"WHAT!?" Jaden and Claudio gasped.

"Don't worry, we have authorization," the Blackwing Duelist placated them. "Now let's move!"

Hearing his tone, Jaden and Claudio just rolled with it and ran with the Dueling Mercenaries out of the arena.

* * *

Watching from their dimensional barriers were several clones of Trueman and Amelie, just now seeing Atticus and Lily being carried out by their friends.

"This is turning out to be quite the spectacle!" Amelie 1 giggled.

"Shouldn't we finish them all simultaneously?" Trueman 1 wondered.

"No, let's wait a while longer," Trueman 2 stated.

"Oh, I get it!" Amelie 2 figured. "It's what we're doing by teaming up..."

Trueman 3 nodded, "If those Duel Spirits can take out Jaden Yuki and Claudio Osbourne..."

"Nothing will be in our way in our inevitable war," Amelie 3 finished.

* * *

Back to the students, everyone was looking worried at the Abandoned Dorm.

"Jaden and Claudio are still in there!" Allyson gasped.

"They're still fighting those two Spirits," Syrus figured.

"Yeah, but they're out for blood," Masaki stated. "I don't think they want to duel for lives on the line."

"I agree," Kenji noted. "They had killer intent in their eyes when I fought off Honest." He then turned to the weakened Atticus and Lily. "They really want to kill these two."

"Only because they were last seen with them," Alex grumbled. "They wouldn't kill anyone."

"Or they might suspect that Nightshroud and Brightveil tried something while they were watching our duel," Jeremy realized.

"Everyone!"

The students turned away from the dorm to see Etna Belmonte running up to them.

"What's going on here!?" Etna shouted.

"Jaden and Claudio are currently in a fight with some Duel Spirits," Alexis stated.

"Give it a rest, Alexis," Chazz sighed, "She won't believe a story like this..."

"Actually, I do," Etna replied.

"WHAT!?" Chazz, Masaki, Allyson, Reyna, Atticus, Lily, Syrus and Jeremy shouted as they stared at the Vice-Chancellor.

"I know this since I was confided by President Pegasus, Mr. Kaiba, and several other figures," Etna stated. "But enough about that..." She pointed to the dorm. "So, they're fighting the threat now?"

*KABOOM!*

Suddenly, the dorm exploded and collapsed all over the area.

"JADEN!" Allyson cried.

"CLAUDIO!" Melody shouted in horror.

However, their worst fears were erased when they saw several ropes latched on to some stable pillars, pulling out Axel, Fidel, Seth, Jaden, and Claudio. While the mercenaries landed on knee, Jaden and Claudio fell flat on their stomachs as they were carried out.

"They're okay!" Syrus said as Allyson and Melody quickly ran to their significant others.

"No time for relief!" Axel shouted.

"They're still coming!" Fidel added.

Everyone gasped as they saw that Honest flew out of the dorm ruins while Paradigm Paragon hung on to his back before jumping off.

"There's nowhere to run!" Honest proclaimed.

"Surrender the two murderers!" Paragon shouted.

"Stop it, you two!" Jaden shouted back. "All of this trouble won't bring Yusuke or Reyna back!"

"Slience!" the flying spirit glared. "My Master would have corrected all abnormalities in this world and the Duel Monsters World."

"But those two killed our Masters!" Paragon shouted as she pointed to Atticus and Lily. "We'll avenge their deaths here and now!"

"We didn't kill them!" Atticus stated with a glare. "It's no one's fault that Nightshroud took Yusuke! He was a slave to the curiosity that comes with a genius."

"And Rayna wanted to help him escape that loneliness!" Lily added. "They chose their paths and we wanted to help her!"

"ENOUGH!" the Duel Spirits shouted as they poised to attack.

Axel and Seth prepared to fire their weapons...

*CLICK!*

*CLICK!*

But found out they were out of ammo!

"Oh damn..." Fidel cursed.

Seeing their chance, Honest and Paragon fired their feathers and arrows at the entire group. No one could stop all of the oncoming attacks without someone else dying in the crossfire.

That's when Jaden and Claudio acted as it was their only hope.

Both of their eyes turned heterochromatic while they activated their duel disk and pulled out one of their cards.

"YUBEL!"

"TRAGOEDIA!"

They shouted as both of their childhood Monsters appeared in front of their partners to the surprise of most of the group. Yubel intercepted the attacks by making them hit her body which unaffected her due her scales.

"WHAT!?" Honest and Paragon gasped.

Soon, they were quickly held to the ground as Tragoedia pinned them.

"Yubel and Tragoedia!?" Syrus gasped.

"How are these guys here!?" Chazz shouted. "And in physical form!?"

"Then it's like they said a few nights back..." Reyna figured. "They're controlling them now!

Honest and Paragon then realized what was going on and stared at the two Hero Duelists. "You two..."

"Yeah," Jaden nodded. "We can make this happen because Yubel exists in my soul..."

"And Tragoedia's remains exists in mine..." Claudio added. "That's how we gained these powers!"

Everyone except Etna gasped at the realization. The Laval Duelist smiled as the Hero Duelist made their declaration.

"If what Kagemaru and Sartorius said," Jaden continued, "Claudio and I have played a role in causing this."

"Then we'll have to stop it using our powers!" Claudio added as they stared deep into the eyes of the Duel Spirits. Yubel was still ready to protect her partner's friends even with the shell of Tragoedia still pinning the attackers.

"Believe us, Honest, Paragon," the E-Hero Duelist stated.

The Duel Spirits looked to each other and nodded before looking to the group. "We will not harm you anymore." Honest stated.

"We'll talk," Paragon nodded.

Soon, Claudio turned off his Duel Disk letting Tragoedia fade away and letting the Duel Spirits stand up.

"Please tell us," Claudio asked. "What are the world's abnormalities?"

"Two forces have appeared in other dimensions and gradually swallow the world of Duel Monsters," Honest stated.

"Is that what Nightshroud and Brightveil are?" Jaden asked.

"Originally, the dark world was small," Paragon stated. "They existed in the boundary between various worlds. But they suddenly expanded when this Dark Light came and tampered with it, causing a struggle. Both forces when out of control and began to expand to the other dimensions."

"The Duel Monsters cards are doors that connect the spirit world to this one," Honest continued as the duelist looked at their respective decks. "They connect a duelist's soul to those of the duel monsters. The more feeling a duelist invest in their cards, the stronger the bond."

Pretty soon, Jaden and Claudio could see various flowing strings connecting themselves to many of the monsters in their decks. Including Elemental Hero Neos, Flame Wingman, Yubel, Winged Kuriboh, Jukebox Hero Roadie Riggs, Coheed Cambria, and Tragoedia.

"But..." Everyone turned to see Paradigm Paragon's sad expression. "The cards that aren't blessed by a duelist's feelings become stained by darkness."

Axel stepped up, "And so, the cards that didn't react with the duel disks..."

"Are ones that are tainted with darkness." Fidel finished.

"And their the result of Nightshroud and Brightveil fighting for control," Seth mused.

The Duel Spirits nodded.

"And it's going to continue because of the many duelists disrespecting their cards," Etna sighed. "It must be the people who were demoted or trying to rebel against me for my work." She then looked around to the current group. "Lucky there's you all and your friends who continue look past winning and losing and respecting everything in the game."

"We wanted to inform our Masters of the dangers," Honest stated.

* * *

In the dimensional boundaries, Trueman and Amelie were disappointed in the events before them.

"It seems our hope for Jaden Yuki and Claudio Osbourne to be eliminated by the Duel Spirits were unfounded," Trueman 1 stated.

"Which means we'll have to bury them ourselves," Amelie 1 replied.

"And with our combined partnership..." Amelie 2 announced...

"They'll fall at our feet before they perish..." Trueman 2 nodded.

Pretty soon, several more Trueman and Amelies appeared and all merged into a single Trueman and Amelie. Both beings created a powerful orb that pierced through the dimensions...

* * *

...And Jaden, Claudio and the others were now seeing it happen before their very eyes.

"It's them..." Jaden growled.

"Damn..." Claudio cursed. "And everyone's around to see it, too..."

Finding out that the orb was intended for the Hero Duelists, Honest and Paradigm Paragon pushed them out of the way! Seeing this, Yubel caught them both before she too realized that the orb was now crushing the Duel Spirits.

"Honest!" Jaden shouted.

"Paragon!" Claudio shouted.

Both spirits were now heavily damaged as now Trueman and Amelie floated from the dimensional barrier and stood near the weakened spirits. When they touched down, a dome of grey energy surrounded everyone in the area.

"What is this!?" Axel stated as he and the others look around.

"We cannot let you leave this place." Trueman announced.

"All of you just got too nosy," Amelie stated with a tsk.

"Who are these two?" Syrus wondered.

"Yeah, they came out of thin air!" Melody gasped.

"She's the one who battled Claudio," Kenji shouted, pointing to Amelie.

"What!?" Allyson and Alexis gasped.

"They're not human, be careful," Chazz stated.

"The little group of Jaden Yuki and Claudio Osbourne," Trueman smirked. "Pleased to make your acquaintance; I am Trueman."

"And you can call me Amelie," Amelie giggled, "I'd say the same thing, but I don't mean it very much…"

"You two are the messengers of Nightshroud and Brightveil?" Jaden deduced.

"Guilty as charged!" the woman of Dark Light grinned.

"D-Damn you..." Honest growled as he tried to stand up.

"You'll... pay…" Paragon grunted as she was still prone on the ground.

"Spirits coming into the human world exhausts a lot of power on their part," Trueman stated. "And frown how you two are faring... You two are now lacking the power to stay alive.

"Honest! Paragon!" Jaden and Claudio shouted as they ran to the weakened spirits with Yubel vanishing.

"We wanted to save the world..." Honest stated. "But we were very wrong..."

"What do you mean?" Claudio asked.

"Our Masters abandoned us long ago..." Paragon replied. "We were taken out of their decks."

"We just didn't want to acknowledge how pathetic we are..." Honest stated, leaking tears of sorrow.

"Don't be like that," Jaden smiled at Honest. "I found your card among the things Yusuke left behind."

"Yeah, and Alex said he found your card with Rayna's favorite doll," Claudio smiled at Paragon. "They wanted you two to be safe."

"Really?" the spirits gasped.

"They didn't want to involve you in the research of Nightshroud and Brightveil," Jaden deduced with Atticus and Lily smiling as well.

Paragon smiled, "You two are very special... We can die happily knowing that you can bind the spirit and human worlds together, saving them both."

"No, you two are going to keep living," Claudio stated.

"Yeah," Jaden replied. "You can keep living with us... Within us!"

Honest and Paragon smiled, "Thank you..."

Jaden took Honest's hand while Claudio took Paragon's. The spirits glowed brightly before being absorbed into the Hero Duelists. Everyone watched in awe as that happened. Finally, Jaden and Claudio shuffled Honest's and Paradigm Paragon's cards into their decks.

Trueman and Amelie clapped at the scene with smirks.

"Is the heartwarming story over?" Trueman stated. "I was actually very moved."

"Really?" Amelie yawned. "Quite frankly if you've seen one tragic scene, you've seen them all. That was boring to me..." The Hero Duelists glared at the two Messengers. "Oh no... I made them angry!" She said in a faux fear voice.

"You two are going to pay!" Jaden shouted.

"Fine, fine," Trueman said as he transformed his arm into a duel disk. "We have to settle things with you, anyway."

"And let's kill two birds with one stone with a Tag Duel," Amelie stated as her veil surrounded her arm and created a duel disk.

"You two are working together now," Claudio asked as both he and Jaden activated their Duel Disks.

"Of course," Trueman shrugged. "Both of you are in the way of our war. There is no saving the world for what's to come."

"You two are simply going to die here," Amelie grinned.

The Duelists drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Trueman/Amelie: 8000

Jaden/Claudio: 8000

"I'll begin," Trueman announced, drawing his sixth card. "I activate the Continuous Spell Future Fusion! This allows me to send Fusion Material Monsters from my deck to my Graveyard to perform a Fusion Summon on my second Standby Phase after this cards activation. He then took out his deck and fanned out five Monster cards from his deck. "I will send these 5 Dragons to my Graveyard!"

Everyone gasped in horror, but none so more than Lily when she saw four of them and shouted.

"The Dragon Rulers!" Lily shouted as she saw Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos, Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls, Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms, and Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders, along with another Dragon that looked to be representing a Dragon Ruler of darkness.

"Not only that, the monsters he's sending..." Reyna growled.

Trueman grinned, "You're very smart! Yes, the monster I plan to summon is the deadly, Five-Headed Dragon!"

Claudio groaned, "Man, we're going to keep seeing this thing!"

"But he'll have to do it on the fifth turn of the duel," Jaden stated, "We'll get them before that turn."

Trueman laughed once more, "Sorry, but I detest waiting. Especially since all of you are insistent on seeing this monster." He then played his next card. "I play the Spell, Dragon's Mirror! With this I can Banish the five Dragons I've sent to the graveyard and perform a Fusion Summon." He then showed the five Dragon Rulers he sent to the graveyard and removed them from his 'disk'. "Now despair and meet my servant! Come, Five-Headed Dragon!"

The Spirits of the Dragon Rulers were absorbed into a giant mirror that had the colors of Polymerization. The mirror's glass then shattered and released the massive, five-headed beast that roared a shockwave across the field. (12/5000/5000)

"Hello again..." the J-Hero Duelist sighed.

"That's not the half of it," the E-Hero Duelist added with a frown.

Trueman laughed again, "That's right, I have to resolve the effects of my Dragon Rulers! Each of them lets me take a Dragon of their respective attribute from my deck and add them to my hand. So, I'll add Tyrant Dragon, White Night Dragon, Dodger Dragon, Des Volsgapth, and Gandora X the Dragon of Demolition!" He then added those Dragons into his hand.

"Add in more problems in the future..." Atticus stated.

"I set three cards facedown and then activate the Continuous Spell Altar of Mist." Trueman concluded as he placed the rest of his hand, aside from the five dragons he obtained, into his disk. "It's your turn, Jaden."

Jaden clutched his fists, "Well, I always wanted to take this thing on..." He then eyed Claudio, "After all, Zane got rid of his before you could..."

"Now's your chance..." Claudio stated, gesturing to the dragon.

"My move," Jaden announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!" He announced, bringing out the humanoid dolphin of Neo Space. (3/600/800) "I then activate its effect! I discard one card from my hand and then check my opponent's hand. I can then destroy that card deal 500 points of damage!" He then discarded one of his cards. Aqua Dolphin then used his sonar waves to see let Jaden see the five Dragons in Trueman's hand. "I destroy Gandora X!"

Trueman grunted as the named card exploded, causing his team to lose points.

Trueman/Amelie: 7500

Jaden/Claudio: 8000

"Next, I activate the Spell Card Mask Change II!" Jaden continued. "I discard one more card to send a Monster of mine to the graveyard and then Special Summon a Masked Hero of the same attribute!" He discarded another card and had Aqua Dolphin don a Mask. _"Masked Hero of the burning water! Unleash your power upon the field! Transformation Summon! Come out! Masked Hero Acid!"_

In place of Aqua Dolphin was the Masked Hero of water, leveling his gun at the Messengers. (8/2600/2100)

"Acid's effect activates! When Special Summoned, I can destroy all Spell and Trap cards on my opponent's side of the field and drain your monster's ATK by 300!"

"Nice!" Alex cheered. "He can stop another Five-Headed Dragon from coming!"

Trueman smirked, "Not so fast! I reveal a facedown card, Breakthrough Skill!"

"No!" Jaden shouted as Acid groaned as a red aura surrounded him.

"For this round, your Monster's effects are negated," the messenger of darkness stated. "Sadly, it's Monster effect activates when it's summoned, isn't it?"

Jaden growled.

"Damn, I bet Jaden had a bigger plan to take down that Dragon with it 300 points weaker..." Kenji stated.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Jaden concluded.

Amelie giggled as she took her place, "Falling apart on the first turn, huh, Jaden?" She then drew her sixth card and surveyed the field. "Trueman has some nice tastes when it comes to cards, but I still prefer my own. I activate the Spell One for One! By discarding one card from my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from my Deck! I send Djinn Releaser of Rituals from my hand to the graveyard, and Special Summon Worm Ugly!"

A glimpse of a red, two-headed bug-like Worm appeared before vanishing. Soon after, a floating blue slime ball appeared with eyes and a lamprey mouth appeared. (1/100/100)

"Yuck!" Allyson cringed.

"And the nastiness continued as I sacrifice this Worm for my Worm Warlord!" Amelie continued as Ugly disappeared and brought out a giant, red, muscular Worm with a lopsided body. It's eyes were on both sides of the mouth, which was turned vertical, and the legs were on the sides while the arms and fists were on top and underneath the body. (6/2350/1800) "Also, since I sacrificed my Worm Ugly for another Reptile-type Worm monster, it gets Special Summoned to your field!"

Jaden gasped as he saw the slime-covered Worm appear on his field. (1/100/100)

"And since I can be a nice girl, I'll get rid of it for you!" She grinned, "But first, I'll have my partner's dragon destroy your Acid!"

The Dragon launched its five breaths at the Masked Hero...

"I activate my facedown card," Jaden announced as he revealed one of his cards, "I activate Hero Shield! This Continuous Trap Card equips onto a Hero Monster and prevents it from being destroyed in battle!"

Acid created a shield of water, blocking attack from his body. However, Jaden screamed his felt the backlash of damage.

Trueman/Amelie: 7500

Jaden/Claudio: 5600

Jaden then continued, "Also, for every 1000 points of damage, I draw a card. Since that attack dealt 2400 points of damage, I draw two cards." He drew out his cards.

Amelie growled, "Damn... Worm Warlord, attack Worm Ugly!" The Warlord ran savagely at the weak Monster, preparing to pummel the creature...

"I activate another Trap Card," Jaden countered, "Masked Reuse! This let's me Banish a Change Spell card from my graveyard and use the effects without the cost! I banish Mask Change II!"

A card shined onto the Worm's body and morphed it into humanoid body...

" _Masked Warrior of Light! Dash forward and extinguish your foes! Transformation Summon! Come out! Masked Hero Koga!"_

In Worm Ugly's place, Koga appeared onto the field. (8/2500-3500/1800)

"And as Trueman remembers, Koga gains 500 ATK for each monster on your side of the field." Jaden stated.

"Also, with Koga's other effect," Reyna smiled, "He can weaken the Five-Headed Dragon by removing another Hero monster from his graveyard. Jaden and Claudio are safe!"

"Not to mention, it's a LIGHT Monster," Alexis continued. "The only attribute that can defeat a Five-Headed Dragon aside from the Egyptian Gods' DIVINE attribute!"

Amelie smirked hearing this as she set a card into her disk. "It's your move, Claudio."

"My move," Claudio announced, drawing his next card. _'On the next turn, Trueman will get another Five-Headed Dragon on the field. Need to get rid of it now... Lucky Pegasus' new card will help me build up to it.'_ He then played his next card. "I activate Polymerization! I fuse Jukebox Heroes Wild Ford and Wild Jett from my hand!"

Along with Wild Ford, another woman with black, messy hair down to her chin clad in a red leather jacket over a black halter with red leather jeans appeared with a microphone in hand.

" _The woman who leads the vocals! Join with the woman who rocks the sound and form the band young rock and roll! Fusion Summon! Run Wild! Jukebox Hero Runaways!"_

The two women jumped out the fusion vortex, now having new silver microphone and electric guitars. (8/2750/2000)

"Wow, he's got more female musicians," Melody noted. "And a Fusion, no less!"

"The Runaways' effect activates!" Claudio announced, "When Summoned, since I have another Hero Monster on the field, I gain a Runaway Token. Since there's three, I can do three Tokens. However, with only two spaces left, I'll make do."

Appearing in the empty spaces, were two more women in shadows having a bass guitar and drums respectively. (6/2000/2000) x2

"How is this going to help against my Five-Headed Dragon?" Trueman stated with intrigue, "All you have is a wall, and it won't take long to knock down."

"Then I'll tell you that the Runaways gain 800 ATK for each Runaway Token on the field," Claudio stated as the women on his field, powered up. (6/2750-4350/2000)

"It's not strong enough to destroy the 5000 ATK dragon!"

"Then I'll get rid of the Worm Warlord!" Claudio shouted as he commanded his girls to play. Immediately, Wild Jett called for the band to play 'Cherry Bomb', causing many explosions to erupt around Worm Warlord, splattering him to slime...

Trueman/Amelie: 5500

Jaden/Claudio: 5600

"With Warlord gone, Koga gets weaker," Claudio stated as he saw his partner's monster get ready. (8/3500-3000/1800) "But by using his Quick-Effect while he attacks, I can remove Wild Ford to decrease your dragon's ATK by her 2500!"

The Spirit of Wild Ford zoomed out of Koga's aura, zapped the Five-Headed Dragon and weakened the Fusion Monster. (12/5000-2500/5000)

"Yes!" the Spectators cheered.

"I activate the Trap Card!" Amelie shouted, "I chain DNA Transplant! For now, all Monsters will now have DARK attribute!"

Everyone gasped as Koga slashed into Five-Headed Dragon's body, causing it to roar in pain.

Trueman/Amelie: 5000

Jaden/Claudio: 5600

However, the dragon easily smacked it right back to Jaden and Claudio's side.

"Now, nothing can defeat the dragons!" Amelie laughed.

"Crap, the next dragon's coming!" Alex growled.

Claudio sighed as he inserted a card facedown with Acid going into defense mode, "I set a card facedown and switch Acid to defense mode. I end my turn!"

"My move," Trueman announced, drawing his next card. "Now that the two Standby Phases have passed, I can now summon my next Dragon!"

In a giant storm, another Five-Headed Dragon appeared! (12/5000/5000)

"Damn!" Atticus cursed. "With DNA Transplant on the field, they can't get rid of it!"

"It also gets worse," Trueman announced, "I activate one of my facedown cards, the Spell Left Arm Offering! With this, I can send my hand of two or more cards to the graveyard. In exchange, I gain a Spell Card and unable to Set Spell and Traps for the duration of my turn."

Once he discarded his Dragons, his deck pushed out his chosen spell. Everyone watched as he shoved that card on the left side of his arm. "I activate the Field Spell, Mound of the Bound Creator!"

Everyone gasped as they saw four stone pillars erupt from the corners of the dome, connected by chains.

"With this, all Monsters Level 10 and higher cannot be targeted or be destroyed by card effects!" Trueman continued. "So that means, my monsters cannot be destroyed by anything. So now, you cannot use Koga's effect to weaken my dragon. Although, it can only work once every turn."

"That means they're monsters can't hold on for these attacks!" Lily shouted with fright.

Trueman and Amelie looked to each other and smirked before the former announced. "I end my turn."

"WHAT!?" Axel gasped. "They're letting them live?"

"Yeah, they could have damaged them with major Life Points gone." Fidel added.

"It's my turn," Jaden announced, drawing his next card. "I place one card facedown and switch all Monsters to defense mode to end my turn."

Amelie laughed, "Yes, now it's all over! My move!" She then drew her next card. "Remember, Trueman's card? Altar of Mist will now activate since three of our teams' Standby Phases will activate! I'll send it to the graveyard to add Dragon Revival Ritual from my deck to my hand!"

"Convenient since it couldn't be destroyed while face up," Etna sighed. "Unfortunately to Ritual Users, this card is not that easily obtainable."

"But something else can..." Axel pointed out as Jaden activated his facedown card.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Future Fusion!" Jaden announced.

"I activate Book of Eclipse!" Amelie countered as she activated her Quick-Play Spell. "All Monsters are now Set except your Tokens!"

As the windstorm started to tear apart Future Fusion all Monsters were quickly replaced with Set Monster cards.

"Damn," Fidel sighed. "Future Fusion's target isn't connected, so they couldn't destroy one of those cards."

"Next, I activate Trap Booster! I discard one card to activate Ceasefire!" Amelie continued. "All Set Monsters are now Flipped face-up and then you two lose 500 Life Points for each Effect Monster!"

All the monsters that vanished now reappeared, defending their bodies in some way. However, all of them glowed red as they resonated with Jaden and Claudio, delivering more pain.

Trueman/Amelie: 5000

Jaden/Claudio: 3100

"Now the stage is set for my ultimate card!" the woman of Dark Light shouted. "I activate the Ritual Spell, Dragon Revival Ritual!"

Etna growled, "This is not good! She's planning on summoning the original Five-Headed Dragon!"

Lily gasped, "There was a Ritual version of that monster!?"

"Wait a second," Atticus stated, "If that's true, then there must be a catch. It should be no different to all the high-level Ritual Monsters in the game."

"Smart boy," Amelie cooed, "It's true. I need 5 Monsters, all with a different attribute. I don't need any LIGHT or DIVINE monsters..."

"But you only have DARK monsters on the field," Jeremy stated. "You also sure as hell don't have the other four attributes on the field!"

"Thanks to the card I discarded, I can!" She grinned as she revealed it, "I use the effect of the Trap Card known as Nihilistic Ritual Technique! It allows me to Banish the monsters from my graveyard to Ritual Summon!"

"That's why Trueman used Left Arm Offering!" Etna gasped as she saw Tyrant Dragon, White Night Dragon, Dodger Dragon, and Des Volsgapth, slide out of Trueman's graveyard along with Amelie taking out a card of her own.

"And also, I use Djinn Releaser of Rituals as an offering!" Amelie giggled as the five Monster Cards flew into the air in a star formation. "Now I can summon forth the first form of the Five-Headed Dragon! I give you the Mythic Dragon!"

In a void of Dark Light, a third Five-Headed Dragon appeared onto the field! (12/5000/5000)

"Oh no, three dragons with 5000 ATK!" Atticus gasped.

"And that's not the worst of it!" Amelie said in a sing-song voice, "When it's summoned, I can destroy all of your monsters! In exchange, this Monster cannot attack!" Everyone watched in horror as cataclysmic force from the dome of darkness vaporized all of Jaden and Claudio's Monster cards. "But it doesn't matter as I switch the Five-Headed Dragon in Defense Mode to Attack mode!"

"They're wide open!" Allyson shouted in horror as the second dragon uncurled its wings and roared loudly.

"This is goodbye now!" Amelie cackled loudly. "Destroy him, Dragons!"

Both Five-Headed Dragons launched their flames at the boys, with everyone looking away from the sudden blast...

"Trap activate!" Jaden shouted.

"What!?"

"Negate Attack!"

A swirling shield appeared in front of the boys, causing both attacks to be absorbed into the vortex.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's good that Jaden had that card," Etna stated. "I know in the past, he's used Hero Barrier, but Negate Attack is more effective. Especially in these circumstances."

"I end my turn." Amelie grinned. "But don't think you can get out of this one."

"My turn," Claudio announced, drawing his next card. He gasped as he saw the card he drew. But then he nodded as he placed it on his disk, prompting a Set Monster Card to appear on his field along with a set card behind it. "I end my turn."

Trueman laughed loudly, "All that for a Set Monster!? It's time to die." He drew his next card. "With three Dragons with 5000 ATK against your lowly monster, our victory is assured! All of you won't be around to hinder the upcoming war. I'll have my partner's Mythic Dragon attack it!"

The Ritual Dragon breathed its flames, blasting the Set card to pixels before it was revealed.

"Mound of the Bound Creator activates, dealing 400 points of damage!" Trueman continued as a red aura burned Claudio's body, making him grunt in pain.

Trueman/Amelie: 5000

Jaden/Claudio: 2700

"Now die!" He continued as both his Five-Headed Dragons attacked once more.

"JADEN!"

"CLAUDIO!"

Everyone cried out as the five-elemental breaths reached the boys...

Only for a dome of light to envelop them, protecting them from the battle.

"WHAT!?" Trueman gasped.

"They should be dead now!" Amelie snapped.

Claudio smiled as his heart shined, revealing Paradigm Paragon emitted the light from her hands. She was maintaining the barrier.

"Paradigm Paragon!" Alex smirked. "That was the Monster Card that Trueman destroyed!"

"What does she do?" Melody asked.

"When destroyed and sent to the graveyard, the player has to select battle damage or effect damage," the Gemini Duelist explained. "Whatever's selected, that damage is negated for the rest of the turn."

Seth nodded and smiled, "Meaning Claudio chose Battle Damage. They're safe from the last Dragon's attack."

"It still means Jaden needs to end it on his turn," Etna pointed out. "And he has to be careful. His opponent still has Skill Successor in the graveyard. Trueman can use it to negate a Monster Effect."

Jaden looked at his deck, "Let's go, my friends..." He then drew his next card. "I use Necroshade's effect in the graveyard, allowing me to Normal Summon Elemental Hero Neos in my hand without a sacrifice!"

In a flash, the Hero from Neos Space appeared. (7/2500/2000)

"Next, I activate the Equip Spell Neos Force! Giving him 800 ATK!" He continued as Neos raised his fist, surrounding it in blue aura. (7/2500-3300/2000) "Now I attack!"

Amelie laughed, "He's gone mad!"

"Next, I activate Claudio's Trap Card!" Jaden continued, revealing his facedown card. "Dust Tornado! Destroy DNA Transplant!"

A silver tornado erupted underneath the named Trap, destroying it to pixels.

"It makes no difference!" Trueman shrugged.

"At Damage Step, I send Honest in my hand to the graveyard to activate his effect!" The E-Hero Duelist continued, revealing his last card. Yusuke's Spirit Partner! "Now a LIGHT Monster that battles can gain ATK equal to the opposing monster!"

Soon, Neos sprouted the wings of Honest that absorbed Five-Headed Dragon's power. (7/3300-8300/2000)

"8300 ATK!?" Trueman and Amelie shouted.

"Attack!" Jaden called out as it chopped the first Five-Headed Dragon down the middle, making it roar in pain and shattered to pixels.

Trueman/Amelie: 1700

Jaden/Claudio: 2700

"Also, Neos Force will deal damage equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!" Jaden continued. "With 5000 ATK, it's over!"

The Messengers gasped in horror as they saw Neos illuminate bright light. Amplified by Honest's wings, it blasted the remaining dragons and vaporizing them into nothing. Trueman and Amelie screamed in pain as they were torn apart.

Trueman/Amelie: 0

Jaden/Claudio: 2700, Winner

Jaden and Claudio nodded to each other at their victory. "Honest, Paragon... We've done it."

"Alright!" Alex cheered.

"They took down the Five-Headed Dragon!" Lily smiled.

But before the grey dome fully disappeared, everyone heard the voices of Trueman and Amelie.

"Jaden Yuki! Claudio Osbourne!" Trueman shouted. "Those who have stood before you were merely a kernel of the truth."

"More Darkness and more Dark Light will soon fall onto this world," Amelie shouted. "We will battle again..."

Jaden and Claudio grumbled knowing that their friends heard the two Messengers made their declarations, making them part of the problem as well.

"So, were Jaden and Claudio really trying to avoid us?" Alexis asked. "I mean, they did want to leave the island."

Etna looked to the group, "They wanted to quickly end this fight without anyone getting dragged into it."

"Sooner it ends, the sooner they can have fun again," Axel figured.

"I can't blame them," Fidel stated. "After everything we and the other Academy duelists went through."

"Not to mention," Syrus figured. "They have Duel Spirits combined with their souls."

"And I think that's the real reason they avoided us, too," Allyson noted.

"Then they should really talk with Jethro again," Melody stated. "He had Duel Spirits combined with his to save his life."

"Still," Kenji stated, "We're all a part of this now. We're going to fight!"

"Plus, we all have a stake in protecting this Academy," Alex continued. "After all the stuff we went through and all the truths, you know they'll especially come after Atticus, Lily, Jeremy and me."

"So we need to get stronger," Jeremy said. "We have a head start, but it's not going to be enough."

Etna smiled and nodded, "Meaning you had better take your classes to heart..."

Jaden and Claudio smiled sadly at their friends, even seeing Allyson and Melody walked up to them.

"At least you're not going to leave us," the Spirit Duelist noted. "Because we have gotten stronger since crossing the dimensions."

"And we want to protect you as much as you two are protecting us." The Magician Duelist added.

It was then the sun started shining over the island, signaling the new day for the duelists.

* * *

Woo, I took too long to finish this short chapter! Damn you Dragon Quest! Too compelling on the side-quests!

Paradigm Paragon

LIGHT

Level 2

400/400

Spellcaster/Effect

You can only control up to 3 "Paradigm" Monsters. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Select either Battle Damage or Effect Damage. For the rest of the turn, negate all damage of the selected type.

(Created by Digidramon and debuted in the story "The L Game." Creative credit goes to him and property goes to Square Enix for the character.)

Jukebox Hero Wild Jett

FIRE

Level 3

1600/500

Warrior/Effect

When this card is Summoned: Add one "Jukebox Hero Wild Ford" from your Deck to your hand. You cannot Special Summon that card this turn.

Jukebox Hero Runaways

FIRE

Level 8

2750/2000

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

When this card is Fusion Summoned: Special Summon 1 Runaway Token (6/2000/2000/Warrior/EARTH) for each Hero Monster on your side of the field.

Next Time: We take a look at the struggle in one of the last villages of the dimensions being overrun by the Darkness and the Light of Destruction. It's up to two saviors among them to save the survivors.

Please Share and Review! Later!


	13. The Other Side

Hey everyone! Happy New Year! Sorry for disappearing for the past two months, but I got hit heavy by the depression of others. I had two people close to me go on the brink of suicide, causing me to drop everything to keep them away from those thoughts. Thankfully, they are alright and happy after helping them realize what they have and what they would cause by taking their own lives.

So, this will be a short chapter for now, but expect the next one to come back stronger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

Chapter 13: The Other Side

* * *

Back in the world of Duel Monsters, the words of Honest and Paradigm Paragon rang true about its state. Monsters were trying to escape the clash between a cloud of darkness and a sinister light, abandoning their villages to save themselves. However, many were swallowed by either the darkness or light, erased from existence. Even some monsters decided to clash with the Trueman and Amelie duelists that erupted from the clash with many fallen.

The battle wasn't going well as they quickly used the enemy's weapons against them, purging the defeated and continuing to sever the bonds between the human world and Duel Monster world.

Still there were several duelists that were fighting well, letting the weaker monsters run away to safety...

"Brave Sword Attack!" A man cried out.

A bright sword lashed out and destroyed the advancing Truemans and Amelies, stopping the spread temporarily. Once the light died out, the sword wielder was revealed to be a soldier with long, blond hair flowing down his back, moustache and blue eyes. He wore silver armor around his body, duel disk around his left arm, and sheathed his sword in its scabbard. He was Freed the Matchless General.

After the 12 Dimension were restored, Freed became general of his army and helped to restore order of his own dimension. Now he was fighting for his life and the few he could save with the help of his Steel Knight Army.

"This will not continue..." Freed said as he saw his army advancing with a hope that they could all win this long war. "We lost so many after the Dark World/Fabled War along with near destruction of the dimensions. Why must it all happen again?"

"To unite everyone in the World of Darkness." The General gasped as he turned around and saw Trueman standing ready. "The human realm is steadily losing their faith in the game of Duel Monsters. Now is the time to strike and sever the bonds. As such, you and the rest will be put down."

"I will never let you harm this dimension!" Freed shouted. "We cannot lose the lives of these people again after the tragedy they've suffered!"

"And yet another reason to do this," Trueman continued, "By defeating the Duel Monsters and consuming all life into the World of Darkness, we can save those from the Light of Destruction that threaten the existence of the 12 Dimensions. From those we've defeated, they are safe and soon they will know no fear."

"It makes no sense if you're destroying our world along your supposed threat!" The General countered. "I will defeat you here and restore the people you've taken!"

Trueman raised his right arm and formed it into his duel disk. "Very well, I must consume you into the World of Darkness and assume control of your army. This way, the assimilation of this dimension will hasten."

Freed took his Duel Disk and activated it in response.

Both players drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Freed: 8000

Trueman: 8000

"It's my move," Freed announced, drawing his sixth card. "On my Draw Phase, I activate the Quick-Play Spell Hand Destruction! We both send two of our Monsters from the hand to the graveyard and draw two more cards afterwards."

The Matchless General selected two cards of his five cards and sent them to the graveyard while drawing another two. Trueman did the same with his hand.

"Standby Phase, I activate the effect of a Monster I just put there! The Immortal Bushi!" Freed continued, "When my Graveyard is has all Warrior-Type Monsters, I can Special Summon him to the field. To confirm, I've also sent another Immortal Bushi into the graveyard!"

A portal from the grave opened, releasing an old samurai warrior clad in dark armor and wielded two blades. From the arrows piercing through his body, it was known he been through a tough war. (3/1200/600)

"Next, I'll tribute my warrior and Advance Summon myself! Freed the Matchless General!" He announced as Bushi left the field and let him walk out on the field. (5/2300/1700)

"So, you plan on fighting me as a Duelist and a Warrior?" Trueman asked. "How bold of you..."

"Against the force that threatens all of our lives, I cannot let my subordinates and comrades fight while I remain on the sidelines!" Freed declared. "To finish, I'll set one card facedown and activate the Continuous Spell Resupply to end my turn."

"My move," Trueman announced, drawing his next card. "I activate the Spell, Trade-In! I send the Level 8 Imprisoned Queen Archfiend to the graveyard and draw two cards!" He stated, discarding his monster and drew two cards. "Next, I summon Dark Archetype!" He then played his signature monster: the stitched-up fiend. (4/1400/400) "Next, I activate the Equip Spell Power Converter to Dark Archetype!"

Freed frowned as he saw a silver armor become attached to his opponent's monster.

"Next, I use the effect of Power Converter!" Trueman continued. "I can send this card to gain Life Points equal to the Monster's ATK. However, the equipped Monster's ATK become 0 until the End Phase!"

The General gasped as the Equip Spell vanished, draining Dark Archetype's power. (4/1400-0/400)

Freed: 8000

Trueman: 8000-9400

"You could have weakened my monster and gained more Life Points," Freed stated.

Trueman smirked, "Dark Archetype attacks Freed the Matchless General!"

Freed gasped as the weakened Fiend jumped towards him, poised to strike. Freed then drew his blade and sliced the monster to pieces.

Freed: 8000

Trueman: 9400-7100

"Dark Archetype's effect activates!" Trueman announced, "I Special Summon a Monster in my Deck with ATK equal to the damage I received. I must also send cards from my hand to the graveyard than will equal the Level of the monster I want to summon. So, I'll send the Level 6 Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World to Special Summon a second one!"

"Counter Trap activates!" Freed announced, revealing his Set card. "Chivalry! When you activate a Monster's effect during the Battle Phase, I negate the activation of the effect and destroy it."

Trueman scoffed as he saw the remains of his Dark Archetype vanished. "So that failed against you... I end my turn with one card facedown..."

Freed smiled as he drew his next card, _'Good! Then this will be over soon! I will join my comrades and end this!'_ Out loud, he continued. "My turn! During this time, I use my effect! I can add a Level 4 or below Warrior-Type Monster from my deck to the hand! I'll add my Marauding Captain!" He then added his choice card and shuffled his deck. "Next, the effect of my Resupply card activates! When I add a card from my deck to my hand, I may draw 1 card." He then drew his next card. "Excellent! I summon Marauding Captain!"

Another veteran warrior wearing in silver armor and wielded two swords appeared. (3/1200/400)

"Marauding Captain's effect activates!" Freed announced, "When summoned, I can Special Summon the Level 3 Tune Warrior from my hand!" He continued as he brought out a red armored monster with tuning forks for weapons. (3/1600/200) "Finally, since I Special Summoned a Monster I can Special summon the Level 2 Monster, Delivery Warrior!" He continued as a young man in blue armor dashed onto the field carrying a delivery bag. (2/1000/0)

"Oh, a Synchro Summon?" Trueman mused, sensing the power of a Tuner within Delivery Warrior.

Freed nodded, "I tune the Level 2 Delivery Warrior and Level 3 Marauding Captain with the Level 3 Tune Warrior!" He announced as Tune Warrior tapped the tuning forks, becoming three Tuning Rings than surrounded other two low-level monsters, becoming 5 glowing stars in the process.

" _Warrior of the just cause! Come forth and defend our land! Synchro Summon! Stand proud! Colossal Fighter!"_

Jumping out of the Synchro pillar's light came a massive warrior clad in white armor, crushing the land underneath his feet. He stood by his general, ready to fight. (8/2800/1000)

"I activate my facedown card," Trueman announced, revealing his facedown card. "Demise of the Land! When you Special Summon a Monster, I can activate a Field Spell from my deck! I choose Pandemonium!"

Freed looked around the field, "So that was your facedown card? If so, you are truly finished! Colossal Fighter's effect! This Monster gains 100 ATK for each Warrior in the Graveyard. There are currently 5 laid to rest!"

Colossal Fighter roared as his power increased. (8/2800-3300/1000)

"Next, I activate the Spell Solidarity!" Freed continued. "My field contains all Warriors, so all Warrior Monsters gain 800 ATK on the field!" He and his comrade powered up once more. (5/2300-3100/1700), (8/3300-4100/1000) "This will finish you and avenge my comrades! Colossal Fighter will attack first! Brave Fist!"

The Fighter rushed across the field and smashed Trueman's body with a right hand, causing the Dark Messenger to break apart before reforming, albeit slowly.

Freed: 8000

Trueman: 7100-3000

"Now I shall finish you once and for all!" Freed announced as he charged in with a battle cry, "Brave Slash!"

Trueman grinned, "At this moment, I activate a card in my hand's effect! Ogre of the Scarlet Shadow!"

"WHAT!?" Freed shouted as his advance was blocked by a giant, dark blue ogre armed with a giant club. (4/0/0)

"When you declare a second attack, I can Special Summon Ogre of the Scarlet Shadow from my hand," Trueman explained. "This card's ATK and DEF become the same amount as the damage I've taken from the first attack."

The General gasped, "But that would mean that Colossal Warrior's 4100 ATK..."

"Becomes my Ogre's strength!" Trueman finished as the Fiend Monster laughed loudly. (4/0-4100/0-4100)

Freed growled, seeing as his attempt at finishing this duel had failed. But then he looked at his resources. His last card would help him win this duel. He then returned to his monster's side. "I end my turn."

"My turn," Trueman announced, drawing his next card. He then smirked, "I must thank you for using Hand Destruction on your Draw Phase. Otherwise, this next move wouldn't have worked out so nicely. But then, you are a great General. Thinking of many strategies to turn the tide of battle. Too bad, you are on the wrong side."

The General gasped, "What are you talking about?"

The Messenger of Darkness sighed, "You haven't realized why we are attacking you? As I've said before; we have not killed your army, only captured them... only because you brainwashed them for your army."

"That's..."

"You who thinks the power of darkness is wrong, yet you are the embodiment of it," Trueman continued. "I've seen your work. You had a battalion of soldiers to fight for you, and yet you sent them off to die against the Dark World Army. You abandoned the civilians to fight for a duelist who was only satisfied with fighting a powerful duel... Now you are tainted with that man's darkness as you grew from Freed the Brave Wanderer to Dark General Freed!"

It was then then a mirror was created from the lava pools of Pandemonium and was shown in front of Freed's shocked body. It then the General saw the reflection before him...

The skin was pitch-black, the eyes smoldering like burning coals, and demonic, sharp claws that were perceived as hands.

Freed then looked down at his hands and then...

"AAAHHH!"

He screamed as he saw that the demonic claws that he saw in the reflection were his hands! He then looked as his skin and saw that it was indeed black as coal.

"NO!" He shouted again. "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE… I'M NOT A MONSTER!"

Trueman then continued with his move, "Thanks to our opening moves, General... the effects of the three Imprisoned Queen Archfiends in my graveyard now activate! A Level 4 Fiend Monster on my field now gains 1000 ATK! My Ogre of the Scarlet Shadow now gains 3000 ATK!"

The Ogre snarled and rejoiced at the dark miasma erupting from the Graveyard, empowering him. (4/4100-7100/4100)

"Next, Pot of Greed!" He continued, drawing two more cards. He then sighed once more, "And now you will lead another warrior into darkness! I summon Warrior of Zera!" The Dark Messenger then brought out a warrior in a green cloak. (4/1600/1600)

Freed stared at the warrior and gasped seeing the familiar face, "Zera...?"

Seeing the fiendish man before him, Zera frowned, "So it was true all along... You were a demon from the start, General. I put my life on the line for your cause and it was the most regrettable decision I've done."

"No... Zera..." Freed pleaded, reaching out to his former subordinate with his demonic claws...

"I shall now follow your lead, General..." Zera stated as he walked towards the middle of the arena... where the lava pool bubbled... "I will follow you into Hell! And then destroy the evil within!"

"NO! DON'T!" Freed shouted.

Zera willingly jumped into the lava with a determined face...

Trueman then chanted, "Warrior of Dual Destinies! Cross into Pandemonium's threshold and become the dark warrior! Mazera DeVille!"

Bursting out of the lava pool came a hideous demon. The head still resembled Zera's original helmet, but now had hardened plating with curved horns connected out of the skull. Wicked green claws were attached to the monster's wrists and goat-like, muscular legs attached to the scaly, muscular torso. It then took flight with it's demonic wings. (8/2800/2300)

Colossal Fighter gasped at the transformation, not even feeling the power boost gained from the demon's original form. (8/4100-4200/1000)

"Zera..." Freed cried, seeing the soldier become the demon, "But... I'm no longer able to argue...

"Mazera DeVille's effect!" Trueman announced, "When Special Summoned with Pandemonium on the field, I can discard up to three cards from your hand!" Mazera created an arrow of fire from its claws, firing at Freed's only card, burning it to ashes. "Next, I activate the Advanced Ritual Art Spell! I send two more copies of Warrior of Zera to become another one of his Monstrous Forms!"

Two more souls of Zera appeared in front of a burning, green altar and bathed themselves in the flames.

"Ritual Summon! Emerge! Zera the Mant!"

From the flames, a hulking creature with a spiky, dark blue exoskeleton, with huge claws on its hands and feet appeared on the field. The only article of clothing was a purple cape around the back. (8/2800/2300)

Again, Colossal Fighter couldn't fathom the power, despite his own strength rising. (8/4200-4400/1000)

"Now everyone shall embrace Darkness together!" Trueman shouted, as he played another card, "I activate the Equip Spell, Pestilence! This reduces your Colossal Fighter's ATK to 0!"

A dark shadow enveloped the Synchro Monster, causing him to cry out in despair. (8/4400-0/1000) "Finally, I activate the Spell Darkness Blanket! For this round, no Monster can be destroyed by battle!"

A shroud of darkness blanketed the field as Freed fell to his knees in despair, "What has become of us...?"

"Your liberation," Trueman stated before turning to the Dark Zera counterparts, "Mazera and Zera the Mant, attack your General!"

Both named monsters grinned as they ran across the field and slashed the despair filled General with their claws, leaving him a bloodied mess on his back.

Freed: 8000-7500-7000

Trueman: 3000

"Finally, watch as your trusted warrior falls with you..." the Dark Messenger continued, "Ogre of the Scarlet Shadow! Attack Colossal fighter! End this duel!"

The Ogre roared as it jumped onto the weakened Fighter and repeatedly bashed the head with its club. But instead of breaking into pixels, it started to break into shards of darkness.

Freed: 7000-0

Trueman: 3000, Winner

The shards immediately surrounded the helpless General, making cry out in pain as he began to turn pitch black. But before his face was obscured, Freed uttered these words...

"Forgive me, everyone... I thought I was doing the right thing..."

He then broke apart and faded it into the darkness.

Trueman nodded as he then broke apart into dark cards and then reformed into another body. The likeness of Freed the Matchless General.

"Now to take out the enemy within..." He stated as he advanced to the battlefield.

* * *

In another Dimension, the clash between Darkness and Dark Light were also spreading towards a village of Amazons. The warrior women had been fighting several duelists that invaded the village with both sides not giving up or giving in. Despite this, the Trueman and Amelie duelists were seemingly endless and were able to push them back. However, they still had two duelists that were sweeping up the invaders to give the Amazons hope in a secluded area of the jungle.

The first was a dark-skinned woman with an impressive build with her dark brown hair tied back in one long plait reaching below her waist. She wore a dark blue tank top, a double buckled belt over her combat pants, ankle bracelets, an elbow length left and wrist length right glove with studded knuckles. She also had a Duel Disk in the shape of a sword on her left arm. This was Tania, an Amazoness Duelist.

The second was a man with neatly arranged black hair, with a large portion flushed back and slightly to his left. He wore a black cloak over a worn-out Ra Yellow uniform and a duel disk on his left arm. This was Bastion Misawa, a former Duel Academy student.

"Amazoness Swords Woman, rip them apart!"

"Water Dragon, Aqua Punisher!"

Working in tandem, the two duelists' monsters destroyed many of the beasts that were coming right for them.

"This is getting tiresome!" Tania growled, "They're just gonna keep coming until we're tired and finish us off!"

Bastion sighed, "We can only keep them at bay until we can get back to Duel Academy. We can prepare everyone and get to the ones who have a chance at stopping this."

The Amazoness Duelist nodded, "Your friends Jaden and Claudio, I know. Especially since they were able to stop Yubel and Tragoedia from merging the 12 Dimensions and controlling their powers."

"And by then, they'll know who's behind this and can save us all." Bastion stated. "All anyone else can do is push back the enemy. Despite all the training you've given me, I doubt I could stop the mastermind if I struggle against the soldiers."

Tania smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "It still means you've gotten stronger if you can gauge another's strength instead of just relying on brains and tactics alone. You can get stronger; we just need to make sure that we have the time to do it."

Bastion nodded as everything Tania said was true. True, he started off as the top of the freshman class back at Duel Academy. But he was quickly overshadowed by duelists who did more than just think about the game of Duel Monsters but put their soul into the game as well. It led to his decent into the Society of Light where he showed he was strong, yet weak-minded to the point where he let himself lose. Now he had to make sure he could help prepare the friends on the other side for this war if they didn't know already.

He then pulled out a device out of his cloak. During his excursion through the 12 Dimensions while connected through doors, he was able to create a teleporter that let him go to the other dimensions. However, he never had the time to test it with the sudden invasion. With that logic, he didn't know where he and Tania would end up once they used it. However, finding resolve he pressed a button and created a blue portal.

"Let's see if this works and make sure we can get everyone back." Bastion said.

"And while you're at it, how about taking me with you!"

Bastion and Tania gasped and turned around to see a grinning Amelie appear in front of them with a wave.

"Damn, I thought were rid of them all for longer!" Bastion growled.

"Well, too bad," Amelie mockingly pouted. "We can't have you two going to the other dimension to help Jaden and Claudio."

"So, you know them?" Bastion asked.

"They are a big threat to what I plan to accomplish," Amelie stated. "Although they know about the state of the dimensions, it would still be a pain in the neck to let loose ends go."

Bastion growled as he got ready to fight once more...

Only to be pushed through by Tania, seeing a sad smile on her face when she did it.

"Tania! Wait!" Bastion shouted as the portal closed after him.

Amelie growled as the Amazoness Duelist turned to her.

"Sorry, but you won't be getting to my friend," Tania stated, activating her Duel Disk. "Looks like you'll have another problem once Bastion gains more power."

The Dark Light Messenger calmed herself and materialized her Duel Disk, "No worries; you'll all suffer in the end..."

Both Players drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Tania: 8000

Amelie: 8000

"I'll start," Tania announced, "I'll summon Amazoness Swords Woman!" She announced, bringing out a tanned, muscular woman in a blue top and a brown, furred skirt wielding a large sword in her hands. (4/1500/1600) "And then I'll add the Spell Ties of the Brethren! With this, I'll pay 2000 Life Points and can Special Summon two different monsters from my deck with the same Attribute, Level, and Type as the current monster on the field!"

Tania roared as she felt the Life Points being drained from her body, forming two red silhouettes on her field.

Tania: 6000

Amelie: 8000

She then took two cards from her deck and placed it on her Duel Disk, "Amazoness Paladin and Amazoness Chain Master, join your tribe!"

The first, Paladin, woman with blonde hair wearing a tan bikini top, breechcloth, and hooded cape appeared and wielded a thin sword. (4/1700/300)

The second, Chain Master, a woman with black hair wearing blue and black bikini top and breechcloth appeared and wielded a large chain with a bladed tip. (4/1500/1300)

"I then place one card facedown to end my turn." She concluded. "By the way, my Paladin gains 100 ATK for each Amazoness on the field! Meaning 300 if you can't do simple math!"

Paladin channeled the fighting spirit of her tribe into her blade. (4/1700-2000/300)

Amelie smirked, "Oh, Amazons... A weak race with obsolete fighting techniques... This is going to be too easy!"

Tania growled at that comment, "I would watch my tongue, if I were you!"

Amelie drew her sixth card, "Oh, then let me prove it to you! I'll set one card facedown and activate the Spell Worm Call! This lets me Special Summon a Reptile-Type Worm face down on the field." She then placed a Set Monster on the field. "And then I'll play another Monster facedown and a Set card to end my turn." Another Set Monster and a card appeared around the Worm Call card.

Tania smirked, "Well, this isn't going to be fun if all you're going to do is hide from me." She then drew her next card, "I activate Amazoness Forage! This let's me draw 1 card for each Amazoness Monster on the field!" She drew out three more cards and smirked, "Good! I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!"

"Oh?" Amelie wondered. "Maybe you're not obsolete as a thought if you're improving with Extra Deck Summoning..."

"I fuse Amazoness Queen in my hand and Amazoness Chain Master on the field!" Tania stated as Chain Master, along with an intimidating woman dressed like the Amazonesses appeared in the fusion vortex before being absorbed into it.

"Almighty Queen of the Amazons! Merge with one of your tribe and ascend to your next level! Fusion Summon! Grace us with your power! Amazoness Empress!"

Jumping out of the vortex came another woman with her skull helmet over her long, white hair while dressed in a green bikini top and breechcloth held up by skull and bone belt. She raised her giant sword in her right hand and shouted a battle cry as Swords Woman and Chain Master kneeled before her. (8/2800/2400)

Amelie gave a light applause, "Impressive! I wasn't aware that there was some hidden potential in the Amazoness." She then grinned, "After all, the rest of your tribe fell like mice before my feet."

Once again, Tania growled at the insult as she played another card, "I activate the Spell Card Amazoness Heirloom and Equip it to my Empress!" Around the Empress' neck was now a wooden idol with jade embedded within it. "Now once per turn, she cannot be destroyed by battle and she'll destroy any monster she attacks after damage calculation. Now face my power! Amazoness Paladin, attack the monster on the right!"

Paladin rushed the field and raised her blade on the hidden monster...

Revealing to be a purple, moth-like monster with large arms and legs. (4/1200/500) Before it was sliced it half by the Paladin's blade.

Amelie then gasped as she felt a powerful slash against her body, making her grunt.

Tania: 6000

Amelie: 6500

"What!?" the Worm Duelist shouted.

Tania grinned, "Amazoness Empress' other effect! She allows all Amazoness Monsters to deal piercing damage!"

Amelie scoffed as she took another card from her deck, "Whatever, Worm Cartaros' effect activates! I can add a Level 4 or lower Reptile-Type Worm Monster to my deck! I choose my Worm Linx!"

"Next, Swords Woman will attack your next hidden monster!" Tania continued.

Swords Woman roared as she slashed down on the hidden monster card, revealing to be a purple, spider-like Worm with green ooze leaking out of its tentacle legs. (4/400/1600)

"Sorry, but your Swords Woman can't get through Millidith's hide!" Amelie grinned.

"Yeah, it's too bad," Tania shrugged, "At least all damage that involves Swords Woman becomes your problem..."

Before the Worm Duelist can retort, she gets sidelined with a headbutt from Swords Woman.

Tania: 6000

Amelie: 6400

However, Amelie still smirked, "However, Millidith's Flip effect activates! It can Equip onto one of your Monsters! And I pick your Swords Woman! For as long as they are on the field together, you'll lose 400 Life Points for each of our Standby Phases." the Worm then jumped onto the Swords Woman's back and wrapped around her body. The Amazon wasn't pleased as she couldn't get free, thought she was able to free her arms to use her sword.

"At least, I just freed up your field!" Tania stated, "Now to take out a huge chunk of your Life Points! Empress, attack her directly!"

Amelie braced herself as the Empress charged the field. She was then subjected to massive slash to her body, causing her to collapse on her back.

Tania: 6000

Amelie: 3600

"I end my turn here," Tania grinned. "That will teach you to mess with an Amazon!"

"Duly noted..." Amelie stated as she drew her next card, "I'll just have my Milldith drain 400 Life Points from you!"

Tania suddenly felt sick, clutching her neck.

Tania: 5600

Amelie: 3600

"Then, I'll use Worm Call's effect since my field is void of monsters." She continued. "I set this Monster in defense mode."

A Set Monster appeared on her field.

"Then, I'll activate my facedown card," She then revealed a Trap showing the emergence of many Worms from the ground. "The Continuous Trap, Worm Ambush! Once per turn, I can Flip any Set Monster Face Up!"

She then revealed her Set Monster, "Come forth, Worm Queen!" The imposing Worm Queen appeared on her field. (8/2700/2100) "Next, Worm Ambush's second effect! If a Reptile-Type Worm Monster was revealed, I can select 1 of 4 additional effects! And I choose to destroy a Monster you control! And I can think of no better than your Empress!"

Empress gasped a white light from the Worm Queen blinded her and was then beaten to pixels, the Amazons gasped as they found their Empress was nowhere to be seen.

"Empress' final effect will activate!" Tania countered. "When leaving the field due to battle or an effect from my opponent, I can Special Summon my Amazoness Queen from the Graveyard!" Soon, the first monarch of the Amazoness reappeared, much to the joy of Swords Woman and Paladin. (6/2400/1800)

"Ah, the symbol of the Amazons," the Worm User sighed, "When that Monster is on the field, all Amazoness monster cannot be destroyed by battle."

"That's right, you can only deal minimal damage at this point," the Amazoness Duelist stated.

"Then, I'll activate the Continuous Spell Legacy of the Worms and attack your Paladin!" Amelie called as Worm Queen fired a beam of light, causing Paladin to jump out of the way.

Tania: 4900

Amelie: 3600

"My move," Tania announced before feeling the effect of Milldith.

Tania: 4500

Amelie: 3600

"As much as the Empress was taken down, I'll be sure to send a greeting," the Amazon continued, "Next, I'll use the Spell Fusion Recovery! I'll add Amazoness Chain Master and Polymerization!"

Amelie growled, "Another Fusion? Just like that accursed Jaden..."

"Oh yeah," Tania smirked, "You had a run-in with a few of the duelists I've faced during the Shadow Rider war. While I didn't get to face him, I can tell Jaden was a powerful duelist. A Fusion user. The man I faced, Jethro Cartwright... He had power, too. Unique Fusions as well... After the war, I planned on getting stronger. Though I didn't get much of a chance as far as dueling goes... This war, I got to use my new strength. While you were able to take out the Empress, let's see you take this one down!" She then looked at her hand and nodded.

The Worm Duelist braced herself for what was to come.

"Now, I play my Amazoness Princess!" She announced as she brought out a little girl in a red top and dark purple fur skirt. (3/1200/900) "When summoned, I can add a Spell or Trap card from my deck with the word Amazoness in its name! Also, by summoning my Princess, I can now Special Summon my Amazoness Baby Tiger!"

A small cry was heard, letting a baby tiger with orange fur and black spikes appeared. (2/500/500)

"Also, with Princess' effect, I can add Amazoness Call from my deck as well!" Tania stated. "Plus, with two more Amazoness, Paladin gains 200 ATK!" Paladin channeled the auras of the new Amazoness brethren into her blade. (4/2000-2200/300) "Now my field is set!"

"Oh?" Amelie wondered.

"I activate my Spell Card, Polymerization!" The Amazoness announced, playing her Spell Card, "This Fusion calls for Amazoness Tiger, but my Baby Tiger will take care of that requirement because she's treated as the original Tiger. And I'll combine her with Chain Master in my hand!"

Both Baby Tiger and Chain Master went into the Fusion Vortex, letting Tania chant.

"Young beast from the mighty tigress! Combine with the woman that walks your path and become a powerful warrior! Fusion Summon! Run through your enemies! Amazoness Pet Liger!"

With a mighty roar, a large tiger jumped out of the fusion vortex. It had armor pieces around its tan fur with black stripes and a mane of yellow hair around its neck. It leered with its left, red eye with right being closed with a scar. (7/2500/2400)

"Oh?" Amelie scoffed. "A big kitty's your ultimate play!"

Pet Liger growled loudly.

"Easy there," Tania said, petting her tiger. "She's about to lose it all this turn."

Amelie laughed, "None of your monsters can't defeat my monster! And this isn't my best one!"

"Then, I'll lead off with my Pet Liger!" Tania announced, "Attack Worm Queen!"

Pet Liger roared as it dashed towards Worm Queen.

"Now this is precious!" the Worm Duelist mocked, "Is the wittle kitty going to smack my Queen with her big claws?"

"Now my Pet Liger's effect activates!" the Amazoness Duelist shouted. "At Damage Calculation, she can gain 500 ATK during one battle! Enough to put down the Queen!"

Pet Liger pounced on the Worm Queen, preparing to slash it through. (7/2500-3000/2400)

Amelie gasped, "Then it's a good thing Legacy of the Worms is active! Worm Queen cannot be destroyed in battle!"

Liger slashed the defenseless Queen in the face, making her cry out.

Tania: 4500

Amelie: 3300

"Don't think this is the end!" Tania grinned, catching the Woman by surprise. "After an Amazoness monster attacks your monster, after damage calculation, I can drain 800 ATK from one of your monsters! And since your Queen is sticking around!"

Pet Liger roared once more, causing a red aura to drain the Worm Queen's power. (8/2700-1900/1100)

"And that's going to allow the other four to take you down and your life points!" Tania smirked. "Paladin, attack next!"

Paladin dealt a swift slash at the Queen's torso, with Pet Liger draining her power. (8/1900-1100/1100)

Tania: 4500

Amelie: 3000

"Amazoness Princess, attack next!"

The young girl attack with her spear, as Pet Liger weakened the Queen once more. (8/1100-300/1100)

Tania: 4500

Amelie: 2900

"Amazoness Swords Woman! You're next!"

Another slash was cut into the screaming Worm Queen as Pet Liger weakened for the last time. (8/300-0/1100)

Tania: 4500

Amelie: 1700

Amelie growled, "I will not be defeated once again! By some obsolete woman!"

"I feel pretty relevant to me," Tania stated. "My Queen, end this now!"

The Queen yelled a battle cry as she rushed the field and slashed once more!

"I activate the final ability of Legacy of the Worms! I can send it and my Worm Queen to the graveyard to reduce the damage to 0!"

The Worm Queen vanished into a beam of Dark Light that made the Queen's slash bounce off and land near her tribe.

"Also, I can add a Worm Monster for each attack I had to endure! Downside is I can't Normal Summon them to the field from the hand." She then added three Monster Cards into her hand.

"So that make it you have to use Worm Call," Tania stated as she set her facedown card. _'If she's able to get one of my Monsters down, I can play Amazoness Onslaught to summon my next Amazoness Queen and start banishing her monsters!'_

"My move!" Amelie announced, drawing her next card. "Another chance! Pot of Greed!" She then drew her next two cards. Once she saw what she had, she was livid. _'Two useless cards!? I can't believe it! It's bad enough those two half-spirit duelists got the better of me, but...'_ She then gasped as she realized something in her opponent's graveyard. Finally, grinning as she stared down her opponent. "Then, I'll just have to steal the power they used!"

"What are you talking about?" Tania asked, bracing herself.

"I was lying about the obsolete thing," Amelie shrugged, "Well, I can say that now since you're the one who let me, another woman, evolve! Watch this! I activate the Spell Card, Double Spell!" She then inserted her cards. "I'll discard another Spell Card, Soul Reversal, to use a Spell Card in my opponent's graveyard!"

Tania stiffened up when she saw her duel disk being raised, causing her arm to be forced into the air, "What... Spell...?" She grunted.

"I'll activate your Polymerization!" The Woman of Light laughed, "And I'll fuse the Worm Linx, Victory, Prince, and Apocalypse in my hand!" The four Worms appeared above Amelie's head and into a vortex of Dark Light. Once inside, the vortex expanded and then caused a massive storm that caused the forest to shake, even rip apart the trees and encircling the vortex.

Tania and her Amazoness Monsters were now fighting to stay on the ground, using their weapons and claws to anchor themselves.

" _Soldiers of the Worm Empire! Unite as one to create the Light of Destruction's ultimate weapon! Fusion Summon! Final Worm of the Empire! Worm Zero!"_

Emerging from the vortex came a being that cast a shadow, not only over the dueling field. It was over the Amazoness Village as well. It may have been the size of a moon, but not made of any rock, but of lumpy, grey flesh. It was pulsating with eerie energy. It even eclipsed the sun, turning the sunny sky into night. (10/?/0)

"What is that thing!?" Tania screamed in fright.

"The executioner of your Amazoness brethren!" Amelie grinned, "This Monster gains 500 ATK for each Worm used in the Fusion!"

Worm Zero's aura brightened a bit. (10/2000/0)

The Amazoness frowned as she felt some of her fear leave her heart, "Then it's not a threat since you couldn't use enough Worms in your Fusion. It's nothing but a big rock!"

Amelie smirked, "You're lying to yourself... You may have relaxed hearing about the lower ATK comparison. But you know... there's more to a Monster than ATK!" Tania couldn't help but flinch at the comment, making the Worm Duelist relish in the sight. "Since I've used at least two Worm Monsters as materials, I can Set a Monster from the graveyard." Worm Zero began to secrete and ooze liquid, splattering a Set Monster card onto the field. "And then you remember my Worm Ambush's effect! I can Flip my Set Monsters face up! Worm Victory, reveal yourself!"

The Set Card vanished as the muscular, four-armed Worm appeared with the 'V for Victory' symbols in its hands. (7/0/2500)

"And even though I can use Worm Ambush's effect to destroy a monster, I can use Worm Victory's effect to destroy your Monsters! And it'll gain 500 ATK for each Worm in the Graveyard, and it's seven!" The Amazoness screamed as Victory jabbed all them in their hearts, shattering them into pixels. (7/0-3500/2500)

"Finally, I activate the Spell Card Hexative to lock down your final facedown card!" Amelie laughed as chains erupted from the ground, preventing its use.

Seeing all this happening, Tania could only mutter, "It's all up to Bastion now..."

"Attack Worm Victory!" Amelie shouted as Victory struck Tania down with many punches, leaving her knocked down on the ground.

Tania: 1000

Amelie: 1700

"Worm Zero, end this duel and this World!"

Zero then brightened up as a massive meteor shower rained down upon the world and bathed it into fire upon impact. Tania could do nothing but scream as the meteors surrounded her and exploded, causing her body to break apart into light particles that were absorbed by Amelie's Duel Disk.

Tania: 0

Amelie: 1700, Winner

"AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!"

The mad woman laughed as Worm Zero continued its attack, striking down the defenseless village as the Amazons had no way of defending an attack from the sky, causing all of them to meet the same fate as Tania, letting Amelie gather their remaining energy in her Duel Disk.

"Soon, Duel Spirits will have no way of hiding and we can just take out the final 'haven'," She said in a sarcastic chuckled. She then took out a card from her deck, created from when she defeated Tania. Polymerization, "And thanks to the newly acquired Fusion Summoning, I'll destroy anything that gets in the way of the Light of Destruction!"

She took one last look at the burning land before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

And done! This should have been easy, but then I thought about having the bad guys win this chapter and have them grow stronger. Also, showing the state of the Duel Spirit world through two Duels. Of course, I already said the real reason as to why I haven't uploaded. Finally, I will bring Bastion into the fourth season. I will make him relevant having him help and then find a way to show his evolution as a Duelist.

Worm Ambush

Continuous Trap Card

Once per Turn: target one Set Monster Card you control: Flip that Monster in Face Up Attack Position. If the targeted Monster is a Reptile-Type "Worm" Monster, activate one of these effects:

Destroy 1 Monster Card your opponent controls

Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls

Draw 1 Card

Shuffle 1 Worm Monster in your Graveyard back into your Deck.

Legacy of the Worms

Continuous Spell Card

1 "Worm King", "Worm Queen", or "Worm Prince" you control cannot be destroyed in battle. You can send this card and one of the above Monster Cards to the graveyard during the Battle Phase: Reduce the damage to 0 and add any number of Reptile-Type "Worm" Monster Cards from your deck to your hand equal to the number of battles. The added cards cannot be Normal Summoned or Set from your hand.

* * *

Next Chapter: Bastion comes back to the human world but ends up at East Academy instead of Duel Academy. Desperate to get to Duel Academy, he enlists the help of Tetsu Ecada to help prepare for the upcoming threat.

Please Review! Later!


	14. Gathering of the Powers

Hey everyone! Glad I had got this out! Kingdom Hearts 3 is amazing! I can't believe I defeated it so fast! The last time I beat an RPG quickly was Final Fantasy XIII! I was hooked! But anyway, I'm back to this! Let's get it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

Chapter 14: Recruiting of the Powers

* * *

Seto Kaiba had established Dueling Schools in several countries of the world alongside the original Duel Academy whose aim was to cultivate future master duelists around the world. It was well on its way of succeeding as the past month was any indication. While Duel Academy was still in the works, East Academy did see a change of the guard.

Tetsuko Ecada, better known as Tetsu, was a young man with shoulder-length, light brown hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a white short-sleeved shirt and beige pants. His East Academy blazer that was brown and white was wrapped around his waist. He used to be the number 2 Duelist of the Academy, chosen to help Duel Academy raise their skill level alongside former student Adrian Gecko. But after the events of the 12 Dimensions, Adrian was now presumed dead by the world with only a select group knowing the truth.

Adrian felt held back by society after he was adopted into the Gecko Financial Group. Despite having the mind and skill to inherit the company, it was all taken away when his foster parents had a biological son. Adrian laid his life out for his younger brother, but in reality... he wanted more. Thanks to Yubel's and Tragoedia's machinations, Adrian stood by their side and eventually gained some of their powers. But in order to rule over 12 Dimensions, he had obstacles to remove.

Tetsu was the first as Adrian knew firsthand how smart his classmate was yet held back in public. It drove Adrian to defeating him while obtaining the power of Exodia. But ultimately, he failed when pursuing Yubel and Tragoedia, defeated by the former and being drained of his life force alongside Echo, the only woman that stood by him through all the hard times.

"I activate the Trap Magic Cylinder!" Tetsu shouted, as he was attacked by a Dark Necrofear. "This negates your attack and damages your Life Points equal to your attacking monster's ATK!"

The female fiend's eye beam was launched, going into one of he magenta cylinders and then exiting out of the second, blasting the duelist's Life Points.

Tetsu: 2900, Winner

East Academy Duelist: 0

The holograms disappeared as the student body clapped for Tetsu's victory.

Tetsu looked around at the praise he was given. After returning to East Academy, he was now the number 1 Duelist at school. He stopped holding back and showed the entire school what he was capable of. In the month he returned it was victory after victory and he never let it get to him. It only reminded him of what could have been had Adrian still lived.

' _Well, I stopped playing the fool,'_ Tetsu stopped as he walked over to his opponent and helped him up. _'Kai said I should be number 1 and show the people my gift, helping others with my dueling. But it still hurts that what I once was one of the driving points of Adrian and Echo rebelling and then attacking me.'_

* * *

After thanking his opponent, he left the dueling arena without a word. He eventually found his way towards an outer garden on the Academy campus. Once he was out of sight, he leaned on the building wall and gave a sigh.

"It's all so hollow now," He said to himself. "But at least people are learning something from me... I'm happy for them..."

"It's lonely at the top, eh?" A man's voice called out.

Tetsu gasped and turned around to see one of his teachers coming towards him with a sad smile. A tall Japanese/English with an average build, long, black/gray hair in a ponytail and blue glasses over his dark blue eyes. This was Kai Mason, one of the leading Professor of East Academy and an advisor of sorts for Tetsu.

"You can say that," Tetsu replied. "It's no fun, though. But hey, school is mostly work at this point. I always liked learning from my opponents, so I don't win right away. After coming back from those dimensions with everyone..."

Kai sighed, "Yeah... It's sad that Adrian turned out the way he did. But I don't like that he tried to take you out of the picture."

"And it's why I decided to take my training and schooling seriously and out in the open." The student replied. "Who knows how many people resented me for my life style... In fact, I heard something similar when I was at Duel Academy. About how Jaden wins almost all his Duels, yet he never took his studying seriously. Others felt if they could copy his style, they'd succeed."

"Ah, the naturally gifted," the Teacher realized, "Like you except you hid your intellect until I discovered it after watching you duel. In my opinion, I proud that you are better than you let on. You shouldn't let what Adrian did shake you."

Tetsu nodded reluctantly, "I know, it's just he hated me to point that he wanted me dead. I thought I did him a favor back then since all eyes were on him; people favored him because of what he stood for. But in return, he resented me despite the both of us working against Viper when he tried to kill him."

Kai frowned at the memory, being held captive by the former West Academy Professor.

It was then a flash of white erupted nearby, causing the two of them to groan and cover their eyes. Once the light died down, Tetsu and Kai looked towards where it originated and gasped at what they saw.

On the ground was Bastion Misawa, groaning as he picked himself up to his feet and held a broken device in his left hand. The intellectual wiped any dirt off his already worn-out clothes before taking a look around. Once he settled on the two men in front of him, he gasped as he ran up to them.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Bastion announced, "Can you please tell me where I am? I need to get to Duel Academy, it's urgent!"

Tetsu and Kai looked to each other before the former answered, "Well, you're at East Academy... uh...?"

"Oh yes, my name is Bastion Misawa!" The intellectual greeted with a bow. "I just came back from one of the 12 Dimensions..."

The Video Game Duelist gasped, "Oh right! You're one of the missing people Seth told me about! Man, I thought you were stuck there after the order was restored. It's good to see you back to your home dimension."

"But that's the problem!" Bastion interjected. "The order of the 12 Dimensions are in danger! I need to warn Jaden and Claudio of the threat as the enemies spoke of them!"

Kai gave a soft smile as he said, "I think you need a change of clothes and some proper rest while we fill each other in. Also, you probably need something to eat."

A growl came from Bastion's stomach, prompting him to look down, "Yes, that would be good..."

* * *

At the cafeteria, Bastion filled his stomach with food and proceeded to tell his story...

He was at war with these duelists and monsters that came from the Darkness and the Light of Destruction. Although they gained some ground, it was going to be a losing battle as they kept coming in stronger numbers. He had planned to bring Tania back to his dimension using a transporter he made. He went on to elaborate about obtaining parts from the abandoned Dark World and Fabled strongholds, in case he wanted to go back home to see his friends again. But it came at a time of urgency due to the invaders. Tania shoved him in the portal as they were confronted by the Light of Destruction duelist, giving him this chance...

After hearing the story, Tetsu and Kai were shock as Bastion frowned.

"The Dimensions were already screwed up during the aftermath," Tetsu mused. "These forces you're talking about must have occurred while everything tried to separate again. It would explain if they're trying to conquer everything and if they would come through to ours."

"Meaning whatever happened to Professor Viper and Adrian will happen again," Kai added. "Just through different means..."

"That's it," Bastion nodded. "I need to get to Jaden and Claudio so I can warn them about the threat coming for this dimension."

"Yes, but what about yourself?" the East Academy Professor noted.

"Hmm?"

"Sure, Jaden and Claudio are powerful duelists from what I've learned during our time at Duel Academy," Kai elaborated, "But even they can't handle the problems on their own. It would help to alleviate some of the threat. In fact, I received a call from Duel Academy's new Vice-Chancellor, Etna Belmonte, talking about having Tetsu comeback to Duel Academy to help out again."

"Oh?" Tetsu wondered. "I never heard about this..."

"I was going to tell you until Bastion showed up," Kai stated. "But after hearing the story, it looks like this was a good time. It must be related to this problem since she's already at work in placing Duel Academy Students in the right level."

Bastion figured he should train his dueling arts. After all, he needed to be at his best to defeat the enemies set to destroy the dimensions. Plus, he wanted to know how much stronger he's become after his training in the other dimensions with Tania. He then took out a deck of Duel Monster cards. In the past, he has many test decks as he did this to research Jaden's Elemental Hero Deck before creating one specifically to counter it. Now he needed to make one for all occasions and recalibrate it after a duel. But for this duel, he wanted to battle one last time as his old self...

"Well, Mr. Mason..."

"Just Kai," Kai corrected with a smile.

"Kai... A training duel would be a good thing," Bastion replied. "I'm a far cry from the Duelist I once was and want to test it in a Duel."

Tetsu was impressed as well, "Well Kai, I think we have a challenge."

"And I know a perfect opponent for him as well," Kai smiled. "Tetsu, show Bastion to the East Academy Training Arena."

"Yes sir!" the Video Game Duelist nodded as he motioned Bastion to follow him. "Can't wait to see the skills you have now..."

' _Neither do I want to wait...'_ Bastion thought.

* * *

The Dueling Arena was just like Duel Academy's version, only with a color scheme of light green and white. Bastion noticed it right off the back and smiled as it almost took him back to the past. He was also issued the East Academy Duel Disk during his stay. It had blue colors on the inside with a gray outline. When he activated it, the tray pushed out and extended the sides.

To the opposite of him was a young man with black hair, tanned skin and dressed in the East Academy student attire. He gave a wide smile to Bastion and waved.

"Hello Bastion Misawa!" the man greeted. "My name is Jeffery McAffrey! I will be your opponent! Just call me Jeff, though."

"Nice to meet you," Bastion replied with a bow.

Sitting on the bottom row of the arena were Tetsu and Kai, ready to watch the duel unfold.

"So, why'd you pick Jeff?" Tetsu asked his Professor. "He's one of the new guys we have."

"He's a fast, rising duelist," Kai replied. "Also, I wanted to see how Bastion reacts to Jeff's dueling skill."

Tetsu had a knowing look, "Okay."

Both players activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Bastion: 8000

Jeff: 8000

"I'll start the duel," Jeff announced, drawing his sixth card. "I'll start with a Set Monster." He stated as a facedown Monster Card appeared. "And then I'll end with a facedown card."

Bastion nodded and then drew his sixth card, "My move! I'll bring out Summoner Monk!" In flash, an old man in a white and purple robe appeared and then sat in the lotus position. (4/800/1600) "When summoned, he's moved to Defense Position. "Then, I'll add in his Special Ability! By discarding a Spell Card from my hand, I can Special Summon a Level 4 Monster from my deck!" He then discarded a card. "Now come forth, Oxygeddon!"

The Monk made a prayer and summoned a pterodactyl made of pure oxygen. (4/1800/800)

"But you cannot attack with him," Jeff pointed out.

"Trust me, I know the effect," Bastion stated, "And then I'll set two cards facedown to end my turn."

"Whoa, he's got a good field," Jeff mused, "Decent defense and a good attacker."

"My turn," Jeff announced, drawing his next card. "Since you didn't fall for my trap, I'll just have to use the next best thing. I'll reveal my facedown Monster, the Ancient Lamp!" The Set Monster flipped over, revealing a bronze lamp with long, sharp legs. (3/900/1400)

"I see, if I had a decent attacker, I would have lost another monster due to Ancient Lamp's effect." Bastion smiled, "Before the damage calculation, I would have been forced to destroy my other monster."

"Yup, but I'll have to continue my plan without having less to deal with." Jeff stated, "I'll activate Ancient Lamp's effect, allowing to me Special Summon a number of La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp from my hand! And I have two!"

Green smoke came out of the lamp and solidified into two of the same being. The genies had green, transparent bodies with golden shackles and a purple thimble-like hat. (4/1800/1000) x2

"Then, I'll activate my Trap Card! Lamp Trade!" He continued, revealing his Trap Card revealing merchants selling a Mystic Lamp to a customer. "I'll send Ancient Lamp back to my deck! In exchange, I can Special Summon another Lamp Monster from my deck equal to the number of La Jinn on my field. However, it can't be the same name."

Bastion gasped as he saw Ancient Lamp vanish from the field, "This deck must have expanded!"

"That's right," the Genie duelist grinned, "Come forth from my deck, Red Lamp and Purple Lamp!"

Red Lamp looked like the normal Arabian Lamps, only colored red and it was alive with burning eyes and a sharp grin. (3/900/0)

Purple Lamp was shaped like a hand with three glass, window-like eyes and a big grin. (4/1600/100)

"And it doesn't stop there," Jeff continued, "When Red Lamp is Special Summoned, I can deal 600 points of damage!"

Bastion: 7400

Jeff: 8000

"And when Purple Lamp is Special Summoned, I can add Polymerization from my deck to my hand!" He continued as he took the famed Spell Card.

Bastion braced himself as he knew what was coming next.

"Now, l will play the Spell Card Polymerization!" Jeff announced, inserting the Fusion Card into his disk. "For this, I'll will fuse one La Jinn with my Purple Lamp!" One of the La Jinn smirked as he went inside Purple Lamp, who then jumped into the Fusion Vortex. "I Fusion Summon Dark Jinn the Fusion Genie of the Lamp!"

Coming out the vortex, La Jinn returned in a purple color and was now adorned with a black swirl on its torso and wore a black, thimble hat on its head. (7/2400/1400)

"When this card is Special Summoned, I can perform another Fusion Summon with the cards on my field! And I'll pick my second La Jinn and Fire Lamp!"

"A Fusion without Polymerization!?" Bastion gasped as Dark Jinn created a Fusion Vortex out of his hands, absorbing the second La Jinn and Fire Lamp.

"Now I Fusion Summon the second Genie!" the Genie Duelist announced, "Come forth, Fire Jinn the Flame Genie of the Lamp!" Then the second Genie came out, bringing out a magenta-skinned Genie with its neck, waist and wrists surrounded by flames. (7/2400/2000) "When this Monster is Special Summoned, I can deal 600 points of damage!"

Fire Jinn snapped his fingers, causing flames to bathe the Chemical Duelist where he stood, prompting a grunt to come from his mouth.

Bastion: 6800

Jeff: 8000

"Impressive," Kai praised, "Creating a Fusion Combo is no easy feat. Not to mention creating two powerful monsters with burn damage to boot."

"Then, I'll enter the Battle Phase!" Jeff announced, "Fire Jinn, attack the Summoner Monk!"

"I reveal my facedown cards," Bastion announced, revealing his facedown card. "Staunch Defender and DNA Implanting! Staunch Defender forces you to attack a Monster of mine with all of yours. And I choose my Oxygeddon! Then, DNA Implanting equips onto your monster on the field and changes it Type of my choosing! I pick out Pyro-Type!"

"Meaning that once Oxygeddon goes, Staunch Defender will make it so that Dark Jinn cannot attack Summoner Monk." Tetsu figured. "Pretty smart."

"And with DNA Surgery making Pyro-Type Monsters, Oxygeddon's effect will go off," Kai added, "But he's still taking the battle damage!"

Fire Jinn launched a breath of flames that covered the Oxygeddon while becoming the embodiment of flames, due to DNA Implanting.

Bastion: 6200

Jeff: 8000

"Oxygeddon now activates its effect," Bastion announced, "By destroying this card with a Pyro-Type Monster, we both take 800 points of damage!"

The flames burst in both players' direction, causing the points to drop once more.

Bastion: 5400

Jeff: 7200

"And thanks to Staunch Defender, I can't attack again," Jeff stated. "I'll end my turn with another facedown card."

"Finally, the second effect of DNA Implanting lets me draw a card since your monster is still on the field, during the End Phase of our turns." Bastion continued, making a draw. "Then, it's my turn." He continued as he drew for his Draw Phase, "I activate the Spell Take Over Five! I send the top 5 cards from my deck to the graveyard."

He took off the five cards and promptly placed them into his Graveyard along with the activated Spell.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Flute of Hamelin! This allows me to place all copies of my Hydrogeddon from the deck in the graveyard." He then took two more of his monsters, placing them in the graveyard. "Then, I activate the Field Spell Card A Legendary Ocean!"

Jeff frowned as the field was now engulfed in water, sending them to an underwater city. "With cards like Summoner Monk and Oxygeddon, what monster is good with this card?"

"I summon Duoterion!" Bastion answered, bringing out a T-Rex like monster made of heavy hydrogen (5-4/2000-2200/1400-1600) "When this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon Oxygeddon to the field from the Graveyard!"

The pterodactyl of oxygen returned to the field. (4/1800/800)

"Then, I add the Spell Bonding – D2O," Bastion announced, activating the Spell Card.

"D2O!?" Jeff shouted.

"Yes, this is the advanced version of the Bonding – H2O card which summons Water Dragon," Bastion announced, "I can send 2 Duoterion monsters and 1 Oxygeddon monster from the field and hand to the graveyard in order to do the same thing or bring out another Monster!"

Another Duoterion appeared before combining with the first and Oxygeddon into a swirl of water.

Jeff then grinned, "Sorry to break up the Chemistry lesson, but I activate the Absorbing Lamp Trap Card!"

Bastion gasped, seeing the Trap Card revealed.

"This card can negate the activation of your Spell and it gets added to my hand!" The Genie Duelist grinned. "And then, since tributing your monsters was the cost, you've lost it all!"

The Water evaporated into nothing, causing Jeff, Kai, and Tetsu to gasp.

However, Bastion remained calm and said, "I end my turn. I'll also draw for my DNA Implanting."

"All he has left his Summoner Monk," Kai mused, "If Jeff can get more monsters on the field, it's over."

"My turn," Jeff announced, drawing his next card. "Looks like it's almost time! I summon another copy of Ancient Lamp!" (3/900/1400) "Then, I'll continue with its effect to special Summon my Last La Jinn!" (4/1800/1000) "Finally, I'll activate another of Dark Jinn's effects! I can recover Polymerization when I Summon two monsters from my hand and then activate it!" He then took the named Spell from his Graveyard and used it. "I fuse La Jinn with Ancient Lamp!"

The Genie entered his original lamp and went into the vortex.

"I Fusion Summon Mega Jinn the Advanced Genie of the Lamp!"

Emerging from the vortex, a genie with bronze skin, silver bracelets and necklace. It then created two green orbs from its hands. (8/2800/2000)

"When this card is Fusion Summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field and then deal damage equal to its DEF!" The Genie Duelist grinned, "So say goodbye to Summoner Monk!"

Mega Jinn launched one of the orbs in its hands, absorbing the Spellcaster and compressing it to nothing. Bastion felt a green aura surround him, damaging his Life Points.

Bastion: 3800

Jeff: 7200

"You're wide open now!" Jeff shouted. "I attack you directly with everything I have!"

Mega Jinn and Fire Jinn breathed green and red flames respectively, launching it at Bastion...

"I activate a Trap from my Graveyard!" Bastion announced, "Chemical Barrier!"

"From the Graveyard!?" Tetsu gasped, "No wonder he was so calm!"

"When I have at least 1 of each Carboneddon, Hydrogeddon, Oxygeddon, and Duoterion in my graveyard, I can activate this to negate Direct Attacks! Then, if you have at least 3 Monsters on your side of the field, I can Set a Trap Card from my Deck!"

The Genie Duelist gasped, "Those are the cards you placed in with Take Over Five!"

"Precisely!" Bastion stated. "I merely needed to place these cards into the graveyard."

"I end my turn," Jeff stated as Bastion drew due to DNA Implanting. "Man, I keep trying to knock you down, but you don't give in."

"Something I've learned in the past few years," Bastion admitted. "I once dueled for the logic of it all; thinking it was enough since I was praised for being top duelist of my freshman class. Even though I praised others like Jaden and Claudio for exceptional skills, I envied them since it wasn't their minds, they put into the game... It was their hearts. Despite being put into disadvantages, they find the strength to surpass their opponents' tactics as well as their drives and win. It's why I duel now; to place my heart into the game and combine it with my logic. Then, I know how surpass my skill every day. And I can stand as a true equal to the friends that tried to teach me this philosophy!"

Kai and Tetsu smiled down at young prodigy.

"My move," Bastion announced, drawing his next card. "During my Standby Phase, I can remove Take Over Five from my Graveyard to draw another 1 card!" He drew another card. "Now, it's time! I activate the Trap Card! Bonding DHO!"

"DHO?" Jeff asked.

"The chemical forming of semiheavy water?" Tetsu wondered.

"I send back of 1 each Duoterion, Hydrogeddon and Oxygeddon to my deck and Special Summon a new Monster!"

The phantom images of the three mentioned monsters merged together, creating an immense fusion that took in the ocean and drained its waters. Pretty soon, the Legendary Ocean was now barren as the city was sunken no more.

"I create the Water Dragon Cluster!"

The ocean then created a large sphere with two dragon-like heads coming out of it, roaring loudly. (10-9/2800-3000/2600-2800)

"Good monster," Jeff praised, "But you won't be having him for long! I activate Advanced Genie's effect! I destroy your new Monster and you take 2800 points of damage!"

Bastion smirked, "Not this time! Water Dragon Cluster's effect activates! The Moment it's Special Summoned, all other Monster effects are negated and their ATK are reduced to 0!"

"WHAT!?"

The Cluster's sphere created a shockwave that erased the flames on the Genies' bodies, leaving them hunched over in weakness. (7/2400-0/1400), (7/2400-0/2000), (8/2800-0/2000)

"Now to defeat you!" Bastion called out, "Water Dragon Cluster, attacks Mega Jinn! Aqua Annihilator!"

Water Dragon Cluster combined their heads, creating another orb of energy and launched it at ace monster, blasting it with water and pixels.

Bastion: 3800

Jeff: 4200

"I activate my last card," Jeff countered, revealing a facedown card, "De-Fusion! I return Fire Jinn to the Extra Deck and Special Summon La Jinn and Fire Lamp in defense mode!" Fire Jinn vanished into a red light, before splitting back into the Fire Lamp and his original state. (4/1800/1000), (3/900/0) "And since it was Special Summoned, Fire Lamp deals 600 points of damage!"

The Lamp launched another fire blast at Bastion, making him stumble.

Bastion: 3200

Jeff: 4200

"Next turn, I'll just fuse them again and then finish you off!" Jeff continued.

"Then, I'll activate my Water Dragon's Cluster final effect," Bastion countered, "I can Tribute this card to Special Summon 2 Water Dragons from my deck, ignoring the Summoning Conditions!"

The audience gasped as the sphere blasted apart, restoring some of the ocean, while leaving the two dragon-like forces. (8-7/2800-3000/2600-2800) x2

"I'll attack both of your Fusion Genie and the original! Aqua Punisher!" Bastion continued as the Water Dragons launched a blast of water, smashing both Genies into pixels.

Bastion: 3200

Jeff: 1200

"Now I activate Offerings to the Doomed!" He stated, activating his Quick-Play Spell, "I destroy one Monster on the field and skip the Draw Phase. But we both know I won't need it. I destroy one of my Water Dragons!"

One of the Water Dragons exploded into water.

"What was the point of..." Jeff stopped himself.

"Looks like you remembered the Chemistry in Water," Bastion grinned. "When Water Dragon is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon one Oxygeddon and two Hydrogeddons from the Graveyard as well!" Soon the pterodactyl and two anklyosaurus made of hydrogen air. (4/1800/1000), (4/1600/1000) x2 "I now attack your Fire Lamp and then you directly with Oxygeddon and Hydrogeddon!"

Oxygeddon blasted a clear vapor beam at Fire Lamp, blasting it to pixels.

Finally, Hydrogeddon launched its Hydro Gust attack, hitting Jeff square in the torso to end the game.

Bastion: 3200, Winner

Jeff: 0

Jeff was left kneeling as the holograms disappeared while the duel disks were deactivated.

"Well, Professor Kai wasn't kidding about you," Jeff sighed but smiled. "And after your declaration of putting heart into the game, I can say I felt that strength today."

Bastion nodded as he stared at the deck, "Yes, one of the first decks that I started to show my real strength in Duel Academy. However, I fell out of favor to the point where I wanted the enemy to want me. Now with what's coming next, I want to be able to stand by my friends' side instead of looking at them with envy."

The Genie Duelist smiled, "Now I see even more why the Professor wanted me to face you. We're alike!"

"Oh?"

"Ever since I became proficient in Fusion Summoning, I thought myself a strong opponent," Jeff explained. "Of course, I'm losing out to duelist's like Tetsu, but facing you after hearing your story... I'd be soon looking down on everyone even against the ones who seek to improve."

Bastion chuckled. "Yes, I once told Jaden that Duel Monsters was nothing but a numbers game when I crippled his deck's main function. However, he still found a way to defeat me." He then held out a hand to Jeff, "So, I wish you well in your improvements and hope to duel you again."

"Same to you, Bastion." The Genie Duelist replied, shaking the outstretched hand.

Tetsu and Kai smiled at the moment before them.

"Well, Bastion's fine for now until we get more training," Kai stated. "And even motivated one of our duelists."

"Motivated me as well," Tetsu smiled. "It was difficult carrying on the burden that Adrian died the way he did, but I know I have to move on. It changed me, yes, and I will continue with that change. I want to see where that takes me."

"Now to handle the threat that Bastion told us about," Kai mused. "It won't be long until that threat comes calling, and I'm willing to bet that Jaden and Claudio have faced it recently if not at all."

" _They were truly tenacious indeed."_

Tetsu and Kai gasped when they heard the voice reply. Bastion and Jeff looked around as well, wondering where the voice came from.

"Is this one of the forces we fought in the Amazoness Dimension?" Bastion wondered.

"Dimension?" Jeff asked.

Suddenly, dark portal opened underneath the Video Game Duelist. But before anyone could notice...

"WHOA!" Tetsu shouted as he was dragged into the portal.

"Tetsu!" Kai shouted as the portal disappeared.

"Tetsu!" Bastion gasped. "Oh no, those forces must have followed me here!"

* * *

In the Darkness, Tetsu felt himself being sunk deeper and deeper into the abyss.

"What the Hell's going on here!?" Tetsu shouted as he kept falling.

"You're being pulled away from your friends." The voice replied. "And have you be lost in the darkness!"

"What!?" the Video Game Duelist. "Lost in the darkness!"

"I will not have you learn the truth of what's at stake." The voice added.

Suddenly, Tetsu stopped moving as he was now standing upright. Before he could say anything else, he saw black cards come out of nowhere and combine into a man.

"Are you the one that dragged me here!?" Tetsu growled as he activated his Duel Disk, "Because I want out of this!"

"I am called Trueman," the man of darkness greeted. "And I've come to eliminate your existence and bury it in the darkness."

Tetsu frowned, "You're one of the forces that Bastion warned me about. I guess you don't want more people to rise against you?"

"Correct," Trueman smirked. "And I know how smart you truly are. So, defeating you before you use that intellect will help in the long run."

"Gee, I feel special..." the Video Game Duelist groaned. "But I don't feel like losing right now! So, I'll kindly kick your ass now and get back home."

"And you won't make it out of here," Trueman declared.

Trueman's left arm reformed into his duel disk and both players drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Tetsu: 8000

Trueman: 8000

"I'll start the duel!" Trueman announced, drawing his next card, "I summon Dark Archetype!" the messenger's signature Monster Card appeared. (4/1400/400) "I end my turn by setting a facedown card."

"Okay..." Tetsu stated, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Keyblade Wielder – Sora!" In a burst of light, a boy with spiky, brown hair and blue eyes appeared wearing a black and silver outfit, black shoes and fingerless gloves. (4/1600/1400) "When Summoned, I can add a 'Keyblade' Equip Spell Card from my deck to my hand. "Next, I'll activate the Spell Block Attack to switch your monster's position to defense!"

"What!?" Trueman gasped as his monster crouched down.

"Then, I activate the Equip Spell Kingdom Key to boost Sora's stats by 300!" Tetsu continued as Sora summoned a giant key with a gold handle and silver blade shaped like a key. (4/1600-1900/1400-1700) "Now attack!" Sora jumped in the air and slashed down on the fiend, destroying it. "I end my turn with a facedown card. I figured you'd have something in mind if you placed a weak Monster in attack mode... However, I know cards like that benefits from being destroyed with damage! Going to have to try harder than that!"

"My move," Trueman announced, drawing his next card. "So, you are using the Equip Spell deck. Then, I will be able to end you as quickly as possible."

Tetsu frowned, figuring the opponent's next move, _'Looks like he wasn't fazed at all... He must still have his cards...'_

"You'll lose soon as I play the Continuous Spell Morale Boost!" Trueman announced, activating his Spell.

The Video Game Duelist sighed, "Oh crud..."

"Although you could use this to boost your Life Points by 1000 for each Equip Spell you activate," the Dark Messenger stated with a smirk, "But you'd lose 1000 Life Points for every Equip Card lost."

"And then I'd figure your face down card is..."

"Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Trueman grinned as he activated his facedown card. "Now you'll lose Life Points equal to the amount you would have gained. You'll now lose 2000 points for each card! Meaning your Deck's purpose is severely limited!"

"Then you must have a plan, seeing as I can just destroy your combo with ease," Tetsu stated.

"I do," Trueman announced as he played another Spell Card. "I activate the Continuous Spell Crisis Plant! I pay 1000 Life Points and this Spell protects the cards that are positioned next to it. And in turn, it makes it so that it cannot be destroyed in three turns."

Tetsu: 8000

Trueman: 7000

"Then, I summon the Monster Backup Guardna in defense mode!" the dark duelist continued as summoned played a giant, blue troll with a mane of red hair and wearing brown loincloth. (4/500/2200) "Then, I'll activate the Spell Chain Energy!"

"Oh great, an old school card that's going to be trouble!" Tetsu growled. "People nowadays do tend to forget about great cards of the past..."

"That's right, from now on, any cards we play from our hand to Normal Summon, Special Summon, Set, or activate, we must pay 500 Life Points." Trueman stated.

"And then Backup Guardna's going to force me to equip cards on my other monsters." Tetsu stated. "It's perfect for cards such as the Guardian Archetype who needs them..."

"You truly are a smart individual," Trueman admitted. "However, it's also your biggest weakness." Tetsu stayed silent at that comment. "Nothing to say... Then you realize your folly. I end my turn."

"My move!" Tetsu announced, drawing his next card. "It's bad that every move I make will just damage me. But it's bad that I'll just summon one more monster on the field. And that will be the plan. Lucky for me, it's not a problem! I'll set three of my cards facedown, paying 1500 Life Points!"

After he filled up his Spell/Trap Zone, he was then subjected to an electric shock from the Chain Energy.

Tetsu: 6500

Trueman: 7000

"And I'll end my turn here," Tetsu stated, catching his breath. _'That was taxing... Since he says he tells the truth, he must know about my battle with Adrian. Meaning he was in the other dimensions, gathering information on us and our decks... Kinda sounds like me whenever I lose to people when I could have stopped the cards altogether.'_

"Valiant effort," Trueman stated, drawing his next card. "However, it's not enough to stop me."

The Video Game Duelist frowned, "How so?"

"I activate the Spell Obligatory Summon, paying 500 Life Points!" the Messenger of Darkness announced, having his Life Points drained from playing his card.

Tetsu: 6500

Trueman: 6500

"And now you have to Special Summon the other Warrior Type Monsters in your deck to fill your field!" He continued. "Luckily, you won't lose Life Points since they're being summoned from your Deck."

"Alright then," Tetsu announced as he fanned out his deck and chose his four Monster Cards, "I Special Summon Companion Goofy in defense mode and my Keyblade Wielders Riku, Kairi, and Roxas all in attack mode!"

In a starry light, the famous anthropomorphic dog with black fur, clad in pair of light brown pants and a green shirt with a grey vest overtop appeared first. He held a silver circular shield in front of him that had the insignia of mouse head styled in three circles. (4/1200/2000)

Next, a silver-haired young man appeared clad in a black zip-up tank top and a white and yellow vest over it, blue denim jeans held up a square, spike studded belt, and a pair of sneakers. (4/1800/1600)

Third, a young woman with red hair appeared clad in a pink mini-dress and a pair of lilac shoes. (4/1400/1200)

Finally, a young man with light brown hair wearing a white jacket over a black shirt and pants appeared on his field. (6/2300/1450)

"However, Sora gains 200 ATK for each other Keyblade Wielder on the field!" Tetsu continued as Sora smiled seeing all his friends aid him. (4/1600-2200/1700)

Trueman smirked, "Now to activate my Backup Guardna's effect to transfer your Equip Spells effect to another Monster once per turn!"

Sora gasped as his Keyblade vanished from his hands and then reappeared into Riku's hands, who was just as surprised. (4/2200-1900/1700-1400), (4/1800-2100/1600-1900) But all the wielders and Goofy gasped as they saw Tetsu groan in pain as a red aura drained his energy from Morale Boost.

Tetsu: 5500

Trueman: 6500

"Now I end my turn." Trueman announced. "Try to end my combo if you can..."

"With pleasure! Here I go!" Tetsu announced, drawing his next card and then revealing his facedown card, "I activate Trap Card, Rising Energy! I boost Sora's attack by 1500 for the turn!" Sora roared out as his inner power erupted from within. (4/1900-3400/1400) "Now I attack!"

Sora summoned another Keyblade like the Kingdom Key and rushed across the field.

"Backup Guardna's effect activates!" Trueman countered, "I discard my last card to negate your attack!"

Soon as Sora got close enough, the ogre backhanded him back to Tetsu's field where his friends quickly picked him back up.

"I end my turn." Tetsu sighed.

"My move!" Trueman announced, drawing his next card. "I then activate Backup Guardna's effect to switch Kingdom Key to Kairi!"

This time Riku lost the Keyblade, making it appear in Kairi's hands (4/2100-1800/1900-1600), (4/1400-1700/1200-1500). Tetsu growled as he felt the stinging pain.

Tetsu: 4500

Trueman: 6500

"Next, I pay 500 Life Points to activate the Spell Card Duel!" The Messenger of Darkness continued as the Spell Card appeared on the field, "Allowing both of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!"

Tetsu: 4500

Trueman: 6000

Both players drew their full hand with Trueman giving a smirk.

"Next, I play Tailor of the Fickle to transfer Kingdom Key back to Riku." He continued. Both players felt the sting of their lost Life Points as Riku regained the Kingdom Key from Kairi. (4/1700-1400/1500-1200), (4/1800-2100/1600-1900)

Tetsu: 3500

Trueman: 5500

"I set one card to end my turn." Trueman concluded, losing more Life Points.

Tetsu: 3500

Trueman: 5000

' _Damn...'_ Tetsu thought in frustration. _'Now I can't stop him from defending with the Backup Guardna! He can just discard his hand! And that facedown card will limit what I can do! I just need that one card then... Hopefully, I can draw it...'_ He then drew his next card for the turn.

"I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Eye of Truth!" Trueman interrupted, revealing his facedown card.

"Oh no!" Tetsu shouted.

"With this card in play, you must play with your hand revealed!" The Dark Messenger grinned. "Also, if you have at least one Spell Card in your hand during your Standby Phase, you would gain 1000 Life Points... But Bad Reaction to Simochi is in play; you lose them instead! Now show your hand!"

Tetsu clicked his tongue as he revealed his hand: Oblivion, Chain Strike, Companion Donald, Door to the Light, Fusion Guard, and Wall of Revealing Light.

"The Eye of Truth now deals damage with Bad Reaction to Simochi!" Trueman declared as the Trap Card drained more of Tetsu's Life Points, making him scream in pain.

Tetsu: 2500

Trueman: 5000

"This will be the end..." Trueman stated as he revealed one card in his hand, "I have the Spell Card Hand Control! On my next turn, I can play this card to force you to equip Oblivion and then use Backup Guardna's effect to equip it again. Even if you could defeat Backup Guardna, there's no protection from this!"

Tetsu eyed the card he drew and grinned, "But now I have you right where I want you!"

"What!?" Trueman gasped.

"You were too hasty in playing Duel to get me Spell Cards in my hand for the Eye of Truth!" The Video Game Duelist stated, "You should have waited for the slow kill! Now's the time for this Spell Card! The Mark of Mastery!" He then placed the card into his disk, ignoring the damage loss.

Tetsu: 2000

Trueman: 5000

"Mark of Mastery!?" Trueman shouted as the card's image came into play. It showed the silhouettes of several people armed with different variations of Keyblades, standing before an elder man overseeing them.

"This sends a Keyblade Wielder equipped with a Keyblade to the Graveyard and Special Summons a Fusion Monster!" Tetsu explained, "And since you were generous to give Riku back the Keyblade, why not let him do it!"

Riku raised his Keyblade in the air, letting him glow with energy as Tetsu chanted.

" _Keyblade Wielder who once submitted to the darkness! Now gain redemption and gain the Mark! Fusion Summon! The Warrior that walks the path between! Keyblade Master Riku!"_

Once the glow died down, Riku revealed himself in new garb. A black, hooded jacket with short sleeves, gold buttons, and a checkered pattern at hem. Underneath, he was a white shirt, blue cropped trousers, black gloves and black high-top boots. His friends cheered at the new power he obtained, before they all prepared for battle. (10/3600/2700)

"3600 ATK is nothing!" Trueman stated. "You forget that Backup Guardna can negate any attack as long as I have cards in my hand! And once it's over, I can arrange your Equip Spells once more."

"Then you should change your name, because you're becoming a liar!" Tetsu grinned as he pointed to Riku, "When this Card is Fusion Summoned, I can discard any number of cards in my hand to send any number of cards from your field to the graveyard. I send one to the Graveyard: Backup Gardna!"

"Impossible!" the Dark Duelist shouted as Backup Gardna roared in anguish as he vanished into nothing.

Tetsu continued, playing the next Equip Spell and fought off the damage from Morale Boost and Chain Energy, "Then, I activate the Equip Spell Oblivion! Giving my DARK Monster 600 ATK!" Riku wielded a black Keyblade with a wicked edge to it. (10/3600-4200/2700)

Tetsu: 1000-500

Trueman: 5000

Trueman growled as his plan to stop this duelist failed.

"Riku! Sora! Attack directly!" The Video Game Duelist shouted as both male Keybladers leapt at Trueman, slashing him apart into dark card shards.

Tetsu: 1000, Winner

Trueman: 800-0

Once the holograms disappeared, a blinding light enveloped the darkness causing Tetsu to cry out as it washed over his form.

* * *

"...etsu!"

"Tetsu, wake up!"

"Uh..."

The Video Game Duelist groaned as he opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He found himself looking up at Kai and Bastion, both had relieved looks on their faces.

"Good, you're still alive!" Bastion stated.

"You feeling alright?" Kai asked his student.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Tetsu replied. "But man, Bastion... I think I found out firsthand what you're facing..."

"When we saw how you were sunk into a dark portal, I feared the worst," the East Academy Professor sighed. "Who was it that kidnapped you?"

"He called himself Trueman," the Video Game Duelist noted. "He was trying to psyche me out when he saw through my strategy after turn one. However, he got too hasty about it and gave me the chance to use that new card on him." He looked at Bastion, "And if this is the stuff you're talking about, then we need to get stronger and gather allies."

"Quite," Bastion stated. "It feels like the Zombie Duelists, only improvement in dueling skills rather than a numbers game."

"Don't worry about gathering allies," Kai said, "Etna called back and having us go to Domino City."

"Domino City?" Tetsu mused.

"Yeah, Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusion representatives are asking for assistance there," Kai stated. "They trust that Jaden, Claudio and the students there can hold on their own on Academy Island. From what Chairman Kagemaru told Etna, the battles on Duel Academy will affect the world."

Bastion sighed, "I can understand that... Other parts of the world will be under attack if they can reach East Academy."

"Then, it's settled," Tetsu exclaimed. "When do we leave?"

"Now, but you're going to rest once we're on the boat," Kai stated. "We want to be at 100% for this and you were attacked."

"No kidding," the Video Game Duelist scoffed.

Bastion looked at the two of them and smiled, _'I wonder how far Jaden and Claudio have connected with everyone back on the island.'_

* * *

And done! I wanted to use that Water Dragon Cluster card in this duel, so I went back to the Chemical Deck from Season 1. I may add to it or have a new deck for Bastion for later. As for Tetsu, after playing more of the Kingdom Hearts series, I wanted to have that Keyblade Master Card be made.

And as you can see, I'm bringing the Overseas Champions back since they flaked out on Jim and reintroduced Jesse too late for my tastes.

* * *

Lamp Trade

Normal Trap

Return 1 Lamp Monster from your side of the field to your deck: Special Summon up to 2 other Lamp Monsters from your Deck to your side of the field with a different name.

Dark Jinn the Fusion Genie of the Lamp

DARK

Level 7

2400/1400

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp + Purple Lamp

Must first be Fusion Summoned. When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can Fusion Summon using cards on your side of the field as Material. Once per turn: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster that lists La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp as Material.

Mega Jinn the Advanced Genie of the Lamp

DARK

Level 8

2800/2000

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

Must first be Fusion Summoned. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Destroy one Monster on your opponent's side of the field and inflict damage equal to the destroyed Monster's DEF.

DNA Implanting

Normal Trap

Select 1 Monster your opponent controls and choose 1 Monster Type. Equip this card onto the selected monster and it becomes the declared Type.

Chemical Barrier

Normal Trap

If you have 1 each of Hydrogeddon, Oxygeddon, Carboneddon, and Duoterion in your graveyard: You can activate this card from your Graveyard. For the rest of the turn this card was activated: You take no damage from Direct Attacks. If your opponent has 3 or more monsters on their side of the field: Set 1 Spell/Trap Card from your deck to your field.

Crisis Plant

Continuous Spell

Pay 1000 Life Points. Spell/Trap Cards positioned next to this card cannot be destroyed. If there are two Spell/Trap cards on your side of the field: This card cannot be destroyed.

Mark of Mastery

Normal Spell

You can perform a Fusion Summon from your Extra Deck using a Monster with 'Keyblade Wielder' in its name equipped with a 'Keyblade' Equip Spell.

Keyblade Master Riku

LIGHT

Level 10

3600/2700

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Can only be Summoned through the effect of 'Mark of Mastery'. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn: Send any number of cards from your hand to the graveyard: Send that number of cards from your opponent's field to the graveyard.

(All card creation rights go to me. Inspirations go to the original creators.)

* * *

Next Time: We look into the team of Jim and Yuri heading to Domino City after receiving a call from Axel and Fidel. But on the way, they are ambushed into duels.

Please Review! Later!


	15. Southern Face Off

Alright, the next chapter starring the South Academy is here! I got sick along the way due to this messed up weather around my neighborhood. But nevertheless, read on my people!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

Chapter 15: The Southern Face Off

* * *

It was in the afternoon that a boat was cruising along the sea. Its destination was Domino City. The passengers were three people that were the representatives of South Academy... Or maybe its five...

Staring out at sea, was a cowboy-dressed, black-haired man complete with a white shirt, black vest and jeans, orange handkerchief, brown cowboy hat, and a holster for his duel disk. Also, his right eye was bandaged up. This was Jim Crocodile Cook, the top student of South Academy and a user of Fossil Monsters.

Next to him was a green, female crocodile named Shirley, one his oldest friends. Sometimes she rides on Jim's back via a backpack-like harness. Yet no matter what, Shirley stayed by her friend's side.

Leaning against the rails was a girl with black hair down to her shoulders, covering up her left eye with right, violet-colored eye staring up at the skies. Her face had some scars on her otherwise pretty face. She wore a tight black shirt, lilac vest, tight black pants, tan boots that reach half-way up her calves and a cowgirl hat, like Jim's. This was Yuri Grahmm, second best of South Academy and user of rare breed Monsters, mainly Indigenous creatures.

Sitting next to her was a red kangaroo named Kylie. He was a rare breed that got separated from his family by poachers until Yuri saved him and took him in. Yuri also had some kangaroo cards to honor her friend, using them from time to time.

Finally, their teacher Kaleb Wilde, known as simply Kal to many people close to him. He had green eyes and maroon shoulder-length hair. He wears a black V-neck t-shirt with a white eagle, baggy tan cargo pants that are damaged and dirty at the bottom, and black flip-flops. He also wears a black studded belt, dog tag with his father's name around his neck, out of respect, a bandana on tied to his right arm. He had tattoos like Slifer the Sky Dragon, in color, wrapped around his left arm, the head stopping at his wrist, a black fire tribal design nine tailed fox on his right forearm and black tattoo of the kanji for knight inside a line art of a shield and eagle wings on each side on the inside of his right forearm right under the elbow.

Yuri smiled as she felt the breeze on her face. "Wow, this feels great to be out and about again!" Kylie squealed happily in agreement.

"After all the training we did getting back from the 12 Dimensions, we needed a small break before heading off to Domino City." Jim mused. Shirley growled affirmatively.

Kaleb nodded, "After hearing about your adventures there, it'd be a shame to get rusty as you two are our school's best. Not to mention the stories you told me during your time away..."

Jim and Yuri sighed as they recalled the events in the 12 Dimensions. They were initially going there to save Jesse and Allyson from Yubel and Trageodia. However, they were soon caught up in the war between the Dark World and the Fabled. Due to the enemy actions, almost everyone turned on Jaden and Claudio because their conflict with each other. With Jim and Yuri being two of the few people that believed in them, they were also the major fighting party when trying to save them from their dark sides, the Supreme King and the Drowned Emperor respectively.

Using the power of their Orichalcum Eyes, Jim and Yuri found how the Hero Duelists were corrupted and had the means to save them. However, they fell to their new and powerful cards. Thankfully, Syrus and Melody were able to use their Orichalcum Eyes after Axel and Fidel failed as well. After returning to their school, they resolved to become stronger after hearing that Jaden and Claudio succeeded in winning against Yubel and Trageodia, while overcoming and harnessing their inner darkness.

"But now we got another problem," Kaleb reminded them. "Miss Etna Belmonte called us over to Domino City to meet up with the boys at Kaiba Corporation because of a new threat approaching."

"Probably, if whatever threat got to Duel Academy, it'll spread to other places like Domino City." Yuri figured. "Jaden, Claudio and the others can't fight all the battles."

"I hear ya," Jim added. "As powerful as we know they've gotten, the world's bigger than that."

The South Academy teacher laughed a bit, "Well, that's the reason why you guys are going." He said, grabbing the students and the companions' attention, "Jaden and Claudio did try to leave the school in order to bring out the threat. They're tired of the endless fighting and want to do it by themselves. In short, being in those dimensions changed them even more than the rest of you. They're willing to carry the burden, but won't let anyone else in."

"Whoa..." the students gasped, looking at each other. Shirley and Kylie also looked sad, hearing their friends' suffering. Shirley and Kylie were able to bond with Jaden and Claudio respectively, it hurt them inside to know that they weren't being themselves.

"Now, I get it," Yuri sighed, "Claudio's probably not in the mood to play music if he's feeling like this." Kylie rubbed his head against her, prompting her to pet him back.

"And Jaden's likely not having any fun," Jim added as he patted Shirley's head. "And all of this is affecting their friends."

"Including their girlfriends," Kaleb frowned, "Harsh reality set in."

"Yeah, it's a crying shame..." A voice called out.

The South Academy team gasped as they turned towards the bow of the ship and saw the Woman of Light, lounging on a deck chair, waving cheekily to them.

"Who are you?" Jim demanded, "This is a private ship!"

"I know," Amelie grinned, "Which is why the pilot of the ship is currently not here. The ship is only reserved for you five, correct?"

Kal growled as he prepared to go to the wheel of the ship...

"Don't bother," the Woman of Light stated. "He's gone! Now I get to deal with you all... As for my name, I'm Amelie..."

Jim frowned, "You're the threat that we were warned about!"

"Bingo!" Amelie clapped. "Though, I wouldn't have to worry about me. I'm just here to warn you to stay away from the truth. Sometimes its best to accept a little white lie about the world."

"Considering that you're a threat to the world," Yuri scoffed, "We'll pass on your warning! Especially since you were threatening our friends, back at Duel Academy."

"The moment you tried to do away with them, is the day you made an enemy of us!" Jim added. "Why are you after our world?"

"Because I want to..." Amelie shrugged. But seeing the looks on the students, animals, and teacher's faces, she giggled, "Saw right through my lie... Fine, I'll give you what you want. A duel for the children! In fact, I want to show something. If you've heard of the Society of Light, then this shouldn't surprise you..."

With a snap of her fingers, two sparks of light rippled into place and created two people in front of her. The first was a man with blond hair in a red jumpsuit and cap with small glasses, carrying a duel disk on his right arm. The second person had his brown, spiky hair wearing a t-shirt with a dog collars around his neck and arms and black jeans.

"Kirk Dixon and Ted Banias!" Yuri gasped.

"The Card Professors Guild!" Kal shouted.

Jim frowned, "You brainwashed them!"

Amelie grinned, "Oh, so you do know of them! That would mean I have to get rid of you five. So sad really, the truth can hurt more than a lie. It's ironic, if you think about it. But you won't die, I'll just have you join up to destroy your friends!"

Jim activated his Duel Disk with anger on his mind, "And that won't happen! Especially after you said about a lie making you feel better, eventually that lie gets bigger and the pain that it brings because almost incurable!"

Shirley growled, glaring at Amelie.

"Aw, the pet's mad..." Amelie mocked. "Oh right, she's supposed to be family..."

"What!?" Jim, Yuri, and Shirley gasped.

"Yup, know all about your pasts from our encounter," the messenger of Light stated, "All the words you're speaking tells me everything, considering that you're nothing like Jaden and Claudio. You don't have actual monsters living inside you all after your trek through the dimensions."

Everyone except the Card Professor gasped hearing what befell their friends.

"But why believe me?" Amelie grinned, "After all, your friends didn't believe and I'm a big liar..." She then looked to Kirk, "Deal with him."

Kirk nodded as he stood before Jim and activated his duel disk. Once Amelie snapped her fingers, Kirk grinned.

"Time to lose!" Kirk shouted. "For the Light!"

Kal frowned and thought, _'She even controlled his inner emotions... what the hell is this girl?'_

' _Be careful, Jim,'_ Yuri thought.

Both Players drew their five card hands.

Jim: 8000

Kirk: 8000

"I'll go first," Kirk announced, drawing his sixth card, "I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card Machina Armored Unit." He stated as he revealed his Spell on the field. "Then, I'll Normal Summon Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast!"

He then brought out a mechanical dragon attached to a tank chassis, roaring loudly. (7/2800/2000) But then an electrical current ran through it, powering it down. (7/2800-1400/2000-1000)

"Of course, by normal summoning this high-level monster, its stats become halved." Kirk explained. "I'll end with a facedown card and activate Card of Demise!" He then drew until he held five cards.

"A weaker Monster with a facedown card, eh?" Yuri wondered. "It's an obvious Trap."

"Let's see what's going on," Jim announced, drawing his sixth card. "I'll summon Weathering Soldier!" He announced, bringing out a warrior made of different types of rock and crystal. (4/2000/1400) "Destroy his Dragon!"

Weathering Soldier slashed the air, collecting dust from the field and blowing up the machine to pixels.

Jim: 8000

Kirk: 7400

Kirk grinned as he announced, "Machina Armored Unit's effect activates! This allows me to Special Summon a Machine-Type Monster from my Deck with the same Attribute as the destroyed monster, but with lower ATK!"

Jim growled as Kirk selected his monster.

"Go, Jinzo!"

Everyone gasped as one of the most iconic monsters in the game appeared. An android-like creature wearing a metallic robe over its body while covering its eyes with cybernetic goggles while its brain was showing. (6/2400/1500)

"Now, your Traps are useless!" The Card Professor announced.

"You see, Card Professors have access to rare and powerful cards." Amelie stated. "Unlike the Rare Hunters back in the day, these guys obtain it through legal means showing their prowess in the game. Knowing how to effectively play their cards also makes them wonderful pawns."

Jim sighed as he set his two cards, "I end my turn. Weathering Soldier's effect activates, causing him to lose 600 ATK." (4/2000-1400/1400)

"Now to business!" Kirk stated, drawing his next card. "I'll set a Monster in Defense mode and have my Jinzo attack!"

"Then, I'll show off my facedown card!" Jim announced.

"You can't activate Traps!" the Card Professor scoffed, "Jinzo will negate them once you do!"

"Then, I'll use this Quick-Play Spell Forbidden Chalice on your attack declaration!" the Fossil Duelist countered, revealing his Spell. "With this card, I can have a Monster gain 400 ATK but negate its effects!"

Kirk frowned while Amelie mused and said, "So, you'll negate Weathering Soldier's effect and cause a mutual kill. But you do realize that Machina Armored Unit's effect will activate, dealing a direct attack anyway..."

"That's why I'm using it on Jinzo!" Jim announced.

Everyone gasped as holy water drenched Jinzo, causing an electrical current to nullify his effects while energizing him. (6/2400-2800/1500)

"He's gone mad!" Kirk stated. "But I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth!"

Yuri then realized Jim's facedown, "Unless..."

"I activate my facedown card, Reverse Trap!" Jim countered.

"What!?" Amelie and Kirk shouted.

"With this card, all effects that increase and decrease ATK and DEF are swapped!" Jim continued, "Meaning now Jinzo will lose 400 ATK from its original while Weathering Soldier gains 600 from its original!"

Reverse Trap sent a glowing aura across the field, reversing the flow of power between the two monsters. (6/2800-2400-2000/1500), (4/1400-2000-2600/1400) Thanks to this, Weathering Soldier withstood the Cyber Energy Shock of Jinzo and sent it back, destroying the android.

Jim: 8000

Kirk: 6800

Yuri, Shirley, and Kylie cheered for their friend's successful trap.

Kirk growled, "Don't get cocky! If monster's like those are the only kinds you have, then I'll gain the advantage eventually! I end my turn with another facedown card! So, the effects of Reverse Trap are gone!" True enough, Weathering Soldier weakened once more. (4/2600-2000-1400/1400)

"Then it's my move!" Jim announced, drawing his next card. "I summon Shell Knight to the field in Defense mode!" After playing his monster card, a monster covered in armor made of many aquatic shells was summoned. (4/0/2000) "When this card is summoned, I can deal 500 points of damage to your Life Points!"

Shell Knight fired a part of its armor like a rocket, hitting the Card Professor in the chest.

Jim: 8000

Kirk: 6300

"I set another two cards facedown and switch Weathering Soldier to defense mode to end my turn." Jim concluded as Weathering Soldier weakened once more. (4/1400-800/1400)

"Weak damage," Amelie grinned. "Kirk... be a dear and finish him... Painfully! Time to show your true worth!"

"As you wish," Kirk replied, as he drew his next card. "First, I'll Flip Summon out Commander Covington!" Kirk continued as a slim red machine dressed as a foreign warrior appeared. (4/1000/600)

"Next, I activate Future Fusion!" Kirk continued as he played another Continuous Spell Card. "With this, I'll send the Materials of a Fusion Monster of my Deck to the Graveyard! So, I'll send Machina Defender, Sniper, Soldier, Machina Force, and Cyber Dragon!"

"Oh no, with those five monsters..."

"He can summon out one of the strongest Monsters used by the Hell Kaiser!" Amelie finished for Yuri. "Can your boyfriend over there handle the Chimeratech Overdragon with 4000 ATK?"

"Well, I'll wouldn't worry about that now!" Kirk stated as he played another card. "There's more surprises! Like Phantom of Chaos!"

"Huh?" Jim and Yuri wondered as they saw a black and purple mist swirling around. (1/0/0)

"With Phantom of Chaos, I can remove an Effect Monster from the Graveyard and have Phantom of Chaos copy its ATK and effects!" Kirk stated. "A little fringe benefit that helps with an ultimate combo I'm known for!" He then removed Machina Force from his graveyard. "Now let's go! Phantom of Chaos become Machina Force!"

The mist monster swirled around massively and grew into a massive machine monster but retained the colors of Phantom of Chaos. (1/0-4600/0)

"However," Kirk continued. "Instead of attacking with it, I'll activate the effect of Phantom of Chaos posing as Machina Force! I'll send it to the graveyard and bring out its individual monsters! So, come back Machina Sniper, Defender, and Soldier!"

The phantom Machina Force broke apart, recovered the original colors and brought out a green, bulky mech soldier with a sharp blade for a right hand, (4/1600/1500) A slim, silver machine with a sniper rifle in hand. (4/1800/800), and a short, blue, tank-like machine. (4/1200/1800)

"He brought out four Monsters on the same turn!" Jim gasped.

"Don't worry Jim," Yuri shouted. "They can't get over your Defense thanks to Shell Knight!"

"I wouldn't say that!" Kirk grinned as he played a Field Spell, "I activate Gaia Power!" The boat was now replaced with a large field with a giant tree to the side. "With this card, all EARTH Monsters gain 500 ATK and lose 400 DEF."

"Meaning your defending Monsters are not doing so well." Amelie giggled.

The Machina Monsters powered up their strength. (4/1600-2100/1500-1100), (4/1800-2300/800-400), (4/1200-1700/1800-1400), (4/1000-1500/800-400) But Jim's Weathering Soldier and Shell Knight's defenses weakened. (4/800-1300/1400-1000), (4/0/2000-1600)

"Now they can!" Yuri gasped.

"Even worse, I'll activate Pot of Greed and then chain it with Limiter Removal from my hand and the facedown cards Meteorain and Accumulated Fortune!"

"A Chain Link 4!" Jim, Yuri, and Kal gasped.

"Yup, now with Accumulated Fortune, I can draw 2 cards!" The Card Professor announced, drawing his cards, "Meteorain will allow all my monsters to deal piercing damage to Defending Monsters. And I think Limiter Removal and Pot of Greed is self-explanatory, don't you think?"

A burning aura surrounded the Machina Monsters, overclocking their systems while Kirk drew another two cards. (4/2100-4200/1100), (4/2300-4600/400), (4/1700-3400/1400), (4/1500-3000/400)

"Jim will lose if all these attacks hit!" Kal shouted.

"I'll start with Commander Covington and Machina Defender!" Kirk shouted. "Attack Shell Knight and Weathering Soldier!"

Commander Covington fired a small laser, burning through Shell Knight's armor...

Jim: 6400

Kirk: 6300

Then, Defender ran over Weathering Soldier and reduced it to rubble.

Jim: 4000

Kirk: 6300

"Now finish him!" Kirk commanded as Machina Sniper fired a round at Jim.

"I activate one of my facedown cards," Jim announced, revealing one of his Set cards, "Then, I activate Draining Shield! I'll take your 4600 ATK and turn it into Life Points!"

Sniper's bullet hit a clear dome of energy, causing Jim to be re-energized.

Jim: 8600

Kirk: 6300

"I activate my other facedown card," the South Academy duelist countered, revealing his second facedown. "The Trap Card, Rock Bombardment! This sends a Rock Type Monster from my deck to the graveyard and deals 500 points of damage!"

A rock shot out of the Trap Card, slamming into Kirk's body.

Jim: 8600

Kirk: 5800

Jim grinned, "The Monster sent by the Trap's effect was Revival Golem! When it's sent from the deck to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it to the field and block your last attack!"

Bursting from the ground, a clay covered Monster appeared and blocked with its arms. (4/100-600/2100-1700)

Kirk then pointed allowing his Soldier to slash the Golem into rubble.

Jim: 6100

Kirk: 5800

Yuri, Kal, Shirley, and Kylie relaxed seeing the save.

"Damn!" Kirk growled. "Don't think this is over! Before all my monsters bite the dust, I'll use Covington's effect to send my other three Machinas to bring out another Machina Force!"

Covington blew a whistle causing Soldier, Sniper, and Defender to break apart and merge together to reform the giant Machina with out its dark colors. (10/4600-5100/4100-3700)

"I end my turn meaning Covington's destroyed," the Machina duelist concluded as Covington shattered. "But let's see you get out of this!"

Jim drew his next card and frowned, seeing him only set his last two cards before signaling the end of this turn.

"Damn, his luck went down after all that defending." Kal sighed. "But then again, he's messing with a Card Professor..."

Shirley growled negatively.

"Didn't say the luck ran out," the South Academy Professor corrected to the crocodile. "Lucky for him, Machina Force has a flaw should he choose to attack..."

Jim had another thought, _'Just hope this move works...'_

"My turn," Kirk announced, drawing his next card. "Now, I know that your monster has lower defense than my Force! But I won't attack with it, instead I'll activate its other effect to bring back its materials!"

Machina Force broke apart once more, reforming to Soldier and Sniper in attack mode, and Defender in Defense mode. (4/1600-2100/1500-1100), (4/1800-2300/800-400), (4/1200-1700/1800-1400).

Kirk then revealed another Monster Card, "Next, I discard the Level 8 Machina Cannon from my hand to Special Summon Machina Fortress through its effect." Joining the Soldier, a blue and red tank-like mech appeared, arming the laser on its left shoulder. (7/2500-3000/1600-1200)

"Four Monsters!?" Yuri gasped as Kylie whined.

"Now, I attack!" Kirk announced, "Go Machina Fortress!"

Fortress aimed its laser at the facedown card, revealing to be an Aztec statue that looks like its blocking with its hands. (4/300-800/2000-1600)

"Once that card's gone, it's over!" Amelie grinned.

"No way!" Jim shouted, revealing his facedown card. "I play my Trap, D2 Shield! This will double the original DEF of my Defending Monster so long as its faceup on the field!"

Fortress fired its laser as the Aztec Monster glowed golden, boosting its defense. (4/800/2000-4000-3600) Just in time to withstand the blast.

"And if that's not enough, you take double damage from its effect!" Jim added.

Jim: 6100

Kirk: 4600

"I finish by activating Ring of Magnetism and equip it to my Fortress!" Kirk concluded as he played his final card, creating a magnet ring around his strongest monster. "It weakens the stats by 500 each, but it's the only monster you can attack." (7/3000-2500/1200-700) "But with Machina Sniper on the field, you cannot attack at all."

"That's fine with me," Jim announced, drawing his next card. "Perfect! First, I activate my own Card of Demise to draw five cards!" He then drew his next five cards. "Great! I play the Spell Dark Core! I discard one card from my hand to Banish your Machina Fortress!"

Kirk gasped as a black hole appeared underneath Fortress and pulled it, never to be seen again.

"Now it's safe to play the Spell card Fossil Fusion!" He continued. "This allows me to Banish a Rock-Type Monster from my Graveyard and a Monster from yours to make a Fusion Summon!"

"Yes!" Yuri cheered. "One of his best cards are coming!"

"I choose to Banish Shell Knight from my Graveyard and Machina Force from yours!" Jim announced as both players removed their cards from their Discard Slots. The remains of both monsters appeared in the sky as fossils and merged into a vortex in the ground.

" _Rock and metal of the ancient lore! Meld into one and create the lethal vehicle! Fusion Summon! Excavate yourself and return! Fossil Machine Skull Convoy!"_

Bursting from the ground, a large vehicle appeared to be made of rock but had a metallic look to it. Its truck bed was made of stone and leaves while the hauler was made from a dinosaur's head. (7/2100-2600/1800-1400)

Kirk gasped.

"Bet you wish you didn't have Gaia Power now!" Kal grinned to Kirk and Amelie.

"Finally, I activate Twin Twisters!" Jim announced, "I'll discard another card to Future Fusion and Machina Armored Unit!" He then played his Spell to cause a windstorm to rip apart the two Continuous Spell cards.

"Now he can't get any more monsters..." Amelie growled.

"Now to business! Skull Convoy can attack you up to three times if you have a Monster on the field." Jim declared. "So, due to its effect, I'll attack Sniper first!" Skull Convoy revved up its wheels and drove over the Machina Sniper.

Jim: 6100

Kirk: 4300

"Now attack it Soldier!" Jim commanded as the Convoy crushed the green machine soldier underneath its wheels.

Jim: 6100

Kirk: 3800

"Then I attack your Defender!" He continued as Convoy made a U-Turn and smashed into the Defender with its truck bed.

"And then for Skull Convoy's last effect!" the Fossil Duelist announced, "For every Monster it destroys and sends to the Graveyard, you lose 1000 Life Points!"

Kirk gasped as he saw the remains of his Machinas appear above him and rain down on him, smashing him and his Life Points.

Jim: 6100

Kirk: 2800-1800-800

"I end my turn!" Jim concluded, he then turned to Amelie. "So far, I'm not impressed about your brainwashed Card Professors."

"Oh, the best has yet to come..." Amelie grinned as she flashed her eyes white.

"My turn," Kirk announced, drawing his next card while his own eyes flashed as well, "Perfect! With the cards I've sent to the graveyard, I have everything I need to take you out!"

"You're planning to summon them from the Graveyard again!?" Jim gasped. "You're probably activating another combo!"

"Nope, I plan to activate a new Fusion Spell Card I've acquired!" Kirk grinned as he activated his next card, "I discard one card to activate the Spell Machina Fusion! This allows me to fuse any Machina Monsters from my field and/or Graveyard and create a Fusion Summon from my Extra Deck! Not only that, but the monster created are unaffected by card effects!"

"You have Fusion Summoning, too!?" Yuri growled.

"So, I banish the Machinas Sniper, Defender, Soldier, and Commander Covington I've had!" Kirk stated as he removed his three Machina Monsters and his Commander Covington. "Sure, Machina Force was a powerful Monster, but it had the downside of me losing 1000 Life Points every time I attacked with it. But now it has an upgrade with Covington merging with its components! So, bear witness Machina Force when it merges with its Master to achieve its perfect form!"

"Oh no," Kal gasped as he, his students and his friends saw the Commander Covington and the remains of the three Machina Monsters go into the Fusion Vortex that appeared above the boat!

Kirk grinned as he shouted, "Fusion Summon! Serve your master! Machina Mega Commander Covington!"

Dropping out of the Fusion Vortex, a massive machine appeared in the sky and loomed over the boat. Machina Force was now flying overhead with Commander Covington now infused into the torso, giving it a malevolent light that surrounded it. (10/4600-5100/4100-3700)

[PREPARE FOR COMBAT!]

"Oh no, 5100 ATK!?" Kal shouted.

"And his effect destroys all Special Summoned Monsters on your side the field!" Kirk stated, "And then you take damage equal to the strongest one's original ATK!"

Covington's eyes flashed as he created a laser that burned through Skull Convoy's hull and caused an explosion, rocking the field.

Jim: 4000

Kirk: 800

"Now, I'll take advantage of having another Fortress in the graveyard!" He continued as he took another card from his hand, "I send the Level 8 Machina Megaform to the Graveyard, so I can bring out another Machina Fortress!" After another discard, he brought out the Fortress all over again. (7/2600-3100/1600-1200)

Fortress smashed the last Set Monster, revealing it to be a Morphing Jar cackling before shattering to pixels. (2/700-1200/600-200)

"Morphing Jar's effect activates," Jim announced, "Now we discard our hands and draw a five-card hand!"

Kirk frowned as he and Jim discarded their hands and drew a new hand.

"But it won't save you from this direct attack! Covington's new form allows him to attack twice per turn!" Kirk announced, "Covington, hit him!" Covington fired a barrage of missiles at Stone Statue of the Aztecs, destroying it into pixels. But some missiles continued onto Jim...

"Not likely!" Jim announced, "I activate a card in my Graveyard! Crypt Keeper's Minions! This allows me to activate a Trap Card from my hand!" He then flipped over his choice card. "Ground Capture will halve the damage done to me!"

A giant hand made of rock emerged in front of Jim to soften Covington's attack, but it still causes Jim to be blown onto his back.

Jim: 1450

Kirk: 800

"Jim!" Yuri and Kal shouted. Shirley and Kylie looked concerned as well.

Jim managed to get up, "Ground Capture also allows me to draw another card since the damage done was over 1000!" He drew his next card.

"I end my turn," Kirk concluded.

Amelie laughed, "You won't win... Your best Monsters are from the Fusion of Monsters in the Graveyard. And I know the monsters in your deck alone are nothing."

"I won't give up..." Jim growled. "I let you all go then you'll continue to destroy this world with the people you've brainwashed and kill them too!"

"Like this world has any reason left to live," Amelie scoffed, "You're just interested in those stupid fossils! Relics from the days of the past!"

"And from the past we learn to shape our future!" the Fossil Duelist shouted. "Now watch me shape my own!" He then drew his next card. He then grinned as he saw the card he obtained. "Now let's go to the next level! Sure, I can fuse Monsters in my Graveyard... But what about this!? I summon the Tuner Monster, Fossil Archeologist!"

A flash that saw a young man in a brown jacket, hat and pants carrying the tools needed for his job. (2/300-800/300-0)

"What good is that Monster?" Kirk asked. "Unless that Monster can some how boost its power to match Covington, you've lost!"

"Then I'll explain!" Jim grinned. "Unlike most Tuner Monsters nowadays, my Fossil Archeologist can Tune with Specific Monsters in the Graveyard! And the best one will be my Skull Convoy!"

"What!?" Amelie shouted.

Everyone then watched as Archeologist raised his tools in the air, causing Skull Convoy to rise out of the ground. Then he became two Tuning Rings that surrounded the Fossil Fusion Monster, becoming seven stars.

" _Let the ancient relics combine with our present! Create the machine our ancestors that will run over our enemies! Fossil Synchro Summon! Be assembled Fossil Machine Skull Tank!"_

From the energy, it created a giant machine made of the same material as Skull Convoy but had a turret with a dinosaur's head and massive cannon. (9/3000-3500/2000-1600)

"Impressive, but it won't defeat anything as it is," Kirk continued to sneer.

"When Skull Tank is summoned, I can send one Fossil Machine from my Extra Deck to the graveyard and then it gains its ATK!" Jim stated as he held up his choice card, "I'll send Fossil Machine Skull Wagon with 1700 ATK!"

Skull Tank flashed with bright green energy as its power rose. (9/3500-5200/1600)

"It's now stronger than Covington!" Yuri praised.

Kirk growled as he knew his Monster was now destroyed, but then thought, _'Don't worry! Covington's effect can summon Machina Force without its summoning requirements! And once I play my next card, Axe of Fools to negate its cost effect and increase its ATK by 1000, I'll win the duel!'_

"Skull Tank, destroy Machina Force Commander!" Jim shouted as Skull Tank aimed its cannon at the flying Fusion Monster, firing three rounds that hit its body and straight center at Covington, created a massive explosion that took it down.

Jim: 1450

Kirk: 700

"Machina Force Commander's final effect!" Kirk announced. "I'll Special Summon Machina Force!" The smoke cleared as the remains of Covington fell, releasing the original version on the field. (10/4600-5100/4100-3700) "Now end your turn!"

"Not quite," Jim smirked, "Skull Tank has another effect that tied into sending one of my Fossil Machines to the graveyard! Since I destroyed your monster, I can deal half the ATK of your destroyed monster as damage! Meaning that's all she wrote!"

"NO!" Kirk shouted as the turrets fired small rounds that shot at his body, causing him to turn into a wave of light that disintegrated to nothing.

Jim: 1450, Winner

Kirk: 0

Once the duel was done, the Gaia Power Field Spell faded away and went back to the boat.

' _I guess the Field Spell protected the boat while it was still on the voyage...'_ Jim thought as he looked around the boat and saw nothing broken. He then saw Shirley walk over to him and gave her a thumbs up, which she returned with a look of acknowledgment.

"That guy..." Yuri asked worryingly, "Was he even there?"

"Nah, he was just a copy I made after I defeated the real one, "Amelie scoffed, "Well, that was certainly a surprise... I guess the people over at the other Academies have picked up new tricks!"

"Considering that you've messed with the number 1 duelist of the Southern Branch, I'm surprised you thought he'd fall so easily," Kal grinned, patting his student on the back.

"Oh," the Woman of Light gasped mockingly, "So that means that girl will be easy pickings? I didn't know you felt that way!"

Kylie growled and prepared to hop towards Amelie...

Until he felt Yuri pat him on the head.

"Don't let her get to you, Kylie," Yuri stated. "Kal's just praising Jim for the hard work. Since I didn't fight, of course I was skipped out on the praise. But since you got that other bloke there, I'll fight him. Especially since he must be real anyway."

Amelie laughed, "I lied! I defeated him, absorbed his soul and I can create another copy of it and his deck as long as I wish!" Everyone gasped, hearing that declaration. "And let's just say, the Card Professors Guild won't be helping out your people in any shape." She then snapped her fingers, causing Ted to become active and take his place across Yuri.

"Now die for the Light!" Ted announced, activating his Duel Disk.

Yuri frowned as she activated hers as well.

Both duelists drew their opening hands.

DUEL!

Yuri: 8000

Ted: 8000

"Good luck, Yuri!" Jim cheered. Kylie stomped his foot quickly, wishing his friend the best. Yuri nodded to them both before facing her opponent.

"I'll go first," Ted announced, drawing her sixth card. "I'll start with the Continuous Spell Beastborg Fusioner!"

"A Fusion Card?" Yuri wondered, seeing the Spell Card.

"And a Continuous Spell version as well," Kal mused, "And if its what I think it could do, Yuri will be staring down some serious opposition."

"By having this card out, I can't Normal Summon or Set any Monster," Ted explained, "But, like you all think, I can Fusion Summon a Beastborg Fusion Monster with the cards I have on the field or my hand!" He then held out two more cards, "So, I'll fuse Panther Warrior and Heavy Mech Support Platform from my hand!"

First, a signature Monster of Joey Wheeler, a bipedal, armored panther appeared alongside a white and red platform. Then, both monsters appeared in a fusion vortex created by the Continuous Spell.

"I Fusion Summon the Beastborg Panther Predator!" The Card Professor announced as the Fusion Monster appeared. Yuri gasped as Panther Warrior returned, however its left side was completely mechanical! (6/1600/2000)

"Panther Warrior a machine?" the Indigenous Duelist whispered.

"I used to run a Beast-Warrior Deck, but with these great beasts, you won't find me an easy opponent." Ted stated. "Now, I activate Panther Predator's effect! I can deal damage equal to half its current ATK!" The red circle on its chest flashed, firing a beam at Yuri's chest. Gasping, the Indigenous Duelists quickly blocked with her Duel Disk to keep herself from being hurt.

Yuri: 7200

Ted: 8000

"It's the same as my match," Jim frowned, "These guys are out to kill us all."

"Sadly, they're not real," Kal added, "No matter who wins, that girl will end up absorbing the winner."

Amelie grinned and shrugged, "What can I say? I love a win-win!"

"I then set three cards facedown," Ted concluded, emptying his hand, "Let's go!"

"He emptied his hand on the first turn!" Jim gasped.

"Those are obvious traps," Kal sighed, "But Yuri has to find out a way to stop it."

"Then let's see what's going on!" Yuri announced, drawing her next card. "I've got some new tricks like my partner! I remove the Spell Card from a Different Dimension to Special Summon Monoceros!" In a flash, rhinoceros with a lightning bolt-like horn appeared. (3/1000/1000) "Next, I Normal Summon the Tuner Monster Uni-horned Familiar!" Next to Monoceros, a small, imp-like beast appeared with a unicorn's horn on its head. (2/0/1000) "Now I tune them together!"

The familiar roared as it became two Tuning Rings that surrounded Monoceros, reducing it to three stars. Yuri chanted...

" _The single horn of the beast! Guide your way to our dreams and protect us with your radiance! Synchro Summon! Run across the field! Thunder Unicorn!"_

Running out the pillar of light, a blue unicorn with yellow, lightning bolt markings, a mane of golden hair and a lightning bolt for a horn appeared. (5/2200/1800)

"A nice Synchro Summon on the first turn!" Jim praised.

"She was the fastest one to pick up on it," Kal admitted. Kylie nodded with a smile.

"Next, I activate Monoceros' effect!" Yuri continued, "Since I used it along with a Beast-Type Monster as Synchro Material, I can Special Summon the Tuner back from the Graveyard! Come back, Uni-horned Familiar in defense mode!" The familiar Beast-Type reappeared. (2/0/1000) "Then, Unicorn's effect! For every Monster I control, I drain one of your monster's ATK by 500! In exchange, Thunder Unicorn is the only one who can attack this turn! With two Monsters, your Beastborg loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase!"

Thunder Unicorn's horn flashed white and shot a beam at Panther Predator, draining its power. (6/1600-600/2000)

"Damn," Ted growled.

"A little trouble..." Amelie said with a frown.

"Unicorn, attack!" Yuri commanded. "Thunder Charge!" Unicorn neighed loudly as it ran at the Beastborg, aiming the horn...

"I activate my two Trap Cards!" The Card Professor countered, revealing one Normal and one Continuous Trap card. "The Normal Trap Roll Out and the Continuous Trap, Beastborg Medal of the Shield! As you know, Roll Out takes a Union Monster from my Graveyard and Equips it to one of my Monsters on the field. Heavy Mech Support Platform, equips to Panther Predator and gives it 500 ATK!"

The Union Monster appeared and attached itself to Panther Predator's chest. (6/600-1100/2000) Unicorn then rammed the Union Monster with its horn, shattering it to pixels.

Yuri: 7200

Ted: 6900

"Medal of the Shield activates!" Ted announced. "Now my card gains 1 Medal Counter for every 100 points of damage I've taken! So, I get 11 counters!" The Continuous Trap generated a Shield that created 11 Medals attached to its front. (BMotS: 11 MCs) "Also, my Union Monster takes the fall for my Beastborg!" (6/1100-600/2000)

"I end my turn here." Yuri stated, inserted a Set Card in her disk, "Meaning my Unicorn's effect worn off and your Monster's ATK goes back to normal." The Beastborg raised itself, feeling better. (6/600-1600/2000)

"You got me good, there," Ted said as he drew his next card. He then smirked, "But I'm about to dominate the field! First, I activate the Spell Beastborg Medal of the Draw! Thanks to this card, for every two Medal Counters on the field, I can draw one card!" He drew out 5 cards. "Now I activate Beastborg Fusioner's effect once more! I fuse Pitch-Black Warwolf and Machine Lord Ur from my hand!"

A blacked-furred bipedal wolf armed with a spear and a red machine with two arm lasers appeared in the sky before being absorbed by the Continuous Spell's vortex.

"Now I Fusion Summon the Beastborg Wolf Kampfer!" He announced as the Warwolf returned, only to be completely transformed into a mechanical version of itself with a tattered cape made from its original clothing. (6/2200/1500)

"Another one..." Yuri sighed, seeing the beast-warriors submitting to technology enhancements.

"You shouldn't feel too bad," Amelie giggled, "After all, nature needs more than their own instincts to survive the current world. Even your 'one-of-a-kind' beasts can't stand up to the strength of a machine."

Yuri frowned, "Obviously, you're not a fan of life in general."

The Woman of Light, "Whatever..." She then nodded to Ted, who nodded back as he activated another facedown card.

"Next, I activate Beastborg Medal of the Blade!" He announced as another emblem emerged from the Trap, consisting of two swords crossing, "With this card, I gain 1 Medal Counter for every 100 points of damage I deal to you! So, before I get to it, now I'll use the final of effect of Medal of the Shield! I send it to the graveyard and give Beastborg Panther Predator 100 ATK for each Medal it had!"

The Medal of Shield shattered, leaving the medals behind. They transformed into energy, entering Panther Predator's body as it roared in triumph. (6/1600-2700/2000)

"Next, I'll use Panther Predator's effect!" Ted grinned, "You lose half of its ATK as damage to your Life Points and it will powerup my Medal of the Blade!"

Panther Predator fired its laser once more, causing it to push Yuri back when she blocked once more. It also served to fill up the Continuous Trap with Medals.

Yuri: 5850

Ted: 6900

"Now I'll send Medal of the Blade to the Graveyard and give Wolf Kampfer 1300 ATK!" Ted announced as Medal of the Blade transformed into energy being absorbed by the mechanical wolf. (6/2200-3500/1500)

"Two monsters with 2700 and 3500 ATK," Kal gasped. "She's going to lose her defenses easily!"

"Now, I'll attack your Monsters!" Ted commanded, "Panther Predator, Industrial Savage! Destroy Uni-horned Familiar!" Panther Predator snarled as it lunged at the small beast...

"Time for a proverb called 'no pain, no gain!'" Yuri said as she revealed her Set Card, "I activate my Trap, Urgent Tuning! This allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! So, I can tune the Level 2 Uni-horned Familiar and Level 5 Thunder Unicorn together!"

"Synchro Summoning during my turn!?" Ted gasped.

Amelie smirked as she watched the Synchro Summoning process once more, "But that means she'll only have one monster to defend with..."

" _Twin horns of fierce nature! Come forth and dazzle the enemies into shock! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Voltic Bicorn in Defense Mode!"_

This time, another beast appeared like Thunder Unicorn. But this one was dominantly black colored with thunderbolt markings, a mane of light blue hair and two thunderbolt horns. (7/2500/2000)

"It won't do much!" Ted stated as Panther Predator rushed in and ripped apart Voltic Bicorn with its sword and claws. "You were better off keeping two Monsters!"

"Voltic Bicorn's effect activates!" Yuri interjected, "Both of us now send 7 cards from the top of our decks to the graveyard."

Ted frowned as he and Yuri dropped their seven cards into the discard slot.

"I wonder why she did that," Jim said as Shirley growled confusingly.

"It can't be because of a deck out," Kal mused.

"And while you're figuring that out, I attack your girl directly with Wolf Kampher!" the Beastborg Duelist shouted. "Hunter Charge!" Wolf Kampher howled as it rushed across the field, tackling Yuri who was sent flying back.

Yuri: 2350

Ted: 6900

"Yuri!" Jim and Kal gasped, with Kylie looking worried.

"That's not all!" Ted shouted, "When battle damage is dealt, Wolf Kampher deals 300 points of damage!" The Beastborg then flashed its red eyes at Yuri, hitting her with a small laser.

Yuri: 2050

Ted: 6900

"That's enough damage for one turn," Ted concluded as he inserted a card into his duel disk, "Back to you!"

"My turn," Yuri announced, drawing her next card. "Now, I'll also activate Card from a Different Dimension's effect! I return this card to my hand and we each draw two cards!"

"Thanks for the cards," Ted mocked as both players drew their cards.

"Say that after you see what I'll bring next!" Yuri announced as she fanned out three cards, "I activate the Spell Polymerization! I fuse Gazelle the King of the Mythical Beasts and Beformet in my hand!" Everyone watched as a Fusion Vortex appeared in the sky, absorbing a brown-skinned beast with a dark brown mane of hair alongside a four-armed, dark-orange beast.

" _The Beast Leader of mythology! Join with the demon acolyte and become the powerful creature! Fusion Summon! The multiforme creature in the sky! Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast!"_

Flying out of the vortex came a large, two-headed beast with large, white wings and a snake for a tail. (6/2100/1800)

"And that's not all," Yuri continued, "Thanks to the cards I've sent to the graveyard with Voltic Bicorn, three copies of Phantom Beast Cross Wing are laid to rest!" Surrounding her were the spirits of three golden, four-winged birds. They were spreading a golden radiance over Chimera. "They give Chimera a 300 ATK boost each! That's 900 ATK!" Chimera roared as its power was raised. (6/2100-3000/1800)

"I'll activate the Continuous Trap, Beastborg Medal of the Steel Chain!" Ted countered, revealing his Continuous Trap, "When this card is activated, I can stop your Special Summoned Monsters from attacking, changing its battle position, or be destroyed by battle!"

Yuri gasped as steel chains erupted from the ground, wrapping around Chimera's heads and legs.

Amelie laughed, "End of the line! You could have stopped Panther Predator with that move, but you might have something to fight Wolf Kampher to a standstill!"

Yuri frowned as she was right, looking at her hand. She had a card to make Chimera tough enough to fight both Beastborgs. But with that Trap, she couldn't win... But then she eyed a card in her hand, deciding to Set it.

"Now to finish you off!" Ted grinned as he drew his next card, "Panther Predator's effect activates! Take this!" The Beastborg in question fired another laser at Yuri, making her stumble backwards.

Yuri: 1000

Ted: 6900

"She's almost out of Life Points!" Kal growled. Kylie frowned and started to stomp his foot rapidly.

' _Don't worry, Kylie,'_ Yuri thought, hearing her friend's encouragement, _'I'll have to grab a bit of luck to make it through...'_

"Also, when Steel Chain's on the field, I can drain your monster's ATK by the damage you've taken!" Ted grinned as the Steel Chain glowed crimson, draining Chimera of its ATK. (6/3000-1650/1800)

"That's why it has that effect of keeping Yuri's Monsters safe from battle destruction," Jim scoffed.

"Time to end this!" Amelie laughed, "Ted, time to kill!"

Yuri grinned and thought, _'Let's see these new beasties at work!'_ She then shouted, "I think not!" She then revealed her facedown card, "I activate my Trap, Danger! Zone!"

"Huh?" Ted and Amelie wondered.

"Think of this card like Graceful Charity in a way," Yuri elaborated, "I draw three cards from my deck and discard two to the graveyard!"

Ted laughed, "What was the point of that!? You can't use any of the cards you've drawn! Wolf Kampher, finish her off!"

Yuri grinned, "You should let me finish! Because of the discards, two Monsters' effects activate that went to the graveyard!"

"What!?" Amelie gasped.

"First, Rainbow Snake Eingana!" Yuri announced as a spirit of a rainbow-colored anaconda appeared above the field, "When it was sent to the graveyard in any way, I can destroy all of your Monsters!"

Ted gasped, "No! Not that way!"

A phenomenon like the Northern Lights appeared in the sky as Eingana lunged at the Beastborg Monsters, chomping them to bits and pixels.

"I figured as much," Yuri smirked, "They must have effects involving being destroyed by battle, being beneficial to you! But with how well you powered them up, it was impossible to do so that way."

Suddenly, the Steel Chain Card shattered off the field, "And since the Beastborgs are gone, the Steel Chain's gone as well!" Amelie growled as Chimera's power returned to it. (6/1650-3000/1800)

"Now, let me explain about that Trap Card I played," Yuri stated, "One of the discards for my Danger! Zone had to be a Monster of the Danger! Archetype!"

"Danger!?" Ted wondered.

"What are those monsters?" Amelie added.

"Beasts of the cryptid variety," Kal stated. "Questionable existence since people haven't confirmed that they're real."

"However, I'm of an open mind and so is Pegasus," Yuri grinned, "So, I'll get down to business! The effect of Danger! Chupacabra activates!" An image of a green beast with a long tongue, prowling the forest appeared. "I can Special Summon another Danger! monster in my graveyard! I sent it there with Bicorn's effect! Danger! Bigfoot!"

"BIGFOOT!?" Everyone shouted as a pillar of light erupted from the ground. Out came a large, fearsome beast with blue skin, black hair covering most of its form. It let out a roar that shook the waters surrounding the boat. (8/3000/0)

Ted scoffed, "Don't get cute! I still have some cards left!" He looked over his six-card hand, he then grinned. "I activate Beastborg Fusioner once more, fusing another Panther Warrior and Cannon Soldier from my hand to create another Beastborg Panther Predator!"

Panther Warrior along with a small robot armed with a shoulder cannon appeared in a fusion vortex, creating the half-robotic Panther once again. (6/1600/2000)

"I set one card facedown and then activate Predator's effect!" He announced as the Predator launched another beam at Yuri, blocking with her Duel Disk.

Yuri: 200

Ted: 6900

"Your move!" Ted smirked.

"My turn," Yuri announced, "If you think I'm a fool for falling for your trap, you're mistaken! I activate the Spell De-Fusion! Sending your Fusion Monster back to your Extra Deck!"

Ted gasped as the Beastborg vanished from the field. Amelie growled.

"Now, I summon Rainbow Serpent!" She continued as smaller version of Eingana appeared. (4/1000/2000) "Hopefully, you and Kirk will come back to the world! Forgive me! Attack my monsters!"

Ted screamed as Bigfoot, Chimera, and Rainbow Serpent lunged at the defenseless Card Professor and turned him into Light energy that was quickly absorbed by Amelie.

Yuri: 200, Winner

Ted: 3900-900-0

Yuri sighed as the holograms faded away with Kylie hopping over to her.

Amelie smiled as she clapped her hands in applause, "Thank you for a most entertaining set of duels. For that, I'll let you go for now." She then glared at the five before her. "But don't think you'll survive what the world will face. Get closer to the truth, and you're going to wish you accepted the most beautiful of lies..."

She then illuminated her body in a bright light that caused everyone to turn away and close their eyes. Once the light faded, everyone turned to see the lady gone.

"Where'd she run off to?" Yuri wondered, groaning from her fatigue.

"Hey guys, look!" Jim said as he pointed behind them.

Everyone turned to see that the ship wasn't moving in the sea, but now docked at a pier. The pier of a familiar city.

"We're at Domino City?" Kal gasped.

"I get it now," Yuri realized. "That girl trapped us in an illusion. She didn't want us get to here."

"And she must be pretty powerful herself since she let us get here when she could have faced Kal or either of us," Jim figured. "Meaning this place will have what we need to get there."

"And that would be Kaiba Corporation, remember?" Kal smirked.

"Yes," Jim and Yuri replied.

"Then we should go see them and get ourselves ready!" the South Academy Teacher proclaimed as he led the way.

Once they were off the docks, Amelie reappeared sitting on top of the boat.

"Yes, hurry along children," She grinned. "It won't matter how strong you get... This dimension will suffer like the rest of them! The only question is will it be purged in eternal light or shrouded forever in the darkness? The alliance with Trueman does help, but the war is coming...

* * *

Another chapter done! We'll finally get to North Academy next chapter, really looking forward to it since I can get to the Crystal Beast new cards as well as how I get the Sailor Moon Monsters better!

Crypt Keeper's Minions

Normal Trap

When this card is in the Graveyard: Banish this card and activate a Trap Card from your hand.

Machina Fusion

Normal Spell

Discard one card to activate this card: Use Machina Monsters from your field and/or graveyard as materials for a Fusion Summon. The Monster Summoned with this card are unaffected by card effects.

Machina Mega Commander Covington

EARTH

Level 10

Machine/Fusion/Effect

4600/4100

Machina Sniper + Machina Defender + Machina Soldier + Commander Covington

Can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned: Destroy all Special Summoned Monsters your opponent controls and inflict damage equal to the highest ATK of the monster destroyed. This card can attack twice per Battle Phase. When this card is destroyed: Special Summon 1 Machina Force from your Deck or Graveyard.

Fossil Archeologist

EARTH

Level 2

Warrior/Tuner/Effect

300/300

You can perform a Synchro Summon with a Monster in your graveyard that can Fusion Summoned with Fossil Fusion. (The Synchro Summon in this case cannot be negated)

Fossil Machine Skull Tank

EARTH

Level 9

Machine/Synchro/Effect

3000/2000

Can only be Synchro Summoned. When this card is Synchro Summoned: Send 1 Fossil Machine Monster from your Extra Deck to the graveyard and add its ATK to this card. When this card destroys an opponent's Monster by battle: Deal Damage equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK.

For this, I gave Jim another run using the Fossil Machine Fusion Monsters since they were the seldom used, also giving him a Synchro Monster to combat the returning Kirk Dixon and his Machina Monsters.

Next, Yuri I gave her use of the Unicorn Monsters and tried out the Danger! Monsters for a bit. Should I continue to use the Danger! Monsters? Do they fit Yuri? Let me know!

Next Time: Already in Domino City, Jesse and Crystal get down to training early as they face off against duelists from Kaiba Corporation. Including one that has improved...

Later everyone! Please leave a Review!


	16. Come Together

Been too long guys... Writer's block, money troubles, also trying to get into shape. Working with my own dilemmas after helping others. But don't worry, I'm not in too deep with those kinds of problems. Thankfully, I do have my hobbies and my family to keep me going. Hard getting some deck ideas now since I'm trying to save some decks for other characters down the way, so I'll have to get creating again aside from a few new cards for characters already established. For now, let's keep going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or the rest of the franchise or any music in this story, I own Claudio Osbourne and the Jukebox Hero Archetype, aside from a select few made by all the authors/readers who submitted them. And all other OCs and cards submitted © original creators.

Chapter 16: Come Together

* * *

It was evening in Domino City and the sun was about to set. Some jobs were close to closing while others were already done. But one place was always working around the clock. Kaiba Corporation, the biggest conglomerate when it comes to anything gaming. While its home was in Japan, right in Domino City, it was thanks to its partnership with America's Industrial Illusions is what brought Duel Monsters to be a huge phenomenon. In this building, the holographic technology was born so that bigger events involving Duel Monsters were born. Dueling Stadiums for Duelist Kingdom, Duel Disks since Battle City, and even created Virtual Reality attractions for amusement parks around the world.

Today, three people were being led through building by Kaiba Corporation's staff.

The first was a young boy with short and messy blue hair, green eyes, dressed in a blue above-waist length jacket with dark blue outlines, lavender shirt with frilled cuffs at the wrist of his sleeves, and black pants that were held up like a white belt. This is Jesse Anderson, the top duelist at North Academy and user of the legendary Crystal Beasts monsters and holder of the great Rainbow Dragon spirit.

The second was a beautiful young girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin came out, wearing an open red jacket with a pink shirt, red shorts, hot pink shoes, and pink socks. This is Crystal Rose, the second best of North Academy and user of Magical Girl Archetypes of Sailor Scouts and Winx Fairies.

Lastly was a woman nearly in her 30s, with long red hair and kind emerald green eyes. She wore a green blazer with a red blouse underneath, a black skirt and boots. This was Valencia Valtona, the top instructor of North Academy.

Jesse looked around the building as he followed the security, "Wow, never thought we'd be invited to this place! And by Seto Kaiba himself!"

"It sure is amazing," Crystal said quietly, "This is where the technology for Duel Monsters were born. And how Mr. Kaiba turned it from a military weapons factory into a gaming facility."

"Have to say I admire the hard work he put in for that," Valencia nodded with a smile, "It's never easy to turn a business, even starting one is difficult. But he managed to do it." She then turned serious. "But you two know why we're here. You two may love dueling..."

The students looked to each other with somber looks. They remembered receiving a call from the current Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy to assemble the best duelists from their respective schools. Hearing that the world was in danger of falling into evil forces, it alone was enough for them to fight. But after hearing that Jaden and Claudio were trying to fight the problem themselves, shunning everyone in the process, they knew what brought on their behaviors. Because of having to fight Tragoedia through Jesse's body and Yubel through his sister Allyson's body, not to mention staying behind to keep Rainbow Dragon's power to cross dimensions, Jaden and Claudio really had to step up from their happier personalities.

It was then several Duel Spirits surrounded the two duelists.

The first was Jesse's, a small, purple cat-like creature with 4 ears, a red stone on its forehead, and another one in its tail. This was Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, while this was not his only Duel Spirit, she was the one that appeared the most beside the person that called her and the others family.

The others were six small pixies hovering around the young girl.

The first had a green flower pin on her pink hair, pink lace dress with a keyhole and green lace up boots. She also had slightly tanned skin tone, green eyes, purple lashes, and her wings are light blue in a swirl pattern. She looked slightly worried. This is Lockette

The second pixie wore a light pink puffy-sleeved dress and green headband with roses attached. Her wings are also green, and her hair is a dark magenta color, which is long and worn down. Her eyes are blue and filled with happiness and love. This is Amore.

The third pixie had long, curly bronze-gold pigtails, bangs, and slightly tanned skin with big amber eyes filled with happiness and playfulness. She wears a light green shirt, skirt, and boots, and her wings are blue. This was Chatta.

The fourth had pale purple hair in curls and a Victorian-style outfit in purple, white, and blue with a blue bow in her hair. She has pink make-up that makes sharp points above her eyes, a fair skin tone, and violet eyes that showed a firm, yet soft tone, and her wings were purple with a purple glow. This was Muse.

The fifth was very futuristic looking, with a light blue/dark blue jumpsuit and blue mullet-like hair with a light blue streak down the middle. Her wings are blue with yellow outline and had dark blue eyes. This is Digit.

The last one was younger than the rest, being a baby, with soft light green eyes. She is dressed in a pair of cream-colored striped pajama pants with red piping. Her little tank top is rose pink with cream spots. On her head she wears a darker rose-pink puffy nightcap with dark cream spots, a light cream headband and trimming, and a dark maroon ribbon tying it down. Her little wings are bright pink, and she has no lower wings like the other ones. This is Piff.

"It's sad that your friends aren't being themselves anymore," Lockette said.

"All because of them wanting to protect the people they cherish," Amore added, looking like she wanted to cry.

"They must have felt being grown up was to take away the fun in their lives," Muse sighed.

"But that's so wrong!" Chatta huffed, "If they aren't happy, what makes you think the others will despite wanting to help them!?"

"And it won't change anything if they stay the same after the threat is eliminating," Digit noted.

Piff looked sad through her friends' talk, knowing how they felt. She remembered Claudio the most and liked seeing him whenever he was around. When he came back from being the Drowned Emperor, she was equally determined to get him back to his old self, comforting him while sitting on his head to keep his bad thoughts from triggering suicidal impulses. Now hearing that he wasn't the same anymore made her want to cry. Seeing this, Crystal immediately cradled the baby to comfort her.

"Yeah, it's going to be okay," She cooed to the baby. "This is why we're here, so his friends can get him and Jaden back."

"I can't believe this is hurting him this badly," Jesse sighed, "We're okay, Allyson and I... Everyone he cares for is back home... And now another fight is upon us, and he thinks the best way to fight is to turn away from those who'd help." He then frowned, "Although Jaden's big problem was that everyone hated him for just dueling for fun and not without a purpose."

"And he didn't realize it despite fighting for that purpose, yes?" the N. Academy teacher figured. "He only saw the fun of enjoying a duel, even against enemies threatening all that he loved. He'll continue fighting for his purpose by staying at Duel Academy... And we're here to make sure he and Claudio fight with their friends than without."

The students and Duel Spirits nodded as the latter vanished while the former reached a door.

"Through here," the security officer said to the three people. "Mr. Scrapper and Mr. Kaiba are expecting you."

The North Academy duelists walk through the door and found themselves at a large dueling room with bleacher seats.

But surprising them were the people inside...

Axel Brodie, Fidel Rodriguez, Jim Cook, Yuri Grahmm, Kal Wilde, Shirley, Kylie, Kai Mason, Tetsu Ecada, and Bastion Misawa.

"So, you finally made it!" Yuri waved to the three.

"This is just like that boat ride on the way to Duel Academy beginning of the year." Tetsu smirked, having one fond memory of Adrian when they though that the North Academy duelists were like ghosts; never showing up around the boat.

"Hey everyone," Crystal waved back with a smile on her face.

"This is one big reunion," Jesse quipped as he and Crystal ran over to the group.

Valencia then walked over to Bastion, "So, you're also back? I thought you stayed behind."

Bastion nodded, "It was the plan until this whole thing started. I thought I would have to tell everyone, but it looks like someone beat me to it."

"Good to see you, Valencia," Kai greeted.

"Likewise, gentlemen," She smiled back.

"And boy, we have a lot to share between the lot of us," Kal stated. "But seeing some familiar faces does make the day easier."

Soon, the doors from the other side of the arena opened to reveal two men. The first was Seth Scrapper, stoic as ever. However, the second person was a new face to everyone else.

It was a young man with tan skin with grayish-purple eyes and short, black hair. He wore white business suit with the jacket open, showing the purple dress shirt and blue necktie underneath. He was also wearing an Academy issued Duel Disk.

"Welcome everyone," the young man greeted, "Sorry that Seto couldn't be here; he and Pegasus had a meeting in America. He'll be back in a few days."

"No problem," Bastion replied. "And who might you be?"

Seth spoke up, "This here is the Vice-President of Kaiba Corporation, Mokuba Kaiba."

"You're Mokuba Kaiba!?" Everyone except Axel, Fidel, Kai, Kai, and Valencia shouted.

"Not the same reaction we had, but surprising all the same," Fidel shrugged as Axel smirked.

"Whoa, you're all grown up," Yuri pointed out.

Mokuba winked at everyone, "Yup, Big Bro and I had some great genes to stay so young and grow all the same! Also, I'm a far cry from the little kid I once was. Even without Seto here, I can run this place without much help from the executives thanks to all the training and classes he gave me. But in any case, we're here to help train you guys against this threat we were told about."

"Whoa, you are different from your brother," Tetsu pointed out. "He would be skeptical about this."

The Vice President sighed, "Yeah, he finally gets it... Especially after what happened to Duel Academy some months ago when it disappeared. Although, it was a lot to take in seven years ago." He then turned to Seth and nodded to him.

"In any case, you all received the call from Miss Belmonte aside from Axel and Fidel being here on behalf of Mr. Pegasus," Seth announced. "Some strange forces are invading the world, starting from Duel Academy through dimensions. However, from what Tetsu, Bastion, Mr. Mason, Jim, Yuri, and Mr. Wilde had stated, they are going worldwide despite frequenting Academy Island. You are here to receive training to combat the threat."

The students nodded.

"As such, we'll use this DuelTek system to analyze your dueling." Mokuba noted as he took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. From the ceiling, a machine was being lowered down looking like a small robot inside a sphere, wearing any old-style Duel Disk from Battle City, but still looked brand new. "So, who's first?"

Crystal walked towards the arena with Valencia being surprised.

"She wants to go first?" the N. Academy teacher mused.

"Yeah, shocking," Jesse added.

Mokuba smiled, "Okay then, the DuelTek machine will battle you with a deck from our database. That way, it can change when it faces the rest of you!"

"That's fair," Bastion nodded, "If it used the same deck every time, we'd have the advantage."

Crystal then activated her duel disk and drew her opening hand.

DuelTek then activated, sensing Crystal's active duel disk and drew its virtual hand.

DUEL!

Crystal: 8000

KC DuelTek: 8000

"I'll go first," Crystal announced, drawing her sixth card. "I'll start off by setting a Monster in defense mode and a card facedown!"

"Turn start. Draw." the Duel Machine announced as it drew a card from its deck. "Activating Spell: Graceful Charity! Drawing three cards and then discarding two." It then proceeded to draw more cards and sent of two cards to the graveyard. "Monster Card: Set." It then selected one card from its hand and set it on the field. "Turn End."

"Okay, the machine also defended on the first turn?"

"My move," Crystal announced, drawing her next card. "I'll Flip Summon my monster! I reveal Luna, the Moon Advisor!" The Magical Girl Duelist's card flipped over to reveal a dark purple cat with a crescent moon on its forehead. (3/1000/1000) "Once Summoned, I can add a Monster Card with the word "Scout" in its name!" She added her selected card to her hand and then played it, "Next, I summon Scout of the Moon!"

Soon, a starry silhouette of an odango-haired girl appeared in the sky with a heart-shaped brooch. It let out numerous strands of pink ribbons around the body that combined to make a white fitted leotard, a blue collar with two white stripes, a red bow on the back of her blue miniskirt, and a red-front bow with the Heart-Shaped Brooch sewn to it, white gloves with red rings on the end, red knee-length boots, and a golden crescent moon placed on her tiara, and on the top of her boots. (4/1200/1200)

"While she's on the field, she gains 500 ATK for each Scout on the field." She continued as the Scout got ready for battle. (4/1200-1700/1200-1700) "Attack the set Monster! Moon Tiara Action!" Scout of the Moon took off her tiara, charging it with energy before throwing it at the Set Monster. When the projectile hit, the Set card revealed a small, black cat with a golden medallion around its neck before vanishing. (2/500/300)

"A Cat of Ill Omen's Flip Effect activates," the computer announced, "I select one Trap Card from my deck and place it on top of my Deck."

"But your field is bare!" Crystal stated. "Luna, attack directly!"

The cat hissed as it rushed across the field and scratched the computer with furious claws, causing it to go static.

Crystal: 8000

KC DuelTek: 7000

"I end my turn." Crystal concluded.

"Turn start. Draw." the machine announced, drawing its card. "Standby Phase: Activating Darklord Marie's effect in the Graveyard. I gain 200 Life Points."

Crystal: 8000

KC DuelTek: 7200

"That would explain Graceful Charity on its first turn," Crystal mused.

"Next: Activating Continuous Magic Card: Gravekeeper's Servant." The computer continued, revealing its Spell.

Jesse frowned, "That card forces Crystal to mill a card each time she attacks."

"Setting one card facedown and summoning Spirit of the Breeze in attack mode." The machine continued as a female fairy appeared with dragonfly wings and a gossamer gown. (4/0/1800)

"That's an obvious trap." Jesse continued.

Mokuba smirked, "You'll see in a minute."

"Turn End."

"My turn," Crystal announced, drawing her next card.

"Continuous Trap Activate," The computer interrupted as it revealed its facedown card, "Macros Cosmos! While this card is active, all cards will be Banished if sent to the Graveyard."

Crystal gasped, "Oh no! With Gravekeeper's Servant in play, I can't even send cards to the graveyard and attack! I'm locked out!"

"It used two old cards to create an attack lock," Jesse stated. "Incredible."

"Told ya," Mokuba stated. "Rare cards are good and all, but many duelists forget that the old cards end up having uses with newer cards."

Crystal sighed, "I can still do this, I summon Scout of Mercury and increase Scout of the Moon's ATK!"

Appearing from the circle, a silhouette of a blue haired girl appeared and used a wand, tipped with the symbol of Mercury, to control water as multiple strands of blue wrapped against her slender body, they came together and formed her heroic uniform in a ripple effect. The entire appearance consisted of a blue tiara gem, earrings, choker, collar, the bow that stand out on her chest, gloves that fit to her elbows, skirt, and boots with white V-lined stripes on the top. The bow on the back of her skirt was light blue. (4/1300/1500) (4/1700-2200/1700-2200) "I end my turn."

"Turn start." The computer drew its next card, "Gaining 200 Life Points from Darklord Marie and 1000 from Spirit of the Breeze!"

Both the female Monsters on its side blew a calming breeze across the field, increasing the machine's Life Points.

Crystal: 8000

KC DuelTek: 7400-8600

"Activating Golden Ladybug in hand." The computer continued, revealing the card in its hand. "Revealing during Standby Phase, I gain 500 Life Points."

Crystal: 8000

KC DuelTek: 9100

"Summoning Cure Mermaid in attack mode." It continued bringing out a beautiful mermaid in a pink dress and a red fish tail. She winked at her opposition. (4/1500/800) "Turn End."

"Now it'll gain 800 Life Points on the standby phases," Seth stated. "Meaning a lot more Life Points."

"My turn," Crystal announced, drawing her next card. "I summon Scout of Jupiter!"

Soon, a silhouette of a tall, brunette girl appeared and held up a small, green wand. A couple of bright-green lightning discs had surrounded her as she held out her left arm, and then the neon-green sparks of electricity began turning in a clockwise motion, until her sailor scout suit was formed around her. Her sailor suit was identical to Mercury's and Mars', except the Jupiter warrior's colors were green, both of her bows and rose earrings were pink, and her feet were slipped into a pair of short green high heel boots with white laces. (4/1600/1500), (4/2200-2700/2200-2700) "I set one card facedown to end my turn."

"Turn start," The computer announced, drawing its next card, "Activating Quick-Play Spell Quick Summon! Allows Normal Summoning of one monster from hand. Selecting Fire Princess."

"Uh oh!" Crystal gasped as she saw a woman dressed in a red robe and carried an oak staff. (4/1300/1500)

"Standby Phase, activating Golden Ladybug's effect." The computer continued revealing itself from the hand. "Now gaining Life Points from Darklord Marie, Golden Ladybug, Cure Mermaid and Spirit of the Breeze."

A big sparkle rained down onto the machine's field from the four monsters' effects.

Crystal: 8000

KC DuelTek: 9100-9600-10400-11400

"And each time Life Points is gained, Fire Princess deals 500 points of damage!" Jesse gasped.

Crystal screamed as a tower of flames erupted around her field.

Crystal: 6000

KC DuelTek: 11400

"Turn End."

"Since it's gaining Life Points from different sources, Fire Princess can deal more damage," Fidel stated. "It doesn't have to fight; it just needs to prevent its opponent from doing anything."

"Meaning Crystal needs a card to stop this strategy or she's out in almost three turns," Axel noted.

"My move," Crystal announced, drawing her next card. Once she saw it, she smiled, "Yes! This is what I was waiting for! I pay 1200 Life Points to Special Summon Outer Scout of Uranus in defense mode!" An orange light erupted from the ground, carrying the silhouette of another woman, this time with short, blonde hair. Her vastly dominant color was navy blue on her tiara gem, collar, choker, gloves, back waist bow, skirt, and boots and her accent color was her yellow front bow. She wore one single gold hoop earring in her left ear, her collar had no stripes, her choker had no gems attached to it, her shoulder pads were normal, and her gloves were wrist-length. Her shoes were loose navy-blue boots (6/2500/2400), (4/2700-3200/2700-3200)

Crystal: 3800

KC DuelTek: 11400

"Now the stage is set for this card," She continued, activating her next card, "The Spell Card Heavy Storm!"

"Trap Activate: Dark Bribe." The Computer countered, revealing its facedown card. "Your Spell effect is negated, and you draw 1 card."

Crystal smiled as she drew her card while seeing her spell negated.

"She's smiling after her plan foiled?" Kai wondered.

Jesse smirked, "No, she just got something out of the way. I'm guessing she had that card in reserve until she had another card ready."

"I activate the Spell Card Uranus World Shaking!" Crystal continued, playing another card. This card can allow me to destroy all Monsters or Spells and Traps on the field and deal 500 points of damage for each card destroyed while Outer Scout of Uranus is on the field! I choose to destroy your Monsters!"

Gathering up energy in her right hand, Uranus raised her hand to the sky and called, _"Uranus World Shaking_!" She threw the energy into the ground, causing it to travel to the ground and split apart to catch the computer's four monsters in its wake, obliterating them from the field and damaged the computer.

Crystal: 3800

KC DuelTek: 9400

"And I'll end my turn by switching all Monsters except Scout of the Moon to defense mode." She stated as the Scouts took a knee leaving Moon and Uranus to get into an attack stance.

"Turn start." The computer announced, drawing the next card. "Activating Golden Ladybug's effect."

Crystal: 3800

KC DuelTek: 9600-10100

"Activating Magic Planter: Sending Macro Cosmos to the Graveyard and draw two cards." Macro Cosmos vanished from the field, prompting two more cards to be drawn. "Next, Pot of Greed." It then drew another two cards. "Preparations complete."

"Uh oh," Crystal whispered.

"Now let's see if she's ready for this," Seth stated.

"If the opponent has Monster Cards on their field and I do not, I can Special Summon Level Warrior," The computer stated, "When Special Summoned, it becomes a Level 4 Monster." In a burst of stars, a man in a red superhero suit appeared. (3-4/300/600)

"Next, activating Spell Card One for One," It continued, "Sending Golden Ladybug to the Graveyard and Special Summoning Sunny Pixie from the deck." A female pixie with gossamer wings appeared. (1/300/400) "Then, Summoning White Magician Pikeru." A young girl wearing a white dress with a furry hat appeared. (2/1200/0) "Tuning Level 4 Level Warrior and Level 2 Pikeru with Level 1 Sunny Pixie."

"A Synchro Summon!" Crystal said, bracing herself for what was coming as the Pixie became a Tuning Ring while the two monsters became six stars.

"Synchro Summon. Level 7 Ancient Sacred Wyvern." The computer announced as the energy created a huge, serpentine like an oriental dragon. It had pure white scales, two tiny wings, and a head shaped like an inverted triangle with a long mane of golden hair. (7/2100/2000)

"2100 ATK," Jesse mused, "It must have an effect since Uranus could attack it next turn.

"Sunny Pixie's effect activates: Gain 1000 Life Points using it in a Synchro Summon for a LIGHT Monster." The computer announced as a white sparkle surrounded it.

Crystal: 3800

KC DuelTek: 11100

"Ancient Scared Wyvern's effect activates," It continued, "Gain ATK equal to the difference in the players' Life Points."

Crystal and Jesse gasped as the Wyvern roared, glowing from its ATK increase. (7/2100-9400/2000)

"If it attacks, she's done!" The Crystal Beast duelist shouted.

"Attacking Scout of the Moon." The computer announced, "Sacred Breath." The wyvern breathed out a white flame, heading for the Moon Scout, leaving her to cower in fear.

"The effect of Luna, the Moon Advisor activates," Crystal countered, "After being flipped face up, all Monsters must target her for attacks."

Luna leapt into the breath attack, causing her to shatter into pixels. Seeing this, the Scouts felt disheartened for the loss of their friends. Even Crystal sighed at what happened.

Jesse gave a sad smile as well, "Right, despite them not being real spirits, Crystal has empathy with her Monsters."

"Turn End." The computer announced.

"But will that power of hers win the match?" Bastion wondered. "I know she's skilled, but with how it's looking she's soon to lose."

"My move," Crystal announced and drew her next card. She eyed the card and nodded, "I end my turn."

' _I hope that's what I think it is,'_ Jesse thought.

"Turn start." The computer drew its next card, "Darklord Marie's effect activate. Gain 200 Life Points."

Crystal: 3800

KC DuelTek: 11300

The sparkling of Marie's effect caused Wyvern's ATK to increase. (7/9400-9600/2000)

"Attack." The computer announced as the Synchro Monster charged its ATK.

Crystal smirked as she revealed the card she drew last turn, "I activate Masked Man of Roses' effect from the hand! I can negate the attack and Special Summon him to the field!"

Suddenly, a red rose was shot out of nowhere and was stuck into the middle of the field. Jumping down near the, stood a man, no older than at the age of twenty; slim build, dressed in a tuxedo, wearing a cape, top hat, and a white mask. Immediately on sight, Scout of the Moon eyes went heart shaped. (6/2400/2300)

"Nice, a Monster Card that negates an attack and summons itself to the field," Yuri grinned as Kylie nodded.

"That is impressive," Seth nodded with a smile.

"Turn end." The computer stated.

"My move," Crystal announced. Once she saw the card, she took a deep breath and stated, "Now the stage is set! I activate the Equip Spell Imperial Silver Crystal!" A shining crystal appeared in the sky, illuminating the field. It slowly descended into Scout of the Moon's hands. "I activate its effect: If Scout of the Moon is on the field with one or more other Scouts, I can perform a Fusion Summon with her and other Monsters in my deck! I fuse Scout of the Moon with Scout of Venus and Mars in my deck."

Everyone gasped as Scout of the Moon raised her hands, disappearing into a shining vortex with the spirits of Venus and Mars following her.

" _The beautiful maiden of the Moon! Merge with the guardians and return to your origin! Fusion Summon! Descend, O Maiden of the Kingdom! Serene Princess of the Moon!"_

When the vortex disappeared, Scout of the Moon returned. But this time, she was in a beautiful, white gown and white heels. Also, her demeanor completely changed to a calming state that made her aura of beauty even more stunning. (8/2800/2000)

"Wow..." Jesse gasped, "She actually did it... Crystal told me she had a Monster Card that she called her own 'Rainbow Dragon' of her deck."

"Whoa, so this one's must be on par in terms of ability," Mokuba figured.

The princess looked back to Crystal and nodded back with a sweet smile. Crystal nodded back as she announced her next move.

"Serene Princess of the Moon activates! When She's Fusion Summoned with Imperial Silver Crystal, she gains ATK of Scout of the Moon before the Fusion! Meaning 3200 ATK!" The Princess gained a white aura, increasing her power. (8/2800-6000/2000)

"It's still not enough, amiga," Fidel announced.

"I activate her next effect, she gains 1000 Life Points for each Monster on my side of the field," She continued, "Meaning the gap between our Life Points will cause Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK to decrease." The white aura transferred to Crystal, increasing her Life Points.

Crystal: 7800

KC DuelTek: 11300

The Wyvern growled at its power loss. (7/9600-5600/2000)

"With Gravekeeper's Servant still on the field, I send the top card of my deck to the Graveyard to Attack your Monster!" Crystal continued, milling a card. "Illuminating Moon Blast!" The Princess gathered energy from the crystal, blasting the Synchro Monster into pixels in an instant.

Crystal: 7800

KC DuelTek: 10900

"Alright, now she has to keep up the pressure and she'll win!" Jesse cheered.

"Not just yet," Seth stated as he pointed to the DuelTek.

"Activating Ancient Sacred Wyvern's effect, paying 1000 Life Points to Special Summon it from the Graveyard." The computer announced as its Life Points decreased.

Crystal: 7800

KC DuelTek: 9900

Soon, a shining light brought back the massive Synchro Monster. (7/2100-4200/2000)

"I end my turn with a facedown card." Crystal concluded. "It's going to be tough, but now I have a chance."

"Turn start." The Computer announced, drawing its next card. Then Darklord Marie increased both its Duelist's Life Points and Ancient Sacred Wyvern's ATK. (7/4200-4400/2000)

Crystal: 7800

KC DuelTek: 10100

"Setting one card," the computer set its card, "Attacking Scout of Mercury." The wyvern breathed its flames, scorching the blue-haired scout to nothing. The Princess felt saddened at the loss of her friend. "Turn End."

"My move," Crystal announced, drawing her next card, "I activate Princess of the Moon's effect! I'll increase my Life Points by 3000 Life Points!"

"Trap Activate: Bad Reaction to Simochi." The DuelTek countered, revealing its Continuous Trap.

Crystal grunted as she felt her Life Points drop with her Monsters gasping at the power gap increasing. (7/4400-7400/2000)

Crystal: 4800

KC DuelTek: 10100

"Whoa, it even has anti-healing strategies?" Jesse gasped.

"Considering it doing everything to damage with the Fire Princess combo," Mokuba figured. "I'd say it was a given that it would counter moves that would do anything to close the Life Point gap. Most duelists would find away to overpower, but that would quickly run out its welcome. Healing Life Points would be the best way."

"But now Crystal no longer has that option," Seth added. "She'll have to work out another strategy."

The Magical Duelist sighed as she had her monster float away from the front lines, "I end my turn by switching Serene Princess to the defense mode."

"Turn start." The Computer announced while gaining Life Points from Darklord Marie.

Crystal: 4800

KC DuelTek: 10300

(7/7400-7600/2000)

"Ancient Sacred Wyvern, destroy Masked Man of Roses." The wyvern launched its flames once more destroying the tuxedo-wearing warrior. Seeing this, the Princess cried with tears running down her cheeks. "Turn End."

"My move," Crystal announced, drawing her next card. Despite the hurt look she got from seeing another one of her monsters destroyed, she now grinned, "Got you!"

Seth and Mokuba wondered what she just had, while Jesse smiled as he thought his partner will turn the tables.

"I activate the Trap Card, Soul Fusion!" She continued, revealing her facedown card, "I pay 1000 Life Points to Fusion Summon by banishing Monsters from my Graveyard!" A red aura surrounded her while the white aura brightened on the Wyvern.

Crystal: 3800

KC DuelTek: 10300

(7/7600-8600/2000)

"The card I sent with Gravekeeper's Servant's effect was Masked Man of the Moonlight," Crystal declared, "So, I can Banish him and Masked Man of Roses to bring out another face to stand by my Princess!"

Soon, the soul of the black-tuxedoed man was now joined with another man clad in a white cloak and turban before being absorbed into a Fusion Vortex.

" _Two Guardian Souls of Man! Merge as one and become the lost Prince! Fusion Summon! Descend, O Prince of the Earth Kingdom! Prince Endymion!"_

Now descending on the field was the man that looked identical to his material counterparts, wearing black armor with a red cape flowing behind his back and a sword at his hip. (8/2800/2000) He then looked to the distraught Princess and helped her up. Once she saw the man before her, she was elated to see him alive and they embraced.

"Prince Endymion's effect activates!" Crystal announced, "When Summoned while Serene Princess is on the field, all card effects on your side of the field are negated!"

Mokuba gasped, "Meaning no matter if the Wyvern revives again, it won't gain ATK!"

The Wyvern roared weakly as its white aura faded. (7/8600-2100/2000)

"Also, his ATK becomes the equivalent of his Princess." Crystal continued as Endymion looked away from his love and prepared for battle. (8/2800-6800/2000) "Finally, I activate the Spell Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to my Princess!" Soon, a starry aura surrounded the Monster in question.

"Clever," Seth nodded, "Wyvern can still revive using the effect from the Graveyard, but now it doesn't matter if it revives. Crystal's won.

"Attack Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Crystal announced as Endymion unsheathed his sword and slashed the Wyvern into pixels.

Crystal: 3800

KC DuelTek: 5600

However, the DuelTek did not make any moves. Crystal smiled at this and shouted, "Princess, attack and end this duel!"

Another charged attack from the Silver Crystal blasted the dueling computer, erasing its life points.

"Terminating Duel." The computer announced as it shut down.

Crystal: 3800, Winner

KC DuelTek: 0

The holograms disappeared as Crystal deactivated her duel disk and sighed in relief. The students cheered as the teachers applauded.

"Impressive dueling to fool the computer like that," Seth praised. "Even with it countering your life gaining effects, you fought hard."

"Of course, if I didn't even try to fight back, I'd never recover," Crystal noted.

The head of security smiled, "Nice resolve!" He then turned to the rest of the duelists, "Who is next!?"

"I'll go," Jesse grinned as he ran over to Crystal's side, after seeing my friend here fired up, I can't resist the next duel!" Crystal and Valencia giggled at Jesse's enthusiasm.

Mokuba laughed as well, "Well, I can't argue with that logic."

Crystal patted her friend on the back before leaving the field and back to the other students, receiving her praise from her fellow students and teachers.

"But…" The Vice President paused with a grin, "What say to you having a duel against me?"

"You?" Jesse gasped.

Tetsu couldn't help but grin, "Oh yeah, I heard that Mokuba has improved on the game from Seth."

"That's right," Seth nodded with a smirk, "I think you'll find him with a greater challenge than a computer."

The Crystal Beast Duelist smiled, "All the more reason to face you... And an honor!"

The Vice President nodded as he took his place on the field, "Thanks... But I think its an honor to face the Legendary Crystal Beasts!"

Both players activated their duel disks and drew their hands

DUEL!

Jesse: 8000

Mokuba: 8000

"I'll start it off," Jesse announced, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" With a loud trumpeting, a large, grey-furred mammoth with four, white tusks, and an amber jewel embedded in its forehead. (4/1700/1600) "Next, I place one card facedown and play the Continuous Spell Crystal Tree!" He concluded as a Set Card and a small tree with no leaves appeared.

"Not bad," Seth nodded. "One of his strongest Crystal Beasts and set up for more to come out. That facedown card must be defense." He then turned to the younger Kaiba sibling. "But how will you fare against our Vice-President?"

"My turn," Mokuba announced, drawing his sixth card. "I activate the Spell Card One for One! This lets me send 1 Monster card from my hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from my Deck." He then discarded one monster and then took his choice from his Deck. "Come out Battlewasp – Dart the Hunter!"

In a flash, a small purple bee with green wings appeared. (1/100/100)

"Then, I'll summon Battlewasp – Arbalest the Rapidfire!" A larger purple bee with golden face, red eyes, and four wings appeared. (4/1800/800) "When Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Insect-Type Monster from the Graveyard! Come out Sting the Poison!" A brown colored bee with pink wings and stinger appeared. (2/400/800) "Then, I can use his effect to add another Battlewasp from my deck to the hand! I pick another Dart the Hunter!"

Crystal gasped, "No way! He summoned three Monsters and has another one waiting in his hand?"

"Wow," Jesse smiled. "I've heard the rumors about your dueling prowess being leaps and bounds from how you were a kid, but man your first turn and you're already overwhelming."

Mokuba laughed bit, "Thanks, but it's not over yet. "Next, the Continuous Spell Dark Room of Nightmare!" He continued playing his Spell, "Then I'll attack your Mammoth with Arbalest!"

Arbalest buzzed as it rammed its stinger into the massive beast, shattering it into amber shards that left pieces on Jesse's back field.

Jesse: 7900

Mokuba: 8000

"Amber Mammoth's effect places itself in my Spell/Trap Zone!" Jesse announced, before revealing his facedown card, "Next, I activate the Continuous Trap Crystal Conclave! When a Crystal Beast is destroyed, I can Special Summon another one from my Deck! Come out, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise!"

An emerald flashed on the field, shattering to unleash a green tortoise with emeralds embedded in its shell. Its eyes peered through the shell, assessing the field. (4/600/2000)

"Also, my Crystal Tree gains a Counter." A rainbow crystal grew onto the tree (CT: 1)

"However, I can activate the effect of Dart the Hunter in my hand!" Mokuba countered, revealing his previously chosen card, "I can discard it to deal damage equal to your destroyed monster's ATK! That's 1700!"

Jesse gasped another Dart launched itself from Mokuba's hand jabbed the Crystal Beast user's duel disk.

Jesse: 6200

Mokuba: 8000

"And then Dark Room of Nightmare activates after dealing effect damage," the VP of KaibaCorp continued, "I will deal an extra 300 points of damage!" A red aura gripped Jesse, damaging him further.

Jesse: 5900

Mokuba: 8000

Jesse then realized it, "It didn't have to wait for my Monster to hit the Graveyard?"

"That's right," Seth stated, "All it has to do is destroy the monster for effects to work. Most cards do say 'destroyed and sent to the graveyard'. But it's different here."

"And that's not all!" Mokuba smiled, "Now, I tune Level 4 Arbalest with Level 2 Sting!" Sting transformed into two Tuning Rings that surrounded Arbalest, reduced to four stars. "That's right, I've learned to Synchro Summon! Now fly the skies! Battlewasp – Halberd the Charge!"

Appearing in the skies was a large, blue and silver wasp. It moved like a flying humanoid with magenta wings, arming itself with a halberd. (6/2500/800)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn."

"He waited until after the battle to Synchro Summon and deal more damage," Crystal mused.

"Here's my move," Jesse continued, drawing his next card, "I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" A sapphire shined onto the field, unleashing a white horse with blue wings and a horn made of sapphire. (4/1800/1200) "When he's summoned, I can add a Crystal Beast to my Spell/Trap Zone! I choose Amethyst Cat!" An amethyst jewel appeared next to Amber Mammoth's, causing another fruit to grow on the tree. (CT: 2) "Then, I play the Spell Rare Value! You send one Crystal Beast in my Spell/Trap Zone to the Graveyard and I draw two cards."

"I choose Ameythst Cat," Mokuba stated as the jewel vanished while Jesse drew his cards.

"Then I'll add the equip Spell Crystal Release to give Pegasus 800 ATK!" the N. Academy duelist continued as Pegasus' horn shined, (4/1800-2600/1200) "Attack his Halberd!" Pegasus took flight and charged at the Battlewasp.

"Continuous Trap Activate!" Mokuba countered, revealing his facedown card, "Battlewasp – Nest! I can Special Summon another Battlewasp from my hand or Deck and then end the Battle Phase! Pin the Bullseye!"

A giant wasp next appeared in the sky, causing a swarm of yellow wasps with red, sharp noses to appear and pushed back the Crystal Beasts, making him retreat. Soon one of the wasps stayed behind while the others went back into the nest. (1/200/200) "I can only use this effect one more time."

"Then I'll activate Crystal Tree's effect to send it to the Graveyard and add two more Crystal Beasts," Jesse stated as the tree vanished, leaving behind the fruit that planted in Jesse's Spell/Trap Zone, "I choose Jade Unicorn and Aquamarine Swan!" Soon a jade stone and an aquamarine jewel appeared on the field. "I end my turn."

"My move," Mokuba announced, drawing his next card, "I activate Magic Planter to send my Nest to the Graveyard and draw two cards."

"Nice move," Jim figured, "He'd lose the card after another attack, but he's making it a resource for drawing from his deck.

"And there's no telling what the Battlewasps on the field will do," Yuri added.

"Next, I activate Pin the Bullseye's effect!" Mokuba continued, "I deal 200 points of damage! And that will also set off Dark Room of Nightmare!"

Pin launched a red stinger from its nose, amplified by the Continuous Spell, hitting Jesse's disk.

Jesse: 5700-5400

"I activate the Spell Revival Swarm to Special Summon the Tuner Monster Sting the Poison in defense mode!" Mokuba continued, bringing back the Tuner Battlewasp. (2/400/800) "Then, I'll add Twinbow the Attack with its effect and summon it! Also in defense mode!" He then added the Monster card from his deck and bringing out a dark purple and yellow wasp, moving its arms and wings like the shape of a bow. (3/1000/500) "Now I attack your Pegasus with Halberd!"

Everyone gasped, "But Pegasus has more ATK!" Bastion stated.

"True, but when Halberd attacks a monster with more ATK than itself, that monster loses half its ATK!" The VP continued as a massive wasp swarm suddenly surrounded Pegasus, causing him to flinch. (4/2600-1300/1200) "Now finish him!" Halberd slashed with his weapon, slashing the Crystal Beasts into fragments.

Jesse: 4200

Mokuba: 8000

"And then when he deals battle damage, Halberd deals 200 damage for each Battlewasp I control! With 4 that's 800!" Mokuba announced, "Plus another 300 for my Dark Room!" Halberd then rammed itself into Jesse, causing more points to drop.

Jesse: 3400-3100

Mokuba: 8000

"The Vice President has some powerful moves," Fidel whistled. "Powerful attacks and powerful effect damage... Not to mention a killer swarm..."

"Well, considering his brother's strength," Axel figured, "He's certain to have skills of his own."

Tetsu then looked to Seth and smirked, "So, a deck like yours?"

Everyone then turned to Seth, who now smiled, "Of course you figured it out, Tetsu. I did oversee much of Mokuba's duel training... One of which is to know a battling style like his teacher's."

Jesse then realized and turned to Mokuba, "This isn't your real deck?"

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah, like Seth said, I learned the ropes by using this deck since I know Seth's battling style the most aside from my brother's. I figured it would be best to assess your skills with this deck aside from my real one."

Jesse smiled, "Then I guess I need to get better! By activating Crystal Conclave once more!"

"Hmm?"

"I'll Special Summon Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!" He announced as a ruby appeared on the field, shattering into a small, purple, cat-like creature with a ruby sphere in its tail. (3/300/300)

"When she's Special Summoned, I can Special Summon all the Crystal Beasts in my Spell Trap Zone except Amber Mammoth! Ruby Flash!"

Ruby lifted her tail, firing three beams at most of the crystals and freeing its fellow beasts, bringing them to the front line. (4/1800/1200), (3/1000/1400), (4/1800/1600)

"Pegasus adds Diamond Phoenix to the field and Jade Unicorn adds Lapis Lazuli Dolphin to my hand!" He stated as he added his Dolphin card while a diamond appeared next to Amber Mammoth.

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn." Mokuba concluded, "Looks like you're ready to bring it out."

"Right" Jesse announced, drawing his next card, "I activate the second effect of Crystal Conclave. I send it to the Graveyard and then take Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth on my field and one of your facedown card to our hands." The two cards in question vanished off the field, prompting the players to add them into their hands.

Crystal gasped happily, "He's going to do it!"

Bastion and the Overseas duelists grinned as they knew what the Magical Girl Duelist was talking about.

Jesse grinned as he announced, "Next, with at least 7 Crystal Beasts on the field and in my graveyard, I'll Special Summon my ace! Come forth, the Ultimate Crystal God! Rainbow Dragon!"

Soon, seven colored lights emitting from the Crystal Beasts from the Field and Graveyard combined and made a bright aura in the sky. A large serpentine figure descended to the field, revealing to be a white-scaled dragon with huge wings on its back and head. Seven colored jewels lined the side of its body. It then roared loudly, reverberating around the room. (10/4000/0)

Seth looked in awe at the creature, "So this is the true face of Jesse's best Monster... It looks better without being possessed."

"And with 4000 ATK, Jesse now has the advantage," Kal grinned.

Everyone else gazed at the dragon, seeing its rare appearance.

"Then, I'll attack your Halberd with my Rainbow Dragon!" Jesse announced, "Over the Rainbow!" Rainbow Dragon then opened its mouth and unleashed a bright beam that vaporized the Battlewasp Synchro Monster to nothing. The impact caused to Mokuba shield himself with his disk.

Jesse: 3100

Mokuba: 5500

"Next Aquamarine Swan destroys Twinbow!" He continues as the Swan flapped her wings to create blue air sickles to cut down her opponent. "Pegasus attacks Sting!" Sting was then taken out by Pegasus' horn. "Ruby attacks Pin!" The small Crystal Beasts fired a red blast from its mouth to vaporize the small wasp. "Finally, Unicorn attacks directly!"

Then Unicorn flew into Mokuba, tackling him with her horn.

Jesse: 3100

Mokuba: 3700

"I then place one card facedown to end my turn." Jesse concluded.

"In one turn, he's closed the gap," Axel nodded, "About time, too."

"Hey, he captured the flow the duel, amigo," Fidel shrugged.

"You've gotten good! But now its time to increase the level!" Mokuba smirked.

"Uh oh," Crystal muttered as the KaibaCorp VP activated his Trap Card.

"I activate the Trap Card, Swarm from the Dead!" Mokuba announced, "After you've destroyed my Battlewasps, during End Phase, I can Special Summon them all with their effects negated! Come on back, team!"

A large swarm of wasps emerged from the ground, buzzing loudly. From them, Halberd, Pin, Sting, and Twinbow separated and landed on the field. (6/2500/800), (1/200/200), (2/400/800), (3/1000/500)

"It's time!" Mokuba announced, drawing his next card. "I'll tune all four of my monsters together!"

"Four Monsters!?" Everyone except Seth shouted as Sting became two giant Tuning Rings that surrounded the other three, becoming 10 stars.

" _Swarm the battlefield together! Call forth the ultimate war machine to annihilate the enemy! Synchro Summon! Fight on! Battlewasp- Ballista the Armageddon!"_

The massive swarm then combined to create a large red wasp that was as big as a combat airship. On top of its wings were two missile-like constructs and carried with it a large ballista in its massive arms. (12/3000/800)

"A level 12 Monster with only 3000 ATK!?" Jim gasped.

"What's its abilities then...?" Yuri wondered.

"When this card is Synchro Summoned, I can remove all the Insect Monsters in my Graveyard to drain 500 ATK/DEF for each of them!" Mokuba explained as he removed his Battlewasp Cards from the Graveyard, "And with seven inside the Graveyard, 3500 ATK are going to be drained from all of them!" Another wasp swarm emerged and surrounded Rainbow Dragon and the Crystal Beasts, weakening them all.

(10/4000-500/0), (4/1800-0/1200), (4/1800-0/1600), (3/1000-0/500), (3/300-0/300)

"Not good!" Fidel gasped.

"Now Ballista attack Rainbow Dragon!" Mokuba announced as Ballista fired a massive bolt from its weapon.

"It's not over yet," Jesse countered, "I activate Rainbow Dragon's effect! I'll send all the Crystal Beasts on my field to the Graveyard and have Rainbow Dragon gain 1000 ATK for each one! I'll send all 5, which includes the Amber Mammoth in my Spell/Trap Zone!"

The Crystal Beasts erupted into light pillars that were absorbed into the Dragon, energizing its strength. (10/500-5500/0) It then countered the bolt with another light breath, effectively vaporizing the massive Battlewasp.

Jesse: 3100

Mokuba: 1200

"Huh?" Kai mused.

"What's wrong?" Bastion asked.

"With the number of monsters reduced, Mokuba could've done a replay," the East Academy teacher stated. "But he continued the attack..."

Tetsu gasped, "Damn, a giant monster that's a front! These things are exactly like Blackwings! The big Synchros are a threat, but they are still deadliest as multiple monsters!"

"Exactly!" Mokuba announced, "I activate Ballista's final effect! I can Special Summon 3 of my banished Insect Monsters to the field!"

A dimensional portal opened to bring back Arbalest, Halberd, and Pin (4/1800/800), (6/2500/800), (1/200/200)

"Now activate Half Shut to reduce your Rainbow Dragon's ATK in half and Burial from a Different Dimension to return three of my Battlewasps to my Graveyard!" He continued as Rainbow Dragon growled as it lost power once more. (10/5500-2750/0) "Attack now, Halberd! And remember that when he attacks a stronger Monster, your monster loses another half of its ATK!" (10/2750-1375/0)

Jesse: 1975

Mokuba: 1200

"Then, I'll activate Halberd's next effect to deal 200 points of damage for every Battlewasp plus 300 for Dark Room of Nightmare!"

Another swarm surrounded Jesse, damaging him further.

Jesse: 1175-975

Mokuba: 1200

"Then, I activate the Trap Card Damage Capture," Jesse countered, "Since I took damage from your Halberd, I can put it as ATK to my Rainbow Dragon!" the damage aura transferred into Rainbow Dragon, energizing it a bit. (10/1375-2175)

"Then, I'll end my turn by having Pin's effect with Dark Room's!" Mokuba concluded as Pin fired another shot at Jesse's disk.

Jesse: 775-475

Mokuba: 1200

"My turn," Jesse announced, drawing his next card. "Looks like its time to step up! You've seen Crystal's new Fusion Monster, now I'm going to do it!"

Everyone gasped except Valencia smiled knowingly.

"However, this monster can be summoned by sacrificing my level 10 Ultimate Crystal Monster!" The Crystal Beast Duelist announced, "And my Rainbow Dragon is such! Now take flight once more!" Rainbow Dragon roared loudly as its aura made a seven colored fusion vortex and fly into it.

"With the colors of the rainbow! Merge together and create a brighter future! Fusion Summon! Come forth the evolution of the Ulitmate Crystal God! Rainbow Overdragon!"

Another glorious roar was heard as another serpentine dragon emerged. Along with its larger, feathered wings, the dragon had its underbelly made entirely of crystal with the seven glowing gems inside. (12/4000/0)

"The Rainbow Dragon evolved!?" Bastion gasped while everyone else was at a loss for words. Although, Crystal was now elated at the sight of the new monster.

"Now it's a level 12!?" Mokuba gasped.

"And from the looks of things, I won't have to use my monster's effects to finish this!" Jesse stated, "Go Overdragon, attack!"

"Big mistake," Mokuba countered, as he revealed a card from his hand "I can activate Battlewasp – Dagger the Assassin from my hand. Using this card, I can double the attack of Halberd and force you to attack it!"

Another wasp with its arms and wings closed together while its stinger shaped like a curved dagger attached itself to Halberd increasing its power. (6/2500-5000/800)

"Oh no, Jesse's going to lose!" Tetsu gasped.

"Looks like you should have used those effects!" the Vice President boasted as Halberd went in for the kill...

"I still won't!" Jesse smiled, as he revealed another card from his hand, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Ultimate Crystal Aura! This increases ATK of an Ultimate Crystal Monster by the amount of the battling monster!"

A bright aura enveloped the Fusion Dragon, increasing its power. (12/4000-9000/800) Halberd couldn't stop its descent to attack and was met by a prism-like blast that engulfed it, ending the duel.

Jesse: 475, Winner

Mokuba: 0

"Whew!" Jesse said as he deactivated his duel disk. "That was incredible! You really are something great, even with a training deck!"

"Good thing I got you to push your limits in the duel," Mokuba said as he turned off his disk, "I can say the Academies are doing some good for the duelists like my brother envisioned."

"I can't wait to see you battle with your real deck," Tetsu grinned.

"All in due time," Mokuba grinned back, wagging his finger. "I mean, if it was tough to beat my training deck, my real deck will have you quaking!"

Seth chuckled and then cleared his throat, "Glad you're having fun, sir, but we need to evaluate the rest of the duelists..."

"Right, right," the VP said, snapping out of his stupor. "So, who's going next?"

* * *

As time went on, all duelists were properly evaluated by the DuelTek computer and saw that some had to struggle more than others, despite gaining victories. Afterwards, everyone sat down on the bleachers in front of the KaibaCorp faculty and Academy teachers.

"We do have our work cut out for us," Seth stated. "While your dueling hasn't wavered, we know the enemy will take advantage of your weakest moments."

The students nodded.

"Yeah, they got me one time," Tetsu said, remembering his encounter with Trueman.

"And then they know everything about us by just hearing us talk," Yuri sighed, remembering the boat ride to New Domino City.

"That's scary," Crystal whispered.

"Which means an iron will is needed," Axel nodded.

"Also, new strategies are need to go with your decks," Mokuba added. "If we can improve on that and yourselves, we can run through the enemies and save our world."

"That's right," Bastion praised. "After all, I know too well how weak the mind and heart can be manipulated."

"And seen it happen to others," Tetsu nodded.

"And we'll help our friends over at Duel Academy," Yuri declared as Kylie nodde.

"Hopefully Jaden and Claudio will recognize how they need us and their friends to help out and stop being alone," Jesse noted.

"Then let's stop moping around ourselves and get to work," Fidel said, punching his right fist into his left palm.

"Right then," Jim grinned as Shirley growled an affirmative.

* * *

However, between the dimensions, they were being watched.

"So, they want to face us and get closer to the truth..." Trueman said.

"Then, we'll make sure that it hurts... badly..." Amelie grinned. "Let's get more friends from the other side..."

With that the messengers of Darkness and Dark Light vanished...

* * *

And with that done, thanks for reading!

Next: With it close for the year to end, there's a lot of events planned for the third years to have fun. But the problem is reintroducing Jaden and Claudio to it. And with an upcoming Tag Team Tournament, time for their girlfriends to step in by dueling them!

* * *

Luna, the Moon Adviser

Level 3

LIGHT

1000/1000

Beast/Effect

FLIP: Add 1 Monster Card from your Deck to your hand with "Scout" in its text. When "Scout of the Moon" is on the field: All Monsters your opponent controls must attack this card.

Imperial Silver Crystal

Equip Spell

This can only be Equipped to a "Scout of the Moon" Monster Card. During your Main Phase while you control 1 or more other "Scout" Monsters (except Scout of the Moon) : You can Fusion Summon 1 "Princess of the Moon" Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand, deck, or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including the equipped monster. You can only use this effect of "Imperial Silver Crystal" once per turn.

Serene Princess of the Moon

Level 8

LIGHT

2800/2000

Spellcaster/Fusion/Effect

Scout of the Moon + 2 "Scout" Monsters

Must first be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned by the Effect of "Imperial Silver Crystal": This card gains ATK of "Scout of the Moon" before it was used as material. Once per turn: Gain 1000 Life Points for every monster on your side of the field.

Masked Man of the Night

Level 6

LIGHT

Warrior/Effect

You can Special Summon this card from your hand when a "Scout" Monster is made an attack target.

Prince Endymion

Level 8

LIGHT

2800/2000

Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Masked Man of Roses + Masked Man of the Moonlight

Must first be Fusion Summoned. When Special Summoned: Select one "Princess of the Moon" This card's ATK becomes the same as the targeted monster. "Scout" and "Princess of the Moon" card are unaffected by card effects except your own.

Battlewasp – Dagger the Assassin

Level 3

WIND

100/1000

Insect/Effect

When a Battlewasp monster you control attacks or is attacked: Send this card from your hand to the Graveyard. The targeted Battlewasp's ATK is doubled until the end of the turn.

Ultimate Crystal Aura

Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 Monster your opponent controls and 1 Ultimate Crystal Monster you control: The Ultimate Crystal Monster gains ATK equal to the opponent's ATK.

Please Review! Later!


End file.
